EN TODO ESTARÉ
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Luego de resultar vencedores de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, Peeta y Katniss vuelven acercarse nuevamente, ella se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que creía y decide darle una oportunidad al amor. Sin embargo, el Capitolio amenazará con destruir todo aquello que aman. Ellos deben escapar del distrito para proteger a sus familias.
1. SUMMARY

**EN TODO ESTARÉ**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo únicamente escribo fanfics basados en los personajes y/o la historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen salieron con vida de los 74° Juegos del Hambre y volvieron al Distrito Doce. Pero ¿qué pasara entre ellos? Peeta sigue dolido luego de haberse enterado que todo el romance fue una estrategia para sobrevivir. Katniss se siente culpable por haber lastimado a Peeta y de algún modo sigue deseando poder reparar el error y hacer las paces con él. Ella desea volver a recuperar algo de lo que cree perdido con respecto a su complicada relación con Peeta, porque de algún modo sabe que lo quiere lo suficiente para no dejarlo ir. Peeta la sigue amando y cuidando a su modo. Pero un día, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, Peeta y Katniss vuelven acercarse nuevamente, ayudándose, compartiendo tiempo juntos, espantando las pesadillas del otro, consolándose y sobre todo conociéndose. Katniss se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que creía y decide darle una oportunidad al amor.

Sin embargo, habrá un impedimento que no los permitirá ser completamente felices. Alguien que amenazará con destruir todo aquello que aman.

Luego de la charla con el Presidente Snow, y el Tour de la Victoria. Se dan cuenta lo que su acto con las bayas, provocó y como perjudicó al Capitolio y en consecuencia a ellos dos. Ni siquiera una boda pública los salvará de a ellos o a sus familias de la tragedia. Peeta y Katniss sólo tienen dos opciones, quedarse o huir. Sin embargo, ellos se dan cuenta que la única manera que tienen de protegerse entre ellos y a sus familias, es escapando del Distrito Doce y de Panem. ¿Lo harán? ¿Dónde los llevará esa travesía? ¿Es seguro o correrán peligros? ¿Qué sucederá con la rebelión sin las caras principales de la misma? ¿Cómo afectará esta situación en el Vasallaje?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hace varios días me viene rondando esta idea por la mente y no pude resistir a escribirlo. La idea surgió porque pensé en que hubiera pasado si Peeta y Katniss huyeran del Doce, tal como había dicho antes de los latigazos. Si, Katniss hubiera continuado decidida a mantener a su familia y a Peeta a salvo escapando del peligro. Luego pensé que tal vez podía iniciar la relación de Peeta y Katniss antes, por ende mucha cosas cambiarán, y pasarán cosas que en libro no ocurrían. En síntesis, aparte del romance Everlark, tendrá la misma temática que la historia original, la rebelión. Pero le daré un giro grande, porque cambiara la manera en que se llevará a cabo la rebelión, y con Peeta y Katniss prófugos, obviamente el Vasallaje será muy diferente. En esta historia, Katniss no se quedará en su Distrito, ella preferirá mantener a su familia a salvo por algo que leerán en el prefacio. Sinceramente, pensé en esto, porque no leí, ni encontré, absolutamente ningún fic, donde se diera la alternativa que planteo en el summary, hacen cambios pocos cambios en En Llamas, y buenos siempre acabo leyendo lo mismo: Katniss se da cuenta que ama a Peeta, son novios, se casan o no (porque el Vasallaje arruina esos planes y solo hacen el tueste de pan) queda embarazada antes del Vasallaje, deben ir nuevamente en la arena, Peeta o Katniss son secuestrados, o salen los dos de la arena y son llevados a Trece, tienen al bebé, hay terceros metidos en medio (Delly o Gale), solucionan sus problemas antes de ir al campo de batalla, luego van al Capitolio, la guerra acaba y vuelven al Doce… Siempre es lo mismo en todos los fics de En Llamas que leo, en fin. Aquí como verán, será un cambio radical, porque ellos huirán del Distrito poco después del Tour de la Victoria y no se por donde puedan llegar a ir de casualidad. :v La idea es empezar el capítulo uno, casi desde la llegada al Distrito después de los juegos, cuando Peeta y Katniss hacen las paces (su distanciamiento será más corto), pero aún no se qué escribiré. Perdón por el prefacio, lo hice rápido, no sé si quedó bien, luego cuando tenga más tiempo lo podré modificarlo si algo no me convence, o siento que le falta algo._**

 ** _El titulo del fic, se debe a una canción de Chayanne, llamada "En todo estaré". Lo amo como artista y persona y tuve la oportunidad de ir a un recital suyo el 16 de abril del año pasado (2015) Por ahora le dejaré este titulo, aunque no creo que lo cambie, creo que la canción describirá bien todo lo que Peeta y Katniss hacen para protegerse y estar el uno con el otro en todo momento._**

 ** _Espero que les agrade esta historia :) Quise innovar un poco en el universo de En Llamas, ya que parece que nadie escribió algo así, al menos yo no he visto ninguno._**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Lucy._**


	2. PREFACIO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo únicamente escribo fanfics basados en los personajes y/o la historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **E** **N TODO ESTARÉ**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

* * *

-Tenemos que huir, Peeta. –digo acurrucándome entre sus brazos en el suelo de la cabaña del lago frente al fuego.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta sorprendido, al tiempo que toma mi mano entre la suya y me mira a los ojos.

-Huir del distrito con nuestras familias. Si queremos ponerlos a salvo no tenemos otra opción.

-Lo sé, también lo he pensado, ¿pero donde iríamos, Kat?

-No lo sé. Hasta quedarnos en el bosque parece una buena opción.

-Es arriesgado. –Me contesta. –Nos encontrarían. –Aunque veo que esta dudando, como considerando la alternativa.

-Estamos más inseguros en el Doce, amor. –Le digo. –Prim no iría al Vasallaje por mi culpa, tu familia no sufriría ninguna pérdida más. Nosotros dos sabemos cazar, mi madre y mi hermana recolectarían y sabrían que hacer si alguien sale herido y nos cuidaremos las espaldas entre todos. Tu familia es fuerte. Y nosotros seremos libres, el Presidente Snow ya no podrá mandar en nuestras vidas, no podrá torturarnos y amenazarnos. Además hay rumores de que el Distrito Trece sigue en pie, que todavía hay gente allí.

-¿Lo dices por las chicas que estaban en el bosque?

-No, hay algo más. –Miro los ojos sorprendidos de Peeta, pero no me interrumpe. –Madge me lo dijo, ella escuchó accidentalmente una conversación telefónica muy rara entre su padre y alguien más y hablaban de la existencia de ese distrito. Me dejó una nota en casa ayer y en la que me pedía que luego de leerla la quemará. También escuchó que el Vasallaje sería muy especial este año –siento un leve temblor en mi cuerpo al pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, no me anime a decírselo a Peeta antes, porque temo que en las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores hayan cámaras o micrófonos escondidas, siempre que hablamos temas delicados es en la pradera, el bosque o de camino a la plaza, pero nunca dentro de nuestras casas. -¿Crees que Haymitch sepa algo?

-No lo sé, amor. Pero deberíamos encontrar un modo de decírselo o investigar por nuestra cuenta ¿No lo crees? –Su mano libre acaricia con ternura mi espalda y mi cabello y yo juego con mi mano libre en su cabello

-¿Eso significa que aceptas? –Pregunto esperanzada.

-¿Aceptar escapar contigo y nuestras familias?

Yo asiento, porque no puedo tomar esta decisión sola. Porque lo necesito para hacer esto o desistir, para hacer lo mejor para ambos. También porque lo amo y quiero saber su opinión. No estamos seguros con Snow acechándonos todo el tiempo y sé que con el tiempo todo empeorará.

-Iré contigo donde sea que quieras. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que me digas, o que hagas. Hace un tiempo, te prometí que estaría en todo y que haría lo que sea para ponerte a salvo a ti y a nuestras familias. No voy a romper esa promesa ahora. –Su mirada es tierna y desborda el amor, que sólo me dedica a mí

-Gracias. –Le contesto.

-De nada, sabes que daría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Primero creo que debemos organizarlo bien y ponernos de acuerdo todos los que vayamos. No podemos dar un paso en falso, Kat. Es arriesgado lo que propones, pero estoy de acuerdo. El presidente Snow, nos quiere destruir a nosotros y a todos aquellos que amamos y eso no podemos permitirlo.

-Lo sé. Por eso debemos irnos. Si el Distrito Trece de verdad existe, tenemos oportunidades de salir adelante.

-¿Y qué planeas?

-Para empezar, sacarle información a Haymitch. Y luego empezar a traer cosas de a poco a esta cabaña e ir acumulándolas, hasta el día que decidamos huir.

-¿Las cámaras?

-Supongo que debemos actuar locamente enamorados apenas crucemos la valla para disimular.

-Como si eso fuera tan difícil. –Peeta se ríe y me besa, yo le correspondo unos segundos antes de continuar. Porque no quiero distraerme con un tema tan importante que tratar, Peeta consigue distraerme con mucha facilidad.

-Y el día que nos vayamos desviarnos en grupos por caminos diferentes y encontrarnos en un punto clave. Tal vez, Madge hace unos días me prometió averiguar qué lugares de la alambrada no tienen cámaras, porque sabe que aún hasta hoy venimos al bosque.

-Eso nos será de utilidad, si Madge tiene suerte. En caso contrario sabrán que nos fuimos de inmediato.

-Eso espero.

-¿Algo más?

-No se me ocurre nada más por el momento. Quiero descansar un poco. Antes de volver a casa. –Miro hacia afuera pensando que aun tenemos un par de horas para que oscurezca.

-Hazlo, Kat. Yo me mantendré despierto, y te aviso cuando tengamos que volver.

-Gracias.

Le doy un beso en los labios cargado de emociones, que él me corresponde de inmediato, nos separamos minutos después por falta de aire. Peeta nos cubre con una manta a los dos, para protegernos del frió y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Dejo pequeños besos en su piel, que tienen un efecto embriagador en él y luego simplemente cierro los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo. –Le pido.

-Siempre. –Me contesta acariciando mi cabello y besando tiernamente mi frente.

A los segundo me vuelvo a dormir escuchando los suaves y tranquilizantes latidos de su corazón. Sin importar lo que pase, yo sé que mi lugar siempre estará con Peeta.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: NO TE VAYAS, PEETA

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo historias basadas en los personajes y la historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: NO TE VAYAS, PEETA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Sintiendo el tiempo más pesado  
y más contaminado,  
Con mis sentidos mas errados.  
Asimilando cada vez la situación  
De que no estás  
cuando yo vuelvo a casa mal.  
Ya nada me hace gracia,  
que estoy desorientado…  
desesperado**_

 _ **(Coro)  
Es que si tú no vuelves,  
Yo seguiré muriendo,  
cada dia un poco.  
Que vivo ausente,  
Y amanecer sin ti,  
es cosa de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas,  
Tienen color a oscuridad,  
Y a pleno vuelo.  
Han cambiado las cosas.  
Estoy solo y tengo miedo.**_

 _ **Por los rincones,  
corren tus palabras.  
Aún aquí puedo escucharlas,  
Y cada sílaba,  
me rompe el corazón.  
Porque quizás, yo guardo  
la esperanza igual,  
que un dia regresarás  
que estoy hecho pedazos,  
desesperado**_

 _ **(Coro)**_

 _ **Es que si tú no vuelves,  
Yo seguiré muriendo,  
cada dia un poco.  
Que vivo ausente,  
Y amanecer sin ti,  
es cosa de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas,  
Tienen color a oscuridad,  
Y a pleno vuelo  
Han cambiado las cosas.  
Estoy solo y tengo miedo.**_

 _ **Y Aunque parezca una exageración.  
Me siento como en un destierro,  
Estando en una olla de presión  
De represión y sentimiento.  
Yo me estoy ahogando,  
me estoy muriendo,  
Y ya no aguanto.**_

 _ **Por los rincones,  
corren tus palabras.  
Aún aquí puedo escucharlas.  
Y cada sílaba,  
me rompe el corazón**_

 _ **(Coro)**_

 _ **Es que si tú no vuelves.  
Yo seguiré muriendo,  
cada día un poco.  
Que vivo ausente,  
Y amanecer sin ti,  
es cosa de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas,  
Tienen color a oscuridad,  
Y a pleno vuelo.  
Han cambiado las cosas.  
Estoy solo y tengo miedo."**_

* * *

" **TENGO MIEDO"**

 **De**

 **CHAYANNE**

* * *

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Apenas poder creer lo que estamos escuchando, hemos ganado, hemos sobrevividos. Miro a Peeta sorprendida, veo que él también esta igual, rápidamente escupimos las bayas y yo me limpio la lengua con el borde de la camisa para asegurarme de que no quede nada. Peeta me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia el lago, donde los dos nos enjuagamos la boca y nos abrazamos, sin fuerzas.

 _-_ ¿No te has tragado ninguna? -le pregunto preocupada, es evidente que no lo hizo si no estaría muerto. Me arrepiento de preguntarlo al instante al darme cuenta que es una pregunta estúpida.

-No ¿y tú?

-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.

Peeta sonríe, está feliz, más feliz de lo que lo he visto en toda la estancia en la arena, a excepción de las veces que lo besaba o lo atendía.

-Volveremos los dos juntos. –Me dice y yo también sonrío, porque no pensaba salir de la arena sin él, fue un impulso el que me llevó a tomar esas bayas y repartirlas entre ambos, para morir o vivir juntos, no habría podido dejarlo morir aunque lo intentará.

-Juntos. –Respondo.

No espera más respuesta que esa, él se ve radiante más allá del dolor y la infección de su pierna. Me relajo, porque una vez que lo atiendan los médicos del Capitolio se recuperará. Porque no lo perderé. Notó como él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. Sus labios cálidos y dulces rozan los míos y vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que sentí en la cueva. Esa extraña cálida sensación que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, es relajante y me altera al mismo tiempo. No tardo en devolverle el beso, pero esta vez no es para las cámaras, es para él, para mí, porque estoy feliz de podernos sacar a los dos con vida de esta arena, porque a partir de ahora estamos libres de los Juegos y nunca nadie podrá dañar a mi Chico de Pan nuevamente, porque no lo permitiré y me sentí horrible viéndolo agonizando en la cueva.

-Te amo. –Susurra contra mis labios.

¿Me dijo "te amo"? Esas dos palabras me sorprenden y asustan al mismo tiempo. Pero no tengo tiempo para asimilarlas.

Alguien se aclara la garganta y miramos hacia el cielo. No me di cuenta en qué momento nuestros brazos fueron a parar en las espaldas del otro, o en mi caso a su cuello y hombros.

-¿Debemos volver en un rato? –Pregunta Claudius divertido y emocionado. -¡Oh, el amor adolescente! Como extraño esos tiempos.

Peeta deposita un último tierno beso en mis labios y luego otro en mi frente –sólo mis padres me han besado en la frente de forma cariñosa, pero eso solo fue antes de que mi padre muriera y mi madre entrará en depresión, el beso de Peeta se sintió igual, como si algún modo, me estuviera diciendo que se quedaría a mi lado para protegerme. –Peeta se aparta con una sonrisa y la cara sonrojada. Sus labios húmedos por el beso. Me sonríe incluso con los ojos y logro sentirme en paz. Yo estoy avergonzada por el comentario de Claudius, y sorprendida por los gestos que Peeta tiene conmigo. Pero debo lucir de forma similar a él, ya que siento mis mejillas arder.

Peeta me atrae hacia su cuerpo abrazándome protectoramente, mientras oímos el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces.

Él empieza a temblar y sé que es a causa de la infección y su debilidad física. Esta pálido.

-Peeta, estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

Peeta me mira un segundo, asintiendo, antes de dejar caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo sólo acaricio su cabello con ternura. Peeta suspira y me sujeta más de la cintura. Si dijera que él contacto de desagrada estaría mintiendo, aunque nunca me había permitido estar tan cerca de un chico, Peeta me transmite confianza y paz.

Segundos después un aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros y de él caen dos escaleras, pero no pienso soltar a Peeta, de ninguna manera. Lo rodeo con un brazo para ayudarlo a subir, y los dos ponemos un pie en el primer travesaño. La corriente eléctrica nos paraliza, de lo cual me alegro, porque no estoy segura de que Peeta pudiese quedarse colgado todo el viaje. Al subir estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que veo que, aunque nuestros músculos están inmóviles, nada corta el flujo de sangre de su pierna y eso me asusta. Como era de esperarse, se desmaya en cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y la corriente eléctrica se detiene.

Sus manos que antes sujetaban mi cintura caen a los costados de nuestros cuerpo su cabeza cae en mi hombro derecho y yo lo sujeto aun mas de su espalda porque temo que se desplome en el suelo. Por un momento pienso que sigo en la arena y veo a los medico como si fueran un peligro para nosotros, un peligro para él. Me resisto a que se lo lleven, les grito que nos dejen en paz, pero lo toman de mis brazos y yo no puedo hacer nada, quedándome con un pedazo de su chaqueta que hasta el momento estuve sosteniendo fuertemente. No me extraña que le haya arrancado un pedazo de su ropa, ya que están maltratadas y gastadas luego del par de semanas que pasamos en esta trampa mortal llamada arena.

Unos médicos vestidos con batas, máscaras y guantes blancos esterilizados ya están preparados para trabajar, para entrar en acción. Peeta está tan pálido y quieto sobre la mesa plateada, lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes, de nuevo veo a los médicos como una amenaza más, otra manada de mutos diseñados para matarlo. Me lanzo a salvarlo, pero un medico me retiene y me empuja al interior de otro cuarto, con una puerta de cristal entre los dos, para luego volver al trabajo, no sin antes decirme que harán de todo para salvar a Peeta. Luego de eso, nadie me hace caso, salvo un ayudante del Capitolio que aparece detrás de mí y me ofrece una bebida. La acepto, pero no quiero beber. Me quedo en el suelo con la cara contra la puerta de cristal, observando cómo trabajan sobre el cuerpo de Peeta, llorando porque lo que más temí, puede hacerse realidad. Me imagino un mundo donde Peeta no exista, el chico que me dio esperanzas y me salvo a mí y mi familia de la muerte, el chico que en la arena dio su vida por mí, que se unió a los profesionales para salvarme. El chico al que le debo todo lo que soy ahora, porque sin él hubiera muerto hace muchos años. Empiezo a derramar lágrimas, mis manos van a parar al cristal y manchan el vidrio con la sangre y la tierra, pero no me importa. No, Peeta no puede morir, no lo resistiría, mucho menos ahora que lo puede conocer más de cerca.

A través del cristal veo cómo los médicos trabajan sin parar en Peeta; fruncen el ceño, concentrados. Veo el flujo de líquidos que bombean por los tubos, y una pared llena de cuadrantes y luces que no significan nada para mí. No estoy segura, pero creo que se le para el corazón dos veces, porque la pantalla grande frente a mí muestra una línea horizontal recta con mínimas variaciones y empieza a emitir un pitido molesto, los medico al notarlo miran con susto a Peeta y empieza a hacerle electrochoques con un extraño aparato que hacen que su pecho suba y baje y la línea en la pantalla vaya recuperando intensidad.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, resiste! –Grito y golpeo la puerta con la esperanza de que me escuche entre sollozos. Aunque en el fondo se que no me escuchará.

Se siente como cuando traen a mi casa una persona destrozada sin remedio; en esas ocasiones, mi madre y Prim suelen tener la misma expresión que los médicos. Y yo huyo Ha llegado al bosque o la pradera y esconderme entre los árboles hasta que el paciente haya desaparecido y, en otra parte de la Veta, los martillos se encarguen del ataúd. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso con Peeta, es como si un hilo invisible me uniera a él, me atrajera haciéndome incapaz de moverme, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo o de cada movimiento o acción de los médicos.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _-¿Por qué no se van, Prim? ¿Se deben quedar toda la noche aquí? –Pregunté una vez que trajeron un hombre que estaba muriendo supuestamente de cáncer y estaba en sus últimas horas de vida. Su esposa y su hijo mayor estuvieron toda la noche en nuestra casa, esperando el momento en que su vida llegara a su fin. Mamá les permitió quedarse._

 _-No pueden, Katniss._

 _-¿Por qué? Yo escapo ante estas cosas._

 _-No lo harías, si fuera yo, o mamá. –Me contestó tranquila y con algo de dolor, seguro con la cabeza pensando en el paciente._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Nosotros no pasamos con esto con papá, pero creo que entiendes el sentimiento de dolor al perder a alguien importante en tu vida. Lo que mantiene a estas personas al lado de ellos, tiene una razón de ser. Hay una fuerza que ata a los seres queridos de los_

 _moribundos. Amor, cariño que aún en las peores circunstancias, como una pronta muerte, es demostrado. Ellos sienten que no pueden abandonar a sus hijos, sus esposos, sus hermanos, sienten que esa persona los necesita más que nunca y se quedan aún sabiendo que esa persona, que quieren tiene tiempo contado._

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Ahora me siento como Prim me dijo ese día. No puedo dejar a Peeta, mataría a cualquiera que me alejará de él, hasta la mismísima muerte si fuera ser físico. No tengo otra alternativa que quedarme aquí velando por Peeta y deseando con todas mis fuerza que lo salven.

-No te vayas, Peeta. –Murmuro contra el cristal.

Cuando el aerodeslizador se detiene, me tenso porque veo a los doctores arrastrar la camilla de Peeta, no sin antes sujetar sus manos, pies y cintura con unas cintas gruesas, tal vez para que no se caiga, mientras lo mueven, pero ¿a dónde se lo llevan? ¿Qué harán con él? Me levanto de golpe e intento abrir la puerta de cristal pero tiene seguro, empiezo a golpearla y gritar, pero los médicos me ignoran y yo estoy furiosa, dolida y preocupada. Siento tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no sé cómo explicarlo. Recién en ese momento que hay otra entrada en la pared del costado, pruebo suerte y está abierta salgo corriendo, y cuando estoy llegando a ellos piso algo, bajo la mirada y encuentro un medallón de bronce de cuatro o cinco centímetros, pero no cualquiera, cuando lo abro, se a quien pertenece, Peeta lo llevaba puesto en la arena, es un relicario, un guardapelo, de ambos lados interiores tiene unos dibujos hechos con pinturas en miniatura realizadas a mano, mi corazón se detiene y luego late con desesperación al darme cuenta cuales son los dibujos, una flor, un amarillo diente de león y al lado un Sinsajo oscuro. De ojos llamativos y pico largo en pleno vuelo. Esta hecho de forma tan perfecta y con tanto detalle que me sorprende.

Pienso en lo que dijo Peeta en la entrevista: _"Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha." Luego me viene el recuerdo de la cueva._

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _ **-Peeta, en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?**_

 _ **-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo... el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.**_

 _ **-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Me dijo: «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero».**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando!**_

 _ **-No, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar».**_

 _ **-Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían -dije. Pensar en el panadero diciéndole eso a Peeta me desconcertó y, ante mi sorpresa, me emocionó. Me parece que mi renuencia a cantar, la forma en que rechazo la música no se debe en realidad a que lo consideré una pérdida de tiempo. Podría ser porque me recuerda demasiado a mi padre.**_

 _ **-Así que, ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la Canción del Valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.**_

 _ **-Venga ya -repuse, riéndome.**_

 _ **-No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.**_

 _ **-Sin mucho éxito.**_

 _ **-Sin mucho éxito. Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte."**_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Me dijo _"Te amo."_ antes de que aerodeslizador nos alcanzará.

Esas palabras se repiten en mi mente junto a nuestro último beso y caigo en la realidad, Peeta jamás me mintió. Los sinsajos le deben recordar al primer día de clases y el diente de león a ese cruce de miradas que tuvimos el día siguiente al que me dio el pan. Y yo pensando que era actuación. Peeta me ama, por eso siempre me protegió y ayudó, por eso sabe tantas cosas de mí, por eso recuerda hasta el mínimo detalle de nuestros encuentros. Y ahora me siento mal por haberlo juzgado equivocadamente. Observo los dibujos unos minutos más, pensando cómo consiguió ese relicario, quien lo pinto de forma tan perfecta. Es entonces, cuando recuerdo la conversación de Portia, Cinna, Effie y Peeta sobre el arte y recuerdo que él dijo que ama dibujar y pintar, y Portia le prometió conseguirle materiales para que lo hiciera en esos días antes de que los Juegos del Hambre iniciaran. Eso significa que sólo pudo haberlo hecho él. También me siento culpable, porque no quiero lastimarlo y a pesar de lo que pueda haber sentido estos días, no sé ni siquiera que siento. Sólo sé que no quiero perderlo, estuve deseando tanto tiempo poder acercarme a él y agradecerle el gesto que tuvo conmigo aquel día de lluvia, que poder conocerlo y hablar con él, fue más de lo que podía esperar de alguien de la zona comerciante. En primer lugar, tengo que encontrarlo y asegurarme que está a salvo. Y estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando al colgarme el collar en el cuello, para dárselo a Peeta en otro momento, veo un atisbo de pelo rosa, que inmediatamente relaciono con Effie. Es ella, se acerca a mí me abraza.

-Oh, querida. Sabía que lo lograrían. Hicimos lo posible por salvarlos a ambos. Con Haymitch movimos muchos contactos, y Portia y Cinna ayudaron también con las entrevistas.

-Gracias. ¿Peeta…? –Effie se aparta y me mira sonriendo levemente.

-Dicen que esta delicado, pero hasta que no le hagan estudios correspondiente no lo sabrán. Pero Katniss, aquí nada es imposible. Peeta está en buenas manos, todo está a disposición de Peeta y de ti para sus tratamientos ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento, porque eso es lo que quiero creer.

-Te creeré, Effie.

Unos segundos siento movimientos a nuestras espaldas y me clavan algo. Percibo los gritos enojados de Effie y un hombre, aunque no tengo tiempo de pensar en el motivo, porque de inmediato me sumo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hola, he decidido empezar la historia justo después de que fueran nombrados vencedores, se me ocurrió que podía cambiar algunas cosas del final del primer libro, para que el cambio en la relación de Peeta y Katniss se vaya viendo desde este momento. Espero que les guste, gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y por sus reviews.:)_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Lucy._**


	4. CAPÍTULO 2: QUIERO VERLO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo historias basadas en los personajes y la historia por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: QUIERO VERLO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Larga distancia**_

 _ **Sólo quiero oír tu voz**_

 _ **Al otro lado del océano, mi amor**_

 _ **Hay medio mundo de distancia entre los dos**_

 _ **Por qué te has escapado dímelo**_

 _ **Por qué tomaste una mañana aquel adiós**_

 _ **Por qué te fuiste a otro país.**_

 _ **Contéstame larga distancia, corazón a corazón**_

 _ **No puedo renunciar a ti**_

 _ **Haz lo que quieras pero vuelve, mi vida vuelve**_

 _ **Que voy hacer sin ti.**_

 _ **Vuelve, por favor vuelve**_

 _ **No quiero perderte así**_

 _ **Volveremos a encontrarnos**_

 _ **Como siempre hemos querido.**_

 _ **Como dos enloquecidos otra vez.**_

 _ **Te buscaré en el fin del mundo**_

 _ **Donde quiera que tú estés**_

 _ **Seguro te encontraré.**_

 _ **Larga distancia**_

 _ **Sólo quiero oír tu voz**_

 _ **Al otro lado del teléfono, mi amor**_

 _ **Te estoy llamando a mil kilómetros de aquí**_

 _ **No puedo renunciar a ti.**_

 _ **Haz lo que quieras pero vuelve, mi vida vuelve**_

 _ **Que voy hacer sin ti**_

 _ **Vuelve por favor vuelve**_

 _ **No quiero perderte así.**_

 _ **Volveremos a encontrarnos**_

 _ **Como siempre hemos querido**_

 _ **Como dos enloquecidos otra vez.**_

 _ **Te buscaré en el fin del mundo**_

 _ **Donde quiera que tú estés**_

 _ **Seguro te encontraré.**_

 _ **Vuelve, mi vida vuelve**_

 _ **Que voy hacer sin tí**_

 _ **Vuelve, por favor vuelve**_

 _ **No quiero perderte así.**_

 _ **Volveremos a encontrarnos**_

 _ **Como siempre hemos querido**_

 _ **Como dos enloquecidos otra vez.**_

 _ **Te buscaré en el fin del mundo**_

 _ **Donde quiera que tú estés**_

 _ **Seguro te encontraré."**_

* * *

" _ **VUELVE"**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **Chayanne**_

* * *

Despierto con un montón de aparatos a mi alrededor, preguntándome como llegue aquí. Estoy en una sala blanca, sobre una cama con una bata puesta y un montón de cosas cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Intento mirar a mi alrededor pero estoy muy mareada y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco voy recordando y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Los Juegos, la bayas, el intento de suicidio que nos salvo la vida, Peeta y yo besándonos, él desmayándose, los médicos tomando su cuerpo, yo atacándolos y gritando, ellos llevándome a otra habitación, yo observando a Peeta mientras los médicos trataban de reanimarlo. Los médicos llevándose su cuerpo inconsciente.

 _¿Está muerto?_

Descarto ese pensamiento, porque no quiero ni imaginar esa posibilidad. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y esta vez si miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola, pero se escuchan voces en el pasillo, voces con acento capitolino que no entiendo. Un minuto después, una mujer vestida con ropa blanca entra. Se sorprende al verme despierta, pero me sonríe. Yo no consigo devolverle el gesto. No entiendo que está pasando.

-Señorita Everdeen. Me alegra verla despierta.

-¿Cuánto… tiem… po… inconsciente? –Me sorprende lo mucho que me cuesta hablar, me arrepiento al instante, porque la garganta me duele demasiado, como si hubiera sido atravesada por algo.

-Un día. Pero le recomendaría que no hable mucho. Primero debe recuperarse. Hoy en la mañana le hemos quitado a usted el respirador, creemos que ya no lo necesita y debe sentir molestias en las vías respiratorias, pero no se preocupe, es normal, le hemos tenido que hacer estudios complejos para descartar cualquier daño. –La mujer se acerca y verifica en contenido de una "bolsa" de un líquido transparente y una jeringa que libera un líquido un poco más espeso y denso dentro de una pequeña abertura que para en interior de un tubo. Tengo clavada una aguja en mi mano, y aunque me molesta parece que por allí vienen pasan pasando la medicación.

-Es morflina. Ayuda a reducir el dolor. –Me explica la mujer al ver que la miro. Yo asiento y ella me sonríe. –Supongo que debe estar muy confundida ¿me equivoco?

Asiento.

-Tómeselo con calma. –Me responde anotando cosas en su libreta mientras me controla. –Ya le diremos todo a su debido momento. Por cierto, mi nombre es Judith Sprout. Soy su doctora y también del señor Mellark.

Mellark.

Su apellido resuena en mi mente y abro los ojos como platos interrogante.

-Pee-ta.

Ella me mira, pero se hace la desentendida.

-Está vivo. –Es lo único que me dice, algo en su tono y en la manera de evadir mi mirada, me asusta. Mi corazón se acelera y eso se hace evidente en la pequeña pantalla que indica mis signos vitales. –Oiga. Tranquila, su novio está en buenas manos. Pero, esta grave aún. No le puedo mentir respecto a eso. Usted hizo por mantenerlo con vida, el torniquete, las curaciones, la medicación para la fiebre, la medicina que te dejamos en la mochila, le salvaron la vida. Si no fuera por usted, el señor Mellark no hubiera resistido una noche mas, a la que usted lo encontró.

Empiezo a derramar lagrimas de tristeza y alegría, todo mezclado porque no sé como sentirme. Estoy aliviada de escuchar que todavía está vivo, pero aún estoy asustada porque dijo que está grave.

-Lo inducimos a un coma, para poder tratarlo. Estará inconsciente algunos días, hasta que nosotros lo creamos necesario, luego de tratarlo adecuadamente y ver un progreso en el iremos reduciendo la medicina, e ira saliendo de ese estado. Su pierna, aún no sabemos qué haremos, la infección se extendió bastante, estamos haciendo lo posible por salvársela. No haremos nada extremo a no ser que sea necesario.

La doctora me pasa una tableta, uno de esos aparatos informáticos del Capitolio, veo la pantalla fina y plana en blanco y me dice que un lápiz especial puedo escribir lo que sea. Que prefiere que escriba, antes de que hable. Lo hago, aunque no entiendo cómo funciona hasta que me explica que debo pasar la punta suave del lápiz electrónico por la pantalla.

 ** _¿Extremo?_**

Se escribe esa palabra en la pantalla blanca. La letra esta desprolija, porque mi mano tiembla aún, debo estar demasiado débil y mi pulso es muy malo.

-Quitarle la pierna. –Me explica.

 _Oh, no._

Con lágrimas en mis ojos escribo.

 _ **No lo hagan. No pueden.**_

-Lo sé, es duro, querida. Pero si es la única manera que tenemos de poder salvarlo… No tendremos otra opción. Lo siento.

 _ **Es mi culpa. Por el torniquete. Porque él quiso salvarme de los demás.**_

Ella se toma su tiempo para leerlo y me mira comprensiva. El mensaje desaparece un minuto después cuando presiono borrar en la pantalla

-No es tu culpa. De no ser por ti estaría muerto. Katniss, -Dice tuteándome por primera vez –convéncete de no es tu culpa. Lo salvaste ¿no lo entiendes? Te prometo que estamos haciendo todo lo posible, por dejar que la infección vaya cediendo sola, de que no se expanda. Como doctores, no nos gusta tener que hacer estas cosas, porque sabemos que es muy duro para el paciente. Y será duro para Peeta, como lo fue para varios vencedores, o la misma gente que vive en el Capitolio. Estamos haciendo uso de todos nuestros recursos para evitarlo. No te adelantes, está respondiendo a la medicación, tal vez ni siquiera lleguemos a plantear seriamente esa posibilidad. Sólo necesita tiempo.

 _ **¿Se le paró el corazón?**_

-Algunas veces, pero los médicos lo estabilizaron. Ahora está bien. Siempre hay alguien cuidando de él. Incluso el señor Abernathy, la señorita Trinket y vuestros estilistas. Se turnan para cuidar de ambos.

 _ **Quiero verlo. Quiero ver a Peeta.**_

Quiero verlo, asegurarme que está bien, cuidar de él, protegerlo. Quiero confirmar que todo lo que me dice la doctora es real, porque siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar. Sólo al lado de Peeta, aunque esté en coma inducido y no me pueda sentir, estaré bien.

-No puede verlo. Lo siento. De hecho nadie puede entrar, salvo las personas que lo atendemos. Esta en terapia intensiva, aislado. Vuestros equipos tampoco entran, sólo se quedan observándolo desde afuera varias horas.

 _Igual que yo en el aerodeslizador._

 _ **Por favor. Aunque sea desde fuera.**_

Odio rogar o suplicar, pero necesito estar de algún modo con él, y no me rendiré hasta conseguir verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Lo consideraremos, pero cuando usted esté recuperada.

 _ **Gracias.**_

-No lo agradezcas. –Me responde con una sonrisa. –De verdad que quieres mucho a ese chico.

 _ **Él es muy importante para mí.**_

Y no miento, toda la vida lo fue de algún modo, desde el momento que me lanzó los panes tan desinteresadamente, jamás lo pude borrar de mi mente. Ahora mismo me daba cuenta que en desde nuestros once años, había prestado más atención de la necesaria a él. Por eso me alteré cuando escuche a Effie decir su nombre en La Cosecha; me desesperé cuando lo encontré cerca del río moribundo y me tomé el trabajo de ayudarlo; y me aterra la idea de pensar en él muerto, al punto que siento ganas de llorar.

-Se nota, otra persona en tu lugar lo hubiera matado para ahorrarse el tener que cuidar de alguien prácticamente moribundo, tampoco habría ido por la medicina en el banquete sólo para salvarlo. Y si no fuera importante para ti, ahora mismo estarías en tu propio mundo, quejándote de tus dolores y preguntando sobre tu propia recuperación. Pero no, no dejas de preguntarme exclusivamente sobre él, preocupándote por su salud y deseando verlo aún en tu estado, que tampoco es favorecedor ahora mismo. ¿Sabes? Él pronuncia tu nombre a veces. Al menos lo hizo en sueños, antes que lo indujéramos a un coma.

Siento mis mejillas arder, al recordar esas noches en la cueva con Peeta delirando y volando de fiebre en la noche o en el día, la manera en que murmuraba mi nombre aún dormido.

-También lo hizo en la arena, claro. Nunca dude que se hubiera aliado a los profesionales para salvarte por detalles como esos. Los tributos profesionales particularmente desconfiaron de él una noche en que entre pesadillas repetía tu nombre como si quisiera salvarte. Dos días después Cato y él pelearon. Peeta es bueno en la lucha libre y consiguió zafarse, pero en un momento de distracción pasó lo que ya sabes y Peeta salió herido. Continuaron peleando y atacándose y Peeta consiguió escapar. Después cuando lo encontraste tú, todos nos sentimos aliviados, sabíamos que no resistiría mucho mas solo, necesitaba cuidados y atención. Fuiste de mucha ayuda.

 _ **Mi madre es curandera, también mi hermana, las he visto hacerlo algunas veces, pero nunca me había tocado hacerlo yo misma. Yo soy muy mala con eso.**_

-Eres impresionable con facilidad. –Se ríe. –Se nota. No eres la única, hay muchos. Pero lo enfrentaste bien.

 _ **No tenía otra opción.**_

-Supongo que no. Al menos en vuestro caso. No podíais abandonarse.

 _ **No.**_

Coincido. Ella me sonríe amablemente. ¿Quién diría que alguien del Capitolio, puede ser tan amable y compresivo? De hecho más allá de su cabello teñido de rojo, se ve bastante normal con su uniforme de trabajo. Ella me pregunta si quiero que me hable de mi salud, para cambiar de tema.

 _ **Si. La escucho mejor, en la arena no podía escuchar de un oído ¿Por qué?.**_

-No podrá hacerlo como antes. Le hemos reconstruido el oído. Perdió casi el cincuenta por ciento de su audición con el problema que se presentó con el fuego. Ahora está bien luego de la cirugía. Esto le permitirá volver a la normalidad, pero cada vez que venga al Capitolio deberemos hacerle los estudios correspondientes para hacer un seguimiento de su caso. Podría haber sido peor. –Me tranquiliza.

Como cazadora es terrible no tener el cien por ciento de mis sentidos alerta, pero trato de confiar en las palabras de mi doctora. No sé que me habrán hecho, pero escucho todo aun con más intensidad que antes, o al menos eso creo, ya que llevo varias semanas sin oír prácticamente nada de un oído. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a esto, además hay cosas peores, como la de Peeta con el riesgo de perder una de sus piernas.

Luego me explica todos los daños que sufrí, las quemaduras y heridas casi cicatrizadas que ya están siendo tratadas, de las que con un tratamiento estético no quedara ni una marca en mi piel con el paso de las semanas. Me explica que tengo anemia y adelgacé demasiado, pero que se debe a todo lo que he pasado estas semanas, debo tomar vitaminas, hierro, y comer según la dieta que me indiquen. Y otros problemas mínimos, a los que no le da mucha importancia. Pero que mi recuperación será más rápida que la de mi compañero. Se detiene cuando mi estomago ruge y yo me cubro la cara algo avergonzada.

-Supongo que es hora de que comas algo. –Me mira divertida. –Te hemos hidratando a través del suero mezclado con la morflina, pero no resistirás con eso. Empezaremos a alimentarte con comida simple y veremos cómo respondes. Me iré unos minutos para informar a las enfermeras que ya has despertado.

Y dicho esto, se para de la silla y se va dejándome sola y sumida en mis propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, la gran mayoría dirigidas al Chico del Pan. Sé que gane, que ganamos por más imposible que pareciera, los dos sobrevivimos a los Juegos, Peeta por poco, pero lo consiguió. Por las noches en la cueva y como atacó a Cato estando tan débil, sé que sólo luchó por mí, para asegurarse que saliera con vida, también porque yo casi le supliqué que no se rindiera, que resistiera, que no me dejará, cada vez que lo veía irse lentamente, antes de que le consiguiera la medicina que lo mantuvo con vida más tiempo. Ahora también deseo pedirle lo mismo, pero está lejos de mí, inconsciente, débil y grave. Esto último hace que la escasa felicidad que pude haber sentido, desaparezca. Aún no gano los Juegos, si no consigo salvarlo a él, ver sus ojos azules como el cielo una vez más, oír su risa o escuchar su voz.

Quiero y necesito verlo.

En caso que no me den permiso, yo misma me escaparé de esta habitación a buscarlo.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola :) A partir de aquí, haré capítulos más largos para abarcar más cosas antes del regreso al Distrito Doce. Katniss va a ver a Peeta antes de la entrevista, era el primer cambio que quería hacer. :D El segundo cambio es que, Haymitch y Katniss no dejen a Peeta fuera de todo desde un inicio, con lo de la rebelión. Peeta debe saber todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, me parece necesario para que Peeta confié plenamente en Katniss, y no hayan rencores, ni distanciamientos, como en ese lapso de seis meses de "En Llamas". Si algo le molesto a Peeta es que todo fuera "actuación"; que Katniss y Haymitch se hayan aliado para "engañarlo" y ocultarle información importante; y que Katniss haya jugado con él sin aviso. Como aquí, Katniss no juega con él, pero está confundida y no sabe como sentirse porque todo es nuevo para ella, no veo por qué tener que ocultarle que el truco de las jaulas de la noche les causará problemas, desde un inicio.**_

 _ **Agradezco a El Lector Cinefilo, vianey santana, CynthiaMellark, Raq´s y Lui . Nott por sus reviews. En el próximo capítulo responderé reviews, ahora estoy muerta de cansancio y ocupada. Pero espero que les siga gustando como voy encaminando la historia.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	5. CAPÍTULO 3: PEETA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo historias basadas en los personajes y la historia por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PEETA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Si no estás,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No sé nada de mí**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El tiempo retrocede,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Algo falta, lo siento, me duele**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Si no estás,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La noche te proclama.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mañana se hace un año,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Algo falta lo siento y te extraño.**_

 _ **Pero cuando estás conmigo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vuelvo a ser el mismo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Salgo del abismo,**_

 _ **Toco el cielo y brindo.**_

 _ **Cada beso de esos que me das,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada vez que pides más y más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada frase sin censura,**_

 _ **Cómplice de mi locura.**_

 _ **Como elevas mi necesidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como me haces trizas sin piedad.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como tu sutil gemido,**_

 _ **Me alimenta los sentidos.**_

 _ **Si no estás…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me quedo sin dormir.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El sueño se me pierde,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Algo falta, lo siento, me duele.**_

 _ **Si no estás,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi cama te reclama.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Las canas me hacen daño,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Algo falta, lo siento y te extraño.**_

 _ **Pero cuando estás conmigo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vuelvo a ser el mismo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Salgo del abismo**_ _ **,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toco el cielo y brindo.**_

 _ **Cada beso de esos que me das,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada vez que pides más y más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada frase sin censura,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cómplice de mi locura**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Como elevas mi necesidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como me haces trizas sin piedad**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como tu sutil gemido,**_

 _ **Me alimenta los sentidos.**_

 _ **¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Por qué te alejas?…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y me dejas sumido en la espera…**_

 _ **Cada beso de esos que me das,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada vez que pides más y más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada frase sin censura,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cómplice de mi locura.**_

 _ **Como elevas mi necesidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como me haces trizas sin piedad.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Como tu sutil gemido,**_

 _ **Me alimenta los sentidos.**_

 _ **¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿A dónde vas?**_

* * *

" _ **SI NO ESTÁS"**_

* * *

 _ **De**_

 _ **Chayanne.**_

* * *

Los siguientes días se me hacen largos, las pesadillas hacen acto de presencia durante las noches y cuando despierto no encuentro paz. Peeta no está conmigo para calmarme, de hecho el no verlo me desespera aún más, porque casi siempre él está en mis pesadillas muriendo de diversas formas, incluso por mi propia mano. Al despertar de debo convencer internamente que Peeta está vivo y se está recuperando. Pero ¿Cómo tener la certeza si no puedo verlo? También sueño con Rue, Cato, Thresh, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, me convierto en una asesina, en una víctima de todos ellos, o una simple espectadora. Las pesadillas son tan insoportables que despierto gritando y moviéndome, y alguien me debe tranquilizar amablemente, o a la fuerza. Durante esta semana, me he ido recuperando, pero los médicos insisten en seguir medicándome para estar completamente bien. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia se turnan y me vienen a ver seguido, a veces pasan noches y tardes completas conmigo. También visitan a Peeta, o al menos lo ven a través de los cristales. Cada vez que vienen a verme me informan de sus progresos.

" _ **Peeta está mejorando."**_

" _ **La medicación está haciendo efecto."**_

" _ **La infección va cediendo."**_

" _ **Según la doctora no deberán cortarle la pierna, pero deberá andar con bastón algún tiempo cuando se recupere y hacer reposo. Necesitara muchos cuidados."**_

" _ **Él se pondrá bien. Es fuerte."**_

" _ **Aún está en coma."**_

A decir verdad, todos están sorprendidos por mi interés en saber todo sobre sus progresos y retrocesos. Porque, él mío casi no me importa. Sólo me interesa salir de aquí, verlo a Peeta y regresar a mi hogar, mi distrito con Peeta, alejarnos del peligro que nos acecha en el Capitolio. Pero eso no podrá ser, hasta que Peeta esté recuperado, a mí me den de alta y tengamos que participar en la entrevista y nuestra coronación como vencedores. Espero que sea pronto porque no se cuanto pueda tolerar. Ahora mismo estoy acostada con la cabeza en la almohada acariciando el medallón de Peeta, observando los dibujos y sonriendo, porque esas pequeñas pinturas, me traen buenos recuerdos. De mi padre, de Madge quien me regalo el broche del Sinsajo, y de Peeta, del día que me lanzó los panes y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron al día siguiente, y al ver el diente de león me di cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Peeta me había devuelto la esperanza que había perdido, luego de la muerte de mi padre. Esto debo devolvérselo en cuanto lo vea, pero no sé cuándo será, mi doctora aún no me permite abandonar la habitación de hospital y nadie me dice donde está él.

-Chica en Llamas. –Una voz me distrae de mis propios pensamientos y miro hacia la puerta. Sólo Cinna me llama de esa forma. Le intento sonreír, pero hasta eso me parece difícil. Aún así a él no parece importarle, se acerca a mí y se sienta en una silla a mi lado. Acaricia mi cabello del modo que lo hacia mi padre, y me relajo. -¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé. –Le digo con sinceridad. –Mi humor cambia muy rápidamente y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero no nos gusta verte así. Sabemos que estas preocupada por Peeta, pero ya te dijimos que está recuperándose.

-No estoy así sólo por él, aunque es un factor importante. Estoy muy confundida, Cinna y a veces tengo miedo. Las pesadillas cada vez son peores.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien. –Intenta tranquilizarme con una sonrisa sincera. –Tú y Peeta son fuertes, y se ayudarán mutuamente a superar todo esto, se protegerán. Él te quiere mucho, no dejará que nadie te haga daño. Y sé que tú tampoco. Pero ¿Por qué dices que estas confundida?

-Muchas cosas. No sé como sentirme respecto a todo. Gané los juegos, y Peeta también. Pero no me siento feliz, mucho menos orgullosa. Ni siquiera la idea de ver a Prim o mi madre, consigue animarme por completo. Las cosas que nosotros hicimos en la arena… –Digo refiriéndome indirectamente a todas la muertes que provocamos o presenciamos. -¿Jamás nos abandonarán?

-No. Tendrán que encontrar una manera de aprender a convivir con la culpa y el dolor. Haymitch dice que no hay vencedores, sólo sobrevivientes. Puedes considerar su modo de lidiar con su dolor, desagradable, pero es su manera de enfrentarlo, ahogando sus penas en alcohol y sarcasmo. Aunque creo que tú y Peeta encontrarán una forma más sana de enfrentarlo.

-Quiero verlo. –Le digo. –Tú sabes donde esta, ¿puedes llevarme?

-Tienes prohibido salir de aquí, Katniss. –Por su expresión puedo ver que no está de acuerdo con la decisión.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez puedas convencerlos.

-La doctora teme que afecté emocionalmente verlo en ese estado.

-Pues dile está equivocada. Dile que necesito verlo, para estar mejor. Prometo que no molestaré, hasta dejaré que me lleven en silla de ruedas si quieren. Nada de lo que vea será peor que lo que experimenté en el aerodeslizador, o en la arena al sentir que lo perdía… al ver como intentaban reanimarlo cuando su corazón se detuvo. –Digo con un nudo en mi garganta.

-De acuerdo, Katniss. Prometo que te ayudaré. Supongo que es lo que necesitas para convencerte que sigue aquí. Si no consigo que te autoricen a verlo, ya se me ocurrirá algún otro modo de llevarte.

-¿Algo ilegal? –Pregunto.

-Ilegal. –Se ríe. Él me conoce lo suficiente para darse cuenta que esa estúpida prohibición no deberían ponerla para mí.

-Gracias, Cinna.

-De nada, Chica en Llamas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y sé que podré confiar siempre en él. Es lo más cercano a un amigo que puedo tener en el Capitolio de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-Es aquí. –Escucho su voz a mis espaldas mientras acomoda mi silla de ruedas frente a un gran vidrio, una ventana de cristal bastante amplia. Al final, Cinna tuvo que recurrir al plan B. Con la excusa de cuidar de mí en la noche del día siguiente, él me ayudó, me senté en la silla de ruedas y él me sacó de la habitación cuando todo estaba desierto. Se aseguró que esa noche Peeta también estuviera solo, y no bajo el cuidado de algún enfermero. Habían pasado ocho días desde que lo vi por última vez, y a Peeta lo habían trasladado a terapia intermedia hace dos días, por lo que su estado de salud no era tan grave como antes y no debían estar todo el tiempo pendientes de él. Un factor que Cinna tuvo en cuenta a la hora de traerme. Ahora estoy aquí, frente a él, fuera de la habitación, pero viéndolo. Me duele verlo en ese estado, con un montón de aparatos de los que ignoro los nombres conectados a su cuerpo, aún bajo el coma inducido. Su rostro tiene buen aspecto, también sus brazos desnudos, no lleva nada más que una bata de hospital, exactamente igual a la mía en apariencia. Miro mis brazos, piernas y manos sin cicatrices y suave como la seda. No sé que nos hicieron pero nos borraron a ambos cualquier marca reciente o antigua de nuestra piel, dejándonos como nuevos, como si nunca nos hubiéramos lastimado, quemado, como si no tuviéramos lesiones antiguas que nos dejaran cicatriz. Cinna me dijo que es lo primero que hacen con los tributos, dejarlos en perfectas condiciones quirúrgicamente o con avanzados tratamientos de belleza. Debieron hacérmelo en uno de esos lapsos largos donde no era consciente de nada por las drogas y calmantes. Tengo la sospecha que fue el segundo día. Vuelvo la vista a Peeta, su cabello rubio cenizo desordenado, su piel nívea en comparación con la mía, sus rasgos definidos. Aún en ese estado, con una mascarilla que le pasa constantemente oxigeno, se ve perfecto y con un aspecto lleno de vida. Si no fuera porque conozco su situación, y veo todos esos aparatos a su alrededor podría decir que está dormido y que pronto despertará, para calmarme con el mar azul de sus ojos y sonreírme con sus labios que expresan ternura. No entiendo porque, pero necesito verlo de esa forma lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ves? No te estábamos mintiendo. –Mi dice Cinna.

-Lo siento. Pero es que necesitaba verlo. Desde hace varios días vengo soñando con que muere de muchas formas. Y yo no podía quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza. –Confieso. –A veces siento que sigo en los juegos, que nada acabo, que eso era sólo el comienzo.

-Es el comienzo, Katniss, pero de una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Para ti y para Peeta. No la desaprovechen, porque contra todo pronóstico sobrevivieron los dos, y no creo que eso se vaya a repetir en ediciones futuras.

En el fondo se que tiene razón, Peeta y yo sobrevivimos cuando teníamos todo en contra, y dudo que el Capitolio haga una excepción más posteriormente. Pero, Cinna deja entrever cosas, mas allá de sus palabras y no entiendo cuales son. Tampoco tengo cabeza para pensar en ello ahora.

-¿Quieres entrar a verlo?

-¿Puedo? –Pregunto sorprendida y emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no. –Yo me siento desilusionada, hasta que él agrega: -Pero ya que rompimos una regla, podemos romper otra.

Me río. Él se acerca a la puerta y se asegura que esté abierta. Sonríe al descubrir que lo está, toma la silla de ruedas desde atrás y entra lo mas silenciosamente conmigo que puede. En realidad, yo puedo caminar, pero la medicación me deja muy débil, cansada y sin fuerzas. Cuando me paro de la cama aún siento mareos, y los primeros días me hubiera caído de no ser que siempre había alguien controlándome. Además se supone que debería estar haciendo reposo en estos momentos.

-Sabes, las personas en el estado de Peeta, sienten y escuchan. Peeta se debe sentir muy solo sumido en ese mundo de oscuridad, sin poder reaccionar ante todo lo que presencia. Te debe extrañar. Le hará bien que tú estés con él un rato, aunque no lo pueda expresar y exteriorizar. –Me dice en cuando cierra la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Es eso verdad? –Pregunto, porque lo ignoro. Jamás me interese en la medicina como mi familia e ignoro muchas cosas. No sé cómo me las arregle para cuidar de Peeta hace unas semanas atrás. Además si alguien entra en ese estado en nuestro distrito, muere poco después, porque las oportunidades de recuperarse son nulas.

-Si, Katniss. Háblale o acarícialo. Hazle saber que tú estás con él.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente. Fueron semanas muy duras para mí, las que compartí con y sin él. Pero sin duda, esta semana sin él fue peor. La incertidumbre de no verlo y no saber qué pasaba con él, de pensar que todos me mentían y que una vez que me recuperara me dirían que Peeta había muerto, porque bajo ningún punto de vista puede haber dos vencedores. Me paro de la silla de ruedas y me siento en el borde de la cama, junto a su brazo. Miro a Cinna que me dice que nos va a dar algo de privacidad y controlar que no se acerque nadie, distraerlos en caso de ser necesario. Tengo dos horas como máximo antes de que venga alguien a hacer una ronda para vigilar a Peeta. Fijo mi atención en su rostro y su cuerpo. Su pierna herida libre de mantas esta vendada y cuelga hacia arriba con una especie de cintas y tela de un material duro que mantiene su pierna levantada y rígida. En un auto reflejo llevo mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricio con mis dedos y mi palma. Extrañaba sentir su calidez, sobre todo luego de imaginármelo muerto. Su piel está aún más suave que antes, la mascarilla que tiene en su rostro, se empaña constantemente, y puedo sentir su respiración profunda y pausada. Peeta sigue vivo, y me encargaré que sea para siempre.

-Hola, Peeta. Soy Katniss… Katniss Everdeen. ¿Me recuerdas en algún lugar recóndito de tu mente ahora mismo? Espero que sí. Porque quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo, aún en estos momentos. No me dejaron venir a verte… antes. De hecho tampoco lo permitieron ahora. Pero Cinna, mi estilista es un buen amigo, y me trajo a escondidas hasta ti. Espero que no le cause problemas el haberme cubierto en esto. Pero él dice que no le importa. También me dijo que puedes sentirme y escucharme ¿de verdad lo haces? –Digo acariciando su cabello. –También espero que la respuesta sea un sí. No ha sido una semana fácil. –Confieso. –He estado muy preocupada por ti. Me decían que estabas recuperándote, pero realmente no lo creí hasta ahora, que puedo verte. La verdad es que desperté en una habitación desconocida preguntado por ti. Creí que te había perdido, que habías muerto, sentí como si una parte de mí faltara y eso me aterró.

¿Debería decirle de las pesadillas?

Decido evitar el tema y hablarle de cosas agradables.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti. Fui muy dura contigo. Prometo que ya no será así. En realidad cuando salió tu nombre me invadió miedo, no quería ser responsable de la muerte de la persona que hizo tanto por mí. Con el paso de los días me debatía internamente entre confiar, o no en ti. Ganaba lo primero, pero me lo negué a mi misma, porque tenía miedo de conocerte. Eso haría más difícil todo. La confianza no sería más que una debilidad entre nosotros, porque ya sabes que "debía" haber un solo vencedor. –Me detengo. No debo entrar en detalles, que ni yo quiero recordar. –Pero cuando me protegiste de Cato y de los profesionales, y luego te encontré al costado del río, algo cambio. Siempre supe, que no hubiera sido capaz de matarte bajo ningún punto de vista, en ningún momento. –Recuerdo el enjambre de rastrevíspulas. Él podría haber muerto allí, pero técnicamente no iba dirigido a él, tenía que escapar y quitarme a los profesionales de encima, Peeta solo estaba allí con ellos. Ahora sabiendo todo, se que lo más probable es que a Peeta haya sido atrapado por ellos y hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para unirse a ellos y protegerme. Tiene fuerza y es bueno en la lucha, por lo que seguramente los impresiono. –Me alegre cuando se nos presento la oportunidad de salir ambos con vida. Fui a buscarte y te encontré después de muchas horas. Entendí todo lo que tú hiciste desde el comienzo fue para protegerme. Y yo quería hacer lo mismo por ti. –Omito los detalles desagradables para después. –Creo que lo conseguí, porque aún contigo en este estado, estás vivo, y sé que aquí en el hospital están haciendo lo posible para que tu recuperación tenga resultados positivos. ¿Te estoy mareando? –Pregunto aún sabiendo que no obtendré respuesta. –Discúlpame, pero Cinna que sería bueno hablarte, porque tú te debes sentir muy solo en ese mundo de oscuridad. Que me debes extrañar. ¿Tiene razón? –Hago una pausa. –Sólo quiero decirte confió plenamente en ti, Peeta. Me disculpo contigo, siento todo lo que pude haber dicho o hecho, cualquier cosa que te hiriera. Te acabo de decir mis motivos. También sé que todo lo que me dijiste en la arena fue… es real. Yo nunca pensé en que esto pudiera pasar, si tal vez te suene tonto pero es la verdad, jamás me imaginé con un chico, simplemente nunca estuvo en mis planes. Mi prioridad era Prim. Esto es nuevo y estoy muy confundida por lo que siento ahora, porque jamás lo sentí con nadie. –Me ruborizo al darme cuenta de lo que estoy hablando, me sorprende que lo esté hablando, porque me cuesta ser tan abierta, pero es fácil hablar "con Peeta" cuando esta en este estado, donde no me incomodara con sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su expresión confusa, su ceño fruncido, o su voz. También porque tengo la esperanza de que no entienda todo lo que le digo al darme cuenta que mi discurso se fue para un lado prohibido. –Sólo contigo me sentí tranquila en la arena. Y ahora si no fuera porque me drogan, tal vez me quedaría sin dormir toda la noche, porque… pierdo el sueño… no tengo deseos de dormir. Es extraño hablarte contigo estando así, ahora viéndote me siento mejor y siento que un poco de paz me invade, que vuelvo a emerger del abismo en el que me sumí durante estos ocho día.

Extraño sus palabras, su sonrisa, sus abrazos. ¿Dónde estará ahora mismo? ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente? ¿El también tiene pesadillas como yo? ¿Cómo hace para soportarlo? Él no puede simplemente despertar y salir de ella, como yo hago. ¿Qué sentirá estando del modo que me dijo Cinna? Tomo su mano derecha entre la mía, tal como hicimos muchas veces desde que subimos al carruaje. Pruebo apretándole su mano con fuerza pero él no responde el contacto. Hago una mueca con mis labios y suspiro. Aflojo el agarre, pero no suelto su mano.

" _ **Le hará bien que tú estés con él un rato, aunque no lo pueda expresar y exteriorizar."**_

-Vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, aunque me tenga escabullir para hacerlo, ahora ya sé donde estas. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Supongo que sí, porque tú lo harías por mí. Seguiré viniendo hasta que despiertes, hasta que te pongas fuerte y podamos irnos de aquí y regresar a donde pertenecemos. Porque… sobrevivimos, tú y yo. Creo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto al subir al tren, yo ni siquiera creía que pudiera ganar, a pesar de tener claro que lucharía por Prim. Aunque sinceramente ni se me pasó por la mente ella, cuando te di la bayas, sólo pensé que no podía matarte y que me volvería loca sin ti. Me sorprendió que tú aceptaras, pero luego pensándolo con más tranquilidad lo entendí. Entendí que a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Nos salvamos mutuamente en muchas ocasiones. Pero más veces tú a mí, y nunca te lo agradecí. Cuando despiertes lo haré. Por ahora, me limitaré a entregarte algo que te pertenece. –Me quito el relicario de mi cuello. Y se coloco con sumo cuidado en el suyo, dejándolo colgando allí, para luego acomodárselo bajo el cuello de su bata. –Es tu relicario, aquel que llevabas en la arena y se cayó en el aerodeslizador. –Sus parpados cerrados se mueven constantemente aún estando cerrados y puedo sentir su respiración también, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su corazón latiendo donde yo tengo apoyada mi mano. Eso me llena de paz, porque él sigue luchando. –Y mi prendedor, también te lo daré a ti. –Esta vez acomodo su mano derecha de tal forma de poder colocar el prendedor del Sinsajo en su palma, con cuidado muevo sus dedos para cubrir el Sinsajo y que no se le caiga. También coloco su mano para abajo, dejando a la vista únicamente el dorso de la misma. –Me dio suerte, ahora es tu turno.

Me quedo varios minutos observándolo y acariciándolo o apartándole los rizos de su rostro, porque por ahora no puedo hacer nada más. Pensé que me sentiría peor al verlo, pero aunque me duele verlo así y me siento culpable; me siento más tranquila de lo que estuve en toda la semana. Recién ahora me pude convencer de que mis pesadillas no son reales, de que a pesar de que todo el mundo se vino abajo, él sigue aquí a mi lado, luchando por vivir.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Cinna entra rápido y me mira alerta.

-Nos debemos ir, Katniss. Creo que en cualquier momento vendrá alguien.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto. –Dijiste que tendría más tiempo.

-Estas desde hace una hora con él. –Me sonríe. Abro los ojos sorprendida, por lo rápido que paso el tiempo. –Ahora vámonos. Si no quieres que te descubran. Están acostumbrados a verme a mí y a los demás… pero… –Yo asiento interrumpiéndolo. No deseo dejar a Peeta pero no tengo opción, ya encontraré la manera de escabullirme en las noches para verlo.

-Ya voy, Cinna.

Me pongo de pie y deposito un beso en su frente, el único lugar verdaderamente libre de su rostro, porque la mascarilla es tan grande que ocupa gran parte de su nariz, su boca, su mentón y sus mejillas

-Te estamos esperando. No lo olvides. Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna, tu familia y yo. Debes ponerte bien por nosotros. –Le susurro en el oído. –Buenas noches, Peeta.

No espero reacción de su parte, porque sé que no la habrá por más que lo desee. Me siento en la silla de ruedas y voy hasta Cinna que me espera con una sonrisa sincera, como de costumbre. Él no es como los demás, es una buena persona y muy humano, y más allá de que su trabajo sea la moda, está muy alejado de las frivolidades del Capitolio, todo eso fue lo que hizo que confiara en él desde un principio y que le tenga tanto aprecio. Antes de salir miro hacia atrás para ver por última vez a Peeta. Tal vez esta noche, mis sueños sean más agradables.

-¿Lista? –Me pregunta Cinna.

Asiento y dedico una expresión serena llena de agradecimiento a mi estilista.

-Sabía que te animaría verlo. –Me contesta con una sonrisa. –Debí traerte antes, pero estabas muy débil.

-No importa. Lo sé. Pero ahora lo vi. No sé como agradecértelo.

-Sólo mantén esa sonrisa los próximos días. No te pediré nada más a cambio.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ¡Hola! Volví. ¿ :D Estaba ansiosa por llegar a este capítulo, pero la verdad no tenía idea que escribir hasta que empecé a hacerlo y salió solo, me sorprendí del rumbo que tomó la verdad. xD Quería que la preocupación de Katniss fuera tan fuerte, angustiante que ella misma lo fuera a buscar. También empecé con el tema de las pesadillas, porque bueno a partir de ahora, se les van a poner las cosas feas en ese aspecto. Van a tener que aprender a vivir con las secuelas de los Juegos del Hambre de por vida. Mi primera versión mental del capítulo era que apareciera Lavinia y le diera la información a su modo y ella escapara sola, pero cuando empecé a escribir, preferí la participación de Cinna. ¿Les gustó? Y con relación a Peeta, me dio pena que estuviera en esta situación, pero en el libro no se sabe que le hicieron, ni cuantos días estuvo así, asi que empecé a hacer suposiciones y del modo que pasó en la película, Peeta no perderá la pierna, es no significa que su recuperación será rápida, será lenta y tomará semanas y meses que este bien incluso después de llegar al Distrito Doce.**_

 _ **Lui . Nott:**_ _ **Gracias. Si, será una situación completamente diferente a En Llamas. En realidad no entiendo porque le ocultaban cosas tan importantes, él también merecía saber todo. :(**_

 _ **IsabelleMellark:**_ _ **Gracias Isabelle :3 Si, ahora tengo imaginación, pero sabes lo loco es que cuando yo era más chica y tenía que escribir un cuento para lengua en primaria, podía estar un día entero y nada me convencía, asique como no estaba segura no escribía; o escribía un párrafo y a veces me tenía que forzar a escribir cualquier cosa o aceptar sugerencias de otros, ideas que realmente odiaba pero bueno, para no desaprobar. Me sorprende porque a los catorce años cuando me enamoré por primera vez y me convertí en una adicta a la lectura, me empezó a gustar escribir demasiado y se me venían ideas al instante y las plasmaba en palabras. No sé porque me costaba tanto antes. Creo que ese bloqueo que tenía se fue por leer tanto, por suerte. xD**_

 _ **vianey santana:**_ _ **Si, definitivamente que se hubiera abierto mas hubiera facilitado las cosas en toda la trilogía. Y no es nada, gracias por leer. :)**_

 _ **CynthiaMellark:**_ _ **Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**_

 _ **Raq's:**_ _ **Si, como dije antes quería hacer Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas desde una perspectiva completamente diferente a cualquier otra historia. Y yo amo esas frases Everlark, porque son muy importantes en las historias, hay una historia detrás de cada "sencilla frase". Me gusta que Suzanne le haya dado tanto valor a esas frases:**_

* * *

" _ **-¿Juntos?**_

 _ **-Juntos"**_

* * *

" _ **-Quédate conmigo.**_

 _ **-Siempre."**_

* * *

" _ **-Nos vemos a medianoche"**_

* * *

" _ **-Nadie me necesita.**_

 _ **-Yo sí. Yo te necesito."**_

* * *

" _ **-Tú me amas ¿Real o no real?**_

 _ **-Real."**_

* * *

 _ **-No dejes que Snow te aparte de mí.**_

* * *

 _ **Y todas esas frases dulces que le dedicaba Peeta, porque le nacían del alma. Que son muchas, como para ponerlas a todas aquí.**_

* * *

 _ **Yo también las rescataré el fic a muchas de esas frases.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia, estas como guest. Si quieres ve a mi perfil, y fíjate porque tengo en la biografía muchos enlaces, y me agregas a facebook, me mandas un mensaje privado y te puedo ir avisando cuando actualice.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo:**_ _ **Ya te respondí por privado dos reviews, ahora te responderé los últimos dos. Es mejor porque sino el cambio sería muy drástico y en el primer libro las cosas acabaron muy mal entre ellos, haciendo que se apartaran, me pareció necesario cambiar un poco las cosas para que una vez que lleguen al Doce no se traten como dos desconocidos. Con respecto a Siempre me quedare contigo, en estos días actualizare esa historia, lo que pasa es que tenia la historia unos capítulos más avanzada, pero no se qué paso que se borró el archivo de toda la historia completa, la verdad tenía una copia de resguardo, pero no estaba tan adelantada asi que debo escribir nuevamente esos capítulos que perdí y me da mucha lástima porque me gusto como habían quedado, había escrito incluso sobre la primer cita y me quiero morir por haberlo perdido, creo que fue porque se corto la luz en un momento que estaba escribiendo y el archivo de Word se perjudico, haciendo que cuando reinicie la computado, el archivo quedara en blanco sin ningún escrito. Una lástima total. Odio cuando la computadora se apaga de repente y estoy escribiendo, ese día tuve una pésima mala suerte. Pero intentaré recordar que había escrito, y volveré a escribirlo, aunque no quedará igual porque no recuerdo todo lo que puse. :( Pero, ya me pondré al día con esa historia.**_

 _ **Eso es todo.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 4: JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (PARTE I)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo historias basadas en los personajes y la historia por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

" _ **Te quieren detener y te dirán que no**_

 _ **Más no pueden entender lo que hay en tu interior**_

 _ **Te quieren dominar, oh, jugar con tu sentir**_

 _ **Pero no comprenderán esa fe, eso que hay en ti.**_

 _ **Sabes bien, debes ir donde va tu sueño**_

 _ **Persiguiendo la ilusión**_

 _ **Cuando llegues lo sabrás, todo lo tendrás.**_

 _ **Donde va tu sueño, tu corazón irá**_

 _ **En tu sueño encontrarás a quien amar**_

 _ **Será tu hogar donde va tu sueño.**_

 _ **Donde va tu sueño**_

 _ **Tu alma tiene un don que no se apagará**_

 _ **Es tu sueño, tu ilusión, poder soñar es creer en ti.**_

 _ **Sabes bien, debes ir donde va tu sueño**_

 _ **Persiguiendo la ilusión**_

 _ **Cuando llegues lo sabrás, todo lo tendrás.**_

 _ **Donde va tu sueño**_

 _ **Anda sin miedo tras esa ilusión**_

 _ **Y encontrarás con quien tal vez tu sueño compartir**_

 _ **Cuando llegues lo sabrás, todo lo tendrás.**_

 _ **Donde va tu sueño, tu corazón irá**_

 _ **En tu sueño encontrarás a quien amar**_

 _ **Será tu hogar donde va tu sueño."**_

* * *

" **DONDE VA TU SUEÑO"**

 **De**

 **CHAYANNE**

* * *

Al salir de la cueva, sabemos que el camino hacia la Cornucopia será largo. Katniss yo controlamos todos nuestros alrededores, no sabemos cuándo Cato puede aparecer de repente atacarnos. Luego de que Katniss fuera por mi medicina y los cuidados he mejorado, no del todo, pero me siento mejor y puedo caminar solo sin ayuda. Katniss me pidió que resistiera, me prometió que pronto acabaría todo y estaríamos nuevamente en casa. Esto fue más de lo que soñé, cuando fui cosechado, sabía que no sobreviviría, no por mi falta de experiencia, sino porque no quería salir con vida, porque sabía que haría todo estuviera en mis manos para protegerla a Katniss, para asegurarme que ella saliera con vida. Cuando escuché que las reglas habían cambiado, luego de escapar de Cato y terminar gravemente herido, no supe como sentirme, sabía que yo con mi herida no resistiría mucho más, no fue hasta que Katniss llegó hasta mí, que tuve la ligera esperanza de salir con vida pero esta vez junto a ella. Ella me curó y me cuidó, fue por mi medicina engañándome, sedándome porque yo me negué a dejarla ir y que se expusiera de ese modo. Porque prefería morir antes que ella se fuera de mi lado. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. No a ella. No a la única que amé siempre. Sentía que si ella iba por mi medicina, ella estaba echando por la borda todo el esfuerzo que hice por protegerla, por mantenerla viva. Ella fue, y volvió a mí contra mi voluntad. Cuando desperté y la vi inconsciente a mi lado en un charco de sangre, algo en mí se quebró, temí lo peor. Me alegré al comprobar que estaba viva. Terminó herida, pero viva. Me sentí considerablemente bien para cuidar de ella, me encargué de tratar sus heridas y esperar a que despertara. Cuando acabé con Katniss comprobé como la infección había cedido, como la herida del corte ya no sangraba como antes, como la fiebre había desaparecido. Observé a esa Katniss inconsciente agradecido por como había arriesgado su vida por mí para salvarme, no podía estar molestó con ella, cuando lo más grave que tenía era un pequeño corte en la frente. Pero no dejé de preguntarme quien se lo había hecho, como Katniss se la había apañado para casi ilesa de esa trampa. Sólo esperaba que no volviera a hacerlo, y si se exponía, iría con ella, nada me impedía cuidar de ella luego de mi casi mágica recuperación. Nuestro beso posterior a ese momento fue mejor que el primero, no solo por nuestra clara inexperiencia en el asunto, me sorprendió notar que para ella esto era tan nuevo como para mí, porque siempre pensé que ella y Gale tenían algo. Aunque era claro que el más interesado siempre fue Gale. Pero a pesar de que Katniss no lo mirara de ese modo a Gale, al ver la complicidad de ellos, pensé que tal vez salían o algo. Tal vez nunca fueron otra cosa que amigos, tal vez Katniss nunca le había correspondido los sentimientos o Gale nunca se había declarado, igual que yo había mantenido en secreto mis sentimientos hacia ella por once años.

Los besos de Katniss eran vacilantes y tímidos, los míos eran tímidos, pero decididos, porque toda la vida la espere por ella, ella era la única mujer con la que deseaba compartir un momento tan especial como ese, quería que fuera la primera y la única. Siempre imaginé como sería ese momento, besar sus labios, saborearlos y transmitirle a Katniss sin palabras todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero jamás pensé en eso como una posibilidad real. Tenerla tan cerca y poder cumplir mi deseo que hablarle, abrazarla y besarla fue maravilloso. No me importó estar pasando por un infierno mientras ella estuviera a mi lado.

El sol se está empezando a ocultar cuando llegamos a la llanura, nos hemos detenido unas dos veces para descansar e hidratarnos sentados uno al lado del otro contra algún árbol. No vemos a Cato. Nuestro último contrincante. Rodeamos la Cornucopia para asegurarnos que Cato no esté escondido en alguna parte. Cuando confirmamos que estamos solos, nos acercamos al lago y llenamos los contenedores de agua vacios.

-No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras –comenta frunciendo el ceño-. Sólo tenemos unas gafas.

-Quizá esté esperando por eso -respondo, echando las gotas de yodo correspondientes en el agua-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?

-O eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora o así. Después, nos escondemos.

-De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos junto al lago, a plena vista. Apoyados en la espalda del otro y mirando en todas la direcciones. En estos momentos no podemos dejar que nada nos distraiga. Aún así busco su mano y la tomo entre la mía, Katniss me devuelve el gesto y suspira.

-Esto define todo. –Le digo.

-¿Qué? –Me pregunta confundida.

-Lo que pase hora definirá si volvemos a nuestro hogar o no.

-Pero juntos.

-Juntos. –Repito, con una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia el frente. –No pienso salir de aquí sin ti.

-Tampoco yo. –Me contesta. –Somos un equipo.

Veo a los sinsajos revoloteando por la llanura y por encima de los arboles. Se lanzan melodías unos a otros como si estuvieran transmitiéndose mensajes.

-Canta. –Le pido a Katniss, al recordar la primera vez que la vi, el día que caí completamente rendido ante su encanto.

Katniss se ríe.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero demostrarte que no mentí sobre el día que te conocí.

Cambio de posición y me siento de costado. Veo a Katniss sonreír, cerrar los ojos y mover sus labios. Canta cuatro notas, que nunca había escuchado antes. Los sinsajos se detienen a escuchar, curiosos por escuchar la voz de Katniss y esperan que cante algo más. Sonrió viendo de ella a los Sinsajos, emocionado porque desde los cinco años nada cambio. Katniss vuelve a repetir las notas. Un primer Sinsajo imita la melodía, después otro y luego todo el bosque se llena del mismo sonido.

Katniss abre los ojos, sonriente y sorprendida en la misma medida.

-Te lo dije. Se detienen a escucharte, igual que yo. Eres igual que tu padre. –Le digo con cariño. Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Katniss se ruboriza un poco y yo sonrió.

-Es la canción de Rue. Creo que la recuerdan. –Lleva su mano a su insignia. Y yo tomó su mano entre la mía.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Y tú también, la seguirás recordando.

Ella asiente y veo que sus ojos se cristalizan al recordarla. No sé que estará pensando y este no es momento para preguntárselo, pero no quiero que llore. Levanto su rostro para que quede a la misma altura que el mío. Inclino el mío y deposito un casto beso en sus labios y luego susurro contra los mismos:

-Todo estará bien. Rue debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. –No quiero que nadie excepto Katniss escuchen esas palabras, por lo que la idea de distraer al público haciéndoles creer que sólo quiero besarla y susurrarle tal vez palabras de amor, me parece buena.

-Gracias. –Susurra contra mis labios. Antes de devolverme el beso. Y siento que todo el mundo desaparece excepto nosotros dos.

La música se escucha más fuerte y se vuelve magnifica; al solaparse las notas de los distintos sinsajos, se complementan entre sí formando una armonía divina y sublime. Todo eso logró Katniss con cuatro simples notas. Yo me siento feliz de estarlo presenciando, casi consigo olvidar que nuestro mundo se puede venir debajo de un momento a otro.

Durante unos momentos, cierro los ojos, me relajo y me permito disfrutar del canto de los sinsajos, de nuestros labios dándose suaves caricias. Aún no tenemos nuestra supervivencia asegurada, y temo que todo este perfecto e idílico momento acabe. Y acaba porque nada es para siempre si estas jugándote la vida en los juegos. La música se interrumpe y la hermosa melodía se rompe en líneas irregulares e imperfectas, y unas notas discordantes se entremezclan con ella. Las voces de los sinsajos se convierten en un chillido de advertencia.

Katniss y yo nos apartamos de golpe, asustados el cambio en el ambiente y nos ponemos alerta.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Murmuro. Miro alerta para todos lados ambos nos ponemos de pie, tomo a Katniss de la cintura y la arrastro atrás de mi espalda del lado contrario al que proviene esos horribles sonidos. Debo protegerla. Levanto las lanzas del suelo, unas que encontramos en la Cornucopia hace unos minutos, a decir verdad eran las únicas armas que quedaban allí, me extrañó que Cato siendo el único vencedor aparte de nosotros no las tomara. Aunque posiblemente las estuviera guardando ahí, ya que estaba solo y debía tener más armas consigo. Pero, ahora nos vienen bien a Katniss y a mí.

Vemos a Cato correr hacia nosotros saliendo entre los arboles, pero hay algo raro en su mirada, no expresa odio, ni venganza, parece que hubiera estado corriendo por horas y luce asustado. Y no sólo eso sino que parece no tener ningún arma consigo. Lo máximo que puede llegar a tener escondido son cuchillos pero, no parece decidido a sacarlos. Parece como si quisiera huir de alguien o de algo, y no pensara en otra cosa más que en eso. Escapar.

-¡Mutos! ¡Mutos! –Grita él, como queriendo advertirnos a nosotros de algo. -¡Nos quieren matar!

Katniss está aún con su arco y flechas preparados para disparar y yo sigo manteniendo en alto una de las lanzas en mi mano diestra, para lanzarla cuando él se encuentre más cerca. Sin embargo, las palabras entran a nuestros cerebros y comprendemos la advertencia de Cato.

¡Mutos!

¡Él está escapando de unas mutaciones creadas por el Capitolio, para acabar con nosotros!

-¡Se dirige a la Cornucopia! –Le grito a Katniss mientras tomo el carcaj de flechas y se coloco en el hombro cuando ella baja el arco. –Lo que sea que está persiguiendo a Cato, nos alcanzará a nosotros también. Corramos.

Katniss asiente y nos vamos directamente allí, al igual que Cato. Katniss podría trepar un árbol pero teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que se encuentra el bosque lo más probable es que no llegue a su lugar seguro antes de que los mutos la alcancen. Y en este momento el lugar más cercano es la Cornucopia. Esta a bastante altura tal vez… una vez que trepemos la misma, los mutos no podrán hacerlo y estaremos seguros. Estamos a unos metros de la Cornucopia y Cato aún no llega, cuando vemos aparecer a los primeros mutos, tal como dejo claro Cato, no son animales de la naturaleza. A primera vista para lobos gigantes, pero tienen características que no son normales en un lobo, esos lobos pueden aterrizar sobre las patas traseras y se pueden mantener varios minutos en pie sin dificultad, llaman al resto de la manada agitando sus patas delanteras, como lo haría una persona, y hay algo en sus facciones y sus cuerpos que no parecen de lobos comunes. Y esta demás que decir que son aterradores. Si antes los mutos estaban lejos ahora nos están alcanzando a todos. Empujo a Katniss para que corra y se adelante. Ella se aleja corriendo tan rápido como puede, y yo intento seguirle el ritmo pero me cuesta, con mi pierna mala me resulta imposible, cada movimiento es un dolor nuevo, quedo varios metros atrás de ella. Veo a los mutos corriendo, saltando detrás de los tres. Cato deja gravemente herido a un muto que se va contra él con sus cuchillos, recuerdo con son algunos de la colección que Clove tenía, debió sacárselos antes de que el aerodeslizador se llevara su cuerpo, guiándome por lo que me contó Katniss en la cueva. Cato sigue corriendo. Escucho unos horribles gruñidos a mis espalda y poniendo mi mejor concentración y esfuerzo, tiro una lanza que atraviesa a un muto por el pecho, cae muerto. Por la ubicación, creo que atravesó su corazón. Tiro otra de las lanzas pero falla, deja herido a un muto, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de juego, después de todo, estos no son animales comunes, son muchos más fuertes que cualquier otro animal jamás visto, por eso los crea el Capitolio y los envía en manadas, porque un sólo tributo no podría derrotarlos a todos.

De reojo veo como una flecha atraviesa la zona del corazón de un muto que está más cerca de mí, el cual cae hacia un costado casi muerto, pero hay muchos y es difícil saber cuántos hay entre medio de tanta locura, creo que Cato perdió demasiados cuchillos en el camino, intentando quitarse de encima a los mutos.

 _¿De donde habrán salido? ¿Hace cuanto están persiguiendo a Cato?_

Mientras lanzo corro y atravieso con lanzas a los mutos. Recuerdo que Katniss sigue abajo cuando veo otra flecha atravesar a otro muto, entonces fijo mi mirada en ella, y no puedo evitar pedirle que se suba a la Cornucopia,

-¡Vete, Katniss, vete! –Le señalo el cuerno de toda esa estructura. – ¡Sube hasta el cuerno! ¡No te preocupes por mí!

No sé si me escucho todo, o una parte, porque es muy difícil escuchar algo aparte de los sonidos guturales, gruñidos y los chillidos desesperados de los sinsajos. Hace unos minutos Katniss y yo estábamos tranquilos, ahora nuestras vidas corren peligro y no por la presencia de Cato, en este momento, los tres somos víctimas de la crueldad del Capitolio. Nos convirtieron es presas, en piezas de sus juegos que se ponen las unas contra las otras cuando los únicos enemigos son ellos, todo el Capitolio.

Me tranquilizo por Katniss, ella esta varios metros arriba, con dificultad pero pudo subir. Ahora soy yo el que debe llegar a ella. Cato también esta a un poco más altura que Katniss, cansado y agitado, también herido, intentando recuperarse.

Llego a hasta la cornucopia, y empiezo a escalar. La superficie fue diseñada de tal manera que parece un cuerno tejido, por suerte hay pequeñas crestas y costuras que hacen más fácil la subida. Ahora entiendo porque a Katniss le costó subir, la superficie está completamente caliente y quema al tacto. Mi pierna no ayuda mucho pero consigo llegar a la punta del cuerno, un muto casi me toma de las piernas y me tira, su aliento roza mi piel, por la cercanía. Y yo grito el nombre de Katniss para avisarle que los mutos son un peligro. Consigo atravesar su lomo con una de las dos lanzas que tengo, no quise desperdiciarlas pensando en un enfrentamiento directo con una de esas cosas. El muto emite un gemido y yo le quito lanza antes de que el animal caiga directo al suelo, junto a los demás. Katniss lanza dos flechas más que van directo hacia zonas vitales y estos caen casi moribundos sobre los demás hiriéndolos. Admiro su puntería. Tengo algunos terribles rasguños a causa de las extremadamente largas y afiladas uñas de esos mutos. Es una sensación similar a la que sentí cuando Cato me atravesó con la espada. Esos son los abominables seres que crea el Capitolio. Letales y casi invencibles.

-¡Trepa! –Me grita Katniss.

Trepo mas, sin mirar atrás pero sin soltar las lanzas que tengo en mi mano, resulta extremadamente difícil, luego de tantos días de inactividad y reposo, hacer todo este esfuerzo me está matando lentamente. Katniss baja unos dos niveles y me ayuda a subir. Ella me sujeta del brazo y subimos algunos niveles para estar más seguros.

Recién ahora veo a Cato realmente. Creo ha vomitado porque se ve muy enfermo y tiene los ojos inyectado de sangre, está tirado en el suelo de costado y sangra en varias partes del cuerpo. Mi parte humana me dice que vaya a ayudarlo, pero recuerdo lo que él me hizo, lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Katniss y que somos nosotros, o él. Y ante todo sigo prefiriendo ver a Katniss viva, me dejo caer sentado para descansar unos segundos. Cato está intentando hablar pero no puede, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ver sus labios e intentar adivinar lo que dice, que es casi ininteligible.

-¿Los mutos pueden trepar? –Alcanzo a entender. Vuelve a toser como si ya no tuviera muchas fuerzas para luchar.

-¿Qué? –Grita Katniss, quien al parecer también se dio cuenta que quería decirnos algo.

-Ha preguntado si pueden trepar. –Le digo. –Espero que no –Le respondo a él.

Cato asiente levemente. Me desconcierta verlo tan débil. Pero intento no pensar en él, sigo la mirada de Katniss que observa con atención como los mutos que quedaron vivos se reagrupan abajo. Se unen y como si se tratara de personas discutiendo estrategias, se levantan y yerguen sobre las patas carrera como si fuera algo natural. Algunos tienen pelaje fino, grueso, liso, suave, rizado, largo, o corto; los colores varían demasiado desde un rubio aun más claro que el mío, hasta negro azabache brillante; y los ojos… esos ojos lucen tan humanos…

Casi como… los tributos difuntos, nuestros aliados y enemigos.

-¡Peeta! Los mutos son…

-Los tributos.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me está tomando mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo pero esta casi acabado, quería retomar lo anterior a ser nombrados vencedores pero desde la perspectiva de Peeta, creo que Katniss y Peeta tienen maneras de pensar distintas, Peeta es sacrificado y mas compasivo que Katniss, Porque en este momento de la historia original Katniss no sabía que amaba a Peeta, pero no quería perderlo. Y Peeta por otro lado se pasó todos los juegos pensando en el bienestar de Katniss, en hacer que la audiencia la amará, la patrocinará y él en el estadio la cuido desde dentro cada minuto. El no quería vivir, quería que ella viviera. Y eso quería reflejar aquí. Le hice algunos cambios a esta última etapa de los juegos y agregué mas diálogos de los que en realidad había. Luego publicaré la segunda y última parte del capítulo. :)**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 4: JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo historias basadas en los personajes y la historia por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

-¡Peeta! Los mutos son…

-Los tributos.

Me pongo de pie y agarro las pocas armas que tengo, me aseguro de tener el cuchillo en su funda en el cinturón y si lo tengo. Todo Panem debe estar pegado en la pantalla en este momento, es el momento decisivo donde sabrán quien se convierte, o quienes se convierten en vencedores. Katniss y yo subimos un poco más y preparamos nuestras armas. Me alegro de que hayamos encontrado las lanzas, cuando las tomamos no esperamos que fuera esto a lo que nos teníamos que enfrentar, ni en nuestras peores pesadillas.

Las letales criaturas meten el hocico en el cuerno, lamiendo el metal y olisqueándolo, arañando la superficie con sus enormes pezuñas y lanzándose gañidos agudos. La manada retrocede dando espacio. Uno de ellos salta, tiene el pelaje oscuro liso sedoso y ojos oscuros como la noche. Aterriza muy cerca de nosotros, eso aclara la duda de todos, ellos están preparados para saltar grandes distancias. Nos gruñe mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes. Tiene un collar con el número dos.

-¡Clo…ve! –Grita Cato a nuestras espaldas. Su voz suena dolida y sorprendida.

Están jugando con nuestras mentes de manera muy sucia, confundiéndonos, haciéndonos creer que estos mutos son los chicos que conocimos en los juegos. Y en este estado de tensión, miedo y adrenalina, casi te lo crees.

Katniss grita, esta temblando y se nota en la forma vacilante en la que sujeta la flecha. Me gustaría hacer algo, pero estoy demasiado concentrado en vigilar los movimientos del animal, encontrar el momento oportuno para atacar. Pero no resulta necesario porque el muto de Clove, empieza a resbalarse y caer por si solo. Al parecer su única habilidad es saltar, pero no trepar. Katniss aprovecha ese momento para disparar directo al cuello. El animal lanza unos sonidos agonizantes y retorciéndose cae al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Miramos a la manada abajo, los observamos en detalle. Puedo reconocer a mis aliados temporales, como Marvel o Glimmer. También a varios que recuerdo del entrenamiento pero murieron posiblemente en el baño de sangre. La Comadreja. Thresh, quien salvo a Katniss de la muerte. Rue, quien cuido de Katniss mientras yo no pude por sus conocimientos sobre plantas, quien fue aliada de ella y amiga, una inocente niña sin odio, ni rencor. Es el muto más pequeño, que a pesar de eso no deja de ser mortífero y rabioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? –La tomo de los hombros y la sacudo porque ella también debió reconocer a todos y está en shock.

-Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Rue, la Comadreja, Thresh… –Su voz suena ahogada, sé que los respetaba a los tres, por distintos motivos.

-¿Qué les han hecho? ¿Crees... crees que son sus ojos de verdad? ¿Qué sean mutaciones de ellos? –No quiero pensar en cómo hicieron los mutos, de por sí verlos resulta escalofriante, imaginar cómo los crearon me trae horribles imágenes a la mente.

-No lo sé…

Parece que Katniss quiere decir algo más, pero su voz queda en el aire. Puedo reconocer tantas emociones en sus expresiones y posturas que no se cual es la más fuerte. Pero ninguna es buena. Yo debo lucir igual, esto nos supera a ambos, incluso a Cato. Ni los tres juntos podremos derrotar a esas criaturas. Nos doblan en tamaño y fuerza, y todo en ellos es mortífero. En comparación, todo lo que vivimos anteriormente parece un juego de niños.

Los mutos se agrupan en ambos laterales de la Cornucopia. Utilizando sus patas traseras se lanzan sobre nosotros de un salto. Aunque parece imposible que salgamos de esto con vida, tenemos que defendernos. El deshacernos de Cato pasa a un segundo plano, la verdadera amenaza son estas criaturas.

Veo a un muto que se lanza sobre Katniss.

-¡Katniss, cuidado!

La agarro con fuerza de la cintura y la alejo de muto antes de que la muerda con su enormes y filosos dientes. Nos mantenemos unidos, en el extremo curvo del cuerno este lugar no es seguro y con los mutos empezándonos a rodear, un solo empujón y podemos acabar en el suelo, y ser comido por ellos. El muto nos arrastra hacia el borde y Katniss me pide que lo mate. El muto esta cerca muy cerca, ahora soy yo el que se lanza hacia el muto, y luego de un casi enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y varias heridas, consigo atravesarlo con una lanza, antes de que tenga tiempo de atacarme de gravedad, trato de ignorar el dolor cuando una uña larga y curva me roza hiriéndome. Yo casi caigo junto al muto, pero Katniss alcanza a sostenerme antes de que eso suceda y caiga a la llanura. No hay tiempo para agradecimientos, ninguno dice nada, subimos al cuerno y ascendemos a la parte más alta donde Cato sigue tendido sin intenciones de moverse, pero sé que no durara mucho. Él hará lo posible por ganar.

Veo a Katniss derribar a uno de ellos con una flecha, no lo reconozco al comienzo, pero tiene pelo muy oscuro y rizado, es uno de los más grandes y corpulentos. Creo que es Thresh, pero no estoy seguro. Todo pasa muy rápido en un momento alguien jala de Katniss, y pienso que es un muto. Pero es Cato. Él se recuperó y derribó a Katniss al suelo, en el borde de la base del cuerno en la que estamos apoyados. La cabeza de ella cuelga y temo que la tire y la lance a los mutos. Temo perderla. Katniss intenta resistir, lo golpea, araña, pero ella no es fuerte físicamente. Su fortaleza no viene por ese lado. Los mutos luchan por atrapar a Katniss e intentan saltar. Unos segundos después me tiro sobre Cato, lo tomo del cuello y lo alejo de Katniss. Pensando en lo bien que me vino prepararme en las clases de lucha libre de la escuela, en las peleas con mis hermanos porque decían que yo debía saber defenderme o defender a alguien de ser necesario. Creo que siempre refirieron a los juegos aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, que por eso se preocupaban por prepararme en caso de que ocurriera. Katniss respira agitada y se sienta cuando puede. Pero mi prioridad es Cato. Cato cae al suelo y yo sobre él intento impedir que logre moverse. Aún así se da el permiso de burlarse de mí.

-Nos volvemos a ver, chico enamorado. Espero que hayas disfrutado de estos días con tu novia. –Su voz suena ruda y llena de odio. –Porque hoy ustedes morirán.

-No permitiré que la toques. –Le suelto.

-Al principio pensé que mentías sobre tus sentimientos por ella. Aunque a ella también la subestimé sobre sus habilidades hasta se dio a conocer su puntaje.

-Cuando me encontraron, quería que ustedes creyeran que le mentía a Katniss sobre mis sentimientos. Sería más fácil protegerla desde dentro, que estando con ella. Eran una amenaza para Katniss.

-Sí, y casi te creímos. Buen trabajo, chico enamorado. Pero jamás confiamos en ti del todo.

-Fue mutuo. –Le respondo con sorna.

Cato se ríe y yo me siento más furioso. Su boca sangra mucho, pero a él no parece importarle. Esta herido, pero bastante más recuperado y más desquiciado que nunca.

Lo golpeo. Empezamos a pelear pero en momentos como este, no sé quién de los dos tiene menos fuerza. Pero yo tengo una motivación, proteger a Katniss. Consigo esquivar golpes y propinarlos por varios minutos, pero un movimiento de Cato me toma completamente desprevenido y yo quedo tirado de espaldas contra el suelo con un terrible dolor en la cabeza. Aprovecha ese momento y rápidamente me pone de pie, me toma del cuello, ahogándome. No puedo mantenerme bien parado, menos con mi pierna mala que parece no responder en estos momentos. Perdí mis armas que están a mis pies, recuerdo el cuchillo que aun esta colgando de mi cinturón pero apenas puedo moverme porque estoy luchando por respirar. Lo golpeo y araño su brazo en un intento desesperado de aflojar el agarre de su brazo contra mi cuello.

Katniss parece recién haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucede realmente y ya tiene la flecha cargada al arco apuntando a la cabeza de Cato, pero se toma su tiempo examina a Cato con detenimiento. En su mirada puedo ver preocupación y desafío.

-Dispárame y tu chico enamorado se cae conmigo. Moriremos y tú ganarás. –Se burla Cato. –Después de todo, ya estoy muerto. Siempre lo estuve ¿no? –Siento algo de dolor en su voz, lo cual me desconcierta. –No lo supe hasta ahora. ¿Es eso lo que quieren? –Grita lo último mirando al cielo.

Veo el dolor en los ojos de Katniss y eso me destruye. Yo sólo puedo pensar una cosa, que ella ganará. Si yo y Cato caemos, los mutos harán su trabajo de despedazarnos hasta morir. Y ella ganará. Mi objetivo será cumplido, si ella sale como vencedora, viva. Katniss volverá al Distrito Doce, con su hermana y su madre, será feliz y tendrá una vida larga. Ya no puedo hacer nada más por ella, que sacrificarme. Antes me daba miedo la idea de morir, porque nada me aseguraba que ella saliera con vida. Pero ahora, me siento feliz y tranquilo, porque puedo estar seguro que el destino de Katniss será el que siempre deseé para ella. Empiezo a pensar en todos los cuentos que nos leía mi padre de pequeños, relatos de una vida más allá de nuestro entendimiento, la vida eterna de las almas, el cielo, un lugar donde hay dolor, ni sufrimiento. ¿Existirá realmente? Creo que estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

Pero un pensamiento me detiene o más bien un recuerdo muy reciente.

" _ **-Lo que pase hora definirá si volvemos a nuestro hogar o no.**_

 _ **-Pero juntos.**_

 _ **-Juntos. –Repetí, con una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia el frente. –No pienso salir de aquí sin ti.**_

 _ **-Tampoco yo. –Me contestó. –Somos un equipo."**_

Miro a Katniss suplicante, aunque cada vez me resulta más difícil. En cualquier momento perderé la consciencia por la falta de oxigeno y posiblemente moriré. Todo se volverá oscuro y no podré ver nunca más esos hermosos ojos grises en los que amo perderme.

 _ **Déjame ir, Katniss. Por favor. Sálvate. Vuelve a nuestro hogar por mí. Dile a mi padre que lo quiero y que no se sienta mal por mi muerte. Diles a mis hermanos que espero que sean felices. No quiero que tú te sientas culpable. Todo esto lo hice por ti y me siento feliz sabiendo que sobrevivirás. Porque te amo y siempre lo haré vaya donde vaya.**_

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle, pero no puedo, el agarre de Cato es cada vez mayor. No encuentro mi voz. Respirar me resulta imposible. Lagrimas involuntarias salen de mis ojos. Mis pensamientos se vuelven incoherentes, porque me cuesta pensar en otras cosas que no sean mis imposibilidades.

Katniss no da su brazo a torcer. Lo noto en su mirada, ella está tratando de encontrar la manera de salvarme. Cato está disfrutando de sus expresiones contradictorias. Disfruta ver el sufrimiento y desesperación de ambos. Todo está en silencio, ni siquiera escucho a los mutos, parece como si ellos también fueran espectadores de este momento de tanta tensión. Me pregunto como el Capitolio los controla, porque un animal común no actuaría así, atacaría sin importar lo que pasara, estos parecen entrenados para obedecer órdenes, seguramente de los Vigilantes.

Dejo de luchar por liberarme, la única que puede hacer algo aquí es ella. Lo que haga me puede salvar la vida o matarme junto con Cato. No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que esto acabe. Que ella viva… con o sin mí. No he dejado de mirar a Katniss, espero que vea lo que estoy a punto de hacer y entienda el mensaje silencioso. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan llevo mi mano a la muñeca de Cato, él no se dará cuenta a tiempo, porque pensará que quiero liberarme, con un dedo rozo el dorso de su mano y dibujo una equis en la misma. Sé por su expresión que lo entiende. Confío en su puntería. Sé que lo logrará. Unos segundos antes de que la flecha llegue al punto indicado. Cato se da cuenta de que le tendimos una trampa, pero ya es demasiado tarde, su mano es atravesada por la flecha y él me libera gritando y quejándose del dolor. Me lanzo sobre Cato, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, luego de un golpe en la cabeza, lo noqueo, aturdiéndolo. Lo empujo para que caiga a donde se encuentran todos los mutos con toda la fuerza que tengo. Siento como algo metálico cae sobre la superficie a mis espaldas, debe ser la armadura que lleva puesta, y como unos brazos me rodean por la espalda antes de que yo caiga junto con Cato. Ella me arrastra a un lugar más seguro y sin desnivel. Oímos el golpe tintineante de la armadura, el aire salirle del cuerpo y los quejidos al impactar contra la punta del cuerno y luego al llano, donde esas horribles bestias lo atacan y se puede sentir y escuchar su furia.

-Se acabó, Peeta. –Me susurra Katniss. –Estamos vivos. Saldremos de aquí… juntos.

Me gustaría responderle, pero no puedo hablar. Luego de que Cato me ahorcara, me cuesta encontrar mi voz, incluso respirar duele.

-Estarás bien. –Me promete. Yo la miro a los ojos y asiento, porque por el momento no puedo hacer nada más. No sé quien dos lo inicia pero nos abrazamos. Katniss deja descasar mi cabeza en su hombro e intento recuperar todo el aire que había perdido, respirando a bocanadas. Estamos temblando los dos, por todo lo que hemos pasado en tan solo unas horas o minutos. No lo sabemos con exactitud. Pero ya no importa, porque estamos vivos y ganamos. Ninguno de los dos tiene intención de soltar al otro, nos quedamos en silencio abrazados, esperando a que suene el cañón, que acaben los juegos, que nos liberen del estadio y podamos volver a nuestro hogar. Nos quedamos esperando a que esta pesadilla acabe.

Es duro escuchar los gruñidos, ladridos, aullidos de los animales, junto con los gritos y el llanto de Cato. No puedo evitar sentirme responsable de una muerte más. Me repito que será la última. Cuando ya estoy un poco mejor y Katniss se recupera del shock. Se pone a examinar mis heridas con las pocas cosas que nos quedan, me cura. Cuando ella me cura sé que hay algo que le preocupa enormemente sobre mi estado, pero no dice nada. Soy consciente de mis heridas, sé que son graves. Pero espero resistir unas horas más hasta el rescate. Luego me siento con las piernas heridas extendidas y trato las suyas y de mismo modo que ella hizo con las mías, se las vendo. Nos acabamos todo el pote para quemaduras en nuestras heridas, puede no ser efectivo del todo, pero es mejor que nada.

Han pasado horas, desde que Cato cayó, para ser tomado por los mutos. ¿Por qué no acaban con él de una vez por todas? No me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta que hacerlo sufrir lentamente es parte del entretenimiento, porque las ideas del Capitolio son enfermizas.

-Debí matarlo. –Le digo a Katniss en voz baja. Mientras ella descansa con su cabeza en mi pecho, intentando hacer caso omiso de los sonidos desgarradores de Cato.

-Sí, tal vez ya estaríamos en el Capitolio ahora. –Se que no piensa eso. Pero no podemos hablar libremente aquí. Sé que ella no es tan fría, como para no sentir lástima por las personas que sufren, por mas malos que sean.

-Pronto estaremos a salvo. –Acaricio su cabello con cariño. Ella levanta su rostro muy cerca del mío y me sonríe levemente, antes de apoyar su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Gracias. –Me dice.

-¿Por qué, Katniss?

-Por seguir a mi lado. Tuve miedo de perderte cuando Cato me amenazó. No sabía qué hacer. Creo que si tú no hubieras señalado su mano, no se me hubiera ocurrido, o tal vez sí, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-No me perderás. Ya no. –Le prometo. Ella me da un beso en los labios, haciéndome entender que lo entendió y me cree. Luego vuelve a su posición anterior y suspira cerrando los ojos. Deja descansar una mano en mi pecho y yo rodeo su cintura con mi brazo. Finalmente unimos nuestras manos libres en un intento de reconfortarnos mutuamente.

Cato es fuerte, no se rindió fácilmente, pero ninguna fuerza humana supera a la de esas criaturas. Al final acabó por rendirse, ellos se llevaron el cuerpo de Cato hacia el interior de la Cornucopia.

Ahora, no sabemos qué está sucediendo dentro de la Cornucopia, pero por los ruidos que se escuchan parecen estar planeando una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Cato.

Cuando cae la noche, seguimos esperando. Miramos hacia el cielo cuando escuchamos el himno, esperando ver una foto que no veremos… aún. Porque el joven en cuestión continúa gimiendo y agonizando abajo nuestro.

La temperatura del estadio baja, un viento helado sopla constantemente, haciéndonos estremecer a ambos. Nos aferramos al otro como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Nuestras chaquetas no están preparadas para este frio y la mochila con la bolsa de dormir la dejamos olvidada, a la orilla del lago al escapar de los mutos, porque era la única que no cargábamos encima en el momento de ver a Cato.

Parece que se estuvieran burlando de mí y de Katniss, supuestamente dándonos la oportunidad de ganar por ser los Trágicos Amantes, pero estuvieran decididos a matarnos a uno de los dos. Nuestra victoria no está asegurada aún. Tal vez no sobrevivamos a esta noche y gane Cato. Nos mantenemos tan juntos como podemos, nos acariciamos la espalda y los brazos en un intento de mantener nuestro calor corporal en el otro. Aún así el frío es tan intenso que acabamos castañeando los dientes. Cada hora que pasa me siento peor. Katniss debe notarlo porque dejo sentir la semi calidez de su cuerpo, para verla sentada lejos de mí.

-Dime que sientes. Estas pálido.

-Creo que no ha parado de sangrar. –Le digo con dificultad.

Katniss se desespera, me obliga a quedarme tumbado mientras ella me examina. Su boca se abre en una O.

-Está mucho peor. –Se le escapa. Esta temblando aunque no sé si de la impresión o el frío.

La veo bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta y la miro sin entender que pretende a pesar de mi debilidad. Ella se la quita con cuidado, y luego pasa a quitarse la blusa rápidamente quedando en ropa interior. Yo me sonrojo y aparto la mirada rápidamente, cerrando los ojos. No sabía lo que ella pensaba hacer. No debí haber mirado, tampoco. No quiero pensar en lo que vi, tampoco incomodar a Katniss.

-¿Katniss qué haces? –Se que tal vez tenga algo que ver con mi herida o el frio pero aún no ato cabos. Si estaba pálido ahora debo haber recuperado el color, por la vista que tuve de ella.

-Te haré un torniquete. –Me responde de una manera profesional, que me recuerda a su madre. –Se acabaron las vendas. Y necesito algo firme y ancho para hacértelo… supongo que la tela también cuenta ¿Tienes el cuchillo?

Yo asiento y lo desprendo de mi cinturón. Por primera vez fijo mi mirada en la suya y me relajo al comprobar que esta vestida, bueno, se ha vuelto a colocar la chaqueta, la camisa está en su regazo. Le paso el cuchillo y ella empieza a cortar y romper la tela por sectores.

-Dijiste que no eras buena curandera. –Le sonrío.

-Y no lo soy, así que no sonrías tanto. Hasta lo que se podría matarte sin pretenderlo. Nunca he hecho esto.

-¿Entonces?

-He visto a mi madre hacer torniquetes, incluso a personas que estaban peor que tú o similar. No se me ocurre otra manera de ayudarte.

-Hazlo, entonces. Confío en tu criterio. –La tranquilizo.

-Al menos, alguien confía en mi criterio. –Ella se ríe nerviosamente. Parece que se estuviera callando algunos pensamientos para ella. Yo sonrió de lado y niego con la cabeza.

-Deberías confiar más en ti misma, Kat. –Le respondo adivinando por donde se dirigen sus pensamientos. –Hazlo. No te echaré la culpa si las cosas salen mal. De todos modos, dudo que salgan peor.

-De acuerdo. No te muevas.

Toma la manga de la camisa que arrancó y me la enrolla dos veces por debajo de la rodilla y la ata con un medio nudo. Toma la ultima flecha de su carcaj, porque durante los juegos ha ido perdiendo todas. La introduce en el nudo y lo aprieta, hasta casi cortarme la circulación. No dejo de mirarla mientras lo hace. Le confiaría mi vida sin dudar a ella mil veces. Utiliza el resto de la camisa para vendar por encima la herida.

-Listo. –Me dice. -¿Te molesta?

-No te preocupes por eso. –Le digo. –Ven, túmbate. No quiero que te congeles.

Ella obedece y se acurruca contra mi pecho y suspira aliviada, pero sigue tiritando de frío Nos abrazamos nuevamente y yo abro mi chaqueta esta vez y nos tapo a ambos con ella. Por suerte es ancha, muy elástica y con lo que he adelgazado en los juegos, y lo pequeña que es Katniss, ambos entramos en ella casi en su totalidad. Así se soporta un poco mejor el frío, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, juntos como había deseado por once años. En este momento no tengo ningún motivo para quejarme. Ni el frío, ni nuestras heridas, tampoco una posible muerte me impide disfrutar de este momento.

-Puede que Cato acabe ganando. –Me dice. Ambos estamos tiritando. Nos tomara un tiempo entrar en calor.

-No digas eso. –Le respondo. –Ganaremos nosotros y volveremos a casa. –Subo la capucha de su chaqueta para que no le dé frío en el cuello y luego hago lo mismo con la mía.

-¿Por qué no lo matan y ya está?

-Ya sabes por qué.

Ella no me contesta, pero se da cuenta el motivo.

-No te duermas, Peeta. Por favor. –Me suplica. Puedo sentir su aliento, su respiración en mi cuello y como ella se sujeta del cuello de mi camisa. Me ayuda tanto a mantenerme alerta, como a tranquilizarme.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Una vez que todo queda en silencio resulta insoportable escuchar como Cato gimotea y suplica entre gritos su propia muerte, mientras es víctima de los mutos. Me pregunto muchas veces porque no acaban con él, porque no aguanto sentir su sufrimiento. Los Vigilantes quieren torturarnos psicológicamente a nosotros también, tal vez para ver cuánto somos capaces de soportar.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, no te vayas! ¡No te duermas!

Katniss empieza a chillar de miedo y dolor, me sacude con toda la fuerza que puede, entonces abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que me estaba dejando arrastrar por la oscuridad que constantemente me está llamando. Pero Katniss es mi luz, y no me puedo ir. Ella me guiará hacia el camino correcto. Nada más importa, debo centrarme en Katniss y en sus deseos. A pesar de lo fácil que sería sumirme en ese mundo oscuro que me llama constantemente desde que Cato me hirió.

-Quédate conmigo. –Me suplica cuando al fin me ve completamente despierto.

-Siempre. –Le prometo.

Luego de unos minutos, Katniss empieza a cantar:

 _ **Cuando la pena cae sobre mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el mundo deja ya de existir.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro hacia atrás y busco,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **Para encontrar al niño que fui,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y algo de todo lo que perdí.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro hacia atrás y busco**_ _ **  
**_ _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **Sueño con noches brillantes al borde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de un mar de aguas claras y puras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y un aire cubierto de azahar.**_

 _ **Cada momento era especial.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Días sin prisas, tardes de paz.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro hacia atrás y busco**_ _ **  
**_ _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **Yo quisiera volver a encontrar la pureza,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nostalgia de tanta inocencia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que tan poco tiempo duró.**_

 _ **Con el veneno sobre mi piel,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **frente a las sombras de la pared.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miro hacia atrás y busco**_ _ **  
**_ _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Vuelvo hacia atrás y busco**_ _ **  
**_ _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y si las lágrimas vuelven**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ellas me harán más fuerte.**_

 _ **Yo quisiera volver a encontrar la pureza,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nostalgia de tanta inocencia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que tan poco tiempo duró.**_

 _ **Cuando la pena cae sobre mí**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Quiero encontrar aquello que fui.**_

 _ **Miro hacia atrás y busco**_

 _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **Vuelvo hacia atrás y busco**_

 _ **entre mis recuerdos.**_

No dejo de escucharla atónito y atento. Maravillado por su hermosa voz, por lo que la letra me trasmite. Y sorprendido porque luego de tantos años al fin puedo escucharla nuevamente. La imagen de la Katniss de cinco años sigue en mi mente, y me hace sonreír.

-Katniss, es perfecto.

-Mi padre me la enseñó. –Confiesa con voz nostálgica. Luego me mira. -¿Quieres que siga? ¿Te ayuda a mantenerte despierto?

Yo asiento. Y ella continúa cantando otras canciones casi rozando en mi oído, porque sigue tumbaba sobre mi y protegida de frió entre mi cuerpo y la doble capa de telas. Nos ayuda a ambos. Mientras Katniss se relaja y distrae; yo consigo mantenerme despierto, porque su voz es la única cosa que en el mundo que me permite seguir luchando y no rendirme.

Ninguno se duerme desde entonces, Katniss canta hasta cansarse y luego observamos las estrellas y el sutil movimiento de la luna a lo largo de la noche, mientras conversamos de cosas banales.

Cuando menos lo esperamos esta amaneciendo. La temperatura ambiental no resulta tan insoportable y los rayos de sol van iluminando todo el estadio. Yo no sé cuanto más pueda resistir a pesar de las promesas que le hago constantemente a Katniss. Estoy demasiado débil, pierdo todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo a pasos agigantados. Katniss lo sabe y lo noto en su mirada. Pero a pesar de todo está decidida a salvarme. Ella ha pasado toda la noche acurrucada entre mis brazos. Pero ahora, con la luz saliendo, la noto decidida.

-Saldremos de aquí. –Susurra. Después me da un beso en la frente, antes de ponerse en pie y alejarse un poco, acerca su oreja al cuerno y aunque yo también escucho lo mismo que ella. La voz de Cato cada vez se siente más cerca.

-Creo que está más cerca. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle?

-Solo si está en la entrada. Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete.

-Pues aprovéchala bien.

Me bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta, Katniss me la quita con cuidado, para no romper la presión del torniquete improvisado y luego lo vuelve a atar con la misma presión que antes.

Me pongo de pie con algo de dificultad, mientras Katniss toma su arco y flecha, ella se dirige al borde del cuerno y yo la sujeto para que no se caiga y poder socorrerla de ser necesario.

Katniss lo encuentra rápidamente yo sólo alcanzo a ver una parte de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho de lo que queda de él, porque los mutos lo desollaron vivo. La expresión de ambos es la misma, expresa impresión, lástima y compasión. Katniss no tarda ni un minuto en lanzar su última flecha directo a su cabeza. No espero a ver si acierta, la ayudo a subir nuevamente.

-¿Le has dado? –Le pregunto, tal vez ella haya alcanzado a verlo mientras yo la subía.

Un segundo después se escucha el cañonazo que indica que el sufrimiento de Cato acabó, junto con su vida.

-Entonces, hemos ganado, Katniss. –Le digo, aunque luego de ver a Cato tan destrozado no tengo ánimos de festejar. Podía haber matado a la mitad de los tributos, pero nadie merece sufrir tanto. ¿Quién sabe cuántas horas más hubieran continuado torturándolo si no fuera por Katniss? Hubiera sido más rápido y menos cruel, que nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado de él cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

-Bien por nosotros. –Dice sin ánimos, ni alegría.

Se lanza a mis brazos y yo la recibo cuando esconde su cabeza en mi hombro. Acaricio su espalda con la intención de calmarla, cuando escuchamos un ruido y nos sobresaltamos, en un costado de la extensa llanura se abre un agujero de la nada, los mutos vivos como si hubieran recibido órdenes, corren y saltan hasta desaparecer por el agujero que se cierra poco después, dejando únicamente tierra a la vista.

Esperamos al aerodeslizador que se llevará los restos de Cato, a que suenen las trompetas de la victoria, pero pasan los minutos y seguimos sin escuchar, ni ver nada.

-¡Eh! –Miro hacia el cielo. -¿Qué está pasando? –Hay algo mal en todo esto y no sé que es. –Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos.

Katniss asiente.

-¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago?

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente. –Le respondo. Tal vez con un poco más de esfuerzo y ayuda de ella pueda llegar.

Cuando bajamos y caemos a la llanura, caemos casi sentados. Katniss es la primera en ponerse en movimiento. Siento mi debilidad, mis extremidades duras por la noche de frío, el dolor que cada vez se vuelve más intenso, pero me obligo a seguir adelante por ella. Ella me ayuda a levantarme y no nos soltamos hasta llegar al lago. Creo que la herida se me ha vuelvo a abrir nuevamente, aprieto los dientes y Katniss me ayuda a sentarme. La mochila que dejamos olvidada sigue allí intacta. Katniss saca la bolsa de dormir rápidamente, la abre por completo y luego se sienta a mi lado. Nos cubrimos con ella para abrigarnos porque nuestros cuerpos siguen fríos, sin importar cuán abrazados estuviéramos, me pasa una de las botellas y ella se deja la otra, no hemos podido beber en todo este tiempo, porque hasta esto habíamos dejado a la orilla del lago.

Este es el fin. Tiene que serlo. Se llevarán a Cato y seremos coronados vencedores. Estamos muy cerca. Un Sinsajo emite un silbido antes que se materialice el aerodeslizador y se lleve los restos de lo queda de Cato, no vemos piel, solo trozos de carne y sangre. Siento que se me revuelve el estomago al ver esta escena. Desvío la mirada, Katniss esta abrazada a mí y está llorando. Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y ella me mira. Ambos nos entendemos sin hablar. Lo logramos. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta de parte de nadie.

-¿A qué están esperando? –Pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo pienso.

-No sé. Es extraño.

Katniss mira mi pierna y luego se levanta para buscar algo. Recoge una flecha y pienso que debe ser alguna de las que lanzo a los mutos y tal vez no acertó. Se acerca a mi lado nuevamente, pienso que me la va a poner de nuevo en el torniquete porque se agacha cerca de mis pies y observa la herida abierta y la sangre manchando la tela de su camisa. Pero la voz de Claudius interrumpe el momento

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Mis esperanzas se vienen abajo al escuchar esas palabras, pero no entiendo porque no me derrumbo. Tal vez, porque no me sorprende que hayan jugado con nosotros todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos de creer en las palabras de ellos, quienes mandan cada año a veinticuatro niños a matarse entre sí o envían mutos para castigar cruelmente a chicos como Cato?

Se acabo.

Moriré, o dejaré que Katniss me mate y ella volverá a casa. Mi sueño se cumplió, poder estar con ella. Aunque sea por un corto tiempo inmensamente feliz a pesar de las circunstancias. Ahora es hora de partir y dejar que ella viva, que busque su felicidad y viva todo lo que yo no pueda vivir. Será mi último sacrificio, mi regalo para ella. Le daré mi vida, a cambio de que ella sea feliz. Porque ella es la única persona que verdaderamente me importa en el mundo, la única por la que moriría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente. –Digo ocultando mis emociones.

Luego con ayuda de la larga lanza me pongo de pie. Posicionándola al revés la utilicé como bastón en el camino hacia el lago. Recuerdo el cuchillo que tengo en el cinturón y lo agarro. No sé qué hacer. Matarme yo mismo, pedirle a ella que lo haga, o esperar que la naturaleza actué por sí sola. Después de todo, me queda poco tiempo de vida.

Veo a Katniss actuar por instinto de supervivencia, a unos escasos dos metros de distancia, toma el arco, coloca la flecha y mirándome apunta hacia mi corazón temblando.

 _ **¿De verdad piensa que sería capaz de matarla? Ella es mi vida. Sería incapaz de hacerle daño.**_

Sonrío de lado y arqueo una ceja mirandola a los ojos. Rápidamente tiro el cuchillo y lanza restante tan lejos como puedo, caen al lago donde nunca nadie las volverá a ver.

Katniss me mira perpleja y se ruboriza arrepentida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Suelta ambas cosas y las tira al suelo con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. Pero no quiero que se arrepienta, quiero que me deje ir, que me mate.

-No, hazlo. –Le digo. Me acerco cojeando con mis pocas fuerzas y recojo las armas y la fuerza se las dejo en las manos. Ella sigue temblando.

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer. –Me dice con voz dolida.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales u otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato. –Trato de encontrar el modo de convencerla. Aunque es verdad, prefiero morir rápido y en manos de la persona que amo; pero jamás como él.

-Pues dispárame. –Exclama furiosa. Me da las armas y no permite que yo las suelte. -¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello! ¡No puedo matarte a ti! –Noto la furia y el dolor entremezclado en cada palabra.

-¿Y te crees que yo sí? Deberías saber que yo tampoco puedo matarte. –Molesto, igual que ella, tiro las armas a nuestros pies. –No importa, de todos modos, todos saben que seré el primero en morir, me mates tú o no.

Me arranco la prenda de ropa que servía de torniquete y mi sangrante herida queda al aire. Moriré desangrado. Katniss no tendrá que manchar sus manos con mi sangre.

-¡No, no puedes suicidarte! –Me grita desesperada.

Se pone de rodilla e intenta atar nuevamente la tela a mi herida pero no se permito. La lanzo lejos y no sé dónde cae.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero.

-¡NO-VAS-A-DEJARME-SOLA! Lo prometiste.

Se pone a mis pies, no hace falta que la mire a los ojos para saber cómo se siente. Pero no tengo alternativas.

-Lo siento mucho, Katniss. –Murmuro. –No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. Si alguien tiene que morir, seré yo.

-¡NO! Seré yo.

Ella se niega a escucharme, incluso mirarme. Yo no soporto verla así. La obligo delicadamente a ponerse de pie y ella me mira, yo sostengo su rostro entre mis manos.

-Escucha. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo. Hazlo por mí. Quiero que tú vivas. Yo… te quiero más que a mi vida. Hice todo esto por ti desde el comienzo, para que tú estuvieras a salvo. No hagas que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano, por favor. Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me quedará ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. De hecho, mi vida te perteneció desde que te conocí cuando teníamos cinco años. Te entregué mi vida y mi corazón desde entonces. Soy tuyo completamente. Si yo vuelvo, nunca volvería a ser feliz. Ya no tendría motivos para seguir adelante. Y buscaría desesperadamente la forma de encontrarte, aún si tengo que acabar con mi vida en el intento. –Empieza a objetar, pero pongo un dedo sobre sus labios. –Es diferente para ti. No digo que no vaya a ser duro. Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida. Prim, tu madre, ellas te necesitan. A mí nadie me necesita realmente.

Pienso en mi familia. Mi madre me odia, pero a pesar de que mis padres y mis hermanos me quieren, no me necesitan. Lloraran mi muerte, de hecho debió ser muy duro para ellos verme en los juegos, pero saben cuánto amo a Katniss y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella, lo han visto en estas semanas y sé que entenderán el motivo de mi muerte, sabrán que soy feliz por haberla salvado.

-Yo sí. Yo te necesito.

Suelta de repente, parece un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta lo que dijo. No me da tiempo a replicar. Me besa de lleno, un beso dulce y necesitado que hace que mis pensamientos se vuelvan confusos y no sepa que decir, la tomo de la cintura y le devuelvo el beso aumentando la intensidad, saboreando sus labios, sabiendo que será el último beso que podré darle, que tendré algo para recordar cuando muera. Katniss despierta emociones en mí que nadie es capaz de provocar.

La amo con todo mi ser.

Los labios de Katniss empiezan a disminuir la intensidad y nos apartamos por falta de aire. Acaricia mi mejilla y centra su atención en mí.

-Confía en mí… –Me dice. Yo la miro desconcertado, en eso veo que lleva sus manos al saquito del cinturón y lo desengancha. Recuerdo que ahí metió las bayas que mataron a la Comadreja. Mi corazón se acelera nuevamente, pero esta vez, no es a causa del beso. El terror me invade.

-No, no te dejaré. –La sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca, para impedir que cometa una locura. Ella no se queja, pero me mira más decidida que nunca.

-No tendrán a su vencedor. –Murmura muy cerca de mi rostro. –Por favor, confía en mí.

-Siempre confíe en ti. –Le contesto, lentamente yo suelto su muñeca.

Katniss abre el saquito y me pide que tienda la mano, coloca un puñado de bayas allí y luego hace lo mismo en la suya. ¿De verdad pretende que nos suicidemos juntos? No quiero que muera. ¿Cómo hago para convencerla de lo contrario? Ya lo intenté y no lo logré.

-Katniss… -Empiezo pero ella me interrumpe y tal como yo, ella pone un dedo en mis labios.

-¿A la cuenta de tres? –Propone.

-¿Estás segura? –Le pregunto.

-Lo estoy. –Me contesta.

-De acuerdo. –Contesto y beso sus labios por última vez, dejándole saber sin palabras cuanto la quiero. Un beso dulce y cargado de emociones completamente sinceras. Una despedida. Un hasta luego. Tal vez si morimos, podré reencontrarla de algún modo. Tal vez podamos ser felices en un lugar sin mentiras, odio, venganza e injusticia; ese mundo de que solía hablarme mi padre cuando era un niño que no conocía todo el mal que me rodeaba, cuando era ajeno a todo sentimiento negativo. –A la cuenta de tres.

Este será nuestro fin. El fin de ambos. Empiezo a pensar si nos dejaran morir, o permitirán que ambos salgamos con vida. Supongo que a estas alturas da igual. Soy consciente de que este simple acto podría considerarse rebelde, porque va contra las reglas de los juegos que los tributos se nieguen a matarse y prefieran morir, dejándolos sin vencedor. Recuerdo lo que le dije a Katniss la última noche antes de que fuéramos traídos a este campo de batalla. Y estoy más decidido que antes. Sea como sea, está será la prueba de que no le pertenecemos al Capitolio, que no seremos unas piezas de sus juegos. Les demostraremos que el amor, la bondad, el respeto y la compasión son más fuertes que el odio y la venganza; y que al final lo bueno siempre vence, aunque no sea de la manera esperada.

Nos paramos bien, luego de dedicarnos una última mirada, nos ponemos espalda contra espalda, tomados con fuerza de nuestras manos libres.

-Enséñalas. Quiero que todos las vean. –Me doy cuenta que Katniss también piensa lo mismo que yo. Le quiere dar una lección del Capitolio por lo que nos ha hecho, por el engaño y como después nos quiere arrebatar las esperanzas de sobrevivir juntos. Primero pretendían que confiáramos el uno en el otro, fuéramos un equipo. Y ahora como si nada nos dicen que debemos matarnos. Pero está claro, que no jugamos sus reglas y que somos incapaces de hacernos daño el uno al otro. Esta es nuestra única salida, nos puede salvar, o en el peor de los casos moriremos en un instante, una muerte rápida como la de la Comadreja.

Obedezco y dejo a la vista las bayas oscuras al tiempo que elevo y extiendo la mano para que todos sean conscientes de lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Mi mano queda iluminada por los rayos de sol al igual que las bayas. Siento a Katniss darme un último apretón yo le devuelvo el gesto de despedida con dolor y determinación.

-¿Juntos? –Pregunta.

-Juntos. –Respondo. Es la señal. Ahora estamos preparados.

-Uno. –Empieza.

Empiezo a pensar en distintos que nos marcaron a ambos. El primero es ella a la edad de cinco años, parada sobre un taburete, con un vestido roja a rayas y dos trenzas en vez de una. Cantando con su melodiosa voz que hace que los sinsajos se detengan a escuchar y la imiten.

-Dos. –Digo.

El día que Katniss me notó por primera vez, el día de los panes. Estaba consumida por el dolor de perder a su padre y por lo poco que comía. A mí me destruía verla cada día peor en la escuela y quería ayudarla pero no me animaba a acercarme. Hasta esa noche de lluvia, donde quemé dos hogazas de pan apropósito para dárselas a ella, haciéndole creer a mi madre que se las daría al cerdo y tirándoselas a Katniss cuando mi madre no miraba. Recibí un gran golpe de mi madre pero no me importo, porque lo hice por la chica que quería.

-¡Tres! –Gritamos ambos.

El día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron al día siguiente. Noté como ella me miraba a cada rato. Y como al final del día, en la salida de la escuela, por fin coincidimos, nos observamos, gris contra azul y el mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Katniss desvió la mirada al césped luego de tal vez un minuto. La vi sonreír y tomar algo entre sus manos, un pequeño, amarillo y resplandeciente diente de león. Y al volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto extrañé en el rostro de Katniss, también sonreí.

Mientras llevó las jaulas de la noche a mi boca pienso que es increíble que el destino nos una vez más, aunque no fuera de la manera más conveniente fui feliz, por haber tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Quizás no les importe a ellos nuestra muerte. Pero de algún modo se que valdrá la pena nuestro sacrificio. Ya es tarde para cambiar de idea.

Cierro los ojos y llevo las causantes de nuestras muertes a mi boca y entran.

Cuando pienso que moriremos en ese mismo instante. Suenan las trompetas y se escucha la voz desesperada de Claudius Templesmith.

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a los tributos del Distrito 12!

Me quedo perplejo y por unos segundos no reacciono. Volteo a ver a Katniss, que está igual que yo. No nos toma más de unos segundos comprender lo que está pasando. Hemos ganado. Rápidamente escupimos las jaulas de la noche. No hago ningún tipo de movimiento en mi boca. Arrastro a Katniss conmigo hasta el lago. Debemos limpiarnos, cualquier rastro que nos quede de las mismas. Nos enjuagamos nuestras bocas, nos limpiamos las manos sucias por el tinte de las bayas. Y cuando estamos seguros nos abrazamos. Me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su contacto una vez más. Estamos vivos. Nadie morirá.

 _-_ ¿No te has tragado ninguna? –Me pregunta, luce avergonzada por habérmelo preguntado

-No ¿y tú? –Sé que es evidente, pero no puedo evitar preguntárselo.

-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.

Sonrío. Estoy débil y mal herido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

-Volveremos los dos. –Le suelto al tiempo que lo pienso. Ella me sonríe, también está feliz, pero está en shock. Todo fue precipitado y rápido.

-Lo haremos. –Responde. Un impulso es el que me lleva a sostener su rostro entre mis manos, y unos segundos después a besarla, Katniss se estremece, pero no tarda en apegarse a mi cuerpo a rodear mi espalda con sus pequeños y delicados brazos. Puedo sentir nuestros corazones latiendo a la par y como ambos disfrutamos del beso. Pienso en lo fuerte y valiente que es ella, y en como a veces puede ser tan delicada como un flor. Me devuelve el beso con más intensidad y a la vez yo también aumento la intensidad. Me estremezco y como siempre caigo bajo los encantos de esa mujer que me salvó la vida.

Quiero tener muchos más momentos como este con ella, pero viviéndolos con más calma, haciendo las cosas como debieron empezar, conociéndonos de a poco, haciéndola sonreír, enamorándonos. Y no a la fuerza, no en los juegos, me digo a mí mismo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, que una vez que estemos nuevamente en el Capitolio, podré recuperarme. Que no perderé a Katniss, ni ella me perderá a mí. Que mantendré mi promesa de quedarme con ella. Ella lleva sus brazos a mi cuello, hombros; y yo a su cintura.

-Te amo. –Susurró contra sus labios. Quiero que lo sepa y lo tenga presente. Tal vez lo considere apresurado, pero no lo es para mí. La amé desde los cinco años. Siento un gran alivio al decírselo, luego de guárdamelo por tanto tiempo.

Se aclaran la garganta y miramos hacia el cielo. También se escuchan risas de fondo.

-¿Debemos volver en un rato? –Pregunta Claudius divertido y emocionado. -¡Oh, el amor adolescente! Como extraño esos tiempos.

Yo también me río. Deposito un tierno beso en sus labios y en su frente. Katniss no deja de mirarme nostálgica y con ternura, también un poco sorprendida. Me aparto sonriendo, aún puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Siento una calidez que inunda cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas están calientes, las de Katniss se han tornado de un color carmesí. Se ve adorable, mucho más dulce de lo que en realidad suele demostrar a los demás.

Pienso en las palabras de mi madre, fueron hirientes conmigo. Sin embargo estaba en lo cierto, el Distrito Doce por fin tendría a su vencedor. Ahora tiene dos más, además de Haymitch. Cuando lo debo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Katniss y por mí. Porque dudo que esto que esto del "cambio de reglas" fuera obra del presidente, o los Vigilantes. Estoy seguro que Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia tuvieron que ver mucho con esto.

La abrazo nuevamente, sin otras intenciones que hacer que se sienta protegida y acompañada. También yo necesito sentirme de ese modo. Nos protegemos mutuamente.

Agradezco esta oportunidad. Sobrevivimos. Katniss y yo.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Hola! Este capítulo es muy largo aún dividido en dos partes xD Pero, al fin está acabado. El próximo capítulo será contado por Peeta, pero ya será del Peeta moribundo siendo atendido por los especialistas y como se siente él por dentro. Porque puedo no reaccionar pero algunas cosas sienten. Ayer estaba viendo un vídeo de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, es decir personas en coma, o muertas clínicamente que experimentaron un vistazo de la siguiente vida. Así que estará levemente inspirado en eso. :P ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Esto va por tu review El Lector Cinefilo Me pareció interesante tratar los juegos desde la visión de Peeta. Y el ataque de los mutos, siento que en la película es muy soso, nada que ver con el libro. En la película, eran perros salvajes, en el libro eran lobos gigantes estilo "licántropos" de Twilight. Y en el libro era realmente terrible todo lo que le hicieron a Cato. No odio a Cato, bueno es fue criado así, para la lucha. No es mi favorito, pero tampoco lo odio, y creo que su muerte fue muy cruel, tanto como la de Finnick. Es odioso todo lo que hace el Capitolio, razón por la que decidí hacerlo con la versión del libro el final de la Competencia, con detalles de la película, por ejemplo como protege Peeta a Katniss y pelea con Cato, demostrando su fuerza y su habilidad para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, fue un hermoso detalle que en "Los Juegos del Hambre", y las dos películas de "Sinsajo" demostrarán la gran fortaleza de Peeta, siendo el verdadero o una versión alterada de él mismo, muestran que es fuerte y bueno para la lucha.**_

 _ **Quiero saber sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	8. CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

_**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el universo de Panem le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 _ **"Siento como mis palabras llegan**_

 _ **a milímetro de ti y se esfuman**_

 _ **Como te me escapas así como espuma a la orilla del mar**_

 _ **Y me quedo en la bruma confundido.**_

 _ **Y siento cuando me sonríes**_  
 _ **Que nos ha invadido el alma la tristeza**_  
 _ **Extiendo mi vida para acariciarte**_  
 _ **Y siento que tu piel ya no acepta promesas y miras la nada**_  
 _ **Algún otro sueño te tiene alejada**_  
 _ **Y estas en un mundo en el que no estoy yo.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo**_  
 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo**_  
 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos**_  
 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad**_  
 _ **Dime donde estas.**_

 _ **No he intentado ni una vez**_  
 _ **imaginarme sin tu amor en el futuro**_  
 _ **He sido tan feliz estando aquí a tu lado**_

 _ **Que voy a luchar para tirar el muro y volver a empezar**_  
 _ **Voy hacer que me escuches hasta donde estas**_  
 _ **Sigamos caminando sin mirar atrás.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo**_  
 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo**_  
 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos**_  
 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad**_  
 _ **Dime donde estas.**_

 _ **No puedo verte y no puedo perderte ahora ni nunca y jamás**_  
 _ **Sé que debo caminar hasta tu lado pero no sé donde estas.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo**_  
 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo**_  
 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos**_  
 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos**_  
 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad**_  
 _ **Dime donde estas."**_

* * *

 _ **"SIENTO"**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **CHAYANNE**_

* * *

Pasan los minutos, la adrenalina del momento va desapareciendo y yo me empiezo a sentir mal. Por los altavoces escuchamos los gritos y vítores de la multitud del Capitolio.

-Peeta, estarás bien. Te lo prometo. –Me dice preocupada.

Debe notar el cambio en mí. La miro unos segundo y asiento. Atrayéndola tanto a mí como puedo, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro. La necesito, para convencerme que todo saldrá bien. Siento sus manos pasear mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros y mis brazos. Me siento a salvo entre sus brazos.

El aerodeslizador llega y de él caen dos escaleras. Sin embargo ocupamos una, aún sosteniéndonos ambos, subimos un pie al primer travesaño y de inmediato la corriente eléctrica nos paraliza tomándonos por sorpresa. Me empiezo a desvanecer, todo mi mundo se vuelve oscuro en segundos.

No sé donde estoy, ni donde voy. Apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero escucho su voz. Su voz lejana llamándome una y otra vez con desesperación y yo deseo alcanzarla, decirle que todo estará bien, que no me deje solo sumido en esta oscuridad, pero me resulta imposible. A la voz de Katniss se le suman otras voces, y forcejean con mi cuerpo, como si alguien tironeara de mi cuerpo para no dejarme ir y otras personas se ocuparán de alejarme de allí. Me siento como un maniquí, siendo llevado de un lado para el otro, contra mi propia voluntad. Siento cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada. Como si mi mente quisiera algo y mi cuerpo no respondiera a la orden. Ahora estoy apoyado contra algo duro y frío.

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡No permitiré que lo maten! ¡No le hagan daño!

 ** _"_** ** _Katniss…"_**

-Si no se calma señorita, él se pondrá peor. Déjenos trabajar.

-¡Quiero estar con él! –Insiste ella. Puedo reconocer a la chica fuerte que a pesar del dolor que siente, es capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante para conseguir lo que quiere.

 ** _"_** ** _También yo, Kat… No te imaginas cuanto."_**

-No puede. Menos si usted actúa tan inestable. Lo intentaremos salvar. –Le promete esa persona.

¿Será un medico? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Esa descarga eléctrica es la causante de esto? Pienso que no hacía falta mucho, para que acabara así. Tal vez al estar mal herido y débil, con una infección grave en mi pierna y heridas recientes, la descarga eléctrica que nos dio al subir a la escalera hizo que el proceso se acelerara. Siento voces forcejeos, ruidos extraños, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, gente trabajando sobre mi cuerpo.

Hasta que llega un momento en el que no siento nada. Me dejo arrastrar hacia esa oscuridad que llama desde hace días. Esa que promete que el sufrimiento acabará si cierro los ojos y me entrego a ella.

Ahora no me resisto, no veo nada. Estoy solo en algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro en una cama, y una habitación que no es la que comparto con mi hermano Arán, de hecho es muy precaria. Me doy cuenta que es una cama matrimonial ubicada en el medio de la habitación.

La ventana está abierta, y entra una agradable brisa fresca. Todavía sigue de noche, pero esta por amanecer. Prendo la luz y la habitación se ilumina permitiéndome ver todo con más detalle.

No sé como llegué aquí, pero de alguna forma me siento en casa, en paz. Salgo de la habitación y camino por los pasillos, hasta que el llanto de un bebé me detiene.

¿Un bebé?

Entro a la habitación de donde proviene el sonido y veo a un pequeño niño en una cuna. Dando algunos pasos, llego hasta él.

Un bebé de no más de un año está llorando allí, con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío. Siempre me gustaron los niños. Pero, siento algo especial al verlo, bajo la barandilla y lo alzo con cuidado acomodándolo entre mis brazos. El niño sigue llorando, pero luego de unos minutos consigo calmarlo. Cuando eso sucede veo al niño con más detalle. Tiene la piel blanca casi idéntica a la mía, cabello rubio claro, pero más oscuro en las puntas. Mi corazón se acelera al ver lo mucho que se parece a mí, de bebé.

 _¿Qué significa esto?_

Cuando fijo mi mirada en su rostro. Veo que tiene sus ojos cerrados. Necesito verlos. Esto me resulta muy extraño.

-Pequeño ¿puedes mirarme?

El bebé en mis brazos de a poco abre sus ojos y saca sus manitas de allí, dejándome ver unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos grises. Me pierdo en ellos, del mismo modo que me pierdo mirando los ojos de la chica que amo. El niño parece una perfecta combinación de ambos.

Siento una inmensa felicidad por algún motivo que no entiendo, porque sé que esto no puede ser real ¿o sí?

Justo mientras pienso en lo extraño y perfecto que resulta todo, entra una niña.

No cualquier niña.

Es Katniss con un vestido rojo a cuadros. Pero, entra un segundo, me sonríe y se va.

-¡Espera! –Grito.

La niña se ríe y se aleja. Aún con el bebé en brazos, la sigo. Él está tranquilo entre mis brazos y se adormece.

La sigo por los pasillos de la casa y bajo a la planta baja, hasta que veo que ella sale por la puerta de entrada.

Casi choco contra una pared, pero me hago un paso atrás y doblo por el pasillo. En un costado una pintura llama mi atención. Cuando la miro en detalle me doy cuenta que es Katniss con unos dieciséis años o un poco más, luce exactamente como la recuerdo, pero con la cara más redondeada y un vientre que luce como el de una embarazada de ocho meses. Su piel olivácea, presenta un adorable rubor en sus mejillas y hay un brillo especial en su mirada, mientras sonríe de frente sentada sobre una manta en la pradera. Mi corazón da un salto y contemplo fascinado la figura del amor de mi vida.

En el fondo de mi mente, puedo reconocer que ese cuadro lo he hecho yo.

Miro la criatura en mis brazos, que abre y cierra los ojos por momento dejándome ver sus grisáceos ojos, y veo el lugar por donde desapareció la niña.

Comprendo que no es Katniss, sin embargo es muy parecida. Son nuestros hijos. Hijos míos y de Katniss. Y dada la precariedad de la casa en comparación con las que están en las zonas comerciantes, comprendo que estoy en La Veta. En mi casa y con mi familia.

Sonrío y miro al bebé con más cariño.

No sé qué pasó, ni como llegué aquí. Lo único que sé es que en este efímero y casi irreal universo, soy feliz.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hola. Han pasado semanas sin actualizar esta historia. La verdad no la tenía avanzada mas allá_** ** _de ese punto. Pero ahora estoy escribiendo. Es corto porque es un adelanto. No está completo._**

 ** _¿Qué creen que sea esto? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un visión_** ** _del futuro? ¿Cómo continuará?_**

 ** _Como dije antes, he visto vídeos donde contaban cosas extrañas de personas que han estado entre la vida y la muerte y han sobrevivido. No son anécdotas aterradoras, pero si hermosas y extrañas al mismo tiempo. Digamos que lo que Peeta está experimentando sería algo como eso._**

 ** _No sé cuando publicaré el capítulo completo, depende de que tan largo me quede, será el tiempo que demore en escribir y publicar._**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Lucy._**


	9. CAPÍTULO 5: VIDA Y MUERTE (Completo)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

 **POV PEETA**

" _ **Siento como mis palabras**_

 _ **llegan a milímetro de ti y se esfuman.**_

 _ **Como te me escapas, así como espuma**_

 _ **a la orilla del mar.**_

 _ **Y me quedo en la bruma confundido.**_

 _ **Y siento cuando me sonríes,**_

 _ **Que nos ha invadido el alma, la tristeza.**_

 _ **Extiendo mi vida para acariciarte,**_

 _ **Y siento que tu piel,**_

 _ **ya no acepta promesas y miras la nada.**_

 _ **Algún otro sueño te tiene alejada**_

 _ **Y estás en un mundo en el que no estoy yo.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo.**_

 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo.**_

 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos,**_

 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro, donde lo dejamos.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad.**_

 _ **Dime dónde estás.**_

 _ **No he intentado ni una vez,**_

 _ **imaginarme sin tu amor en el futuro.**_

 _ **He sido tan feliz estando aquí a tu lado,**_

 _ **Que voy a luchar para tirar el muro y volver a empezar.**_

 _ **Voy hacer que me escuches, hasta dónde estás.**_

 _ **Sigamos caminando sin mirar atrás.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo.**_

 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo.**_

 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos,**_

 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro, donde lo dejamos.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad.**_

 _ **Dime dónde estás.**_

 _ **No puedo verte y no puedo perderte**_

 _ **ahora ni nunca y jamás**_

 _ **Sé que debo caminar hasta tu lado,**_

 _ **pero no sé dónde estás.**_

 _ **Siento que estamos al límite del mundo.**_

 _ **Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo.**_

 _ **Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos,**_

 _ **Donde esta lo nuestro, donde lo dejamos.**_

 _ **No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad.**_

 _ **Dime dónde estás."**_

" **SIENTO"**

 **De**

 **Chayanne**

Pasan los minutos, la adrenalina del momento va desapareciendo y yo empiezo a sentirme mal. Por los altavoces escuchamos los gritos y vítores de la multitud del Capitolio.

-Peeta, estarás bien. Te lo prometo. –Dice preocupada.

Debe notar el cambio en mí. La miro unos segundo y asiento. Atrayéndola tanto a mí como puedo, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro. La necesito, para convencerme que todo saldrá bien. Siento sus manos pasear mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros y mis brazos. Me siento a salvo entre sus brazos.

El aerodeslizador llega y caen dos escaleras. Sin embargo ocupamos una, aún sosteniéndonos ambos, subimos un pie al primer travesaño y de inmediato la corriente eléctrica nos paraliza tomándonos por sorpresa. Me empiezo a desvanecer, todo mi mundo se vuelve oscuro en segundos.

No sé donde estoy, ni donde voy. Apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero escucho su voz. Su voz lejana llamándome una y otra vez con desesperación, y yo deseo alcanzarla, decirle que todo estará bien, que no me deje solo sumido en esta oscuridad, pero me resulta imposible.

A la voz de Katniss se le suman otras voces, y forcejean con mi cuerpo, como si alguien tironeara de mi cuerpo para no dejarme ir y otras personas se ocuparán de alejarme de allí. Me siento como un maniquí, siendo llevado de un lado para el otro, contra mi propia voluntad. Siento cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada. Se siente como si mi mente quisiera algo y mi cuerpo no respondiera a la orden.

Ahora, estoy apoyado contra algo duro y frío.

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡No permitiré que lo maten! ¡No le hagan daño!

" _ **Katniss…"**_

-Si no se calma señorita, él se pondrá peor. Déjenos trabajar.

-¡Quiero estar con él! –Insiste ella.

Puedo reconocer a la chica fuerte que a pesar del dolor que siente, es capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante para conseguir lo que quiere.

" _ **También yo, Kat… No te imaginas cuanto."**_

-No puede. Menos si usted actúa tan inestable. Lo intentaremos salvar. –Le promete esa persona.

¿Será un medico? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Esa descarga eléctrica es la causante de esto? Pienso que no hacía falta mucho, para que acabara así. Tal vez al estar mal herido y débil, con una infección grave en mi pierna y heridas recientes, la descarga eléctrica que nos dio al subir a la escalera hizo que el proceso se acelerara. Escucho voces, forcejeos, ruidos extraños, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, gente trabajando sobre mi cuerpo.

Hasta que llega un momento en el que no siento nada. Me dejo arrastrar hacia esa oscuridad que llama desde hace días. Esa que promete que el sufrimiento acabará si cierro los ojos y me entrego a ella.

No me resisto. No veo nada. Estoy solo en algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad. Una voz alcanza a llamar mi atención en mi último instante de semi consciencia

-¡Peeta, resiste! ¡No te vayas, Peeta!

" _ **Lo siento, preciosa. Te salvé, eso es lo único que quería."**_

Si voy a morir, que será en lugar de alguien que amo. Le entregué mi vida, pude pasar unos tan hermosos, como difíciles días junto con ella. Le dije que la amaba y ella tal vez me correspondió por un breve periodo de tiempo. No le puedo pedir nada más a la vida. Si ha llegado mi hora, la recibiré gustoso, porque ya no tengo asuntos pendientes con nadie. Sólo espero que Katniss sea feliz y pueda superar mi muerte a pesar del dolor.

.lll.

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro en una cama, y una habitación que no es la que comparto con mi hermano Arán, de hecho es muy precaria. Me doy cuenta que es una cama matrimonial ubicada en el medio de la habitación.

La ventana está abierta, y entra una agradable brisa fresca. Todavía sigue de noche, pero está amaneciendo. Prendo la luz y la habitación se ilumina permitiéndome ver todo con más detalle.

No sé como llegué aquí, pero de alguna forma me siento en casa, en paz. Salgo de la habitación y camino por los pasillos, hasta que el llanto de un bebé me detiene.

 _¿Un bebé?_

Entro a la habitación de donde proviene el sonido y veo a un pequeño niño en una cuna. Dando algunos pasos, llego hasta él.

Un bebé de no más de un año está llorando allí, con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío. Siempre me gustaron los niños. Pero siento algo especial al verlo, bajo la barandilla y lo alzo con cuidado acomodándolo entre mis brazos. El niño sigue llorando, pero luego de unos minutos consigo calmarlo. Cuando eso sucede veo al niño con más detalle. Tiene la piel blanca casi idéntica a la mía, cabello rubio claro, pero más oscuro en las puntas. Mi corazón se acelera al notar lo mucho que se parece a mí, de bebé.

 _¿Qué significa esto?_

Cuando fijo mi mirada en su rostro. Veo que tiene sus ojos cerrados. Necesito verlos. Esto me resulta muy extraño.

-Pequeño ¿puedes mirarme?

El bebé en mis brazos de a poco abre sus ojos y saca sus manitas de allí, dejándome ver unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos grises. Me pierdo en ellos, del mismo modo que me pierdo mirando los ojos de la chica que amo. Parece una perfecta combinación de ambos.

Siento una inmensa felicidad por algún motivo que no entiendo, porque sé que esto no puede ser real ¿o sí?

Justo mientras pienso en lo extraño y perfecto que resulta todo, entra una niña.

No cualquier niña.

Es Katniss con un vestido rojo a cuadros. Pero, entra un segundo, me sonríe y se va.

-¡Espera! –Grito.

La niña se ríe y se aleja. Con el bebé en brazos, la sigo. Él está tranquilo entre mis brazos y se adormece.

La sigo por los pasillos de la casa y bajo a la planta baja, hasta que veo que ella sale por la puerta de entrada.

Casi choco contra una pared, pero me hago un paso atrás y doblo por el pasillo. En un costado una pintura llama mi atención. Cuando la miro en detalle me doy cuenta que es Katniss con unos dieciséis años o un poco más, luce exactamente como la recuerdo, pero con la cara más redondeada y un vientre que luce como el de una embarazada de ocho meses. Su piel olivácea, presenta un adorable rubor en sus mejillas y hay un brillo especial en su mirada, mientras sonríe de frente sentada sobre una manta en la pradera. Mi corazón da un salto y contemplo fascinado la figura del amor de mi vida.

En el fondo de mi mente, puedo reconocer que ese cuadro lo he hecho yo.

Miro la criatura en mis brazos, que abre y cierra los ojos por momento dejándome ver sus grisáceos ojos, y veo el lugar por donde desapareció la niña.

Comprendo que no es Katniss, sin embargo es muy parecida. Son nuestros hijos. Hijos míos y de Katniss. Y dada la precariedad de la casa en comparación con las que están en las zonas comerciantes, comprendo que estoy en La Veta. En mi casa y con mi familia.

Sonrío y miro al bebé con más cariño.

No sé qué pasó, ni como llegué aquí. Lo único que sé es que en esté efímero y casi irreal universo, soy feliz.

Salgo de la casa, y busco a la niña que es tan parecida a su madre. Cerca de la puerta en una mesa, encuentro el Sinsajo que Katniss tuvo en los juegos todo el tiempo. Lo tomo sin pensar, porque le pertenece a ella.

-Vamos a buscar a tu hermana y tu madre.

El niño me mira y se ríe como si me entendiera. Yo sonrío y beso su frente. Él fija su vista en el brillante broche oro que tengo en mi mano, el sol lo ilumina y hace que los destellos dorados y brillantes llamen la atención de mi niño.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto sonriendo. Él alza las manitos para agarrarlo y yo se lo doy. –Pertenece a tu madre, Katniss. No sé cómo consiguió, pero es un Sinsajo, unos pájaros que imitan sonidos.

Mientras camino, el bebé no suelta el broche. Lo mira fascinado y lo mueve entre sus manitos.

Se altera un poco cuando entramos en el bosque.

-No tengas miedo, bebé. Te contaré una historia de un niño, una niña y unos sinsajos como este. Había una vez hace muchos años, un niño estaba muy asustado de ir a la escuela, pero cuando vio a una niña con dos trenzas, de cabello oscuro y un vestido rojo a cuadros, caminando junto a su padre, ese miedo se diluyó. El niño la observó todo el día, hasta que llegó la clase de música, y la maestra preguntó: "¿Alguien sabe la Canción del Valle?", la niña se puso de pie y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la maestra. Ella quería cantar como su padre le enseñó desde pequeña. Era una niña muy valiente además de hermosa. La maestra la subió a un taburete, y por un momento el niño todo lo que pudo pensar fue en lo que le dijo su padre y sintió curiosidad por saber si la pequeña niña de ojos grises tenía el mismo talento con el canto. Definitivamente, lo tenía. El niño quedó fascinado con la voz de ella, sintiéndose atrapado en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Él observó por las ventanas abiertas del aula y vio a unos sinsajos apostados en la misma, en completo silencio escuchando el canto, cuando la canción acabó, él ya había vuelto a poner toda la atención en la niña. Escuchó a los sinsajos repetir la melodía de la canción, y entonces lo supo: estaba perdido, atrapado eternamente en esos ojos grises. Sintió como esa voz lo envolvió y nunca jamás lo soltó. El niño lo único que quería era despertar cada mañana y dormir cada noche arrullado por esa dulce voz. Tener a su lado a esa niña todo el tiempo, amándola y siendo amado del mismo modo.

Mi hijo me observa, hace caras y sonríe. Eso me llena de felicidad.

Todo se vuelve más claro y a unos metros veo una pradera en medio del bosque. Me adelanto, al escuchar risas de una niña. Mi hija está persiguiendo mariposas, logra sostener algunas entre sus manos para luego dejarlas libres, aunque la mayoría se encuentra fuera de su alcance.

Ella me debe escuchar, porque voltea a verme cuando me aparezco entre medio de dos árboles.

-Papi, me encontraste.

-No fue difícil seguir tu rastro. –Respondo. Se siente tan bien que me diga "papi".

Ella corre hacia mí. Me siento sobre el pasto con mi hijo en brazos. Los rayos de sol iluminan toda la pradera. La niña se sienta frente a mí y yo consigo ver que es un calco de su madre, aunque hay algo extraño en su mirada, me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta que sus ojos son de un azul idéntico a los míos, y la forma del rostro se parece más a la mía. Nuestros hijos son una perfecta combinación de ambos.

Miro en sus manos, están juntas una con otra, puedo ver una mariposa quieta entre el hueco de ambas.

-¿Qué harás con la mariposa, cariño?

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?

-Lo son, pero ¿qué harás con ella?

-Tú y mamá me dijeron que en un pasado ustedes vivieron oprimidos, pero que lograron la libertad tan ansiada por todos. –La miro sin entender ¿De qué libertad habla? Lo último que recuerdo es estar con Katniss en los Juegos. –Que lograron que la esperanza creciera en los corazones de las personas.

-No entiendo…

Mi hija se ríe.

-Sobrevivieron a los Juegos de Hambre contra todo pronóstico. Los dos. Eso no fue algo para ignorar. Enfrentaron al sistema cuando no debían hacerlo. Las personas somos como esta mariposa, papá. Nos atrapan, pero si luchamos. –Veo a la pequeña mariposa intentando liberarse. –Si somos fuertes, nadie podrá acabar con nosotros. Finalmente al ganar la batalla, nos liberamos. –Ella levanta la mano y la mariposa vuela lejos y justo en ese momento veo una flor amarilla, un hermoso y brillante diente de león que ella me entrega. –Ustedes siempre me dicen eso.

La pequeña sonrisa que se forma en su rostro es adorable. La niña no debe tener más seis años, y me sorprende lo que dice, también su madurez a pesar de la edad.

Entonces recuerdo lo que sucedió en los últimos minutos de los Juegos del Hambre. Katniss sacó la bayas que yo recolecté por error. Me dio algunas a mí y las acepté. Intentamos suicidarnos. Un acto de rebeldía, una lucha contra el sistema cometido por amor, pero que no dejo de ser algo prohibido y que seguramente trajo consecuencias. La piezas encajan, pero no en su totalidad.

-¿Estoy muerto? –Pregunto.

-No, papá. Ni tú, ni mamá están muertos.

-Katniss…

-Katniss Mellark. Tu esposa. Nuestra madre. –Dice señalando a mí, a ella o su hermano.

-¿Esto es un sueño?

-Un sueño que se puede hacer realidad, si decides volver a mamá. Ella te necesita.

-Yo la necesito a ella. Y a ustedes. –Miro a mis hijos que tal vez signifiquen lo que puede suceder cuando despierte. Acaricio la mejilla de mi hija, mientras acuno a mi hijo y ella me abraza cuando se pone a mi lado. – ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo. –Dice sonriendo. –Pero si quieres elige nombres ahora.

Tardo unos minutos en pensar unos. Dos vienen a mi mente.

-Willow y Rye. –Digo mirándolos a ambos. Me incomoda mucho no saber sus nombres, aunque sea un sueño, merecen tener un nombre.

-Son hermosos. –Coincide la niña.

Me río.

-¿Por qué no me dices los nombres?

-Tú y mamá los tendrán que elegir cuando llegue el momento, no quiero robarles la oportunidad de elegirlos.

-Buen punto, Willow. –Beso su frente. -¿Dónde está Katniss?

-Está con nosotros, siempre lo estará.

Es entonces cuando escucho por primera vez su voz.

-Hola, Peeta. Soy Katniss… Katniss Everdeen. ¿Me recuerdas en algún lugar recóndito de tu mente ahora mismo? Espero que sí. Porque quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo, aún en estos momentos. No me dejaron venir a verte… antes. De hecho tampoco lo permitieron ahora. Pero Cinna, mi estilista es un buen amigo, y me trajo a escondidas hasta ti. Espero que no le cause problemas el haberme cubierto en esto. Él dice que no le importa. También me dijo que puedes sentirme y escucharme ¿de verdad lo haces? –Siento que una brisa acaricia mi cabello. –También espero que la respuesta sea un sí. No ha sido una semana fácil. He estado muy preocupada por ti. Me decían que estabas recuperándote, pero realmente no lo creí hasta ahora, que puedo verte. La verdad es que desperté en una habitación desconocida preguntado por ti. Creí que te había perdido, que habías muerto, sentí como si una parte de mí faltara y eso me aterró.

La voz viene del cielo. Miro para todos lados, no la puedo ver.

 _ **Como si una parte de mí faltara.**_

Yo también me siento así ahora mismo. Quiero alcanzarla sin importar donde este, quiero tener un futuro con ella, quiero tener a estos niños que se encuentran entre mis brazos con ella.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti. Fui muy dura contigo. Prometo que ya no será así. En realidad, cuando salió tu nombre me invadió miedo, no quería ser responsable de la muerte de la persona que hizo tanto por mí. Con el paso de los días me debatía internamente entre confiar, o no en ti. Ganaba lo primero, pero me lo negué a mi misma, porque tenía miedo de conocerte. Eso haría más difícil todo. La confianza no sería más que una debilidad entre nosotros, porque ya sabes que "debía" haber un sólo vencedor. Pero cuando me protegiste de Cato y los profesionales, y luego te encontré al costado del río, algo cambio. Siempre supe, que no hubiera sido capaz de matarte bajo ningún punto de vista, en ningún momento.

La culpa es mía, no de ella. Tuve años para decirle que la amaba, acercarme a ella y no lo hice. La entiendo si no confiaba en mí en ese momento.

-Me alegré cuando se nos presentó la oportunidad de salir ambos con vida. Fui a buscarte y te encontré después de muchas horas. Entendí todo lo que tú hiciste desde el comienzo fue para protegerme, y yo quise hacer lo mismo por ti. Creo que lo conseguí, porque aún contigo en este estado, estás vivo, y sé que aquí en el hospital están haciendo lo posible para que tu recuperación tenga resultados positivos. ¿Te estoy mareando?

 _¿Qué me sucede? ¿Hospital? ¿Recuperación?_

-¿Qué me sucede, Willow?

Miro a mi hija y me sonríe con tristeza.

-Estás en coma. Por tu pierna. La infección. –Me contesta. Sus ojos azules me observan. –Mamá está muy preocupada por ti. Aún así, todavía no es tu tiempo de volver con ella.

-Discúlpame, pero Cinna que sería bueno hablarte, porque tú te debes sentir muy solo en ese mundo de oscuridad. Que me debes extrañar. ¿Tiene razón? –La voz de Katniss vuelve a llenar el ambiente.

-Te extraño más que a nada. ¿Tú me extrañas? –Grito. Quiero que me escuche y sepa que a pesar de todo sigo con ella. Pero en este momento la siento tan lejana y fuera de mi alcance. Estoy atrapado dentro de mi cuerpo y mi propia mente.

-Sólo quiero decirte confió plenamente en ti, Peeta. Me disculpo contigo. Siento todo lo que pude haber dicho o hecho, cualquier cosa que te hiriera. Te acabo de decir mis motivos. También sé que todo lo que me dijiste en la arena fue… es real.

No tengo nada que perdonarle. ¿Por qué ella tiene la costumbre a echarse la culpa de todo? Tal vez yo no confiaría de estar en el lugar de ella.

-Yo nunca pensé en que esto pudiera pasar. Si, tal vez te suene tonto pero es la verdad, jamás me imaginé con un chico, simplemente nunca estuvo en mis planes. Mi prioridad era Prim.

No me extraña escuchar eso, ella vivía por Prim, su única hermana, la más pequeña. De hecho, no es tonto. Me gusta eso de ella, como prioriza a su familia por encima de todo. Ella no es como las demás chicas e incluso chicos que conozco, demasiado superficiales y egocéntricos, creyéndose superiores que la gente de La Veta. Mis verdaderos amigos son contados con una sola mano, y aún así no entienden cómo puedo estar enamorado de Katniss, teniendo a tantas chicas que "valen la pena" a mi alrededor. La verdad es que no lo valen, amo a Katniss por ser quien es. Fuerte, valiente, tímida con la gente en general, decidida a proteger a su hermana y su madre, llevando a la familia adelante, terca y explosiva la mayor parte del tiempo y tierna en ocasiones.

-Esto es nuevo y estoy muy confundida por lo que siento ahora, porque… jamás lo sentí por nadie.

Esto es dicho en casi un susurro. Sonrío, porque mis esperanzas crecen, he esperado mucho tiempo por escuchar que no le soy indiferente. No me importa, cuando vuelva ella, haré todo para enamorarla, y llegar tan hondo en su corazón, que mi nombre y mi rostro no puedan salir de allí. Ahora que la tengo, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

-Sólo contigo me sentí tranquila en la arena. Y ahora si no fuera porque me drogan, tal vez me quedaría sin dormir toda la noche, porque… pierdo el sueño. No tengo deseos de dormir. Es extraño hablarte contigo estando así, ahora viéndote me siento mejor y siento que un poco de paz me invade, que vuelvo a emerger del abismo en el que me sumí durante estos ocho día.

Me siento triste, por no haber estado con ella. Puedo percibir el dolor en su voz. Me gustaría decirle que la echo de menos desde hace ¿ocho días?

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

¿Llevo ocho días en coma? Eso no es bueno.

Ocho días sin Katniss. El tiempo ha dejado de tener relevancia para mí, hasta que ella dijo cuando llevo en este estado. No entiendo que sucede. Lo único que sé es quiero estar con ella y la extraño.

Siento un leve cosquilleo en mi mano y veo a Willow tomando mi mano entre la suya, para luego presionarla más fuerte. Le sonrío. No estoy solo. Estoy en medio de un hermoso sueño con mis hijos y escuchando la voz de Katniss. Afloja el agarre, pero no suelta mi mano.

-Vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, aunque me tenga escabullir para hacerlo, ahora ya sé dónde estás. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Supongo que sí, porque tú lo harías por mí.

Haría tantas cosas por ella, que se sorprendería.

-Seguiré viniendo hasta que despiertes, hasta que te pongas fuerte y podamos irnos de aquí y regresar a donde pertenecemos. Porque sobrevivimos, tú y yo. Creo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto al subir al tren, yo ni siquiera creía que pudiera ganar, a pesar de tener claro que lucharía por Prim. Aunque sinceramente ni se me pasó por la mente ella, cuando te di la bayas, sólo pensé que no podía matarte y que me volvería loca sin ti. Me sorprendió que tú aceptaras, pero luego pensándolo con más tranquilidad lo entendí. Entendí que a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Nos salvamos mutuamente en muchas ocasiones. Pero más veces tú a mí, y nunca te lo agradecí. Cuando despiertes lo haré. Por ahora, me limitaré a entregarte algo que te pertenece. Es tu relicario, aquel que llevabas en la arena y se cayó en el aerodeslizador.

Suelto la mano de mi hija y la llevo a mi cuello, toco algo duro y frío. Dejo el relicario a la vista y lo abro, viendo lo que yo mismo pinté dentro del mismo. El diente de león y el Sinsajo estuvieron involucrados en los dos momentos de nuestras vidas que nos unieron.

Los recuerdos van volviendo. Quedé inconsciente antes de entrar en el aerodeslizador entre los brazos de ella, en las escaleras.

-Y mi prendedor, también te lo daré a ti.

Veo el broche que tiene mi hijo en su pequeña mano y con cuidado se lo quito. Él se quedó dormido minutos antes. Lo apoyo en la palma de mi mano derecha, la que no sostiene a Rye. Observo el hermoso Sinsajo hecho completamente en oro.

-Me dio suerte. Ahora es tu turno.

Sonrío y lo sujeto con fuerza al Sinsajo. Este sueño es muy extraño, pero aún con todo, me hace tan feliz. Me hace sentirme más cerca de ella, a pesar de estar en un mundo tan lejano al real.

-Te estamos esperando. No lo olvides. Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna, tu familia y yo. Debes ponerte bien por nosotros. Buenas noches, Peeta.

Luego de eso, su voz desaparece y ya no siento su presencia. La sensación de soledad me vuelve a invadir y tengo miedo de perderla. Sólo me queda la promesa de que ella volverá y el saber que yo le importo y me está esperando.

-Ustedes deberán pasar por muchas cosas para tenernos. Por muchas dificultades. Pero juntos podrán sortear cada obstáculo. Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero pronto lo harás. Cuando lo logren, seremos libres.

Los observo a ambos y trato de analizar sus palabras.

-Vivirás porque mamá y nosotros te necesitamos. Te amamos.

Rye abre sus ojos y sujeta uno de mis dedos en su mano. Willow nos observa sonriendo y su mano entra en contacto con la de su hermano y la mía.

-Rye será el primer integrante de la familia que nacerá en un mundo libre.

-¿Y tú, Will?

-Creceré en uno. Gracias a ustedes.

-Ven conmigo.

Le hago espacio a mi hija en mi regazo y acomodo a su hermano en el suyo. Abarco a ambos con mis brazos como si los estuviera abrazando.

-Posiblemente, esto sea una fantasía. Pero si algún día los tengo conmigo, los voy a amar y cuidar más que a mi propia vida. Su madre Katniss y ustedes serán mi prioridad. De hecho, ya los amo.

-Nosotros también. –Contesta ella.

Me aferro a ellos, ahora son mi ancla. Cierro los ojos mientras escucho el canto de los sinsajos a nuestro alrededor y el de una niña a mi lado.


	10. CAPÍTULO 6: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **POV PEETA**

El tiempo sigue pasando. Empiezo a ser más consciente de las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor, aunque no puedo reaccionar a los estímulos.

Siento que nada me atrae a la realidad hasta que escucho su voz, siento sus manos acariciarme o sus labios besándome alguna zona del rostro o incluso la mano. A veces creo que se queda dormida muy cerca de mí, porque siento su respiración contra mi piel. Cuando se encuentra conmigo soy consciente de que debo luchar por salir adelante para verla nuevamente y acompañarla como ella lo hace cada día.

He matado a varios tributos directa o indirectamente, para salvar mi vida, la de Katniss o por accidente. Tendré que aprender a lidiar con el miedo y la culpa. En ocasiones tengo pesadillas, lamentablemente suelen presentarse en los momentos que estoy solo, porque estando Katniss desaparecen y tengo sueños que me traen felicidad.

Cada vez que viene me canta una canción. Su voz me sigue envolviendo como cuando era un niño.

Frente a los demás se muestra dura e invencible, pero sé que ella no es así. Es fuerte, valiente y luchadora, pero también tuvo momentos de debilidad, como cuando murió su padre y eso nadie en Panem lo sabe, tal vez algunas de las pocas personas que le prestaron atención durante ese lapso de tiempo lo notaron. Ella puede ser tierna cuando está con Prim o cuida de mí y me acompaña igual que ahora. Admiro el sacrificio y entrega que demuestra por sus seres queridos. Me pregunto si al despertar descubriré que yo también formo parte de ese grupo.

¿Ella me llegará a querer del mismo modo que yo a ella? Sé que no me ama todavía, pero siente cosas por mí muy fuertes, me lo dice, aún estando inconsciente. Me siento muy feliz al escuchar que le gusto. No la debo presionar, pero tengo la esperanza de que en un futuro podamos estar juntos y amarnos incondicionalmente. Necesito despertar para decirle lo que me he guardado en este tiempo y durante toda mi vida.

-Dicen que mejoras cada día. La infección ya no es un peligro para tu vida. –Sus manos sostienen la mía como siempre. –Han empezado a disminuir las dosis de morflina, suspendido algunos medicamentos y te siguen alimentando por medio el suero que circula por tus venas. De a poco irás reaccionando a los estímulos, hasta que decidas despertar. No demores en hacerlo. Tengo buenas noticias. Me dieron de alta. Estoy de vuelta en nuestro piso. Lo mejor es que no tengo prohibido verte, tampoco horarios de visita. Pasaré más tiempo contigo.

Sonreiría si pudiera. Aunque me conformaría con mover la mano y presionar la suya en un suave apretón para demostrarle que la escucho y me agrada su compañía. Lo intento, pero sin éxito aparente. Ella no hace comentario alguno al respecto. No me rindo, al cabo de un rato, su voz se corta repentinamente y hay un silencio.

-¡Peeta! –Grita con voz ahogada. –Tu mano se movió. ¿Me escuchas?

Es la primera vez que logro realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento conscientemente de querer hacerlo al menos. Lo vuelvo a hacer, presiono su mano con la mía. Ella ríe, pero creo que está llorando. Lo siguiente pasa muy rápido, siento que me quitan algo del rostro y luego unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Katniss me besa por un largo minuto, mientras gotas frías y saladas caen sobre mi rostro. Sus lágrimas. Luego sus labios me abandonan y yo me siento decepcionado de no poder corresponderle. Con ese beso siento una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo llenándome de energía.

-No le digas a nadie que te saqué el respirador. –Me lo vuelve a colocar.

Así que, ese el nombre del aparato que tengo colocado y presiona constantemente mi rostro. La presión es molesta pero al parecer es una de las tantas cosas que permite mi sobrevivencia. Presiono su mano una vez más, es como si le estuviera diciendo "nadie lo sabrá".

-Estás volviendo.

 _Nunca te dejaré._

-¿Así se siente amar a alguien? Sentir que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, pensar en su bienestar y no exclusivamente en el tuyo, dar tu vida por la de él o ella, sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos, y una sensación electrizante cada vez que la besas. Y pensar que una vida sin esa persona es inconcebible. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. –No puedo contestar, hago algún movimiento con mi mano. -¿Eso es un sí? Creo que podría llegar a amarte mucho. Regresa a mí, Peeta. Por favor.

¿Cómo no luchar por sobreponerme si ella me dice algo tan hermoso? Me gustaría despertar ahora mismo, que mi cuerpo actuara según mi mente dicta. No podrá ser por ahora. Cuando eso suceda Katniss estará esperándome y eso me da esperanzas.

En el trascurso de los siguientes días Cinna, Portia, Effie y Haymitch se unen a las visitas. Se turnan para estar conmigo. No me dejan solo nunca. Siempre hay una voz, una mano o unos labios que me indican que hay gente que me quiere y apoya a pesar de todo lo que pasé.

…

Cuando despierto, abro los ojos perezosamente porque mis parpados pesan. La luz blanca brillante me ciega momentáneamente y debo volver a cerrar mis ojos y hacer la cabeza a un lado. La habitación pintada completamente de un gris claro me reconforta, me agrada que no sea blanca, porque ese color me recuerda al Presidente de Panem.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y al girar veo a Portia mirándome sonriente.

-Bienvenido, Peeta.

Quiero hablar pero no me sale la voz, la garganta me duele demasiado al separar los labios de dejar entrar aire. Es una sensación horrible. Portia acaricia mi rostro como lo haría una madre con su hijo.

-No hagas esfuerzo.

Pero lo hago en el mismo segundo que ella habla, su nombre sale de mis labios.

-Katniss. –Mi voz suena ronca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin hablar? Cierro los ojos por el dolor que siento.

-Se encuentra bien. –No entiendo porque se ríe, tampoco me importa. Quiero saber cómo está ella. –Te ha acompañado estos días. Ella realmente te quiere. Le dieron de alta, debe estar descansando en su habitación. Se aparta de ti únicamente para ir a dormir y comer, a veces duerme aquí a pesar de insistirle en que no lo haga. Sigue sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Sonrío pensando en lo terca que es y como nunca cambiara.

Me cuenta que pasaron doce días desde que nos sacaron de la arena. Es algo que me sorprende. No sé cuando moví mi mano por primera vez, aunque estoy seguro que fue luego del octavo día, por lo que Katniss me dijo la primera vez que me visitó. Yo no puedo hablar momentáneamente pero me cuenta todo lo que cree que pasa por mi mente. En momentos como este me gustaría aprender el lenguaje de señas. Haría más fácil la comunicación.

Los médicos pasan a verme cuando Portia presiona un botón rojo que hay a un costado de la cama, debe ser una especie de alarma en caso de que el paciente requiera ayuda de forma urgente, sobre todo si se encuentra solo. Doctores y enfermeros entran y se notan aliviados al comprobar que estoy consciente. Me revisan por todos lados. Mi estilista se sienta en el diván y comienza a ver revistas de moda. Se niega a irse, pero los deja trabajar sin molestarlos. Su intención sigue siendo cuidarme.

Pienso en mi madre, en como ella hubiera huido apenas le dijeran que se marchara, y como de hecho no se preocuparía por mí. En casa mis hermanos y mi padre son mi soporte. Mi madre no quiere a nadie, excepto a ella misma y al "orgullo" de la familia. Cuando ella supo que yo amaba a Katniss, me insultó y desde ese momento me odia más y asegura que soy una vergüenza para todos. Aunque el resto de mi familia me defendió, el pensamiento retrogrado de mi madre respecto a las personas de La Veta y a mí no cambió. De hecho, cuando fueron a despedirse de mí, mi madre me dijo cosas muy hirientes que no le comenté a nadie, ni siquiera a Katniss y mi equipo ese día que exploté cuando Katniss confesó cuales eran mis habilidades y dijo que podría ganar. Yo estaba molesto, solamente con la insinuación de que podía ganar cuando me daba por muerto por causa de ella, para protegerla y salvar su vida. Y porque en otras circunstancias, sin amarla, no sería capaz de matar a mi compañera de distrito, cuando sé que es el soporte de una familia, y tampoco podría vencerla, o tal vez, si he descubierto que la fuerza física no es su fuerte, y Clove murió a manos de Thresh gracias a su fuerza y la roca que rompió su cabeza, pero ni siquiera puedo imaginarme a mi mismo matándola con lo mucho que la respeto.

Comprueban que está todo en orden y se van. Portia vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y la veo un teléfono.

-Hola, Haymitch… Si. De hecho llamaba por eso. Peeta ha despertado… ¿Katniss?... Está dormida. Bueno, cuando despierte díganle que él está bien y la quiere ver.

Cuando ella corta la llamada la miro agradecido. Deseo tanto verla. Aunque por el momento me importa que esté recuperada.

…

-¡Peeta! –Grita apenas entra a verme.

Yo estoy en esa etapa entre el sueño y la vigilia. Pero verla a Katniss entrar con un vestido naranja atardecer que le llega a las rodillas, me despierta por completo. Tomé cerca de un litro de agua tibia, lo que ayudó a mi irritada y seca garganta. La molestia se va yendo y puedo hablar mejor. Me gustaría ir hasta ella y abrazarla, pero no puedo, no me permiten moverme de la cama.

Katniss me sonríe y siento que mi mundo cobra vida. Estoy solo desde hace una hora, cuando Haymitch me dijo que ella vendría pronto.

Ella se acerca a mí y lo primero que hace es abrazarme y llorar en silencio. Puedo sentir sus lágrimas cayendo en mi hombro y cuello y mojando la tela de la bata hospitalaria.

Me siento ignorando el repentino mareo y la rodeo protectoramente con mis brazos.

-Tranquila, Preciosa. Estoy bien.

Escondo mi cabeza en el hueco que forma en su cuello y aspiro su aroma a bosque. Sus hombros tiemblan y yo la obligo a sentarse en la cama sin abandonar el abrazo.

-Ansiaba tanto verte así. No sabes cuan duros que fueron para mí estos días.

-Lo imagino.

-Me preocupaba que no te recuperaras, que se presentara una complicación irreversible.

-¿Se presentó alguna?

Katniss se calla y se aleja para observarme con los ojos vidriosos. Yo quito sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, como si estuviera tratando a una niña. Suspira y besa mi palma cuando pasa por sus labios.

-Los primeros días cuando estabas en terapia intensiva, se te detuvo el corazón muchas veces y tuvieron problemas para tratar la infección. Claro eso me lo ocultaron, hasta que estuviste fuera de peligro. Supe lo primero porque la doctora me lo dijo luego que despertara, pero me ocultaron varias cosas en los días posteriores para no "preocuparme". –Noto en su voz que sigue molesta.

Nuestras frentes se unen. Quiero borrar esas lágrimas, ese dolor, incluso el rencor. Katniss debe olvidar, centrarse en este momento y que lo demás deje de importarle. Además ¿Cómo pude soportar estos días sin saborear sus labios al tiempo que sentía los suyos sobre mi rostro?

Acaricio su rostro memorizándolo, adorándolo con mis ojos y dedos. Mi Katniss no se mueve, se queda inmóvil por la sorpresa.

Ella es mi luz y el amor de mi existencia. La trataré como tal. La trato como si fuera una flor que puede romperse con un toque, siendo delicado y paciente. No hay prisa.

Me inclino, sin apartar la mirada de la suya y le pido permiso en silencio. Ella cierra los ojos y lo tomo como una señal. Rompo la escasa distancia de nuestros labios y las llamas invaden cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas en cuanto sus cálidos labios entran en contacto con los míos. El beso lo inicio yo, pero ella responde tan rápido, que la sensación de placer es inmediata.

 _Creo que podría a llegar a amarte mucho._

La beso. Me besa. El beso es tierno y suave, a pesar que mi cuerpo pide a gritos saciar esa hambre que ambos sentimos, pero no es momento, ni lugar para convertirlo en uno de esos últimos besos que recuerdo, donde la desesperación y el miedo de perder al otro, se hizo visible para nosotros y todo Panem. Quiero que el beso dure una eternidad, quiero adorarla también con mis labios; demostrarle mis sentimientos en cada caricia que mis manos y mis labios le brindan. Ella dirige sus manos a mi cabello y lo revuelve de forma delicada como si temiera romperme, lo mismo hace con mi rostro. No está tan lejos de la realidad dado que no me encuentro bien y me siento débil.

Mi recuperación no será inmediata, por suerte mi pierna se salvó y no tuvieron que amputarla. Necesitaré tener muchas precauciones de ahora en adelante en los próximos meses y tomar medicación todos los días por tiempo indefinido dependiendo de mis avances o retrocesos.

Nos apartamos con la respiración agitada y la mirada fija en la del otro. Katniss está ruborizada, su rostro se tiñó de un adorable rojo en esos minutos que nos besamos. Ella baja la mirada avergonzada al darse cuenta de mi estudio detenido.

-Te amo.

Beso su frente.

-Peeta yo…

-Lo sé. –La interrumpo. Ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo que sientes por mí. Lo has dicho y no creo que haya sido parte de un sueño.

-¿Me escuchaste?

Sonrío de lado, provocando otro sonrojo en ella.

-Estos días fue una tortura por no poder responderte, consolarte, acariciarte.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Te prometo que no te presionaré. Me conformo con que me des una oportunidad.

Me abraza en respuesta y esconde su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te quiero.

La pego a mi cuerpo y acaricio su espalda.

-No me apartaré de ti. Eres parte de mi vida. –Me promete.

-Y tú de la mía. –Completo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

-¿Lo intentemos?

Levanta la vista y su respuesta la veo en sus ojos tan expresivos.

-Eso mismo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa feliz.

-Gracias. –Ella me mira confundida. –Por existir. –Mi comentario la toma por sorpresa, pero se recupera rápido sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Extrañaba tu sonrisa… la sincera. Hace años que no la veía. A excepción de cuando estás con tu hermana.

-¿Me prestabas tanta atención para saber esas cosas? –Pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí y tú eras la única que no se daba cuenta. Te dije que incluso te miraba ir a tu casa cada día para asegurarme que no te pasara nada. Siempre ibas con Prim, o sola, y yo te cuidaba a la distancia.

Nunca la vi realmente con Gale hasta hace casi dos años atrás, al parecer antes no eran tan cercanos. Los horarios de salida de los cursos superiores no coincidían con los nuestros. A medida que se pasa de año la cantidad de materias aumenta, y por ende los dos últimos años salen dos horas más tarde, se supone que son los años más duros porque de ese modo preparan a los alumnos que deban trabajar en las minas y los comerciantes se metan más en los asuntos que los conciernen. Todos deben salir con los mismos conocimientos tanto de un ámbito como de otro, eso le vino bien a mi hermano mayor que por un tiempo se vio obligado a trabajar en las minas. Así que, ella volvían solas a su casa y yo me aseguraba que llegaran a salvo.

-¿Suena de acosador? –Le pregunto arrancándole una carcajada.

-La verdad, sí. –Confiesa. –Y eres uno bueno. Jamás imaginé que me siguieras a mí, aunque debo reconocer que la mayoría de las veces fuiste muy sigiloso, porque ni siquiera noté la presencia de un extraño niño rubio.

-Precavido diría yo. Intentaba que no me notaras.

-Debiste acercarte. Lo peor que te podría haber hecho habría sido gritarte y luego de unos días se me hubiera pasado.

-Lo pensé muchas veces, pero… -Llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho justo en la zona del corazón, que late desmedidamente al tenerla cerca. –No podía. ¿Escuchas? Eso provocas en mí con tu presencia y muchas cosas más. El miedo y los nervios me dominaban y no sabía qué hacer al estar cerca de ti. Aparte, resultabas intimidante. Ir a los Juegos me favoreció porque tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya no tengo miedo y las barreras que nos separaban se han roto. –Tomo un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos. Es sedoso, suave y huele a jazmín. –Me interesa saber cómo te has sentido últimamente.

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama, nos tomamos de la mano y me cuenta todo. Algunas veces se quiebra. Sin embargo, estoy para consolarla y eso nos agrada a ambos.

En el almuerzo, me obliga a comer, me alimenta. Siento que voy a vomitar y mi estomago no acepta la comida. Pero cuando me pide algo no puedo negarle nada. Permito que me siga dando pedazos de pollo y sopa hasta que siento que llego a mi límite y me vuelven las arcadas.

Me mira preocupada y se da cuenta que no me puede forzar a comer más. El plato queda casi lleno. Razón por la que insisto en que lo coma ella y no lo desperdicie, porque estoy seguro que lo tiraran. El Capitolio desaprovecha mucha comida, porque preparan en abundancia, y lo que queda en algún momento se echa a perder. De hecho durante nuestra época de entrenamiento, teníamos alimentos recién hechos y no del día anterior. No entiendo a estas personas. Katniss come sin protestar, porque prefiere quedarse aquí, que volver a nuestro piso.

-No está tan mal, pero ¿no crees que le falta sal?

-Un poco. –Reconozco. –A pesar de todo, es mejor que la comida de nuestro distrito.

-Me temo que me estoy acostumbrando mucho a la comida del Capitolio después de estar un mes y medio aquí.

-Ahora no pasaremos necesidades, podemos permitirnos algunos caprichos. Si me haces una lista podría cocinarte lo que quisieras.

-¿En serio? Yo no sé cocinar.

-¿Y quién lo hacía en tu casa?

-Prim y mi madre.

Entonces, únicamente cazaba.

-Ahora, yo. Soy un buen cocinero, Kat. Te lo voy a demostrar.

-Panadero, chef, gran fuerza física, bueno en la lucha ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-Me gusta dibujar y pintar. Aunque lo segundo no suelo hacerlo, significa un gasto que en mi familia no podemos permitirnos. ¿Y tú?

-Soy un libro abierto. Me temo que no hay muchas cosas que se me den bien.

-¿Cómo que no? Tienes una hermosa voz.

-Eso ya lo sabes, también has visto como me desenvuelvo en la arena. No hay más que eso, Mellark. Soy un desastre en la cocina, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo cualquiera me vencería y dibujo horrible. –Katniss me mira de reojo. –Oye, no te burles.

-No me burlo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Se muestra desconcertada y molesta.

-Estamos hablando. He imaginado tantas veces esta situación. Qué extraño es el universo, se cumplió mi sueño, pero de una forma que nunca pensé… en los Juegos del Hambre.

-Debe ser el destino. –Me dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No hubiéramos sobrevivido de estar solos.

-Déjame discrepar. Tú hubieras ganado.

-No, Peeta. Me salvé por la ayuda de Rue, Thresh y de ti. Rue me ayudó a formar un plan para acabar con los suministros de los Profesionales y me indicó que lanzara el nido de rastrevíspulas sobre ustedes para escapar. Thresh me salvó antes de que Clove me matara y luego me perdonó la vida al enterarse lo que hice por Rue. Por último, la lista de cosas que hiciste por mí es interminable. Estaría muerta hace muchos años si no hubieras aparecido esa noche para salvarme.

-¿Tanto te marcó esa noche? –

Me sorprende que un par de panes hayan marcado la diferencia. En realidad hice más cosas por ella, –la ayudé como pude un tiempo hasta que su situación mejoró –pero no lo sabe.

-Te debo la vida de mi familia y la mía. Me ayudaste a seguir adelante. Gracias. Debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo.

-De nada. Confirmaste que moriría por ti, así que…

Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo y ella deja descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No quiero que vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma. –Me ruega.

-Ese tiempo acabó. Los dos viviremos una vida tranquila de ahora en adelante.

Intento tranquilizarla, pero ambos sabemos que volveríamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por salvarnos. Aunque sinceramente preferiríamos no volver a pasar por una situación como esta.

Nos volvemos a besar. Es un beso muy corto debido a que se ve interrumpido por nuestro mentor.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo, tortolitos.

Ambos lo miramos con odio. Él se ríe y nos dedica una sonrisa burlona.

-No deberían mirar a así a la persona que les salvó la vida.

En eso tiene razón. Aún así, las bromas que le siguen hace que olvidemos ese hecho. Katniss se pone cada vez más colorada de vergüenza y rabia. Me toma un tiempo calmarla.

Cuando entra Effie pone bajo control a Haymitch con esas miradas desaprobatorias que te hielan la sangre y el ambiente se relaja. Los cuatro nos ponemos a hablar civilizadamente y me preguntan miles de cosas a mí y ellos a su vez me cuentan lo sucedido mientras estuve en coma.

Effie lee las revistas que olvidó Portia al irse y se detiene en medio de una frase para decir.

-¡Oh, miren! Son ustedes. –En sus ojos puedo ver que se siente orgullosa por nosotros.

Nos muestra la portada de la revista y absolutamente toda la página la ocupamos nosotros.

-Es la revista que salió a la venta hoy. –Dice Haymitch. –Portia, Cinna y yo recibimos la copia ayer en la tarde. También te debió llegar a ti, Effie.

La mujer actúa contrariada.

-Oh, cierto. No abrí el sobre ayer. Lo tengo en la habitación.

-¿Por qué las reciben antes?

-Porque son nuestros tributos. A veces, nos piden opiniones para las entrevistas y muchas otras veces no, sobre todo cuando son reportajes hechos por los mismos periodistas. Al menos sabemos a qué atenernos y lo que publiquen no nos toma por sorpresa. Si dicen algo que nos los favorece podemos solucionarlo rápido. ¿Entiendes, Peeta?

-Sí. –Contesto.

Katniss se queda mirando la revista con cierta molestia. Yo también odio que nos hayamos convertido en un entretenimiento. Beso su coronilla y ella se relaja un poco.

Effie nos da la revista yo la agarro, tal vez sea morboso, porque seguramente las cosas que diga nos recordará lo mucho que sufrimos para llegar aquí.

- _ **Los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce.**_ –Recito leyendo el título debajo de la foto. – _ **Un amor con final feliz.**_

Abajo y en los costados muestra fotos en miniatura y otros títulos que adelantan lo que se encontrará en el interior. Empiezo por observar cada página bajo la atenta mirada de Katniss sentada a mi lado, ya que puse la revista entre ambos. Mi expresión se vuelve seria al igual que la de ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Toda la revista habla de nosotros?

-También algunas cosas de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Es el precio de la fama. Créanme, ahora mismo son más populares que todos los vencedores juntos. –Le contesta Haymitch a Katniss.

Katniss se aferra a mi cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre vuelve a abrir la revista entre nuestras piernas. Apoyada con su cabeza en mi pecho empieza a leer en silencio muy por encima. Negando con la cabeza constantemente. La mayoría de las cosas son rumores falsos, otros reales y muchos no tan acertados. Nos llama la atención la cantidad de entrevistas realizadas, a nuestros estilistas, equipos de preparación, Effie y Haymitch. En medio de una nota también podemos encontrar fragmentos de comunicados oficiales de los doctores.

" _ **Nuestros pacientes han pasado por una experiencia traumática, y han sufrido muchas lesiones. Katniss Everdeen se recuperó rápidamente. Pero era recomendable operarla para reconstruirle el oído, que ha sufrido daños permanentes. De no haberlo hecho…"**_

Miro a Katniss preocupado al leer eso. Ella me sonríe y yo frunzo el ceño. No me dijo nada de la cirugía.

Observo el oído dañado, que se ve ileso. No tiene cicatrices a la vista, tampoco esa apariencia horrible de los juegos llena de sangre a carne viva por las quemaduras y la explosión, ha tomado el color natural de su piel.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me lo reconstruyeron. Sin la operación hubiera perdido de forma definitiva el cincuenta por ciento de la audición. Estoy como nueva, casi podría decir que escucho mejor que antes.

-¿Te duele?

-Ya no, pero si me tocas aún tengo sensible la zona.

-No te tocaré ahí.

En la nota dice exactamente lo mismo que contó Katniss pero con términos médicos.

… _ **Por último nuestro paciente Peeta Mellark, su estado es más delicado. No podemos decirles mucho. Ingresó con comienzo de hipotermia, fiebre, producto del corte de espada que sufrió por parte de Cato Abney. No fue tratado a tiempo, la situación empeoró y se produjo la septicemia. Katniss Everdeen fue un factor clave para salvarle la vida, lo atendió y trató de la forma que ella conocía. Pero aún así no era suficiente, necesitaba medicina y su compañera de distrito fue por la medicina que le enviamos y se la inyectó, prolongando su vida unos días más. Podría haber muerto si no hubieran acabado los juegos ese día. Tuvimos que inducirlo a un coma para tratarlo adecuadamente. Ha mejorado. En estos momentos está en terapia intermedia, esperamos que en los próximos días podamos darles información más certera y satisfactoria. Por el momento, les podemos informar que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo; también que su equipo y su aliada no lo han dejado solo."**_

 _ **Declaró una de las doctoras encargadas de sus casos la semana pasada al periódico The Capitol Times.**_

Lo que dice de mí no es nada bueno, me imagino lo preocupada que debe estar mi familia.

-Effie, Haymitch ¿le pueden avisar a mi familia que ya me encuentro bien?

-Me comuniqué con el alcalde Undersee hace un rato, él será el encargado de informarle a tu familia que te encuentras fuera de peligro. También hice lo mismo cuando le dieron de alta a Katniss.

-Gracias, Effie. –Le digo.

-De nada, querido. Era necesario. Tu caso era más grave, el alcalde me comentó que tu padre y tus hermanos siempre iban al Edificio de Justicia por noticias. Estaban desesperados, a diferencia de las Everdeen, al menos sabian que Katniss salió de la arena con vida.

-Tú nos diste un gran susto. –Agrega Haymitch. –Principalmente a Katniss. Jamás vi a una persona tan desesperada desde los juegos que ganó Annie Cresta.

Hago memoria y logro recordarla. La tributo del Distrito Cuatro, se volvió loca después de presenciar la decapitación de su compañero de distrito. Ganó porque era la única que sabía nadar, luego de que inundaran la arena entera. No mató a nadie. A partir esos juegos dicen que ya no es la misma. Desde el Tour de la Victoria no ha vuelto al Capitolio.

Observo a Katniss y la abrazo. Ella se refugia en mi pecho.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro en su oído. –Por dejarte sola.

-¿Acabas de despertar del coma y me dices lo siento? –Se ríe. –Aunque viniendo de ti no me extraña. No fue tu culpa, yo te arrastré a los profesionales. –Besa mi mejilla y vuelve la vista a la revista.

No leemos sobre más sobre nosotros, únicamente vamos a las entrevistas hechas a nuestro equipo. Nos conmueve el modo en el que hablan de nosotros y saber que a pesar del poco tiempo que ha pasado nos quieren. Los necesitaremos ahora y en los próximos años. Se convertirán en nuestro soporte.

Horas después, acabo devolviendo mi almuerzo por primera vez. Effie se ha ido pero Haymitch y Katniss continúan conmigo. Mi mentor apenas nota que me dan arcadas y que olvidando mi pierna hago el intento de levantarme para ir hasta el baño, me alcanza rápido una cubeta y lanzo todo allí. Siento las palmadas en mi espalda que me propina Katniss, mientras Haymitch sostiene la cubeta.

De repente, me invade vergüenza de que ellos me vean así… que Katniss me vea así. No es nada comparado con lo que hizo en la arena, pero no quiero ser una carga para ella. Ya no. Quiero ser yo el que vele por ella. Semanas atrás ella se pasó todo el tiempo atendiéndome cuando estoy seguro que hubiera preferido pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo subida a la rama de algún árbol para estar más segura o no haber tenido que tratar mis heridas por la impresión que le daba. Pero no, ahí estaba ella a mi lado protegiéndome y estando alerta ante cualquier cosa que me sucediera.

Cuando la sensación de nauseas cede. Haymitch me da agua para que beba y tire los restos que puedan quedar en mi boca y después se lleva la cubeta al baño. Katniss toma una servilleta; limpia mi rostro y mis labios; y acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello.

-Ya pasara. –Mira mis ojos inyectados de sangre y mi rostro colorado. –Los primeros días fueron igual para mí. Mi cuerpo rechazó la comida. Tómatelo con calma, has estado mucho tiempo medicado y sin alimentarte. Comerás de a poco y únicamente lo que toleres.

Asiento.

Katniss me indica que me recueste. Me tapa con las mantas y sabanas. Desde su posición en la silla continua con sus caricias hasta que me entrego en la calma que brinda, sin apartar nuestras miradas.

 _Es tan hermosa._ Pienso.

Me pregunto si es posible amarla más de lo que lo hago. La respuesta es sí. Si antes la amaba a la distancia e hizo que innumerables veces mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho y mi respiración se detuviera por unos segundos para luego acelerarse. Ahora las sensaciones son más intensas porque la tomo de la mano, la abrazo, duermo junto a ella, la acaricio, y ella a mí. Inevitablemente, se han sumado más sensaciones y sentimientos. Mi piel quema cada vez que entra en contacto con la suya, y luego extrañan su toque cuando nos apartamos. Muchas veces pensé en que se sentiría besarla y ahora que lo sé, no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Elevo mi mano derecha y lo llevo a su rostro, apartando el mecho de cabello que cubre parte de su frente. Me sorprendo al notar que ya no tiene ninguna cicatriz, por el corte del cuchillo de Clove, ni raspones en el resto de su rostro.

-¿Cómo…?

-Me hicieron algunos tratamientos estéticos para borrar las cicatrices. A ti también.

Acaricio la zona lisa y suave de su frente. Después comprendo las palabras de Katniss. No me he molestado en pedir un espejo para verme. Cuando toco mi rostro noto la piel suave y sin ningún relieve, indicándome que lo que dice Katniss es verdad. Nos dejaron como nuevos.

Katniss recuesta su cabeza en el borde de la cama y me mira preocupada.

-¿Está todo bien en tu cabeza?

-Deja que me acostumbre. He recibido demasiada información en pocas horas. ¿No piensas salir de aquí y tomar aire?

-No, por el momento. Esperé días a que despertaras. No creas que te dejaré justo ahora.

-Bueno, chicos. –Interrumpe nuestro mentor –Ahora me voy. Si sucede algo deben avisar a cualquier enfermero que vean por los pasillos y si necesitan que vengamos aquí. –Dice tendiéndole a Katniss un aparato similar al de Portia. –Toma mi Smartphone. En el inicio encontrarás la agenda con nuestros números y nombres, Presionas el botón táctil de llamar y podrás avisarnos cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Haymitch.

-De nada, Preciosa. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, los días que se vienen serán duros. Ustedes aprovechen que tienen tiempo libre mientras puedan.

Y dicho esto se va, dejándonos solos.

-Todavía falta la entrevista y coronación. –Recuerdo. La veo hacer una mueca. -¿Sucede algo?

-No se me da bien hablar en público.

-No te fue tan mal en la entrevista previa a los juegos. De hecho, todos te adoraron.

-Lo dice la persona que me hizo ver "deseable" porque confesó su amor por mí y dijo que le gusto a muchos chicos. –Rueda los ojos. –El merito es tuyo, Peeta. Aunque lo segundo sea una mentira.

-No te quites merito, te mostrarte adorable en la entrevista.

-Porque estaba incomoda y sentía vergüenza. No soy así.

-¿En serio? ¿Y todo el tiempo que cuidaste de mí, te negaste a verme sin ropa y tu rostro se volvió escarlata, el modo en que trataste a Rue, o como cuidas de Prim? Katniss sé que tienes ese costado dulce en algún lado, aunque no lo reconozcas y no lo dejes salir a menudo.

Se ruboriza demostrando que lo que digo es cierto. Como no me contesta continúo.

-¿De verdad crees que eres deseable únicamente para mí?

La miro sorprendido. De verdad, no entiende el efecto que tiene en los demás.

-Me sorprende que te hayas fijado en mí.

-En el Distrito Doce te admiran, Katniss. Y aunque me muera de celos, no puedo culpar a otros chicos por ver lo que yo veo en ti.

-Te lo estás inventando. –Me contesta negando con la cabeza como hizo en la cueva.

No me cree, lo cual es una ventaja o desventaja según el punto de vista.

-No, es cierto. No te mentiría a ti.

Pienso en varios de mis compañeros, chicos de La Veta e incluso su amigo. Me incomoda reconocerlo, pero a pesar de que no me crea. No se puede negar esa realidad de que muchos chicos querrían tener algo con ella. Aunque creo que ninguno la ama como yo, ya que varios hacían comentarios de ella tan superficiales, hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto más que agregar a la lista. Mientras que para mí es mucho más que eso, porque absolutamente todo de mí le pertenece a ella.

-Aunque lo fuera. No me interesarían.

Sonrío porque no esperaba otra respuesta de ella, y escuchar algo similar a lo que me dijo en la cueva me llena de satisfacción.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sea lo que sea lo que tengamos, y dado que pareces conocerme más que yo misma. Me parece justo que me hables ti.

De ese modo pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche hasta la cena. Hablando y contándonos cosas sobre nuestras vidas que no involucran actividades ilegales. Siendo conscientes del lugar donde estamos y que cosas tenemos prohibido decir.

Katniss me sorprende después de la cena con unos jeans una blusa y una chaqueta. También con una manta y una almohada colgando de sus brazos.

-Esta noche me quedo contigo. –Avisa.

Se queda sentada cerca, hasta que el sueño me vence.

En la madrugada, me despierto en medio de un sueño muy agradable y la veo dormida en el diván con la almohada bajo su cabeza y dos mantas cubriéndola. Es acogedor ver a Katniss relajada y fuera de peligro. En la arena era imposible tener una noche tranquila, absolutamente todos nos despertábamos ante el menor ruido, Katniss y yo no fuimos la excepción.

…

 **A/N:** **Pido mil disculpas por no poder publicar para compensar les traigo un capítulo largo, adelante el acercamiento y lo que sigue a continuación es como en En Llamas". Lo quiero decir es que adelante ciertos hechos, como la charla con el Presidente Snow, que es en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. La razón por la que me ausente es que hace un mes estoy enferma, empezó como una alergia de estación (otoño muy frio y lluvioso) y terminé con rinofaringitis. Sigo mal, así que volveré a ir al médico por tercera vez mañana. El clima y tener que salir al frio todos los días no me ayuda.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lucy.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 7: PRESIDENTE SNOW

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

…

 **CAPÍTULO 7: PRESIDENTE SNOW**

 **POV KATNISS**

Han pasado poco más de dos semanas, Peeta se encuentra mejor pero sigue en el hospital. A mí me han dado de alta hace algunos días. Desde que lo vi, pasé unos tres días seguidos escabulléndome de mi habitación para verlo durante las noches. Al cuarto día, supe que despertó y lo cambiaron de habitación a una común –ha pasado por tres distintas, lo que significó que un paso más en su recuperación –y me permitieron verlo de forma oficial, desde que me dieron de alta pasé días y noches enteras cuidándolo y acompañándolo.

Nadie que trabaja en el hospital dice nada, todos se dan cuenta que resulta imposible alejarme de él. Hemos podido conocernos más, pero aunque no me he atrevido a revelarle mis sentimientos desde que está consciente, nos hemos besado muchas veces. Me gusta estar con él, acariciarlo y besarlo, a veces me encuentro buscando excusas para hacerlo o deseándolo. Peeta me tiene paciencia, sabe que es muy apresurado y quiere que vayamos con calma. Es feliz porque estoy con él a pesar de todo, y en ese aspecto puedo decir lo mismo respecto a mí.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación. Preparándome para hacerle una nueva visita a Peeta. Se suponía que no debía verlo hasta la entrevista, pero luego de saber que me escabullí varias veces, Haymitch cedió y no se opuso. Está genuinamente sorprendido, creo que no pensó que me preocuparía tanto mi compañero, le extraña la frecuencia con la pido que me lleven a verlo, pero sabe que Peeta me necesita también.

-Es bueno que se hagan compañía mutuamente y se apoyen. –Dijo una vez en el camino al hospital, en un tono que pareció esconder algo más profundo que no se animó a decir. –Lo necesitaran mucho de ahora en adelante.

Me voy al comedor, ya que es hora del desayuno. Justo después Effie me llevará hasta el hospital. Entre hoy y mañana le dan el alta a Peeta y eso me emociona, porque significa que se encuentra fuera de peligro. Debe seguir el tratamiento con medicación y visitas medicas periódicas al distrito, pero se pondrá bien y podrá volver a caminar como antes en un par de meses o semanas.

-Buenos días. –Saludo a los presentes, Effie y Cinna. Me siento entre medio de ambos y me saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, querida ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien. Gracias.

No tuve pesadillas sorprendentemente, así que ha sido una buena noche.

-Pensamos que te quedarías con Peeta. –Agrega mi estilista.

-Él no está muy de acuerdo con que yo me quede descansando en el diván incomoda como he venido haciendo muchas noches. Me dijo que Portia lo cuidaría y acepté. Por cierto ¿todavía no llega?

-No. Portia sigue allí, supongo.

-¿Y Haymitch? –Pregunto extrañada de no verlo en la mesa.

-Salió. –Esta vez contesta Effie. –Un Agente de Paz vino a buscarlo. No me imagino el motivo.

-¿Eso es grave?

-No lo sabemos. –Contestan al unísono preocupados.

Me llama la atención porque ellos generalmente son alegres y en apariencia despreocupados. Excepto ella cuando incluso algo sin importancia la altera.

Effie me dice que apenas acabe de desayunar me llevará al hospital. Quiero saber si podemos traer a Peeta aquí o no. Sin embargo, cuando los tres nos dirigimos al ascensor de nuestra planta, que se abre de repente, dejándonos ver a Haymitch salir por las puertas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunta Cinna. El semblante de mi mentor es serio. Es evidente que algo anda mal, también lo notan los demás.

-Katniss, lamento decirte que tu visita al hospital tendrá que esperar.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto.

-El Presidente Snow quiere verte. –Nos mira a los tres.

Me pongo pálida.

-No te preocupes, lo hace con todos los vencedores. –Intenta tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué no espera a que le den de alta a Peeta?

-El presidente sabe que el chico está delicado. Hablará con él en otro momento.

Sus palabras no me convencen, por desgracia no tengo otra opción que ir, según Haymitch. Antes de que salgamos, me fijo en que las sonrisas de mi equipo son fingidas. Algo pasa y nadie me dice nada.

-No le digan a Peeta donde estoy. –Les pido a Effie y Cinna.

No quiero que se preocupe, porque así me sentiría si fuera al revés.

-No sabrá nada. –Promete mi estilista. Effie responde con una otra sonrisa y yo sigo a mi mentor.

Llegamos hasta un subsuelo donde hay un estacionamiento de vehículos. Haymitch pone una mano en mi hombro y me gira para que lo mire.

-Espera, es importante. –Me paralizo. –Sea lo que sea lo que te diga, deberás mostrar tu mejor expresión y en el futuro deberás obedecerle. Muéstrate sumisa, pero tranquila ¿escuchaste? Es el presidente, que quiera hablar contigo, no augura nada bueno.

-Tú sabes de qué se trata.

-No está feliz con el truco de las bayas, o lo que hiciste con Rue. Trajo consecuencias muy graves. Te lo digo para que estés preparada. Actúa normal y no pasará nada.

Temía que eso pasara. Por supuesto, todo tiene un justificativo. Me encariñé con Rue. Por otro lado, con Peeta siento algo que no sentí nunca por nadie, dejarlo morir no estaba en mis planes.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Luego hablamos.

-¿Por qué no hablará con Peeta?

-Tú iniciaste todo, Preciosa. Incluso las bayas fueron tu idea, él te ama tanto que no te llevó la contraria.

-¿Y yo no? –Me aterra pensar que todo Panem piensa que lo que lo que sucedió en la arena es pura actuación y como eso pueda afectarnos a los dos. Tal vez al principio lo fue, pero después cambió. –Yo también estaba desesperada, Haymitch. No podía soportar perderlo.

-No te estoy diciendo lo contrario. Pero no es lo que los distritos piensan de ustedes. Eso es lo que le preocupa al Presidente Snow. Ponte en su lugar, puede ser la persona más cruel de Panem, pero es poderoso y no quiere perder lo que construyó por décadas.

Mis nervios aumentan al comprender la magnitud de todo lo que hice sin pretenderlo.

-¿Qué sucede en los distritos?

-Supongo que te enterarás en unos minutos. Ahora, sigamos.

Diez minutos después vamos camino a la mansión presidencial en una limusina. Durante todo el camino pienso en lo que Haymitch me dijo. Es demasiada información pero saber de lo que va a hablarme, me sirve para poner en claro mis ideas y saber cómo debo actuar. Si me guió por eso, Peeta y yo corremos peligro, y no puedo permitirlo.

Apenas soy consciente cuando llegamos. Solamente me doy cuenta, cuando un Agente de Paz nos abre la puerta para salir. Haymitch ha venido conmigo. Nos guían hacia la entrada principal de la casa donde nos recibe una mujer con uniforme color bordo. Nos dirigen por varios pasillos hasta que nos detenemos. La mujer entra para luego indicarme que puedo ir allí. Haymitch me sonríe y yo suspiro intentando tranquilizarme. Todos me hacen espacio y me adelanto hasta entrar. No hay nadie.

-El Presidente Snow estará con usted en unos instantes. ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Everdeen?

-¿Agua? –Pregunto, porque de repente siento la garganta seca.

Ella se va una esquina donde sobre una mesa hay un bandeja con una botella cerrada de agua y copas grandes. Sirve en una copa y me la pasa.

-Gracias. –Digo aceptándola y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Bebo bastante agua.

-De nada, señorita Everdeen, es un placer tener a uno de los vencedores de este año aquí.

 _Qué lástima que yo no lo vea del mismo modo._

-¿Cómo está su compañero?

-Mucho mejor. –Contesto a regañadientes. –Tal vez hoy le den de alta.

-Es una emocionante noticia.

La voz que escucho me causa terror, por suerte consigo sobreponerme rápidamente. No me debo mostrar tan débil frente a él. Únicamente tranquila.

-Presidente Snow. –Saludo y me pongo de pie, mirando a los ojos para no ser descortés, es la primera vez que lo veo tan cerca. Luce igual que en televisión.

Alto de piel blanca, cabello largo y barba como la nieve, sus facciones no parecen naturales. El hombre está completamente operado, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa antinatural y sus ojos son como los de una serpiente. Intento convencerme de que todo estará bien, que no me debo preocupar a pesar de saber que es una completa mentira.

-Un placer conocerla en persona, señorita Everdeen. Toma mi mano, se inclina y deposita un beso en el dorso de la misma. Su aliento apesta a rosas y a ¿sangre? ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo reconocería ese olor sin dudar, he pasado casi tres semanas metida en esa arena viendo cuerpos sin vida, personas heridas, incluso yo misma. Me debo contener para no vomitar aquí mismo y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no moverme y sonreír.

Deseo que Peeta esté a mi lado justo ahora. Él sabría cómo detenerlo, como interrumpir el incomodo momento, tal vez desviando la atención a otra cosa y hablándole de cosas que solamente él es capaz de decir en las peores circunstancias. Lo necesito.

Lamentablemente estoy sola y ocultando el miedo que siento ante la presencia del hombre.

-El placer es mío, Presidente. –Intento sonar cortés.

Él me sonríe de una forma que me resulta repugnante. Pero me limito a sonreír.

-Al parecer sus padres la educaron bien, sorprendente de una chica de La Veta.

-Mi madre era comerciante. –Contesto. –Nos enseñó a ser educadas. –Ahora mismo debo poner en práctica lo que mi madre me enseñó, si no quiero arruinar todo.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Él se aleja y da media vuelta hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Siéntese, señorita. –Luego mira a la mujer, que al parecer es la sirvienta. –Señora Novak, tráiganos café para mí y nuestra invitada. ¿O prefieres té?

-Té, por favor. –Contesto mientras me siento.

-Entonces, un té para ella.

-Ya mismo, Presidente.

La mujer se inclina en señal de respeto como yo hice antes y sale del despacho.

-Así que, el señor Mellark se está recuperando.

-Así es. Gracias por los cuidados que le han dado. Significa mucho para nosotros. –Le contesto. No era una completa mentira. Le salvaron la vida cuando creí perderlo para siempre y estoy agradecida por eso. Pero eso no quita que sea culpa de ellos, que nosotros fuéramos a los juegos.

-Siempre cuidamos de nuestros vencedores y les ofrecemos lo mejor. Además, creo que todos pudimos ver lo desesperada que estaba cuando su corazón se detuvo algunas veces.

-¿Todos? –Pregunto sorprendida. –¿Nos filmaron en el aerodeslizador?

-Por supuesto. Fueron unas excelentes tomas. Todos en el Capitolio al verlo, estaban eufóricos y tristes al mismo tiempo. Deseaban que Peeta reviviera y que usted dejara de sufrir por casi perder a su amante. Se alegraron mucho cuando se informó que ambos estaban siendo bien atendidos en el hospital. La gente los quiere mucho aquí.

Algo en su tono me dice que eso no le agrada, pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Me he enterado que ustedes llevan bien su relación. Lo has ido a visitar durante las noches y días cuando aún no tenías permiso de salir de tu habitación. Te has estado preocupando mucho por él, y él por ti.

-¿Me va a recriminar el haberme escapado para verlo?

-Oh, no, querida. Efectivamente todos en el hospital lo sabian, y no dijeron nada. No creyeron que les hiciera daño a ninguno de los dos. Me pareció una hermosa muestra de amor que lo fueras a ver cada noche sin permiso, que le hablaras y cantaras al oído. Las personas en coma sienten y escuchan todo. Fue agradable saber que usted lo quiere genuinamente a él y él porque actuó como lo hizo con las bayas. No querías perderlo, porque lo quieres como nunca has querido a ningún chico y le debes muchas cosas del pasado.

Justo en ese momento, él aprieta un botón y una pantalla pequeña a un costado de la mesa muestra imágenes mías durante esa primer noche y las siguientes. Dije cosas reveladoras sobre nosotros dos, lo que siento por Peeta, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y como mi deseo de que despertara siguió latente siempre. Me siento invadida. No pensé que nos estuvieran grabando en imagen y audio.

-Sin embargo, sería conveniente que esto llegara a oídos de los distritos. Yo creo en ustedes. Estoy seguro que ambos estaban tan desesperados que hicieron lo que sea para sobrevivir o morir juntos, porque no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Me relajo considerablemente al escuchar esas palabras. Internamente agradezco la presencia de micrófonos allí.

-Discúlpeme, Presidente Snow. Si usted sabe la verdad sobre nosotros en ese momento… ¿Por qué me habla de que sería conveniente que lo supieran los distritos?

-Oh, claro. Debí haberme explicado mejor. Usted no tiene modo de saber lo que pasa fuera del Doce o el Capitolio. Digamos, que ellos no lo tomaron del mismo modo, que fue visto en el Capitolio o por mi mismo –Señala la pantalla virtual que proyecta más videos de Peeta y de mí. –No puedo permitir que eso empeore en el futuro. Estamos a tiempo de evitar lo peor ¿no le parece? Pero antes de discutir un asunto tan importante. Me gustaría que llegáramos a un acuerdo.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Que acordemos no mentirnos y ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. ¿Acepta?

-Acepto.

El presidente sonríe. Mi corazón late desesperado, mis manos empiezan a sudar, pero mi expresión no demuestra nada de aquello.

-Empezaré yo. Usted me preguntó sobre los distritos. A mis asesores y a mí nos preocupa la repercusión que tuvo el truco de las bayas. No cuestiono sus razones, es muy noble lo que hicieron para protegerse. Lamentablemente, en muchos distritos fue tomado como un acto de desafío, no importa que tan enamorados estén. Y si dos chicos del Distrito Doce, pueden hacer semejante cosa y salir impunes. ¿Qué les va a impedir a ellos hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué hay que predecir, digamos, un levantamiento futuro?

Abro los ojos sorprendida, esto no lo dijo Haymitch. No entendí que sucedía realmente hasta ahora.

-¿Hubo levantamientos?

Lleva un momento el que esta frase surta su efecto. Después todo su peso me golpea.

-Aún no. Ustedes han ganado hace dos semanas, no es mucho tiempo. Pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución. –El Presidente Snow se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto donde yo misma tengo jaquecas. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿Cuánta gente moriría? ¿A qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los que sobrevivieran? Cuales quiera que sean los problemas que alguien tenga con el Capitolio, créame cuando lo digo, si este liberara su agarre sobre los distritos siquiera por un corto período, todo el sistema colapsaría.

Me desconcierta su franqueza e incluso la sinceridad de su discurso. Como si su preocupación primaria fuera el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No sé cómo me atrevo a decir las siguientes palabras, pero lo hago. Y tras decirlas me siento estúpida, porque esto es justamente lo que Haymitch me prohibió.

-Debería de ser muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede tirar abajo todo el sistema.

Hay una larga pausa en la que me examina. Después se limita a decir:

-Es frágil, pero no en la forma en que supones.

No supongo ninguna manera, en realidad y no entiendo a que se refiere él. Aún así, me quedo callada.

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta, y luego la mujer entra cuando el Presidente le indica que pase. Deposita la bandeja sobre la mesa y nos sirve a ambos. Tomo dos azucarillos y se los agrego al té, mientras revuelvo y hago de cuenta que no hay nada más importante que eso.

Necesito serenarme y poner mis pensamientos en orden. No puedo volver a cometer errores como el de recién. La mujer pregunta si se nos ofrece algo más y luego se va cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No pretendía empezar ningún levantamiento. –Le digo levantando mi mirada hacia él, luego de beber un sorbo del contenido. –Yo únicamente pensaba en Peeta, en salvarlo porque moriría de una forma u otra. No quería volver sin él. Prefería morir junto a él, antes que perderlo.

Aunque es la verdad, odio tener de hablar de Peeta frente a este hombre. Temo lo que le pueda hacer a él, si sabe lo importante que él es para mí.

-Te creo. No importa. Tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Katniss Everdeen, la chica que estaba en llamas, has proporcionado la chispa que, de quedar desatendida, puede aumentar hacia un infierno que destruya Panem.

-¿Por qué no me mata ahora?

-¿Públicamente? Eso añadiría mucho fuego a las llamas.

-Arregle un accidente, entonces. –Propongo.

-¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando. ¿De verdad estás proponiendo que te maté? –Pregunta incrédulo mientas sostiene su taza.

-Solamente trato de entender. –Contesto. –Entonces dígame lo que quiere que haga y lo haré. No pretendo que esta situación empeore y Peeta tampoco.

-Hay una lista larga de cosas que quiero que usted y Peeta hagan. En primer lugar, hablaré de la entrevista. Ya le dije, estamos a tiempo a tiempo de evitar lo peor, sin necesidad de llegar a extremos.

-¿Qué hay de la entrevista?

-Quiero que sean tan abiertos a sus sentimientos como puedan. Quiero que su romance se vea reflejado aún más en esa entrevista. La he llamado, porque no creo que eso sea un problema para Peeta Mellark, pero usted es menos demostrativa y más… tímida frente a las cámaras. No creo que sea necesario para ninguno de ustedes fingir, porque es evidente que se quieren. Convenzan a los distritos que estaban tan desesperadamente enamorados que no sabian lo que hacían, que en ningún momento pensaron en desafiar al Capitolio, que fue un acto de amor. No se corten con las demostraciones de afecto. Apunten alto, convénzanme a mí, al Capitolio y a todos los distritos. No sería más de lo que hicieron en el hospital, o en la arena.

-Eso no parece difícil. –Le digo.

De hecho no lo es. Si dejo mi incomodidad a un lado y demuestro la manera en la que me siento con Peeta, puede funcionar. Aunque me gustaría mantener en la intimidad todo lo que respecta a nosotros, veo que no será posible.

-No lo es. Luego de eso, habrá una fiesta en honor a ustedes en esta mansión. A medianoche volverán al tren que los llevará al distrito. Por dos semanas habrá fiestas y reuniones a las que deben asistir. Habrá movimiento en el Distrito Doce y muchas cámaras. Quiero más de lo mismo. Amor juvenil. Amor real.

Me toma un buen rato asimilar lo que realmente quiere. Desea que nosotros nos convirtamos en una distracción para mantener a las masas controladas. Es entendible, como presidente no renunciará a su poder. Pero este hombre me repugna, porque los distritos vivimos en la miseria, mientras que él vive de nuestro trabajo. Yo entendería a las personas que montaran levantamientos en su contra, aunque ese pensamiento lo tengo prohibido.

Asiento.

-He comprendido. ¿Algo más?

-Tengo una pregunta, más bien. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con el joven Hawthorne? ¿Sabe que hemos tenido que hacerlo pasar por su primo?

-¿Primo? –Pregunto sorprendida.

La verdad, hace semanas que no pienso en él. No entiendo porque lo harían pasar por mi primo. Ni siquiera porque lo involucran si no es un familiar directo. Luego se me vienen a la mente las entrevistas. ¿Ellos participaron?

-Sí, no podíamos permitir que Panem pensará que no eran familiares. Usted dijo que Peeta no tenía competencia en ninguna parte.

-Y no la tiene. –Respondo esta vez con sinceridad. –Peeta es el único chico con el que he tenido… algo. Nunca me ha interesado nadie más.

El Presidente Snow sonríe ante mi respuesta

-Me satisface escuchar esa respuesta. Pero me incomoda un poco el asunto con su primo, no me da buena espina.

Parece sorprendente que lo diga la persona que deja se mueran veinte y tres niños y adolescentes cada año.

-Él es mi amigo. Nunca ha habido nada más que eso. No lo quiero de otra forma.

-¿De otra forma? ¿Se refiere al incipiente enamoramiento que siente por su compañero?

Enamoramiento. No he cuestionado realmente lo que siento por Peeta. Pero sé que no lo quiero como a un amigo. Cada día que pasa lo necesito y deseo mucho más de él, como si se tratara de una droga. Disfruto cada beso que nos damos, cada caricia, cada abrazo, dormir a su lado, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del mío ¿ese es el comienzo de un sentimiento como el que se tenían mis padres? No quiero pensar en eso ahora, sé que cuando estemos en el Distrito Doce, tendré mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo. Aunque no sé si estoy preparada para una relación.

-Me refiero a eso. –Tampoco está mal definirlo del modo que Snow lo hace. Como un sentimiento que empieza a emerger. Si, es eso. Pero tal vez de un modo más profundo, porque con Peeta nos unen tantas cosas imposibles de borrar y olvidar. A Gale nunca lo vi de esa forma a pesar de conocerlo hace cuatro años, él no me despierta nada más que un cariño de hermanos. –No hay nadie más que Peeta, Presidente Snow.

-Eso es perfecto. Yo incentivo a mis vencedores que mantengan relaciones estables, con sólo una persona. Algunos las mantienen en secreto un tiempo y luego forman unas hermosas familias con esas personas. Deben dar el ejemplo al ser figuras públicas. Aquí celebramos el amor verdadero.

Cecelia, es una vencedora casada hace décadas con un hombre y con hijos hermosos. Supongo que a eso se refiere Snow con la familia ideal.

-Pero no todos están casados. –Digo.

-Algunos prefieren la soltería. –Me contesta con calma. –Disfrutar de todas las ventajas que les ofrece el Capitolio. Es decisión de cada uno.

Entiendo que se refiere a Finnick, Johanna, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria y otros que suelen aparecer en televisión con sus nuevas conquistas capitolinas. No entiendo cómo se venden a esas personas.

-Me quedaron claros cuáles son sus sentimientos. Pero no me gustaría encontrarme con sorpresas cuando regrese al Distrito Doce, a veces lo que es una amistad para uno, significa mucho más para el otro. Quiero evitar que algo malo ocurra. No quiero que lo que usted y el señor Mellark están construyendo se destruya por alguien que intente separarlos. Hacen una adorable pareja como para pasar por eso.

Suelta esa frase como si de verdad le interesara ayudar. Pero estoy perdida y no entiendo donde se está dirigiendo la conversación. ¿Quién sería capaz de destruir lo que tengo con él? No entiendo, no hay nadie interesado en mí, y yo nunca me he interesado en nadie hasta que apareció Peeta confesando que me ama.

-Me temo que me he perdido. ¿Podría ser más específico?

-Por supuesto, me gusta que los puntos queden claros también. Es simple. Quiero que usted rompa cualquier vínculo con Gale Hawthorne, en este caso el de amistad. No más salidas al bosque para verse, no más tardes juntos, no más paseos por el distrito, o por El Quemador. –Ante mi expresión sorprendida por todo lo que ha dicho, ya que sabe de mis actividades ilegales, él agrega. –Me lo terminará agradeciendo. Considérelo como el tiempo que gana y que podrá pasar con Peeta haciendo lo que quieran. Podrán conocerse y profundizar la relación que están empezando. Disfruten de esta segunda oportunidad que les da la vida sin complicaciones.

" _ **Sea lo que sea lo que te diga, deberás mostrar tu mejor expresión y en el futuro deberás obedecerle. Muéstrate sumisa, pero tranquila ¿escuchaste? Es el presidente, que quiera hablar contigo, no augura nada bueno."**_

¿Me está prohibiendo ver a uno de mis dos mejores amigos, porque teme que eso afecte en algo mi relación con Peeta? Parece una locura.

-¿Me está diciendo que nunca más podré hablarle? –Le pregunto para sacarme la duda.

-Si quiere verlo de ese modo, si. Nunca más hablará con él, ni lo verá a solas. No se olvide que la estaré vigilando. Habrá cámaras y tengo informantes en el distrito entero. Así como me enteré de cosas de su pasado, yo sabré si usted no sigue mis consejos y advertencias; o si hace lo contrario. Yo les dije a mis asesores que usted es una chica inteligente y desinteresada, que hace todo por proteger a las personas que quiere y preservar sus vidas, jamás cometería un error. Lo ha demostrado al presentarse voluntaria para salvar a su hermana y al proteger a Peeta. Confío en que usted es capaz de darse cuenta la magnitud de mis palabras, y lo que puedo llegar a hacer, si rompe las reglas. Estoy seguro que jamás pondría a Peeta, Prim, su madre, sus… primos y su tía en peligro ¿me equivoco?

Me quedo unos segundos sin responder. Me aterra darme cuenta que la supervivencia de las personas que quiero está en mis manos. Snow es peligroso y no puedo permitir que toquen a Peeta o mi familia por hacer una estupidez. Si debo renunciar a una amistad, lo haré.

-No se equivoca. –Contesto segura.

-De todas formas suele suceder, que luego de que una persona es coronada vencedora, al volver al distrito los amigos que tenían les dan la espalda. Tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario evitarlo.

Pienso en Haymitch y sé que eso es verdad. Él debió tener una familia, amigos. Pero luego del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, se convirtió en un hombre solitario, según mi madre. Me parece una forma muy cruel de vivir.

Pero sé que mi madre y Prim no me abandonarán nunca y también tengo a Peeta. No estoy muy segura de los demás. Tal vez Madge ya no quiera tener a una asesina como amiga. Y Gale odia a todo el Capitolio, no entendería jamás que mi opinión sobre ellos ha cambiado. No son todos unos monstruos y si en mi equipo hay buenas personas, significa que hay más personas como ellos, aunque no sean una mayoría, hacen la diferencia. De todas formas ya no importa. Si quiero proteger a los que amo, debo dejar parte de mi vida atrás.

-Haré lo que usted me pide. –Prometo.

Pienso en Prim sería tan fácil que ella saliera cosechada, le puede hacer daño sin que nadie sospeche que es intencional. Es más difícil que dañen a Peeta, porque el presidente me dijo que a mí no puede matarme sin que la gente empiece a sospechar y me convierta en mártir de la causa. Lo mismo pasaría con él, supongo, al ser vencedor, ser tan querido en el Capitolio, y no seguir las reglas al igual que yo. Pero me aterra pensar que algo pueda pasarle. Incluso a mi madre, ¿Cómo se la quitaría de encima para castigarme? No puedo permitir otra perdida en mi pequeña familia. Por último, los pequeños de la familia Hawthorne ¿Qué pasaría si van a los juegos?

-Me alejaré de mi primo. –Le digo como si no me afectara en lo más mínimo. Es cierto, luego de pensar que perdía a Peeta y Prim, o ir a los Juegos, este pedido no es nada en comparación.

-Qué bueno que nos vayamos entendiendo. Entonces, creo que no tendremos problemas.

Sonrío.

-No los tendremos. –Afirmo.

-Espero que usted y el señor Mellark disfruten de sus citas, aquellas que están planeando de regreso al distrito. Y en unos meses, cuando nos veamos nuevamente quiero tener noticias de ustedes.

Tal vez si no fuera Snow quien me dice eso me ruborizaría. Pero dentro de mí solo hay lugar para el miedo. Escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que nos dijimos. Soy consciente de que no acabará aquí. Este es el comienzo, nos seguirá espiando en el distrito.

-Por supuesto, Presidente Snow. –Me obligo a contestar cortésmente. El té me lo he terminado, no son como los del distrito, estos están procesados y son mucho más refinados, parece ser una combinación de rosa mosqueta y manzanilla. –Peeta es un excelente chico. –Agrego.

-Y la ama. Dio su vida por usted. Espero que sepa valorarlo.

-Lo valoro.

-Envíele saludos de mi parte y dígale que le deseo una pronta mejoría. Aunque probablemente pueda decírselo en persona en la fiesta.

No quiero que se acerque a él. El instinto que me mueve a protegerlo hace que esa idea resulte horrible. No lo quiero cerca de Peeta. Sigo en la arena, los juegos no han acabado aún. Peeta y yo seguimos corriendo peligro, pero principalmente temo por él.

Tengo ganas de gritarle a Snow, que no se atreva a mirarlo a mi Peeta siquiera. Que no le haga daño, que me ofreceré a lo que sea que quiera hacernos, en lugar de él. Porque si me he sacrificado una vez por él, lo haré muchas veces más.

Pero decir eso, no sería algo inteligente de mi parte.

Otro golpe interrumpe el silencio incomodo, porque me he quedado sin palabras. Un hombre entra y le avisa de una reunión que tiene en media hora.

-Es una lástima que se nos haya acabado el tiempo. Puede retirarse con su mentor. Los Agentes de Paz la guiarán hasta él. Gracias por su tiempo.

Yo asiento y me pongo de pie.

-De nada.

Luego de despedirme, me dirijo a la puerta. Hasta que su voz me detiene en seco.

-Katniss. –Me llama por primera vez por el nombre. –No se olviden que los estaré vigilando. Adviértaselo a su novio. Los errores se pagan caro. Es mejor prevenir, que sufrir las consecuencias y luego lamentarse. Están a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. –Al ver que no respondo continúa. –Nos veremos mañana en la coronación. Mientras tanto, disfruten de su estadía en el Capitolio.

No me permito exteriorizar mis pensamientos y sentimientos de inmediato, salgo del despacho, sigo a los Agentes de Paz, me reúno con Haymitch con quien únicamente me comunico con la mirada, volvemos a entrar en la limusina. El viaje hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento se hace eterno. En mi estado actual se me quita todo deseo que visitar a Peeta. ¿Con que cara lo miraré sin preocuparlo? No soy buena fingiendo y no me parece justo angustiarlo cuando recién se está recuperando.

Espero a llegar a nuestro piso, no hay nadie a la vista.

-Preciosa. –Me llama la atención mi mentor cuando estamos en el living. Pero lo ignoro, corro hasta mi habitación con la idea de encerrarme allí y poder descargarme, pero antes de que me marche mi mentor se inclina a mi oído y me susurra. –Cuando te sientas preparada, hablaremos en el tejado. –Yo lo observo por primera vez derramando las lágrimas que contuve durante todo el trayecto. Afirmo con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y Haymitch me sonríe. Luego me abraza. Me sorprende el gesto, resulta reconfortante. –Todo estará bien, Katniss. No dejaré que él les haga daño. –Hasta ahora no me doy cuenta que mi cuerpo tiembla visiblemente. Me guía hasta la habitación y yo me recuesto en la cama. Él desaparece hacia el baño, no sé para qué. Pasan diez minutos hasta que aparece nuevamente secándose las manos con una toalla. Diez minutos en los que no he dejado de tiritar bajo las mantas. –Te he preparado el jacuzzi. Te ayudará a relajarte y poner en orden tus pensamientos.

Al parecer ha decidido dejar su sarcasmo a un lado y preocuparse por mí. Él parece ser completamente consciente de mi situación, tal vez pasó por algo similar y sus seres queridos pagaron por ello. Esto último explicaría porque siempre está solo. Tal vez no fue decisión suya, convertirse en un hombre casi ermitaño en su propio distrito.

No me muevo, me quedo recostada donde estoy, hasta que Haymitch tira de las sabanas y mantas y me destapa.

-Katniss, levántate ya. –Hago de cuenta que no lo escucho. Escondo la cabeza en la almohada aún llorando en silencio. Es muy raro en mí, pero ahora el peso de haber fallado y saber que mis acciones pueden repercutir en el destino de mis seres queridos me mata. Siento el colchón cediendo en un sector ante el peso de algo. Es Haymitch que se sienta a mi lado. Pero me sorprende cuando me alza y me lleva al baño, para luego depositarme en el suelo y cerrar la puerta con llave. Me quedo mirándolo sorprendida. –Aquí no hay cámaras, ni micrófonos. –Me explica en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto. –No quiero bañarme.

-Sí, lo harás. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras conmigo. Saldré del baño para dejarte sola, e intentarás relajarte.

Su tono cambia a uno autoritario y luego al decir lo siguiente vuelve a su tono normal.

-Mira, Katniss. No sé qué te ha dicho el presidente. Pero debió ser muy grave para que reacciones así.

-Todos están en peligro, Haymitch. Nosotros, mi familia, la de Peeta… todos. Me dijo que debemos resultar convincentes para que no queden dudas que actuamos por amor y no por desafío.

-Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué crees que resultará difícil convencerlos?

-No es eso. Somos dos jóvenes contra todo el país. ¿Si no alcanza con demostrarlo en entrevistas, cenas y bailes? ¿Y si a pesar de demostrar que actuamos por desesperación como realmente pasó, la gente se rebela de todas formas?

-Las cosas se complicarían, definitivamente. Pero deben concentrarse en lograr calmar al pueblo. ¿Podrán hacerlo? Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió.

Le cuento todo. Las amenazas, los pedidos. Hasta los detalles banales que podrían significar más de lo que pienso. Termino con la aterradora amenaza que me soltó cuando estaba saliendo, que claramente iba dirigida tanto a mí, como a Peeta. Cuando le pregunto qué debo hacer, me responde que va a pensarlo y que a medianoche vaya al tejado. Como Peeta debe seguir haciendo reposo y no moverse demasiado es mi tarea decírselo del modo más discreto posible. También me informa que las habitaciones no tienen cámaras, pero sí micrófonos. Me dice que si quiero puedo decírselo de forma verbal o escrita. Si es escrita debemos quemar las hojas que utilicemos para comunicarnos de inmediato. Después, se va. Dejándome pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez llena de dudas.

…

 **A/N: Al fin pude editar el capítulo para publicarlo. ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Seguro no lo esperaban en este momento, pero ya que haré cambios, la charla con Snow se da ahora, y además de la entrevista y coronación, habrá una fiesta (como la de En Llamas). También creo que adelantaré el Tour de la Victoria, porque quiero tratar un tema que Vianey Santana propuso en los primeros capítulos. Para que no se haga tan extenso, escapen en el tiempo indicado, pero antes disfruten de ciertas cosas, y a la vez sean manipulados por el Presidente Snow a tal punto que opten por escapar para evitar un mal peor, decidí hacer cambios que ya están en mi mente. Pero de todas formas les pregunto ¿Les gustaría leer algo en particular en los próximos capítulos antes de la vuelta al Doce o una vez que lleguen al distrito? Lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Gracias Lui . Nott y Vianey Santana por el deseo de mejoría. Estoy mejor, cuando fui a la doctora me dijo que tengo sinusitis, pero me siento considerablemente bien, estoy con antibiótico y una pastilla efervescente para la tos. Creo que esta vez es la definitiva, ahora siento mejoría. En Argentina los días están muy raros para ser otoño, jamás había echo tanto frío, ni ha llovido con tanta frecuencia en otoño. Digamos que es extraño que alguien no se enferme en este otoño en particular. No se preocupen, no es nada grave.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será como el adelanto que publiqué antes "Everlark" pero le haré modificaciones, siempre se te ocurre algo más o quieres quitarle alguna frase sobre la marcha. Pero si lo han leído ya saben que viene, cuando publique el siguiente capítulo eliminaré el adelanto, que se ubica en el Chapter 9, si quieren darle una leída.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Lucy.**

 **P.D: Próximamente actualizaré VOLVIENDO A TI, tengo el capítulo a medias.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 8: SENTIMIENTOS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

…

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SENTIMIENTOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

…

" _ **No llames la atención, ni sigas provocándome**_

 _ **Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento**_

 _ **Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme**_

 _ **Para seducirme, para enamorarme,**_

 _ **vas causando efecto.**_

 _ **No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras**_

 _ **Y que para verte invento mil excusas**_

 _ **Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos**_

 _ **Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión**_

 _ **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso,**_

 _ **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente,**_

 _ **Y en un agujero de tu corazón,**_

 _ **En tanto estás presente.**_

 _ **Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

 _ **Si estoy contigo, déjame atado a este amor,**_

 _ **atado a este amor…oooor.**_

 _ **Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto,**_

 _ **Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo,**_

 _ **Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo,**_

 _ **Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente**_

 _ **Y someten mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **Y para que dejar que pase y pase el tiempo**_

 _ **Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos**_

 _ **Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos**_

 _ **Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión.**_

 _ **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso,**_

 _ **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente,**_

 _ **Y en un agujero de tu corazón,**_

 _ **En tanto estás presente.**_

 _ **Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

 _ **Si estoy contigo, déjame atado a este amor,**_

 _ **atado a este amor…oooor**_

 _ **Es importante, es urgente ahhhhhh**_

 _ **Que te quedes a mi lado ahhhhhhh**_

 _ **Inventar los motivos que sean necesarios**_

 _ **Para estar cerca de ti.**_

 _ **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso,**_

 _ **En tu cuerpo y en tu mente,**_

 _ **Y en un agujero de tu corazón,**_

 _ **En tanto estás presente.**_

 _ **Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero**_

 _ **Si estoy contigo, déjame atado a este amor,**_

 _ **atado a este amor…oooor."**_

…

" _ **ATADO A TU AMOR"**_

 _ **De**_

 _ **CHAYANNE**_

…

Después de un largo baño que me ayuda a relajarme cómo me recomendó Haymitch, salgo de la habitación y empiezo a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Sigo con la idea de verlo a Peeta en el hospital, si encuentro a alguien le diré que estaré allí, para no preocuparlos.

A medio camino, escucho voces entremezcladas muy cerca. Parece que vienen del ascensor. Me dirijo a la entrada, alcanzando a distinguir pelucas coloridas, maquillaje excesivo y atuendo extravagante y chillón, entre ellos hay personas que lucen más normales: Cinna, Haymitch y… Peeta. Abro los ojos sorprendida. Él ya salió del hospital.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo me observan sin desviar la atención a ninguna otra persona y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa. Él está bien. Le dieron de alta. Sonrío abiertamente por primera vez desde mi visita a la mansión presidencial. Sólo él es capaz de arrancarme sonrisas en los peores momentos.

No entiendo que me sucede con él, pero me gusta sentirme así, era como si volviera a ser esa niña de diez años que aún tenía a su padre, era feliz y no temía demostrar sus emociones. Corro hasta él, desestabilizándolo cuando lo abrazo. Sí, soy una estúpida por olvidar su estado, por no notar que él está sostenido por un par de bastones ortopédicos, en el que puede apoyar sus brazos y tienen una manija unos centímetros más abajo para que se sujete con sus manos y mantenga el equilibrio.

-Preciosa, acaba de salir del hospital. No lo mandes nuevamente allí. –Se burla Haymitch, con su habitual sarcasmo.

-No pasa nada, Haymitch. –Dice Peeta riendo ante mi efusividad.

Yo intento apartarme pero el chico entre mis brazos, se hace hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared, arrastrándome con él. Suelta los bastones dejándolos con cuidado apoyados en la pared y me devuelve el abrazo. No dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento. De repente la distancia entre nuestros rostros se rompe y segundos después la de nuestros labios. No sé quien empieza primero, lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es que nuestros labios se mueven a la par, contra los del otro. Peeta apoya gran parte de su peso en su pierna buena para no caerse y yo lo arrincono en la pared. Peeta gime aunque no sé el motivo exacto, seguro algo le duele, a veces no me doy cuenta y toco justo en una zona donde siente dolor aunque trato de tener cuidado, pero él no está dispuesto a apartarse de mi boca. Siento esa cosa de nuevo… últimamente se está volviendo muy frecuente, tanto que me asusta su significado. Siento ese deseo de querer más y más. Todo en él es adictivo y creo que él opina lo mismo de mí, porque sus labios me besan con la misma insistencia, a veces baja a mi mentón para que ambos tomemos aire y volvemos a atacarnos en los labios. Creo ser capaz de quedarme toda la vida así, he descubierto que algunas partes del amor pueden ser de lo más atractivas junto a él.

Pienso en las palabras de Snow, creo que seré capaz de tolerar todas esas condiciones. Estar con Peeta no será ningún castigo, de hecho a su lado seré capaz de soportar todo lo que nos toque enfrentar. Él no me ha dejado desprotegida en ningún momento, y sé que ahora no será diferente. Yo espero poder devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí. No me arrepiento de haber sacado las bayas, ni siquiera ahora luego de estar bajo amenaza, porque eso me permitió salvarlo. Únicamente, por eso valió la pena.

-Oh, Dios chicos. Reserven eso para la intimidad. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con verlos en los juegos. –Haymitch parece asqueado. Se sienten varios pasos alejándose.

Peeta es el primero en apartarse, nuestras frentes quedan juntas y poco a poco abrimos los ojos. Estamos solos. Su sonrisa se agranda y acaricia mi cabello. Me mira con un amor infinito.

Nadie me ha mirado de ese modo nunca. Me recuerda a mi padre, de ese modo la miraba a mi madre. Yo mantengo mis manos en su cuello y por unos segundos más sigo en puntas de pie, porque a pesar de que se incline hacia mí, él me supera en altura y sé que en su estado no puede soportar todo mi peso, ni agacharse demasiado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto.

-¿Contigo? Perfecto. No esperaba que me recibieras así, pero me gusta.

Me ruborizo por completo, todavía puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-Yo lo siento. Al comienzo… debo recordar que estás delicado.

-No tanto. Serán algunas semanas. Además, ya me acostumbré a tu impulsividad. Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría sentarme en algún lugar para descansar. No puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Lo suelto y le paso los bastones. Lo sostengo de un brazo y él se endereza. Me doy cuenta como lleva casi arrastrando la pierna herida, hasta que después de unos minutos logra apoyar el pie bien. Me pone feliz que no le hayan tenido que cortar la pierna, el proceso de recuperación no será tan rápido, pero al menos saldrá adelante. Creo que su dolor sería mayor si hubiera perdido una extremidad. Pienso en la suerte que supone que mi madre y Prim sepan de medicina, ellas podrán ayudarlo, incluso con la rehabilitación y ejercicios que necesita hacer para volver a la normalidad. Le dije a la doctora, y sonrió al escuchar eso. Ella dijo que sería útil, el Capitolio mandará periódicamente a especialistas para que le hagan estudios y vean como el proceso de recuperación, pero necesita a personas que constantemente estén ayudándolo. En el tren que vaya de regreso al Distrito Doce, irán médicos que estarán con nosotros durante esas dos semanas de festejo, y en ese tiempo ellos hablaran con mi madre para dejarle la medicación y enseñarle técnicas o ejercicios para que pueda ayudar a Peeta y no sea necesaria la asistencia semanal de parte de ellos. Él ha aceptado, sabe que mi madre es buena curandera y que si otras fueran las circunstancias y ella viviera en el Capitolio, sería muy popular en la rama de la medicina. Eso no lo pongo en duda. Pero viviendo en un distrito no se puede progresar demasiado.

Guio a Peeta hasta uno de los grandes sillones del living.

Llega la hora del almuerzo, pero como Peeta necesita descansar, la avox de cabello rojizo, le trae una bandeja con patas llena de comida y la coloca a ambos costados de sus piernas con sumo cuidado. Todavía me resulta incomodo mirarla, porque no he dejado de sentir culpa, pero ella no me odia, de hecho me sonríe cuando me ve, ha escrito con su dedo su nombre en mi mano, me enteré que se llama Lavinia, y luego escribió un gracias, al que no le encontré explicación lógica, ni siquiera cuando escribió "esperanza".

Lavinia me mira y le digo que comeré con Peeta, y ella me trae una bandeja llena de comida y le agradezco el gesto.

Cuando los dos nos quedamos solos, ya que los demás decidieron comer donde corresponde, empezamos a hablar. Él está sentado de costado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo alto de unos de los sofás, y las piernas extendidas en línea recta, a veces mueve la sana, pero la otra la mantiene inmóvil. Yo estoy sentada con normalidad a sus pies.

-Quería irte a ver hoy.

-Lo sé. Me dijeron que se te complicó y no pudiste ir. Pero, está todo bien. Me has acompañado mucho estos días. Te lo agradezco. En serio, no hacía falta que hicieras tantos sacrificios por acompañarme. Podrías haber dormido más cómoda en tu cama durante las noches.

-Te tenemos que cuidar, Peeta. ¿Recuerdas? Era por si se presentaba alguna complicación. Además, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

-Eso aún no ha sido un problema para mí, con tanta medicación y morflina. Pero a veces me gustaría no dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Igual que tú. Parece que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a ellas. –Dice con cansancio en su voz.

-¿Las tenías mientras estabas en coma?

-Si, a veces eran sueños agradables, muchas otras veces, pesadillas. Pero todas tenían algo en común.

-¿Qué?

-Tú estabas directa o indirectamente presente.

-¿De que trataban los sueños agradables? –Opto por preguntar respecto a lo primero, no está en mis planes hablar de nuestras pesadillas.

-Tú y yo… el bosque, la pradera llena de dientes de león, una casa en la Veta. –Peeta sonríe como si recordara algo realmente. –A veces estaba yo solo, pero te escuchaba hablar y cantar. Yo trataba de encontrarte, aún así, a pesar de no lograrlo, me llenaba de paz escucharte, porque no me sentía solo.

Me sorprende lo que dice. Las palabras de Cinna ahora toman sentido.

-Tal vez lo último no era un sueño. –Le digo. –Era yo comunicándome contigo en el mundo real.

-He pensado en eso, creo que esos eran los momentos en los que te sentía más cerca. Es confuso, a veces no comprendía tus palabras y algunas cosas se perdieron en el fondo de mi consciencia. Resulta frustrante no poder hacer lo que tu mente te dicta, estar atrapado en tu propio cuerpo sin poder reaccionar.

-Era necesario.

-Lo sé. –Luego hace una pausa mientras come y continúa. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hoy?

-El presidente quería hablar conmigo. –Suelto en voz tan baja que temo que mi voz no se escuche. –Fui a la mansión presidencial con Haymitch.

Peeta me mira con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Qué quería, Katniss? –Se ve genuinamente preocupado. Sabía que se podría así, pero no se lo ocultaré. Él merece saber cuál es nuestra situación.

Trago saliva y él nota mis nervios.

-Felicitar a uno de los vencedores, te manda saludos y te desea una pronta mejoría. Me habló del itinerario, mañana será la entrevista y la coronación, finalmente habrá una cena en la mansión y muchos más eventos cuando regresemos al distrito. Luego te contaré con más detalle.

La mirada de Peeta me dice que comprende que no es nada bueno lo que estoy omitiendo. No habla, asiente y gesticula con los labios un "esta noche", yo sonrió agradecida.

 _¿Cómo puede conocerme tanto en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos?_

La respuesta llega de inmediato.

 _Lleva once años de mí, cuidándome y observándome a la distancia, por supuesto que me conoce, mucho más que yo a él, mucho más que cualquiera que se haya cruzado en mi vida, y al parecer mucho más que yo misma._

Peeta come con ganas, pronto se acaba todo lo que le han servido. Yo le ofrezco más de mi bandeja, pero aunque él se niega al principio, termina aceptando cuando le digo que no tengo hambre, y si tengo deseos de comer más iré a buscar por mi cuenta.

La comida del hospital era realmente insulsa, pero teniendo en cuenta que en nuestro Distrito ni teníamos para comer, parecía el paraíso. El problema radicaba en que los primeros días todo lo que comíamos lo devolvíamos casi de inmediato. Yo lo había superado, pero Peeta no. Era evidente que eso pasaría teniendo en cuenta que él estuvo casi dos semanas en coma, siendo hidratado y alimentado a través de intravenosas. Espero que más tarde, no acabe vomitando nuevamente, pero salta a la vista que tiene hambre.

Cuando acaba la porción que le di, yo me paro para quitarle la bandeja del regazo y ayudarlo a recostarse. Emite algunas quejas cuando hace un movimiento inadecuado con su pierna mala. Yo acaricio su rostro hasta que el dolor desaparece y termina de acomodarse con la cabeza sobre cinco almohadones que he acomodado estratégicamente para que se sienta cómodo.

Voy hasta mi habitación en busca de alguna manta o frazada que no sea muy grande y sirva para abrigarlo. Encuentro dos mantas de algodón suaves al tacto de una plaza y vuelvo al living donde él sigue recostado. Gira la mirada hacia mí, en cuanto me ve sonríe. Lo tapo con una manta y luego con la otra. Antes de que pueda alejarme, él toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Quédate conmigo. –Me pide. Una especie de electricidad me recorre desde la punta de los dedos hasta los brazos. Me trae recuerdos de la cantidad de veces que le dije lo mismo en la arena y él me contestó con un "siempre".

Me recuesto a su lado bajo las mantas. Me quedo de costado apoyando parte de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Paso uno de mis brazos sobre su pecho, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y cuando él me nota cómoda, me rodea con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos como hizo decenas de veces.

-Gracias. Te extrañé anoche.

-También yo. –Reconozco. –Pero me echaste prácticamente.

-Tenias que dormir bien al menos una noche.

Es difícil desprenderse de alguien como él, que te hace sentir en casa, segura, y te ayuda mantener la esperanza de que mientras estés con esa persona, todo estará bien. También que despierta en ti cosas desconocidas hasta el momento a las que no logras ponerle un nombre correcto, porque ninguna palabra le hace justicia.

-¿Qué pasara cuando regresemos?

-Intentaremos olvidar las cosas malas que nos han sucedido. –Le contesto. –Nos quedaremos con lo bueno.

-¿Crees que eso sea posible? –Levanto mi rostro, lo alejo un poco para verlo y puedo apreciar sus pestañas rubias largas y curvas, y como el rostro vuelve a ser tan blanco e impoluto como lo era antes de que Haymitch lo golpeara.

-¿A mí me preguntas? Tú eres el optimista.

Eso le arranca algunas risas y su mirada vuelve a la vida.

-Tienes razón. Podemos hacer el intento. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-No quiero olvidar lo nuestro. Sé que no se dio del modo normal, más bien de una forma trágica y desesperanzadora. Pero, eso nos unió y estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. De no salir mi nombre, me hubiera presentado voluntario sólo para seguirte y tener la oportunidad de cuidarte, aunque al final fuiste tú quien me salvó. –Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Azul contra gris. –Eres mi vida entera, Katniss. Jamás hubo nadie más. Te he esperado por once largos años. ¿Sabes qué? Valió la pena.

-¿Jamás has salido con otra chica? –Pregunto incrédula. Es un chico hermoso y tiene muchas admiradoras.

-Jamás. Yo siempre pensé que me armaría de valor y te hablaría. Yo quería que fueras la primera y la única en todo. Yo… estaba planeando algo real y concreto para acercarme. Después, llegó el día de la cosecha y me concentré en hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para salvarte, aceptando mi muerte en el mismo instante que supe que iría a los Juegos del Hambre. Decidí que confesarte que te amaba era inútil, no me creerías. Ahí fue cuando Haymitch me dijo que si no hacia algo para favorecerte difícilmente conseguirías patrocinadores con tu caracter. Él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos desde el comienzo. Se le ocurrió que si yo lo confesaba en la entrevista, te haría ver más deseable y tendrías más apoyo. Entonces, acepté.

-Lamento como reaccioné. No debí lastimarte, ni gritarte.

-Olvídalo. –Me mira con una tranquilidad envidiable. Parece que Peeta nunca tiene sentimientos de venganza, odio o rencor. Es tan diferente de mí. La única vez que reaccionó de forma negativa fue cuando Cato me tomó por sorpresa y él impidió que me matara. –Fue mi error. Tuve muchos años para decírtelo y me quedé callado.

-Pero, ahora sé la verdad.

-¿Y?

-Es nuevo para mí también. Nunca tuve… nada con ningún chico.

-Eso imaginé.

-¿Por qué?

-Tus actitudes te delatan. Pude percibir tu timidez y tu miedo. Lo mismo que yo sentí, pero supe ocultar.

-Entonces ¿soy un libro abierto?

-No. Pero, tuve una década para irte conociendo como la palma de mi mano. –Me explica.

-¿Y ahora es mi turno?

-Si tú quieres, sí. –Me dedica una adorable sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. –Contesto con otra sonrisa, antes bajar mis labios hasta los suyos.

Nos besamos como hace un rato, pero a medida que pasan los minutos, provoca el mismo efecto en ambos. Lo sujeto con fuerza de su camiseta y él entierra una de sus manos en mi cabello, por detrás de la cabeza, mientras la otra la mantiene en mi cintura, apenas movemos nuestros cuerpos, no quiero provocarle dolor y él por su parte no logra moverse mucho.

-Podría pasarme toda la vida así ¿sabes? –Murmura contra mis labios. Me he quedado sin aliento y estoy tratando de recuperarlo. La voz de Peeta también se siente entrecortada, su corazón late con fuerza contra mi mano y su respiración es agitada. Luego se aparta aleja su mano de mi rostro y simplemente me mira. Sus ojos brillan ante una emoción que no puedo reconocer. –Katniss Camille Everdeen Greenwood. –Recita mi nombre como si fuera un poema. Me sorprende que lo sepa completo, nadie excepto Prim y mi madre lo saben. Se ríe ante mi expresión. –No sé tú, pero yo presto mucha atención en las clases. Los primeros días cuando te conocí, los maestros nos nombraban por el nombre completo, hasta que ellos descubrieron cual era el que más nos gustaba y nos llamaban de esa forma. Nunca olvidé tus nombres y apellidos desde que los escuché.

-Es cierto. Lo siento, olvidé ese detalle. –Me ruborizo, pero no intento apartarme.

-A lo que voy es… ¿cuando volvamos al Distrito Doce aceptará la chica más hermosa tener una cita conmigo?

Tal vez sea la añoranza que sentiré de negarme, la sensación de querer repetir los besos, que sé que eso acabará pasando en algún momento, o lo que Snow quiere que suceda entre los Trágicos Amantes, algo que por cierto no me desagrada; pero digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente:

-Sí.

¿Por qué de repente me siento cohibida?

-Creo que no escuché. –Bromea.

Respiro hondo y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, contesto:

-Sí, acepto tener una cita contigo, Peeta Mellark.

Su rostro irradia felicidad.

-Y yo que creí que estaba todo perdido en la cosecha. –Responde sin poderlo creer.

-Sobrevivimos cuando teníamos todo en contra.

-Lo cual nos otorga una segunda oportunidad para vivir, conocernos, estar juntos y volver con nuestras familias.

Sonrío e intento olvidarme de Snow y sus amenazas. No quiero pensar en eso. Me concentro en el ahora, donde está Peeta con su habitual positivismo que tanta falta me hace ahora mismo.

-Nada está perdido, Peeta. –Le digo más para convencerme a mi misma, que a él. Si supiera a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Mientras estés bien, nada estará perdido para mí.

Me da un beso en la frente. Yo entierro mi rostro en su pecho, después de seguir hablando unos minutos más, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y cubiertos cómodamente por las mantas.


	13. CAPÍTULO 9: ENTREVISTA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: ENTREVISTA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**_ _ **  
Has alimentado el amor de mi alma.**_ _ **  
Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**_ _ **  
Qué será de mí si no te tengo.**_

Si no estás conmigo

 _ **Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío**_ _ **  
Estando en tus brazos y sólo a tu lado siento que respiro**_ _ **  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**_ _ **  
Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos.**_ _ **  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**_ _ **  
Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de ti...**_

 _ **Eres lo que yo mas quiero lo que yo soñaba**_ _ **  
Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana**_ _ **  
Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**_ _ **  
Que será de mí si no te tengo.**_

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío

 _ **Estando en tus brazos, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro**_ _ **  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir…**_

 _ **Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**_ _ **  
Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos.**_ _ **  
Hay tanto que inventar no hay nada que fingir...**_ _ **  
Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de ti...**_

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío

 _ **Estando en tus brazos, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro**_ _ **  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir…**_

 _ **Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada me muero de frió.**_ _ **  
Ay cuanto te amo corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidos**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Hay tanto que inventar no hay nada que fingir...**_ _ **  
Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de ti...**_

Si no estás conmigo...

 _ **Me quedo vacío...**_ _ **  
No hay nada que cambiar**_ _ **  
No hay nada que fingir...**_ _ **  
Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de ti..."**_

* * *

" **Me enamore de ti"**

 **De**

 **Chayanne**

* * *

Despierto agitada por una pesadilla y lo primero que siento son los brazos de alguien rodeándome. Cuando abro los ojos y veo la cabellera rubia de Peeta durmiendo a mi lado, me relajo. Él no ha despertado.

Recuerdo lo que me trajo aquí. Luego de mi charla con Haymitch en el tejado, decidí que era tiempo de decirle a Peeta cada una de las cosas que sucedieron. Lo llevé al baño, el lugar más seguro para hablar según Haymitch, mientras conversamos la entrada a la habitación estaba cerrada con llave por dentro igual que la puerta del baño con pasador puesto. Nos sentamos en un borde amplio del jacuzzi y le conté todo. Él no me interrumpió mientras hablé, pero su expresión fue una muestra variada de emociones y ninguna era buena. Cuando acabé mi relato, empezamos a hablar del asunto realmente. Y llegamos a algunos puntos importantes que esperábamos que funcionaran. Me sorprendió que él en ningún momento se mostrara enfadado conmigo. Al final de todo él me abrazó, me dio un beso en la coronilla y luego en mis labios y me prometió que jamás me dejaría sola, que estábamos en esto juntos y que íbamos a salir adelante. Pero al igual que Haymitch, me dijo que debíamos hacer todo al pie de la letra como Snow pidió, porque desafiarlo no era un opción.

Sé que no podré dormir más, pero me siento tan cómoda entre los brazos de Peeta, que ni siquiera hago el intento de moverme. Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón hasta convencerme que nada malo puede pasar, que la pesadilla no fue real.

Pasa cerca de una hora hasta que Peeta despierta sobresaltado. Me doy cuenta cuando la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo aumenta, siento que como su corazón bombea tan apresuradamente que parece salirse de su pecho y escucho su respiración entrecortada. Me siento en la cama y lo observo. Sus parpados se mueven constantemente y yo lo empiezo a llamar por su nombre diciéndole que es una pesadilla, que no es real, que él está bien. No es de inmediato, pero reacciona. Va abriendo los ojos y yo me tranquilizo.

-Kat…niss. –Murmura fijando sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el miedo. –Estás… bien.

-Soy yo. No me ha sucedido nada, ni a ti. –Peeta me abraza en respuesta y vuelvo a dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón. Escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello entre su cabeza y su hombro, sentir mi respiración contra su piel parece convencerlo de que estoy a salvo.

-Gracias por despertarme. La pesadilla era terrorífica.

-Si son iguales a las mías puedo darme una idea.

-Soñé que Clove te mataba. –Me tenso al escucharlo. –Frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada porque Cato me tenía atrapado.

-No es real. Ellos están muertos.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo evitar asustarme. Sigue durmiendo, Katniss. Yo estoy bien. –Trata de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Hace bastante estoy despierta. Yo no puedo dormir.

Nos ponemos cada uno de un lado de la cama, pero no demasiado lejos.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Me tranquilicé al verte dormir a mi lado. Igual que tú.

-No te escuché gritar. –Dice confundido.

-No grité.

Estira su brazo y coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla para acariciarla. Se siente bien el contacto.

-Será más difícil cuando lleguemos al distrito y no estés a mi lado cada noche.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para empezar tu madre me mataría si pasamos más noches así.

Yo me río.

-No lo creo. Pero estoy segura que mi padre si estaría planeando formas de asesinarte de estar vivo.

-¿Tan sobreprotector era? –Está vez me mira con curiosidad.

-Era buena persona, alegre, pero sobreprotector. No le haría gracia lo que sucedió en la arena.

Intento imaginarme una escena así, me sorprende ver lo feliz que me haría eso.

Jamás veré a mi padre haciendo una escena de celos, o enfrentando a un chico y tal vez amenazándolo de que si no me cuida como merezco, se arrepentirá. He escuchado a muchas compañeras que se quejan de los limites que les imponen los padres, de que no las dejan tener novios, o cosas por el estilo. Lo que ellas no saben es lo afortunadas que son de tener a sus padres vivos y de no tener que luchar por traer comida a casa con tan corta edad. Yo daría lo que fuera por vivir lo que ellas viven con mi padre. Peeta nota ni cambio de ánimo.

-Lo siento. No debí… Sé que es difícil para ti. Bueno, lo imagino. –Se corrige. –Te he estado observando durante ese tiempo.

-Pero gracias a ti volví a la vida. –Le digo.

-¿Por unos panes? –Pregunta sorprendido. –Debí haber hecho mucho más. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberme acercado a ti antes y ofrecerte ayuda o un hombro donde llorar. Lo que necesitaras. Soy un cobarde, Katniss.

-No lo eres. Diste todo de ti para protegerme. Y en la arena, mientras yo pensaba al comienzo en salvar mi propia vida antes de encontrarte a orillas del río; tú pensabas constantemente en salvarme a mí. Me defendiste de los profesionales, de los mutos, de Cato. Una persona que se sacrifica por otra, jamás puede ser considerada cobarde.

Peeta sonríe.

-Tú tampoco eres cobarde. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan valiente y fuerte como tú. Esa fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti.

No sé que me lleva a hacerlo, pero lo beso. Sus palabras me conmueven y es nuevo, porque nadie me ha amado de esta o ninguna forma. Tal vez, muy en el fondo de mi mente quiero descubrir que se siente para poder entenderlo; y aunque me aterra una parte de mí desea corresponderle del mismo modo. Pero Peeta tuvo años para darse cuenta que me ama, y yo apenas estoy comenzando aceptar lo que él despierta en mí. Él también me besa, como de costumbre y mi corazón de se agita emocionado.

El beso acaba más pronto de lo planeado al escuchar unas voces chillonas, junto al sonido de los tacones contra el piso interrumpiendo en la habitación. Mi rostro se torna carmesí cuando veo a seis personas paradas frente a nosotros. Los dos equipos de preparación lanzan suspiros y gritos emocionados al encontrarnos así. Me alejo rápidamente de Peeta y me cubro con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Peeta decide tomar la iniciativa al notar mi incomodidad.

¿Y si ellos fantasearon con que pasaba algo más de lo que vieron? Yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunta Peeta intentando no sonar descortés, pero tampoco amable.

Es Flavius quien responde.

-Fuimos a la habitación de Katniss y no la vimos. Pensamos que tal vez estaría aquí.

-Vino hace un rato a decirme algo. –Miente. Suspiro aliviada, aunque seguramente no le creeran.

-Tienen que venir con nosotros. Debemos prepararlos para la entrevista.

Me atrevo a sacar la cabeza y me siento en la cama. Miro a los intrusos y luego a Peeta.

-¿Así como estamos?

-Cámbiense, pero no demoren demasiado. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Y todavía deben desayunar.

Todos salen murmurándose cosas entre sí.

-¿Te busco ropa? –Le pregunto.

Él asiente y besa un segundo mis labios.

-Gracias.

Elijo un conjunto color claro, un par de zapatillas, y un bóxer que apenas me atrevo a mirar. Vuelvo con él y dejo todo en la cama.

-Ve a tu habitación, Kat. Yo estaré bien.

Hago lo que me dice, y me visto tan rápido como puedo. No me baño, estoy segura que cuando bajemos nos obligarán a meternos en un jacuzzi con todos esos productos extraños que agregan. Cuando salgo de mi habitación, paso por la de Peeta de camino y lo veo saliendo de allí. Ambos nos dirigimos juntos al comedor donde nos esperan absolutamente todos excepto Cinna y Portia, que según Effie están trabajando en nuestros vestuarios por un cambio en los esquemas que hubo. Es evidente que Haymitch ha hablado con Cinna. No nos dan mucho tiempo para desayunar. Alcanzo a comer pan con queso, un cueco de leche con cereales y un poco de estofado. Peeta me mira divertido mientras como el estofado de cordero y niega con la cabeza. Yo golpeo su hombro, porque por un momento pienso que se está burlando de mí.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Cállate, Mellark. –Lo fulmino con la mirada, pero la sonrisa no abandona su rostro y yo suspiro, mientras vuelvo la atención a mi plato favorito.

-Creo que voy a tener que conseguir mucha carne de cordero para ti.

-No sería mala idea. –Le contesto. –Creo que tendrás que frecuentar la carnicería muy seguido.

-No hay problema. De paso tendré que preguntar cuál es la receta de ese estofado.

-Y tú me tendrás que enseñar a cocinar. –Agrego.

-Trato hecho.

Finalmente, nos separamos. Yo me voy con mi equipo. Y él con el suyo en un segundo ascensor cercano.

Demoran horas en acabar conmigo. Durante todo el rato no paran de hablar de lo emocionante que es todo, que debemos estar agradecidos de haber ganado, de la hermosa pareja que Peeta y yo hacemos, de ropa, de que colores extraños piensan teñirse la piel o el cabello, porque las modas cambian rápidamente, de la fiesta de gala en honor al distrito, quien portara la corona, debido a que sólo hay una y varias cosas más. Yo me limito a contestarles a las preguntas concretas que me hacen. Porque mi cabeza está centrada en que Peeta y yo debemos hacer todo bien para que nuestras familias no sufran las consecuencias.

Me siento aliviada, cuando entra Cinna y les pide que se marchen. Me permito sonreírle a mi estilista y él hace lo mismo.

Me pone un vestido de seda amarillo muy claro con un pequeño escote y los hombros al aire y el detalle de una cinta en el mismo tono que cae en los costados, la falda es de gasa y tiene varias capas que le dan más volumen, también zapatos del mismo color con poco taco. Después se encarga de maquillarme y peinarme. El cabello esta suelto pero cae en ondas ordenadas y ha agregado el spray fijador con brillo dorado, que le da más vida a mi aspecto. El maquillaje es muy suave, mi rostro irradia un brillo suave y sonrosado casi natural. Luzco muy inofensiva en comparación con mis anteriores vestuarios. No comento nada al respecto, porque no me puedo quitar de encima la sensación de que me están vigilando, desde mi charla con el presidente. Esa sensación tampoco me abandonará cuando esté en mi hogar y sé que a Peeta tampoco.

-Te ves más feliz desde que Peeta despertó.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con él?

Estoy segura que puedo confiar en él, y que este no es un tema tabú, en comparación con mis demás preocupaciones.

-Muy bien. –Respondo. –Hemos estado hablando y aclarando varias cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Vamos a salir juntos de regreso al Distrito Doce. Quiere hacer las cosas bien, como le hubiera gustado que sucedieran. En una situación lo más normal posible.

-Aún así no pueden cambiar el pasado. A veces el amor se da en formas extrañas ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cuándo parece que todo está perdido?

Cinna fija su mirada en mí y me sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa agradable y natural a diferencia de los demás.

-Cuando dos puntos lejanos se juntan y colisionan, y están destinados a destruirse de una forma u otra, pero sortean los obstáculos y pese a que todo el universo esté en contra, salen victoriosos juntos. No hay nada capaz de separarlos.

-¿Eso es lo que somos Peeta y yo?

-Sí, tal vez ahora no lo veas de esa manera. Lo han demostrado y estoy seguro que seguirá siendo así. Ustedes juntos son fuertes y se necesitan para resistir las peores tempestades. Se quieren y se protegen. Pueden sacar algo bueno de tanta tragedia.

-Estar con Peeta es lo único bueno que me pasó desde la cosecha, y tal vez incluso antes de los juegos.

-Él también piensa lo mismo de ti.

-¿Te puedo contar algo confidencial? No me atrevo a decírselo a Peeta.

-Claro. Soy tu amigo también. –Se sienta a mi lado en otra silla.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Yo jamás quise enamorarme, casarme o formar una familia. Hasta la cosecha, había cumplido con las tres condiciones que me impuse desde que murió mi padre.

-¿Y Peeta lo cambió todo?

-Podría decirse que sí. Él me hace sentir bien, me gusta más de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Y él me ama, me dice que nunca me dejará sola. A veces habla de los planes y me puedo imaginar el futuro que me propone y siento que podría ser muy feliz si sucediera.

-Estás enamorada. –Me responde con voz suave y tranquila. –Es normal.

-Pero yo nunca lo sentí.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. ¿Eso te asusta? ¿Qué lo llegues a amar tanto como él a ti?

-Me asusta lo que pase después.

-¿Formar una familia?

-Y perder todo lo que amo.

-Peeta te respeta. Él nunca te presionará a hacer algo que no quieras. Será feliz teniéndote a ti. Ha esperado once años por ti ¿crees que te dejara escapar porque no puedes darle una familia? Él está dispuesto a renunciar a un futuro y a su propia vida para que estés a salvo. Me ha hablado mucho de ti, he visto lo que hizo en la arena, los he visto juntos estas semanas. Créeme, sé de lo que te hablo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Disfrútalo y mientras tanto ve descubriendo lo que hay dentro de tu corazón. Eso nunca falla.

Miro a Cinna más tranquila. Mis miedos se disipan por el momento.

-Gracias, Cinna.

-Estoy para lo que necesites.

…

La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo, en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el confidente, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento. No tendremos público. Cinna y yo nos dirigimos allí. Caesar Flickerman nos recibe y nos da un cálido abrazo cuando entramos.

-Enhorabuena, Katniss, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Nerviosa por la entrevista.

-No lo estés, vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente.

Me da una palmadita tranquilizadora en la mejilla y yo sonrío. Pero más bien se ve como una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se me da bien hablar sobre mí.

-Nada de lo que digas puede estar mal.

Y yo pienso: «Ay, Caesar, ojalá fuese cierto. Sin embargo, el presidente Snow puede estar planeando algún tipo de "accidente" para mí y Peeta mientras hablamos».

-Eso espero. –Respondo. -¿Peeta llegó?

Miro a mi alrededor y no lo veo. Pero Haymitch, Effie, y los equipos de preparación ya están sentados en el otro extremo del salón. Todos me saludan a su manera particular a la distancia.

Caesar sonríe ante mi interés y señala atrás de mí.

-Ahí viene.

Volteo y no puedo evitar sonreír. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y una paz muy conocida me inunda. Se ve muy guapo enfundado en una camisa negra, un pantalón y una chaqueta azul marino. A su lado está Portia. Cuando llegan a nuestro lado, Cinna murmura en mi oído.

-Buena suerte, Chica en Llamas.

Luego, le dedica una mirada a su compañera y ambos se van a sentar junto a los demás. Dejándonos a Peeta y a mí solos con Caesar. Esta vez soy más cuidadosa. Me acerco a Peeta y lo abrazo. Él no me devuelve el abrazo, está más concentrado en mantener el equilibro, aunque hace algo mejor, entierra su rostro en mi cuello y yo en el suyo.

-Tranquila, queda esto y la fiesta antes de irnos a casa. –Susurra en mi oído.

Mi corazón se acelera, a estas alturas no sé si es por la presencia de Peeta, o los nervios. Noto un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo y no tengo tiempo para analizarlo, porque ya están preparados para atendernos.

Nos sentamos de manera formal en el confidente, pero Caesar nos dice:

-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce.

Sonrío ante la sugerencia. No es formal, pero sentirlo a mi lado me tranquiliza. Miro a Peeta, que abre sus brazos de inmediato para que me acomode como quiera. Un ayudante se lleva los bastones de Peeta para que el público no los vea. Peeta me acerca a él y yo subo las piernas dobladas en su regazo. Me besa y yo le devuelvo el beso con intensidad debido a mis emociones. Rodeo su espalda con uno de mis brazos; el otro lo dejo caer en mi regazo y sujeto su chaqueta con mi mano para ocultar mi temblor, esperando que Peeta consiga calmarme nuevamente.

 _ **No se corten en demostraciones de afecto.**_

La voz de Snow se repite en mi mente. Odio tener que exponer nuestra, a ambos nos gustaría mantenerla en privado. Lamentablemente, no tenemos opción por nuestras familias.

Intento olvidar el hecho de que esto será transmitido ante las cámaras y me concentro lo único que real que tengo ahora, mi Peeta. He sentido cosas muy fuertes estas semanas junto a él, en nuestro último día en la arena. No tengo que fingir que siento algo por una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Porque, él se ganó ese puesto en mi vida. Siento sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente y me siento a salvo.

Alguien inicia la cuenta atrás y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Peeta y yo intentamos romper el beso a tiempo, pero creo que eso es lo primero que sale en transmisión directa.

Caesar Flickerman nos presenta como los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. Nos felicita nuevamente por nuestro triunfo. Nos vuelve a hacer las preguntas formales. Tengo de suerte de tener a Peeta, quien trata de aliviar la tarea y responde todo lo que puede por mí. A veces el miedo me invade, pero él no permite que se convierta en algo físico, porque cuando nota que mis manos presionan su espalda o su chaqueta con más fuerza, me acaricia y rápidamente me relajo.

Caesar es fantástico; hace bromas, lanza pullas y se ahoga de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Peeta y él ya tenían su dinámica desde la noche de la primera entrevista, aquellas bromas fáciles, así que yo sonrío e intento hablar lo menos posible. Mi fuerte no es ser divertida. Es decir, tengo que hablar un poco, pero, en cuanto puedo, dirijo la conversación a Peeta. Cuando dice algo sobre mí lo acaricio, nos tomamos de las manos, incluso nos besamos en la mejilla, la nariz o los labios. Son besos forzados que no nos gustaría compartir con nadie. Pero no son como algunos de los que compartimos en la cueva, fingidos porque gracias a ellos yo sabía que conseguiríamos medicina, comida, sedantes o lo que necesitáramos. Aquí los besos son reales y sentidos por ambos.

Caesar empieza a plantear preguntas que exigen respuestas más completas.

-Bueno, Peeta, por los días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años?

-Desde el momento en que la vi.

-¿Te gustaría contarnos la experiencia nuevamente? Tal vez, más detallada sobre lo que ocurrió después.

-Por supuesto, Caesar. Claro, si mi novia está de acuerdo.

Novia. No hemos hablado sobre que somos, pero servirá para dar más pruebas de nuestro amor.

Yo sonrío de forma encantadora como me enseñó Effie.

-Creo que faltan algunas cosas por contar de ese día. Como cuando me di cuenta que me observabas fascinado y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes. –Peeta se ríe.

-¿Por qué no lo recordaría? Es difícil olvidar el primer día de clases. Yo lo recuerdo, canté frente a la clase y yo no dejé de sentir un cosquilleo extraño, como si alguien me estuviera observando constantemente de una forma diferente. Fue ahí cuando te vi.

Digo tratando de hacer un poco de memoria para dar tantos detalles reales como él.

-Reparaste en mí y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. Hiciste un intermedio entre una estrofa y otra y tuvimos unos segundos para observarnos. Me perdí en tus ojos grises, como si estuviera en el centro de un tornado y no pudiera, ni quisiera salir de ahí. Seguiste cantando sin perderme de vista.

-Sentí curiosidad, y me pregunté que tenía de extraordinaria mi voz, para que miraras de esa forma y porque parecía tener ese efecto solamente en ti.

-Te ruborizaste y me pareció extraordinariamente adorable.

-Me miraste como si fuera agua en medio de un desierto.

-Para mí lo eras.

-Cuando acabé la canción, sonreíste y algo cambió en tu mirada. Te dediqué una sonrisa a pesar de mis nervios.

-Sentí una sensación cálida y agradable recorriendo mi cuerpo. Fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta que te amaba. Con los años ese sentimiento no hizo más que crecer.

Caesar está encantado con el relato contado por ambos, veo a la gente a mi alrededor suspirar y a nuestros equipos sonreír y llorar en silencio.

-Que hermosa historia. Su primer encuentro. Katniss ¿algo para agregar?

-¿Sobre ese día? –Caesar asiente y yo sonrío. –El resto de la jornada no dejamos de dirigirnos miradas a hurtadillas, pero las apartábamos casi de inmediato cuando nos descubríamos haciéndolo. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada con nadie. Tal vez, yo sentí algo ese día, pero soy bastante lenta en la aceptación.

-Eso no importa ahora. Eres perfecta. –Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar y nos damos un corto beso que se convierte en más porque de algún modo conseguimos olvidar todo y dejarnos llevar.

-Eso es amor, amigos míos.

Nos apartamos sonrojados, pero sin dejar de mirarnos. Pasan unos minutos antes de que sigamos con la entrevista. Peeta acaricia mi mejilla y mis labios enviando descargas eléctricas donde toca. Besa la punta de mi nariz y volvemos la atención a nuestro entrevistador.

-Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Ir a los Juegos con la persona que toda la vida estuvo enamorada de ti, arriesgar tu vida por Peeta, el primer beso de ambos, salir con vida y saber que tienen la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?

-Oh, es una pregunta difícil...

Dejo escapar una risita débil y entrecortada, y echo un vistazo a mis manos.

-La verdad no lo he pensado… Es decir, lo conozco desde los cinco años. He sentido cosas a las que no les encontraba nombre, sobre todo desde los once años. –Elevo la vista hacia Peeta. –Él me salvó en el peor momento de mi vida. Me devolvió las ganas de vivir sin que diera cuenta. –Peeta apoya su frente en la mía y sonríe encantadoramente. Con su mirada me anima a seguir hablando, como indicándome que voy bien. Confió más en él que en nadie, incluso yo misma.

-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol.

-Tal vez antes, Caesar. –Digo sin apartarme de Peeta. –Cuando escuché su nombre en la cosecha, me di cuenta que me importaba mucho. Sentí dolor al pensar que él podría morir. Pensé que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. La supervivencia de uno significaba la muerte del otro. Le prometí a mi hermana que lucharía, pero no soporté el pensamiento de perderlo o que yo tuviera que matarlo. Traté de no encariñarme con él, no quería hacer nuestra relación más difícil.

-Pero no lo lograste. –Comenta Caesar.

Volteo la mirada al interlocutor.

-No. Cuando escuché el cambio de reglas. Lo primero que pensé fue en él. Estaba afligida por la muerte de Rue, pero saber que Peeta y yo podíamos sobrevivir me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Lo que quiero decir es que hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, porque eran muy confusas, y sentir algo por él únicamente servía para empeorar las cosas. Y cuando lo encontré moribundo sentí un dolor tan grande. Mi miedo de perderlo se estaba haciendo realidad a cada segundo que pasaba, al tiempo que mis sentimientos por él se hacían más fuertes. Es nuevo para nosotros. –Repaso las palabras de que me dijo Peeta, sobre que estuvo esperándome todo este tiempo.

-Estamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntos.

-Y por primera vez con alguien.

-Y por única vez. No dejaré escapar nunca, mi amor.

-Ni lo dudes. –A pesar de lo confuso que es todo, no me imagino con nadie que no sea él.

-¿Por qué piensas que se dio ese cambio, Katniss?

-Quizá… porque, por primera vez… tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo. Porque tenía la certeza que ambos saldríamos con vida, y nada nos separaría.

Veo hacia nuestro equipo y noto que todos parecen aliviados, emocionados o felices. Luego miro a Peeta, como él no aparta la mirada de mí. Lo veo feliz. Estamos haciendo las cosas bien, sin necesidad de mentir. El hombre saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento, porque está conmovido. Noto que Peeta apoya la frente en mi sien y me pregunta:

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño.

Acaricio su cabello sin despeinárselo, han optado por cortárselo un poco y echárselo hacia atrás, echándole fijador. Le queda bien.

Peeta besa mi frente y acaricia mi cabello. Del mismo de cuando éramos niños de pre escolar, me siento incapaz de romper contacto visual.

Caesar aprovecha el momento para pasar al daño sufrido en el estadio, desde quemaduras hasta picaduras, pasando por las heridas. Son fragmentos compaginados de diferentes momentos de los juegos donde nos hemos salvado de la muerte o hemos salido heridos. También de momentos en los que estábamos juntos cuidándonos o arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar al otro. A veces, me veo obligada a esconder mi rostro en su pecho y sujetarme con fuerza a su cuerpo, para no ver algo que me impresiona o me causa dolor. Peeta también hace lo mismo a veces, pero se muestra más fuerte.

Hay momentos puntuales en los que nos quebramos, porque sabemos las heridas que teníamos, pero no estuvimos presentes cuando se produjeron. Yo me asusto al ver el modo en el que se expuso estando con los profesionales, cuando veo como Cato y Peeta pelearon, Peeta dio batalla, pero su contrincante alcanzó a cortarle la pierna amenazando con matarlo a él y a su amada, yo. Siguieron peleando hasta que Peeta logró escapar. Peeta gritó mi nombre tratando de encontrarme luego del enfrentamiento, llegando al río donde se dejo caer, porque la herida no dejaba de sangrar y estaba muy débil. Yo encontrándolo cuidándolo y curando sus heridas. Como estuvo mientras me encontraba fuera de la cueva cuando fui por su medicina, él deliraba, murmurando mi nombre como si estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla. Veo con toda claridad, lo asustado que estuvo cuando me vio tirada en un charco de sangre, y como ignorando su propio estado, cuidó de mí, y posteriormente me metió en la bolsa de dormir junto a él, para darme calor, porque sufrí hipotermia.

Puedo ver todo lo que hizo por mí y me siento agradecida de haberlo tenido conmigo. Sé con certeza que ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido sin el otro.

No puedo evitar entristecerme por ello hasta el punto de tener ganas de llorar; entonces recuerdo que todo el país me mira, así que oculto el rostro en la camisa de Peeta, porque se está mejor en su camisa, donde nadie me ve.

Peeta también ve todo lo que yo tuve que pasar y en todo ese tiempo me aprieta contra su cuerpo y siento que tiene miedo que me aparten de su lado nuevamente. Murmura un "lo siento" al saber lo que viví en la arena cuando él no estaba conmigo. No entiendo cómo puede sentirse culpable de cosas que están fuera de su control.

Caesar habla y yo sigo allí. Mi Chico del Pan tarda unos minutos en convencerme de salir. Pero antes quita disimuladamente las lágrimas que he derramado.

-¿Cómo van en sus respectivas recuperaciones?

-Las molestias van cediendo, se podría decir que ya estoy casi normal. –Respondo al recuperarme del breve ataque.

-¿Y tú, Peeta? Sabemos que te has llevado la peor parte.

-Cato podría haberme matado. –Luego baja la mirada hacia mí. –Afortunadamente tengo un ángel que me ha protegido y salvado. No estaría aquí de no ser por ella. Realmente, Caesar ¿crees que no tengo motivos suficientes para amarla? Justo cuando creo que no puedo quererla por otros motivos, ella hace algo que me sorprende, y me hace apreciarla mucho más. –Luego mira al hombre. –Oh, lo siento me he desviado de tema. –Peeta se ríe y Caesar le acompaña con risas divertidas y sinceras. Sonrío tiernamente a Peeta.

-Te entiendo, es difícil resistirse a esta chica.

-Yo caí rendido ante ella desde el momento que la vi caminando con su padre. Me temo que mi resistencia es nula.

Los tres nos reímos. Peeta tiene esa facilidad para hablar de sí mismo siendo sincero, pero haciendo que cualquier anécdota resulte romántica, divertida, dramática según lo que él pretenda despertar en el público.

Ahora que lo conozco más, entiendo porque Peeta captaba la atención de todos, tanto hombres, como mujeres.

Su don de la palabra, la fluidez con la que habla, lo correcto que es para expresarse. Peeta consigue el cariño de las personas rápidamente.

Recuerdo a esas chicas que no paraban de hablar de él, algunas era evidente que estaban enamoradas, pero una de las mayores quejas era que él nunca las miraba del modo que a ellas les gustaría, porque estaba enamorado de alguien y no le importaba nadie más que esa persona, pero aún así se proponían intentarlo sin exito. Ahora me doy cuenta que hablaban de mí. Eso me recuerda que a partir de ahora lo voy a tener bien cuidado. Una extraña sensación me invade al pensar que alguien más podría disfrutar de algo que me perteneció desde siempre. No, ahora nadie se acercará a él, excepto yo.

Sacudo la cabeza preguntándome, porque estoy pensando semejante cosa. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto posesiva?

-… y andar con bastones algunos meses. –Habla Peeta y me doy cuenta que me he perdido demasiado en mis pensamientos, tanto que no escuché hablar a las personas que me acompañan. –Estaré bien con el tiempo.

-¿Cómo han sido estos días para ustedes?

Dejo que Peeta hable, porque no sé que ha dicho en los últimos minutos.

-Fue duro estar casi dos semanas en coma inducido. Poder sentir, escuchar y no poder moverme o hablar. –Comenta. –Aún así, no estaba solo.

-¿Podrías explicar eso?

-Creo que sería conveniente que empezara Katniss.

Lo fulmino con la mirada por haberme cargado con la tarea y él se encoge de hombros.

-Tú eras la que estaba consciente, casi sana y la que se escapaba cada noche de su habitación para verme. –Peeta me sonríe.

-¿Seguías internada y te escapabas para verlo? –Caesar parece francamente sorprendido.

-Sí, pero se supone que no debía decirlo, porque estaba prohibido en ese momento. Me mandaste al frente, Peeta. –Lo reto y golpeo su hombro suavemente.

-Lo siento, preciosa. Lo olvide. ¿Me perdonas?

-No lo sé. Tal vez después. –Le digo con expresión seria, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con salir. Entonces él se inclina y sus labios entran en contacto con los míos. Como si no hubiera nadie en el estudio, nos besamos. Nosotros estamos muy lejos de ese universo del espectáculo y la televisión. De hecho estamos solos en nuestro propio mundo, ignorando todo lo demás. Sus labios son cálidos y dulces, y se mueven en sintonía con los míos, hipnotizándome. No es un beso como los que nos dimos a solas. Es sosegado, pero me hace sentir todo. Cuando él rompe el beso juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos como si no existiera nada más importante.

-¿Ahora me perdonas? –Dice en voz alta con voz entrecortada. Yo no puedo hablar, balbuceo y no sale ni una palabra.

-Creo que la dejaste sin palabras, Peeta. Es mejor que le demos un respiro. Si no te perdona con ese beso, no te perdonará con nada. –Bromea Caesar encantado ante la escena.

-Suelo tener ese efecto en ella. –Dice muy seguro de sí mismo siguiéndole la broma.

¿De qué efecto habla? ¿Perdonarlo con facilidad, o dejarme sin aliento?

Tardo un par de minutos en articular dos simples palabras:

-Te perdono.

Me hundo en su pecho y estrecho su cuerpo con mis brazos nuevamente.

Peeta se dedica a contar la historia por mí, yo únicamente agrego detalles de lo sucedido en esta última semana. La conversación me distrae y me tranquiliza, pero mis nervios amenazan con aparecer ante la pregunta clave.

-Se que ambos han pasado por momentos duros e imagino que siguen conmocionados, pero tengo que preguntarlo. Katniss cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Hago una larga pausa antes de responder, intentando organizar mis pensamientos. Es el momento crucial en el que se decide si reté al Capitolio o me volví tan loca de amor ante la idea de perder a Peeta que no se me puede culpar por mis acciones. Ni acusar a Peeta, por ceder a mi pedido y juntos realizar un acto rebelde. Porque en realidad, ambos nos negamos a ser piezas de sus juegos por amor, compasión, respeto y fidelidad a nuestra alianza.

Miro a Peeta con dolor autentico, y me encuentro una expresión similar en su rostro. Yo sé lo que pasó por mi mente durante los minutos finales.

-Peeta. No había nada más en mi mente. –Miro a Caesar. –Es muy difícil aceptar que estás perdiendo a la persona que amas, y que encima esa persona quiere sacrificarse por ti, que quiere morir por salvarte, del mismo modo que te pasa a ti. Yo luché los últimos días por salvarle la vida, para que se quedara conmigo. Y de repente la esperanza desaparece, porque, en el estado…

Recuerdo la desesperación que sentí y siento ganas de llorar.

-Estuve a punto por morir. –Ayuda Peeta.

-Y no podía permitirlo. Yo no… podía… soportar… la idea de… vivir sin él. Entonces recordé las bayas que Peeta recolectó ante su ignorancia, o en un momento de confusión pensando que eran comestibles. –Digo esto para ayudarlo a él, para que el Presidente Snow no piense que todo fue planeado. Sino que fue pura casualidad. –Pensé: "prefiero morir, no podría salir de la arena sin él". Sería una muerte rápida y sin dolor como la muerte de La Comadreja. Una muerte inmediata. Pero era claro que Peeta me amaba también y no iba a dejarme sola.

-Peeta, ¿algo que añadir?

-Creo que fui bastante claro cuando le di las razones por la que yo debía morir. La amo. Mi vida le pertenece, yo le pertenezco. No soporto la idea de vivir sin Katniss. Sin ella no soy nadie. –Me abraza con más fuerza. –Es la razón de mi existencia. ¿Qué harían todos ustedes en nuestro lugar? –Esta vez mira directo a la cámara. –¿Matar a la persona que aman y vivir como si nada, luego de sacrificarte para protegerla? ¿O morir junto al amor de sus vidas? Para nosotros la primera opción resulta insoportable y dolorosa, incluso ahora que estamos fuera de peligro. Así qué, acepté cuando Katniss me mostró las bayas, porque yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Ambos hacemos contacto visual y yo le sonrío agradecida. Peeta también me sonríe.

-Eso nos salvó la vida. –Agrega.

-¿Qué harán ahora que tienen la oportunidad de vivir?

-Estar juntos... –Digo.

-…para nunca más separarnos. –Completa la frase. –Volver a nuestro distrito con nuestras familias. Aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último. Y no menos importante, quiero empezar cortejando a este bello ángel como se lo merece.

-Pero no hace falta eso para que me enamore. –Digo en tono confidencial. Pienso en mi charla con Cinna, que me ayudo bastante. Estoy enamorada de Peeta Mellark, no tengo dudas respecto a eso.

-¿Ah, no? –Ambos nos reímos. –Entonces, será seguirte enamorando. Verás que si es necesario cuando veas todo lo que tengo planeado para nosotros. Dicen que el amor hay que cultivarlo y cuidarlo para que nunca muera. –Esto me lo dice directamente a mí tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Entrelazamos los dedos. En su mirada puedo percibir una emoción que va más allá de cualquier explicación. Porque simplemente las palabras no alcanzan para describirla.

Caesar hace comentarios sobre la adorable pareja que formamos, nos desee buena suerte en la relación y se despida de los televidentes. Y anuncia que a continuación, se llevará a cabo la coronación en el anfiteatro, donde los asistentes podrán vernos personalmente.

Peeta y yo nos mantenemos abrazados aún cuando han pasado varios minutos del fin de la entrevista, mientras conversamos de forma más relajada con Caesar hasta que se va diciéndonos que estuvimos perfectos, que está feliz por nosotros y nos veremos la próxima semana en el Distrito Doce.

Todos se empiezan a acercar hasta donde nosotros estamos. Nos hablan, ríen, lloran, nos abrazan. Haymitch se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Estuvo bien, Haymitch? –Pregunta Peeta cuando le pasa los bastones ortopédicos a Peeta. Yo también intercalo miradas entre ambos.

-Perfecto, y lo mejor de todo, fue real. –Murmura.

Ambos suspiramos aliviados.

Ayudo a Peeta a sostenerse mientras se acomoda correctamente en los apoyabrazos y las manijas, aunque él poco a poco se va acostumbrando a manejarse. Peeta me roba un beso en un momento de distracción y yo sonrío.

Caminamos juntos detrás de todos, ahora es el turno de la coronación y posteriormente será la fiesta de gala.

Debemos resistir a la peor parte de los juegos, la presencia del Presidente Coriolanus Snow frente a nosotros.


	14. CAPÍTULO 10: ENTRE CORONAS Y FIESTAS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: ENTRE CORONAS, FIESTAS Y COPAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Katniss se aferra a mi brazo mientras nos dirigimos junto a nuestro equipo a donde se llevará a cabo la coronación. Tiene miedo y la entiendo, porque también me siento igual después de saber todo. El peligro nos sigue acechando. Los juegos nunca acabarán. Pero Katniss y yo juntos lo superaremos. Ahora mismo mi chica es mi prioridad y debo protegerla de todo. No dejaré que Snow le haga daño.

Caesar nos presenta nuevamente desde una plataforma alta del escenario, y nosotros hacemos nuestra aparición por primera vez frente al público. Nos vemos en varias pantallas grandes y desde distintos ángulos. Los vítores, silbidos y gritos llenan el ambiente. Todo el Capitolio nos adora, aunque creo que el presidente y otros políticos hubieran preferido que muriéramos en esa arena.

Intento olvidar todo y concentrarme en el presente. Debemos hacer las cosas bien para que nosotros o los que amamos no seamos las víctimas de la crueldad del Capitolio en el futuro. Aunque a Katniss y a mí nos han marcado de por vida, aún tenemos personas por proteger. Seguiremos juntos apoyándonos incondicionalmente porque eso es lo que hicimos desde el momento que formamos nuestra alianza.

La ceremonia se desarrolla en menos de una hora. Caesar espera a que Katniss y yo nos ubiquemos en la parte más alta del escenario para llamar al Presidente Snow, quien tras decir el discurso habitual que dedica a Panem y los vencedores, se acerca a nosotros junto a una niña de no más de siete años, que lleva en sus manos un almodón rojo con hilos dorados y dos coronas sobre el mismo. Las coronas son de oro y tienen forma de hojas de ramas de laurel.

No consigo apartarme de Katniss, así que cuando Snow se para frente a nosotros, estamos tomados de la mano, dándonos apoyo en silencio, a pesar de que nuestras miradas están fijadas en el público. Lo saludamos formalmente, haciéndole una reverencia del modo que nos indicó Effie hoy en el pent-house. Ambos intentamos mantener una sonrisa abierta y sincera, tratamos de imaginar que no estamos frente al hombre que desea vernos muertos y que ganar los Juegos del Hambre es un orgullo. A mí se me da mejor que a ella.

-Señorita Everdeen. Señor Mellark. Es un placer volverlos a ver como vencedores, para mí y todo Panem. Y sobre todo verlos juntos. –Baja la mirada a nuestras manos unidas, nuestros dedos entrelazados. –Sé lo difícil que fue para ustedes esta situación, pero al fin están juntos y sanos, eso es lo importante. Su distrito debe estar muy orgulloso de ustedes, igual que el Capitolio.

La falsedad en su voz es evidente, y su aliento apesta a rosas y ¿sangre?

¿Sangre?

Eso me desconcierta y me asquea al mismo tiempo, pero lo disimulo y no borro la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Veo a Katniss de reojo con disimulada preocupación, ella mira al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aprieta mi mano con fuerza. No responde, asi que yo soy el que habla al ver el modo en que él la mira.

-Nos enorgullece haber llegado aquí, pero mucho más el tenernos el uno al otro.

-No lo dudo, Señor Mellark. –Murmura en tono confidencial. –Espero que el amor entre ustedes prospere.

-Estamos seguros que será así. –Respondo.

Katniss me mira unos segundos y me sonríe sinceramente. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. El público presente no habla, en el momento de la coronación mientras el himno suena, el silencio se respeta.

-Las damas primero. –Dice en tono formal.

Coloca la corona a Katniss y tomando su mano libre deja un beso en dorso.

Yo me tenso, pero por lo que nos contó Effie es parte protocolo e intento relajarme porque ahora mismo ella no corre peligro. Finalmente es mi turno y la segunda corona queda en mi poder. Estrecho su mano amablemente y la ceremonia termina minutos después tras la despedida. El público rompe en aplausos y gritos de admiración.

Es desagradable que alaben a asesinos y nosotros nos sintamos tan mal por haber cometido crímenes de esa magnitud.

¿O será que admiran nuestra valentía por permanecer juntos y amarnos en los juegos como dijo Caesar Flickerman en la entrevista?

No lo sé. Todo parece tan irreal ahora mismo.

Una hora más tarde estamos en una limusina junto a Katniss, Effie y Haymitch. El equipo de preparación y nuestros estilistas, van en otra limusina justo detrás nuestro.

Katniss y yo ocupamos asientos contiguos y llevamos cinturón de seguridad. Mi mano sigue unida a la suya y no pretendo soltarla en toda la noche. Ambos nos miramos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Únicamente quiero ir a casa.

-Pronto estaremos de regreso. –Le prometo.

-¿Cómo harás para bailar?

-Tú me ayudarás. –Le contesto.

-Oh. Entonces estás perdido. Ya viste que no soy buena ayer.

-¿Y te crees que yo sí? ¿Me observaste ayer? Mis piernas no son buenas amigas ahora mismo.

Katniss se ríe.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si hago el ridículo y tú también supongo que no me sentiré tan mal.

-Eres mala, Kat.

-Lo sé. –Me sonríe burlonamente.

Entre bromas podemos enfrentar esta situación mejor.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa y perfecta que te ves?

Se ruboriza y mi sonrisa se amplia.

-No.

-Entonces lo pensé. Te ves perfecta y más hermosa que de costumbre, Katniss.

-¡Peeta!

-Es la verdad. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero me importaba más tranquilizarte.

Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y su brazo en mi pierna sana

-Lo sé. Gracias.

-Haría lo que sea por ti. Ya lo sabes.

Se inclina y me da un beso corto.

-Y yo por ti.

Mi corazón da un salto. Saber que le importo tanto es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir. Seguramente no piense lo mismo dentro de seis meses, o diez años, porque para ese momento es posible que se sumen momentos más memorables junto a ella. Sin embargo, ahora es suficiente que le importe y se esté enamorándose de a poco de mí.

Effie y Haymitch nos observan de reojo sonriendo desde los asientos de frente a nosotros. Ella abandona su conversación raramente amable con nuestro mentor y nos da indicaciones cuando faltan pocas manzanas para llegar a la Mansión Presidencial, Katniss y yo escuchamos todo atentamente para no cometer errores.

Pronto llegamos a destino. Hay muchos coches estacionados dentro y fuera de la mansión. Al menos unos cincuenta.

-¿Habrán muchas personas? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

-No. Unas doscientas personas como mucho. –Responde Effie

Ella ve nuestros ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Y eso lo consideran poco? –Habla Katniss.

-A veces se hacen fiestas hasta para quinientas personas. –Nos explica Haymitch. –Doscientas, no es nada, chicos. Hagan de cuenta que hay pocas personas. En caso contrario se volverán locos con tanta atención sobre ustedes. No se separen demasiado, habrán muchos admiradores sueltos por ahí, y no de ustedes como pareja precisamente, con frecuencia llegan a ser demasiado… intensos. De todas formas no se preocupen, siempre habrá alguno de nosotros cuidándolos a la distancia.

 _Si alguien intenta sobrepasarse con mi Katniss, no saldrá de la fiesta ileso._

Mis pasamientos se van a los juegos cuando llevé a Cato a una muerte segura por querer asesinar a Katniss. A mis compañeros hablando asquerosidades sobre ella. No me importa que sean del Capitolio, no haré diferencias si se meten con ella contra su voluntad.

La limusina ingresa al jardín de la mansión. Es enorme, ocupa dos manzanas al menos. Salimos de la limusina en la zona de aparcamiento y el resto del trayecto lo hacemos caminando. Nuestra escolta, mentor y los estilistas nos van indicando que hay en cada lugar, que son esas edificaciones que se ven a la distancia. La más grande de todas es de cristal. Allí hay un invernadero, nadie excepto el Presidente, su familia y el jardinero entran allí.

Los dos equipos de preparación se comportan como niños con un juguete nuevo. Son demasiado inocentes e inofensivos, no tienen maldad, pero son superficiales por el lugar donde nacieron. No puedes odiarlos. Katniss y yo queremos a nuestro equipo y confiamos en ellos en mayor y menor medida, porque fueron los que nos acompañaron en el peor momento de nuestras vidas.


	15. CAPÍTULO 10 (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: ENTRE CORONAS FIESTAS Y COPAS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Ya dentro de la mansión, esperamos que nos presenten y entramos al salón donde la fiesta se lleva a cabo. Nos reciben con aplausos y nos encandilan por segundos con los flashes de las cámaras. Finalmente cuando nos invitan a la pista para abrir el baile nos dirigimos con Katniss allí. Yo solamente bailaré una pieza debido al problema en mi pierna. Necesito descanso y no hacer esfuerzo. Pero esta parte es obligatoria y protocolar. A último momento decido no utilizar ningún bastón. Al igual que el día anterior practicando con Effie resulta incomodo y hasta doloroso para mí. Pero conseguimos acostumbrarnos, y llevar un baile lento y tranquilo. Mantengo a Katniss pegada a mí desde la cintura, ella apoya una mano en mi hombro y las que tenemos libres las unimos. Es verdad que no resultamos ser muy buenos. En el Distrito Doce, no hay muchos motivos para festejar, yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca, ni siquiera en bodas. Y Katniss ha dedicado toda su vida a mantener a su familia. El día de ayer fue nuestro primer acercamiento real al baile. Consigo que ella de algunas vueltas en medio del baile sin soltarse de mi mano, que arrancan suspiros de los demás invitados. Cuando todos se unen los demás, conseguimos escabullirnos e ir a una mesa con los demás. Pero alguien nos detiene. Vemos a Haymitch junto a otro hombre de cabellos canoso con un traje muy básico en comparación con los demás invitados. No debe tener más de cincuenta años.

-¿Tan rápido iban a escapar? –Nos pregunta en tono burlón nuestro mentor

Katniss lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No quiero que Peeta se haga daño por bailar. –Contesta ella. –Apenas se está recuperando.

-La Preciosa se preocupa mucho por su novio. –Dice a su acompañante. –Toma, chico. –Me pasa los bastones y los tomo al instante tras soltarme de Katniss.

-Gracias, Haymitch.

-Él es Plutarch Heavensbee, uno de los vigilantes de los Juegos del Hambre. Quería conocerlos en persona

Nosotros dos lo miramos y lo saludamos.

-Me siento muy afortunado de conocerlos. Admiro la valentía de ustedes, igual que todo el Capitolio.

-El placer es nuestro, Señor Heavensbee. –Contesto tragándome el enojo que siento al saber cuál es su profesión.

Me digo a mí mismo que no es propiamente su culpa, han sido criados de tal forma que ven los juegos como un entretenimiento. Pero saber que él es uno de los tantos que crean trampas mortales para los tributos, lo hace difícil de digerir.

Hablamos un rato hasta que el dice:

-¿Puedo invitar a su novia a bailar, Señor Mellark? Ya que usted sigue limitado, yo puedo acompañarla en una pieza de baile.

Mi primer impulso es decir que no, por lo que Haymitch nos advirtió de camino a la mansión, pero prefiero mirarlo antes contestar y asiente. Si me da la aprobación debe ser de confianza. Luego miro al hombre nuevamente.

-Claro, si ella quiere. Pero, cuídela, por favor.

-No se preocupe. –Me sonríe amablemente.

Katniss cede al pedido y mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de irse junto al vigilante nos besamos. Nos estamos volviendo adictos a ellos y se siente tan bien.

Acompaño a Haymitch a una mesa redonda donde están Cinna, Portia y Effie, y me siento en una de las sillas.

-¿Katniss estará segura con él? –Le pregunto a mi mentor.

-Es amigo mío, Peeta. –Me responde. –Plutarch es de confianza. No los entregaría a cualquiera.

Observo a Katniss a la distancia bailando con Plutarch, un poco más tranquilo ante la confirmación de que estará a salvo con ella. Es difícil confiar en estas personas. Noto las miradas de muchos fijas en la vencedora. Intercepto las miradas de algunos hombres que ven con deseo a Katniss y no lo soporto, ni siquiera yo la he visto de forma tan irrespetuosa. Espero que no se dé cuenta de la forma en que la miran. Ella es tan inocente.

-Tranquilízate, chico. Al menos disimula que deseas matar a alguien.

Ruedo los ojos. Y entrecierro los ojos hacia las personas que están más cerca de la pareja.

-Mejor dicho, a varios. –Finaliza Haymitch.

-¿Qué harías tú si miraran así a una persona que amas? –Pregunto. – ¿Es que acaso no se dieron cuenta que ella está conmigo?

-Me sentiría muy molesto. Y si se dan cuenta, pero no les importa.

La desnudan y comen con la mirada.

 _¿Es que nunca les enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?_

Mis manos se cierran en puños. Esto es mucho peor de lo que creí.

Han pasado dos piezas de baile. Katniss y Plutarch continúan hablando y bailando. Y todo parece ir bien hasta que veo a uno de esos hombres acercarse a ellos y saludarlos sin apartar la mirada hambrienta de una repentinamente incomoda Katniss. Estoy a punto de ponerme en pie e ir al lado de ella. Pero Haymitch hace una seña a Effie, quien se sujeta del brazo de él y ambos van hasta la pista de baile con la excusa de disfrutar la velada. Cuando están por llegar, el intruso ve al vigilante negar con la cabeza. Internamente le agradezco por apartarlo de ella. Katniss suspira aliviada tras la huida del hombre y la llegada de Haymitch y Effie. Los cuatro intercambian parejas y bailan un rato. Veo a Haymitch muy cerca del oído de Katniss y el rostro de ella escuchando con atención y asentir o negar por momentos. Cuando la "conversación" termina, se alejan un poco y vuelven a bailar normal. Me sorprende ver que Haymitch es un buen bailarín, al menos estando sobrio. No lo he visto sostener ni una copa de alcohol desde ayer. Con todo lo ocurrido se toma muy en serio la tarea de protegernos.

En el momento que Effie y Haymitch vienen con Katniss hasta donde estamos, me relajo. Katniss se sienta a mi lado y unimos nuestras manos.

-¿Qué pasó allí? –Intento controlar el tono de mi voz, pero la mirada de muchos invitados sigue en nosotros y resulta difícil ignorarlos.

-Nada. Un hombre quería bailar conmigo y… Plutarch le inventó una excusa para que se fuera al notar mi incomodidad, porque no me gustó como me miró. Y como es alguien importante, el otro hombre se fue sin quejarse, casi con miedo. Y justo un minuto después Effie y Haymitch estaban con nosotros.

-El hombre venía observándote de hace rato. Cuando vea a Heavensbee nuevamente se lo agradeceré.

-No quiero bailar con nadie, a no ser que sea contigo o nuestro equipo, no confió en estas personas.

-Ni yo. ¿Quieres que vayamos por comida? No hemos probado casi nada desde el desayuno y tengo hambre.

-Vamos. –Me contesta.

Las mesas rectangulares y redondas están repartidas en los costados. La comida podría alimentar a quinientas personas en una noche, es demasiada para doscientas personas, pero hay variedad. Katniss toma un plato grande y mira todos los manjares impresionada.

-Quiero probar todo lo que hay en la sala. –Me dice emocionada.

Intento descifrar su expresión, siento curiosidad. ¿Siempre actuará así ante la comida? Resulta hasta divertido, pero comprensible dado que ella siempre luchó por llevar el alimento a casa.

-En ese caso, es mejor que te restrinjas, amor. –Digo.

-No más de un bocado de cada plato.

No cumple su promesa. En cuanto se encuentra frente a la primera mesa con veinte sopas diferentes, empieza a probar y darme en la boca como hizo en el hospital o la cueva, a pesar de que insisto en que puedo solo. Cuando encuentra una sopa cremosa de puré de calabaza con nuez picada y pequeñas semillas negras, que por cierto es deliciosa, encuentra su debilidad.

-¡Podría limitarme a comer esto toda la noche!

-Te arrepentirás si lo haces.

Hace un pequeño puchero, pero suspira y sigue probando otros tipos, incluso una espumosa sopa rosa salpicada de frambuesas que resulta gustarnos a ambos.

-Son las preferidas de Madge. –Comenta Katniss con añoranza. –Las frambuesas quiero decir. Siempre me pide que le lleve. Imagino que sabes quién es.

-La hija del alcalde. Tú mejor amiga. Siempre andas con ella en la escuela. Hablan, comen y hacen las tareas juntas. Son inseparables. He tratado con ella, se podría decir que tenemos una amistad.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Ella sabe lo que siento por ti e intentó ayudarme pero mis nervios y mis miedos eran mayores. Te ayudé por años por medio de ella. Al final me decidí pocas semanas antes de la cosecha a cercarme a ti y teníamos un plan Madge y yo de formar un equipo en clase los tres juntos.

Me mira con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-Esas son otras historias, Katniss. Te las contaré en alguna de nuestras citas. Espero que no te enojes con ella por ocultar esto o querer ayudarnos. Yo le pedí que mantuviera mis sentimientos hacia ti en secreto.

Ella está a punto de responderme cuando un grupo de personas se acerca para felicitarnos y tomarse fotos con nosotros. Sonreímos y hablamos con ellos, les seguimos las bromas. Pero me incomoda el modo en que algunos hombres pretenden mantener contacto con Katniss, y puedo ver como ella fulmina con la mirada a aquellas mujeres que me miran de más. En esos momentos yo me alejo y pretendo mantener las distancias de ellas, y mantenerme al lado de Katniss, si es que ella no se acerca a mí pretendiendo marcar terreno. Nos ven como objetos y es horrible que te vean de ese modo.

-Amor, ¿podemos seguir? Tengo hambre. –Me dice Katniss en un tono extremadamente cariñoso, mientras se coloca frente a mí y me rodea con sus brazos el cuello, como hace cuando estamos solos. Rodeo su cintura con uno de mis brazos, porque quiero que vean que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y mantengan las distancias de nosotros.

-Claro, Preciosa. –Beso sus labios unos segundos antes de dirigirme a los demás. –Lo siento. Debo complacer a mi novia.

Les sonrío.

-Que pasen una agradable velada. –Los despido.

Cuando hemos avanzado unas dos mesas más, habla por primera vez demostrando su mal humor.

-Algunas piden con urgencia que una flecha atraviese su corazón o su ojo.

-Y otros quieren ser noqueados o atravesados por una lanza. No se me dio tan mal con los mutos.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Estás celosa?

Preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo y nos largamos a reír.

-Si llego a ver a esas mujeres cerca de ti nuevamente, las mato.

-No hace falta, creo que con tu famosa puntería, bastan esas miradas que les dirigiste para que retrocedan.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.

-Esos hombres te miran como si fueras una presa o manjar que desean probar. No lo soporto. –Murmuro.

Ella se estremece levemente, porque también lo notó.

-Pero exclusivamente te doy permiso a ti para que me pruebes. –Me contesta evadiendo la mirada hacia el frente y ruborizada.

Puede llegar a ser inocente y atrevida de un momento a otro. Sonrío de lado.

-Aunque a diferencia de ellos a mí también me enamora tu interior. Jamás te vería como un objeto. Eres Katniss, la mujer que amo y amaré hasta que muera.

Se atreve a levantar la mirada y fijar su mirada en la mía sonriendo.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir mejor con tus comentarios?

-Siempre digo lo que creo y siento.

-No te apartes de mi lado.

Beso su coronilla y le digo que no la dejaré ni esta noche, ni nunca.

Cada mesa nos presenta nuevas tentaciones, seguimos colocando pequeñas porciones en los platos de cada alimento y nos dirigimos a uno de los balcones donde tenemos una vista de la ciudad y los jardines de la mansión. Hay varias mesas redondas pequeñas con sillas y unas copas con alcohol en el centro. En esta fiesta no sirven agua, jugos o gaseosas. Nunca he bebido y por la expresión de desconfianza de Katniss tampoco. Pero al ser lo único que tenemos disponible decidimos probar.

Estamos sentados uno en frente del otro, Katniss divide las porciones en el segundo plato que vacio que trajo y me lo pasa. Los que no nos gusta se lo damos al otro para no desperdiciar la comida, como vemos que hacen muchos en la fiesta. Comemos todo pero acabamos tan llenos que entre el alcohol y la comida no nos entra nada más. Y empezamos a sentirnos mareados. No puedo contar la cantidad de copas que tomamos cada para pasar la comida, porque las mías y las de Katniss están todas mezcladas sobre la bandeja. Habían doce copas únicamente tres quedaron intactas.


	16. CAPÍTULO 10 (PARTE III) -Última parte

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 10: ENTRE CORONAS, FIESTAS Y COPAS**

 **POV PEETA**

 **-PARTE III-**

Estamos sentados uno en frente del otro, Katniss divide las porciones en el segundo plato vacio que trajo y me lo pasa. Lo que no nos gusta se lo damos al otro para no desperdiciar la comida, como vemos que hacen muchos en la fiesta. Comemos todo pero acabamos tan llenos que entre el alcohol y la comida no nos entra nada más. Empezamos a sentirnos mareados. No puedo contar la cantidad de copas que tomamos cada uno para pasar la comida, porque las mías y las de Katniss están todas mezcladas sobre la bandeja. Habían doce copas únicamente cuatro quedaron intactas.

Justo entonces llega hasta nosotros el equipo de preparación de Katniss. Actuan casi incoherentes entre el alcohol que han consumido y su éxtasis por estar en un evento tan importante.

-¿Por qué no están comiendo? -Pregunta Octavia.

-Lo he hecho, pero no puedo aguantar otro bocado. –Dice Katniss, pero la empiezo a ver borrosa.

Ellos se ríen como si fuera la cosa más tonta que han oído nunca.

-¡Nadie deja que eso los detenga! –Dice Flavius. Nos señala otra mesa más alejada con vinos que no habíamos visto hasta el momento. Venia va a buscarnos dos vasos y las recibimos. Estamos a punto de probar el contenido, cuando Octavia nos grita:

-¡No aquí!

-Tienen que hacerlo en el baño. –Dice Venia, señalando dentro. – ¡O lo echarán todo por el suelo!

Miro el vaso de sustancia roja y lo relaciono todo.

-¿Quieren decir que esto nos hará vomitar?

-Por supuesto, para que puedan seguir comiendo. Todas las bebidas en vasos son para eso. Ya he estado allí dos veces, el efecto es inmediato. Todos lo hacen, o si no ¿cómo nos vamos a divertir en un festín? –Chilla Octavia emocionada.

De repente me dan arcadas, aunque no por el alcohol y la comida ingerida, si no por lo asqueroso que es lo que insinúan. Comer, vomitar y seguir comiendo. Mientras los distritos nos morimos de hambre, ellos comen en exceso gracias a este medio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Peeta? –Pregunta Katniss preocupada.

-Yo… tranquila, no es nada.

Ella ha dejado el pequeño vaso en la mesa y yo la imito. Definitivamente no quiero beber esa cosa.

-Gracias, tal vez después. –Les digo.

Ellos se van dentro nuevamente para seguir bailando, comiendo y vomitando, o tal vez todo.

-Vas por ahí, pensando que puedes lidiar con ello, pensando que tal vez no sean tan malos, y después te salen con esto. –Digo.

-Peeta, nos traen aquí para luchar a muerte por su entretenimiento. De verdad, esto no es nada en comparación.

-Lo sé. Es que a veces no puedo sobrellevarlo. Hasta el punto en que… no estoy seguro de qué haré. –Confieso. Katniss medio tambaleante posa su mano sobre la mía.

Creo que nos pasamos de copas.

-Debemos acostumbrarnos a esta nueva vida. –Me recomienda. –Podremos ayudar a la gente de nuestro distrito ahora. ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que atiende mi madre con desnutrición? Yo ya perdí la cuenta, son demasiadas para recordarlas. La mayoría de los enfermos acaban bajo tierra porque no tienen los medios para recuperarse de su enfermedad cuando la alimentación básica les falta.

Me pongo en su lugar, debe ser horrible vivir viendo tantas injusticias de cerca, ver morir personas en tu propia casa. Yo he sido testigo de los niños y trabajadores desnutridos de La Veta, pero jamás los vi tan de cerca. Ni siquiera Katniss y su familia han pasado tanta hambre como para llegar a eso, porque, ella buscaba su sustento en el bosque, cazaba y recolectaba varias veces a la semana.

-Lo siento. Debe ser duro para ti ver todo eso en tu propio hogar.

-Lo es. Por eso, cuando mi madre atendía heridos o enfermos, yo me escapaba a donde sea para no ver nada.

-¿Por qué cuidaste de mí?

-Porque eres especial… y estoy enamorada de ti. –Se bebe otra copa de un solo trago y yo la imito sonriendo ante su declaración.

Pasa media hora tal vez y veo todo brillando, doble y borroso. Hasta que mi vista se centra en ella tras unos minutos de concentración y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en besarla, acariciarla y… Mi Katniss es tan perfecta, sólo le faltan alas y podría decir que es un ángel que llegó a mi vida para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Ven conmigo, Preciosa. –Le suplico. Ella sonríe de lado y sin soltar su copa se acerca a mí tambaleante y se sienta en mi regazo con las piernas extendidas a cada lado, manchando sin querer mi traje con un poco de alcohol.

-Lo siento. –Murmura pero acaba riendo. Yo la acompaño en las risas. Y ella me ofrece de su copa, cuando rechazo bebé ella primero y me obliga a tomar a mí. Sé que no debería, una parte de mi cerebro me dice que nos hemos extralimitado para ser una noche, pero esa misma parte queda anulada ante tanto alcohol en mi organismo y Katniss impidiéndome pensar coherentemente en el mismo estado que yo.

Atrapo sus labios entre los míos y ella no opone resistencia. Me desea tanto como yo a ella. La copa cae muy lejos al suelo. Creo que la lanzó a propósito, porque lo único que sentimos es el ruido del cristal quebrándose en pedazos. Pero estamos tan perdidos en los labios del otro, nuestros cuerpos rozándose y nuestras manos y brazos explorando el cuerpo del otro que no nos importa.

La música alta se filtra desde dentro y escuchamos ruidos y parloteos, pero no les prestamos atención.

 _ **Recuperando la vida**_

 _ **En cada beso.**_

 _ **Me vas tejiendo una alfombra**_

 _ **De sueños nuevos.**_

¿Por cuantos años deseé estar así con Katniss? Tal vez no cuando era niño, pero cuando empecé a comprender todo lo que implicaba una relación con alguien amado, y vi por accidente a mis hermanos mayores besarse con sus novias y ellos me decían que el día que yo me armara de valor para hablar con Katniss, posiblemente si ella me correspondía haríamos lo mismo y mucho más. En ese tiempo no entendí de todo que era ese "mucho más", pero me imagine besándola, y ella devolviéndome cada uno de los besos como ahora. Se volvió un sueño recurrente que al despertar me provocaba sensaciones contradictorias. Aunque creo que mis hermanos se quedaron cortos al explicarme lo que se siente besar a la persona que amas.

 _ **Te vas metiendo despacio**_

 _ **Entre mis huesos.**_

 _ **Y la pasión como un árbol,**_

 _ **Va floreciendo.**_

Katniss rompe la distancia total de nuestros cuerpos y yo la aprieto contra mí, consiguiendo que ella rodee mi cintura con sus piernas, mientras apoyamos nuestras frentes junto a la otra para tomar aire. Mi Chica en Llamas muestra el mismo deseo y fuego que yo en su mirada. Ambos mantenemos la mirada fija en el otro, porque el resto del mundo fue opacado ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y los besos intensos y deliciosos. Es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos. Deberíamos parar, pero algo más fuerte nos dice que continuemos.

-¡Katniss! –Gimo cuando ella muerde mi labio, y no puedo evitar gruñir y juguetear con sus labios de mismo modo que ella hace. Debo reconocer que me gusta cuando se libera.

-¡Peeta!

Su voz suena ronca y necesitada. Sube y baja su cadera, restregándola contra mi pecho, mi cadera, nuestras partes se rozan por encima de nuestras ropas arrancándonos gemidos a ambos que acallamos con los besos. Acaricia con desesperación mi cabello y mi rostro y yo paseo mis manos por sus brazos y su espalda.

 _ **Como el carbón al fuego,**_

 _ **Me vas quemando lento.**_

El fuego de la Chica de Llamas incendia cada parte de mi cuerpo. Una sensación caliente y arrasadora promete acabar conmigo primero lentamente y finalmente acabar en un segundo. Mis hermanos me contaron algo al respecto y pero al igual que con los besos se quedaron cortos en las explicaciones. El deseo combinado con el amor más puro y la devoción que se puede sentir hacia una mujer. Siento que si no paro, no responderé de mí.

 _ **Me llenas, me llenas de ti**_

 _ **Me rompes la coraza**_

 _ **Esparces tu raíz.**_

Apenas soy consciente cuando bajo mis labios a través de su piel, depositando besos en cada milímetro. Los ruidos que ella emite me indican que lo disfruta que saboree su piel, tanto como yo. Su piel es suave como un pétalo de flor y huele a naturaleza, a los arboles en primavera, las flores con sus exquisitas fragancia. Inclina su cabeza para darme acceso a un preciado largo y suave cuello.

-Te amo. -Murmuro contra su piel.

Se estremece de ante mi comentario y me sujeta del cuello y la cabeza, pidiendo silenciosamente que continúe.

-Y… yo... –Dice en voz entrecortada. –Me enamoré… de ti.

 _ **Me llenas, me llenas de ti**_

 _ **Y siento la esperanza**_

 _ **Resucitando en mí**_

 _ **Acuéstate en mi alma**_

 _ **Y quédate a vivir.**_

Sonrío, mi corazón salta emocionado ante su declaración. Fue lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre querré. Mi Katniss… Mi Chica de La Veta… Mi Chica en Llamas… Mi ángel… Mi más preciado tesoro… Mi vida entera la quiero pasar a su lado. Quiero que ella me siga eligiendo cada día, que me ame, como yo la amo. Quiero que viva conmigo cada día de nuestras vidas, envejezcamos juntos cuidando de nuestros hijos y nietos.

 _ **Como dos aves volando**_

 _ **En pleno vuelo**_

 _ **Así me llevan tus manos**_

 _ **Cerca del cielo.**_

Sus manos siguen recorriéndome, ahora descienden y clava sus uñas en mi espalda sobre la tela de la camisa, justo después de desabotonar los primeros botones de mi camisa y echar a los costados mi chaqueta para tener vía libre. El calor me quema por debajo de mi piel, que arde con cada caricia, incluso cuando una fina tela cubre mi piel. Sus piernas siguen rodeándome la cintura, pero lo hacen con más fuerza, provocando más fricción de nuestros propios cuerpo.

 _ **Voy dibujando caricias**_

 _ **Sobre tu cuerpo**_

 _ **Y lo convierto en un lienzo**_

 _ **De mis deseos.**_

Yo tengo más suerte. Puedo besar y tocar libremente su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos denudos. Los beso con devoción y desesperación, dando pequeños mordiscos en las zonas que no serán tan visibles, ella se estremece y gime hasta que consigo callarla con besos en la boca unos segundos que me corresponde gustosa.

 _ **Como el carbón al fuego,**_

 _ **Me vas quemando lento.**_

 _ **Me llenas, me llenas de ti**_

 _ **Me rompes la coraza**_

 _ **Esparces tu raíz.**_

Ambos empezamos a decir incoherencias y frases que apenas entendemos a medias o que nunca terminamos. El alcohol ha causado estragos en nuestros cuerpos, pero nos sentimos tan bien que no nos quejamos. A Haymitch el alcohol lo pone más insoportable y gruñón, a nosotros nos desinhibe tanto, que reímos de cualquier tontería.

-Quie…ro. –Habla en monosílabos.

-Loa… qui..eres…

No sé que pretende, pero me entrego a ella porque siempre he sido suyo y ella es mía ahora. Nos pertenecemos mutuamente. Mis manos y las suyas se convierten en torbellinos que pasean libremente por donde quieren dentro de los límites del cuerpo del otro.

Entonces, sus labios hacen el mismo recorrido hasta mi cuello, sus dientes encuentran lugares puntuales para morder, incluso el lóbulo de la oreja. Descargas eléctricas recorren todo mi cuerpo, haciendo estremecer, excitándome, haciéndome desear mucho más de ella, sintiendo que soy una bomba a punto de detonar.

 _ **Me llenas, me llenas de ti**_

 _ **Y siento la esperanza**_

 _ **Resucitando en mí**_

 _ **Acuéstate en mi alma**_

 _ **Y quédate a vivir.**_

 _ **Entra…**_

 _ **Entra en mi corazón…**_

 _ **Lléname con tu amor…**_

 _ **Te abro la puerta…**_

 _ **Entra y deja tu huella…**_

 _ **Entra…**_

 _ **Dame tu calor…**_

 _ **Entra en mi corazón…**_

 _ **En mi mundo…**_

En el fondo de mi mente siento que esta noche cambiará todo. Katniss por fin se ha abierto a mí de forma plena y me ha dicho que se enamoró de mí y me quiere sólo para ella. Y yo sólo la quiero a ella para mí.

Un paso más en nuestra relación se ha dado.

 _ **Lléname con tu amor…**_

 _ **Hasta el tuyo…**_

 _ **Te abro la puerta...**_

 _ **A través de mi pecho…**_

 _ **Entra…**_

 _ **Por favor…**_

 _ **Entra en mi corazón…**_

 _ **Como un rayo de sol…**_

 _ **Lléname con tu amor…**_

 _ **Ay, amor…**_


	17. CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-ADELANTO-**

* * *

No sé qué me pasa, pero mis labios no pueden dejar de besarlo, ni mis manos de acariciarlo. Lo quiero, lo deseo y estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo besaría y acariciaría todas las noches y los días si pudiera. Sus manos y sus labios recorren también cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras nuestros cuerpos de rozan. Cada toque, cada beso me hace sentir que exploto y desear mucho más que esto.

De esto hablaban las chicas en la escuela, recuerdo que me avergonzaba, pero seguramente gracias a toda la bebida alcohólica ingerida corriendo por mis venas, hace que cualquier pensamiento coherente sea lanzado por la borda. Esto es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes. Lo que me genera no se puede comparar con nada.

Aflojo algunos botones de su camisa y completamente los de su chaqueta, suelto su corbata, paseo mis brazos por su espalda donde sólo un milímetro de la tela de su camisa me separan de su piel. Lo beso imitando todo lo que me hizo hasta hace unos minutos antes, pretendiendo entregarle todo de mí, hacerle sentir el mismo placer que él me proporciona. Jamás me imaginé que se pudiera sentir tanto, con algo tan simple con la persona que amas.

Me siento viva entre sus brazos, lo miedos no me aquejan, me siento protegida y amada. Al estar así, lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Emitimos ruidos bajos pero que no parecen salir de un humano, los acallamos con besos, que no llamar la atención.

Estamos solos en una esquina del pequeño balcón contra la pared y la puerta de madera que divide el balcón del interior nos tapa un poco.

Muerdo su piel, sus labios y después paso la punta de mi lengua para calmar el ardor como hizo él y al mismo tiempo hacerlo estremecer.

¿Qué nos pasa? Si hoy me hubieran dicho que acabaría así con Peeta, me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate y me escondería en algún lugar, porque soy impresionable y tímida en estos aspectos. Pero ahora… lo veo como algo tan perfecto y sublime, que deseo perpetuarlo en la eternidad. Si así se siente estando en un lugar público ¿qué seriamos capaces de hacer estando solos?

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! –Grita un hombre.

Peeta y yo rompemos el beso de inmediato.

Nuestra manos se quedan inmóviles en el lugar que las dejamos. Miramos a todos lados hasta que conseguimos ver a Haymitch mirándonos shockeado y Effie fulminándonos con la mirada. Los veo borrosos y dobles, no lo negare. Entre la neblina de mi mente me toma unos minutos comprender que encontrarnos de este modo a los dos no es correcto. Nuestros cabellos alborotados, la ropa fuera de lugar, mis piernas aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura de mi Chico del Pan, nuestros cuerpo literalmente rozándose, las manos ubicadas en lugares casi prohibidos.

-Jasmine nos dijo que los vio dándose el lote en el balcón y no los quiso molestar. Pero pensamos que estaba exagerando como la mayoría de la gente del Capitolio. Resulta que se quedó corta al decir eso.

Trato de recordar quién es Jasmine, pero mi mente está embotada.

-¿En serio? ¿En público? ¿Corriendo el riesgo de que cualquiera los vea? Por poco no se han sacado la ropa para tener sexo aquí mismo.

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos. –Le espeto molesta. –Es nuestra vida.

O al menos eso es lo que quiero decir, la realidad es que apenas se me entiende lo que digo. Haymitch abre los ojos y la boca para hablar. Peeta intercala miradas entre todos, tan perdido como yo. Me aferro a su cuello y coloco mi mejilla en su hombro sin dejar de mirar a mi mentor e intentando de concentrarme en su figura esperando verlo normal y no como si fuera dos personas. Peeta acaricia mi espalda y apoya su mentón en mi coronilla.

-¿Jamás han bebido?

-Nope.

Contestamos al unisonó mareados.

-¿Y se han bebido todo el contenido de las copas vacías, incluso la rota en el suelo?

¿Copa rota? No lo recuerdo hasta que veo los pedazos de cristal roto a un costado de nosotros.

-¡Oh! La diré yo. –Reconozco. Él arquea una ceja intentando decirme algo que ahora no entiendo.

-Mientras se dan el lote ¿cierto?

-¡Haymitch! –Grita Peeta molesto

-Lamento arruinarles la fiesta, pero este no es lugar para empezar otra más intima. Así que sepárense ahora mismo. –Nos ordena, al ver que no obedecemos y que nos pegamos más el uno al otro por temor a que nos separen, dos personas forcejean con mi cuerpo. Ambos estamos tan débiles, que yo apenas consigo tener fuerzas para aferrarme al él, y Peeta no puede impedirlo.

-¡No! –Me quejo entre lágrimas. El recuerdo de Peeta siendo arrancado de mí en el aerodeslizador me aterroriza. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? No quiero perderlo.

-¿Quién lo diría, Preciosa? Tan inocente que parecías. –Responde mi mentor en tono burlón. -¿Tan ansiosa estás por sentir su pan en tu horno?

¿De qué habla? Yo quiero estar a su lado, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Haymitch, no te pases. Esto ya está muy mal como para que lo empeores con tus comentarios. –Le recrimina Effie. –Es una vergüenza.

Peeta está siendo sostenido por Cinna y Portia soporta mi peso.

-Afloja es corsé y respira, Effie. Bebieron de más y disfrutaron un poco el uno del otro. Nada que no habrían hecho estando sobrios, aunque no creo que lo hayan hecho en público en ese caso. –Toma una copa y bebe lo poco queda. –Es licor hecho a base de almendras maceradas. –Explica. –Con la cantidad que bebieron y considerando el porcentaje de alcohol que tiene este licor, es mejor que dejemos la charla seria para mañana. Lo que me preocupa es que alguien más los haya visto y filmado. Busquemos una salida alternativa para salir de la mansión, las limusinas nos esperan fuera. Cuantas menos personas nos vean será mejor.

-¿Al Doce? –Pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, chico. Regresaremos al distrito.

…

Lo odio. Odio a mi mentor. En todo este tiempo desde que subimos al tren, no nos deja a estar juntos. Peeta está en una punta de la mesa y yo en la otra con las tazas de café y vasos de agua mineral que nos obliga tomar para que se nos pase la borrachera.

A veces lo miramos con odio, hasta que nos topamos con los ojos del otro. Peeta me mira tan anhelante como yo. Aún recuerdo las maravillas que él hizo sobre mi cuerpo y deseo que se vuelva a repetir.

-Miren. No les daré un sermón por lo que hicieron, porque yo también me he emborrachado muchas veces para recordarlo. Aunque nunca he reaccionado así ante el alcohol, por lo que supongo que fue simplemente un deseo de ambos aún antes de que llegaran a ese punto. La necesidad que sienten estar juntos no se puede ignorar. Por otro lado, ustedes tienen dieciséis años, son nuestra responsabilidad a los ojos de sus familias. Así que he tomado una decisión.

Rompemos el contacto visual y centramos nuestra atención en Haymitch confundidos.

-Esta noche no duermen juntos. Es por el bien de ambos.

Nos empezamos a quejar, porque la realidad es que no podemos dormir sin el otro y quedaron cosas pendientes, como por ejemplo, más besos.

-Dormirán en sus respectivos compartimentos y fin de la discusión. –Nos grita de forma autoritaria que no da lugar a replica. –Y por favor no se olviden de tomar agua, los ayudará a eliminar lo que les reste de alcohol hidratarse. ¡Oh! Justo vienen sus estilistas. Son todos suyos. Yo iré a dormir, fue un día agotador.

Haymitch se va, advirtiéndonos que todo lo que nos dijo va en serio.

Nuestros estilistas nos acompañan a las habitaciones.

La mirada de Peeta al entrar en la suya, me indica que me va a extrañar esta noche, mientras yo en mi cabeza tengo un plan para colarme en su habitación cuando todos estén dormidos. Haymitch nunca me va a decir lo que debo o no hacer en mi vida amorosa con Peeta. ¿Después de todo porque vino el reto? Snow quiere vernos juntos, no estaría haciendo nada que vaya en contra del Presidente de Panem.

Cinna me ayuda a quitarme el vestido amarillo con falda voluminosa y me coloca un camisón que me cubre hasta las rodillas, porque mis movimientos siguen siendo torpes y tambaleantes, apenas logro mantenerme en pie. Corre las sabanas de la cama, me ayuda a recostarme y finalmente me cubre con las sabanas y colchas. Me deja la botella de agua sobre la mesa de luz de mi lado.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy… bien.

-Duerme de costado. –Me indica y obedezco. –Bien. Posiblemente sientas arcadas y el estomago revuelto en algún momento. Cuando eso pase debes ir al baño y vomitar de inmediato ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

-Dentro de unas horas cuando te levantes, tendrás dominio de tu cuerpo, por lo que te recomiendo que te des un baño de agua fría. Muchos efectos habrán pasado, y te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Gracias, Cinna. –Lo miro agradecida. Su modo de tratarme me recuerda tanto a mi padre.

Desde que mi padre murió, nadie ha cuidado de mí hasta que llegaron los juegos y supe que Peeta siempre me siguió el rastro y me cuidó a la distancia –ahora de cerca –, también conocí a Cinna, que se convirtió en alguien importante en mi vida, y Haymitch nos cuida a Peeta y a mí, aunque se esconda tras esa coraza de hombre duro, y su humor sarcástico. Ir a los juegos no resultó tan malo en algunos aspectos. Las sensaciones de calidez y protección que perdí A los once años, cuando me convertí en la cabeza de mi familia, ha vuelto gracias a estas personas.

Él se despide con un beso en mi frente y apaga la luz antes de salir. Me quedo mirando hacia el exterior, está oscuro, no se ve nada más que el cielo iluminado por las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena.

No duermo, por el contrario, espero el momento indicado para ir con Peeta. Sólo a su lado podré dormir bien.


	18. CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Alguien entra en la habitación para verificar si estoy dormida.

-Al parecer los dos obedecieron por primera vez en sus vidas. –Murmura Haymitch, mientras yo me hago la dormida y respiro de forma lenta y acompasada. –Sería un fastidio tener en nueve meses una mini Preciosa por aquí.

La puerta se cierra de nuevo y yo no me muevo de la cama hasta que pasa media hora. Con mis movimientos torpes y siendo capaz de llevarme miles de cosas por delante en el camino, procuro hacer el menor ruido posible. Me toma mucho trabajo encontrar el compartimento de Peeta, más cuando me detengo ante el mínimo ruido, y tropiezo a cada rato a causa del mareo y la nula estabilidad.

¿Dónde quedó la Katniss cerrada que se negaba a enamorarse y era independiente? Peeta me cambió, pero el alcohol tiene su parte de culpa en lo que vengo haciendo desde… algún momento de la noche.

Entro a su compartimento y tropiezo a causa de una alfombra que me topo en su compartimento.

Maldigo en voz baja y me pongo de pie para cerrar la puerta por dentro, para que no entren o al menos eso creo que hago. Observo la figura de mi chico durmiendo en la cama de costado de cara a la ventana, sonrío como una tonta enamorada.

 _¿No era que nunca te enamorarías?_

Pregunta una pequeña parte de mi cerebro.

Sí, lo prometí y lo cumplí hasta los juegos. Cuando conocí a Peeta más de cerca, declaró su amor por mí, y nos besamos, de alguna forma supe que no había vuelta atrás. Yo también caí rendida ante él.

¿Cómo puedo resistirme a él?

Suspiro y camino hasta la cama. Me meto debajo de las sabanas y lo abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo. Beso su mejilla unos segundos y me aparto para ascender hasta la comisura de sus labios. Repito el proceso un par de veces y acaricio su cabello.

-Peeta. –Murmuro.

Él suspira un segundo antes de abrir los ojos medio adormilado. Sus labios se entreabren y su mirada expresa confusión. Se ve tan tierno.

-¿Katniss? –Cuando él se da cuenta que soy yo, sonríe –Viniste.

-Quería dormir contigo.

-Haymitch nos matará. –Dice riendo.

-Que nos mate. –También me río.

Seguimos así hasta que nuestras risas son acalladas por nuestros labios. Peeta me guía y yo torpemente me ubico encima de él y bajo los labios para continuar besándolo.

Nos acariciamos por encima de la ropa y cambiamos de posición cada pocos minutos nuestras piernas y nuestros brazos son un enredo. Los besos son cada vez más intensos y profundos, al igual que las caricias. Estamos dejándonos llevar y perdiendo el control, pero no nos importa, resulta detenernos. Nuestros cuerpos buscan tanto contacto como sea posible. Mi piel quema y siento que nunca me quedaré satisfecha del todo, porque siempre querré más de él.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que esta noche acabaría así, mucho menos que Peeta y yo sacaríamos nuestro lado apasionado, el cual ignorábamos que teníamos. Es tan nuevo y sublime estar con él de esta manera, como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas y nuestro cuerpo supiera cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que hace, necesita o quiere el otro. Somos dos polos opuestos y nos complementamos.

 _¿Es por eso que me enamoré de él?_

Estoy segura que en el fondo siempre supe que de estar con alguien, tenía que ser él desde el día que me lanzó los panes. Ahora queda confirmado. Peeta tiene muchas cosas de las que yo carezco y necesito en mi vida. La esperanza, el apoyo incondicional que me brinda, el sentirme protegida, la calma que siento al estar a su lado, su amor hacia mí tan puro, la manera en que siempre encuentra una solución pensando y meditando temas graves.

En nuestra charla en el baño mientras yo me mostraba desesperada, Peeta se lo tomó con calma a pesar de su preocupación. Antes de llegar a una respuesta o solución definitiva, analizó cada pro y contra, pidiendo mi opinión y haciéndome pensar a mí también. Hablar con Peeta me resultó más efectivo, porque el miedo que sentí en el tejado durante la conversación con mi mentor, él pudo borrarlo.

Entiendo porque a Haymitch le agrada más Peeta. Es un buen estratega y sabe cómo funciona el entorno. Es observador y muy inteligente. Yo soy valiente, pero carezco de la observación e inteligencia, que va más allá de lo práctico, y sobra decir que actúo por impulsos. Peeta puede controlarse la mayor parte del tiempo y yo no, porque a diferencia de él, no suelo saber lo que me conviene hacer en una situación difícil.

El único momento en que mis impulsos me favorecieron fue cuando tuve que ir por la medicina que salvo a mi…

 _¿Qué somos?_

Bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho ahora con lo que estamos haciendo.

Tendremos tiempo de discutirlo en otro momento.


	19. CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS (PARTE III)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

 **-PARTE III-**

Cuando abro los ojos, el sol me da en la cara. Unos brazos me rodean protectoramente, estoy recostada con parte de mi cuerpo sobre algo cálido y levanto la mirada. Con dificultad logro ver el perfil de Peeta, quien mira hacia la ventana. Pero el dolor que siento en mi cabeza es tan grande que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y emitir un quejido.

-Katniss…

Grita y la jaqueca y dolor de oídos se incrementa.

-No grites. –Me quejo.

-No grites tú.

-No estoy gritando. –Mi voz suena ronca.

-¿Qué nos pasa? –Lleva su mano libre a su cabeza y masajea su sien.

De pronto me siento descompuesta y me levanto de la cama para ir hasta el baño que por suerte se encuentra cerca. Devuelvo todo lo ingerido, incluso la comida. Siento el ruido de unos pasos entrando donde estoy. Alguien sujeta mi cabello entre sus manos y a pesar de no poder ver sé que es Peeta. Se sienta en el suelo a mi lado hasta que termino de vomitar.

-Ya, ya… está bien.

-No hables. Sé me parte la cabeza. –Contesto.

-A mí también. Mejor mantengamos silencio.

Peeta me da algunas palmadas en mi espalda mientras toso. Sigo vomitando hasta vaciar todo mi estomago después Peeta me atrae hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo también desperté en la mañana para vomitar. No debimos beber tanto.

Me sujeto a su espalda y él entierra su cabeza en mi cuello. Volvemos a la cama en silencio y no planeamos conversar y mucho menos hacer algo en todo el día. Abrazados intentamos descansar y en lo posible dormir tanto más como podamos. Yo al menos consigo dormirme al cabo de un rato. No despierto hasta horas después a causa del ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Abrimos los ojos perezosamente y vemos a Haymitch mirándonos con mala cara y los brazos cruzados.

-Debería decir que me sorprende, pero estaría mintiendo. –Suspira. –Son unos irresponsables ¿Qué han hecho en la noche ustedes dos?

Se supone que lo tengo que recordar, pero me siento tan mal que no logro pensar en nada más que el palpitante dolor de mi cabeza y la molestia de mi estomago.

-Estamos mal, Haymitch. ¿Podemos dejar la conversación para otro momento? –Propone Peeta.

-De acuerdo, ahora vendrán a desayunar. Después tendremos una charla muy seria todos juntos.

…

Durante el desayuno nadie habla, Effie y Haymitch lucen amenazantes y entendemos que lo que nos dirán no serán halagos. Sabemos que actuamos mal, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Nos pasamos el resto del tiempo, en el último vagón hasta que la resaca se nos pasa. Las pastillas que nos dio Effie nos ayudaron a que las molestias desparecieran por completo. Es entonces cuando mentor y escolta aparecen donde estamos. Peeta sigue recostado detrás de mí con sus brazos rodeándome, y su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda. Nos hemos tapado con dos mantas. Effie nos recomendó hacer reposo para que la medicación hiciera efecto más rápido. No hemos hecho nada más que dormir y descansar juntos. No nos movemos pero los observamos acercarse.

-¿Ya están en condiciones de hablar y escucharnos?

-Adelante. –Dice Peeta con cierta desgana. –Si no queda otra.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, pero sentados uno al lado y tomados de mano. Peeta toma una de las mantas para pasarla por nuestras espaldas y nos cubrimos con ella porque sentimos frío.

-Seremos directos y francos. Lo que hicieron ayer estuvo muy mal. Para empezar no debieron haber bebido tanto en plena fiesta.

-Tampoco comportarse del modo que lo hicieron. –Agrega Effie.

-Y no me obedecieron cuando les dije que cada uno se quedará en su habitación por su propio bien. Ya se descontrolaron en la fiesta, y acabaron durmiendo en la misma habitación, cuando nadie se dio cuenta. La pregunta es… ¿haciendo qué?

No respondemos, mi rostro está enrojecido por la vergüenza. Y veo que el suyo también.

-Nos besamos. –Contesta mi Chico del Pan.

-¿Algo más?

-Y nos… ¿Qué importa, Haymitch?

-Creí que les daban educación sexual en la escuela o ya habrían descubierto de donde vienen los bebés.

-Por supuesto. ¿Pero a qué viene todo eso?

-¿Ustedes tuvieron relaciones? Sean sinceros.

Miro a Peeta, deseando que me trague la tierra.

-No deben avergonzarse si lo hicieron. Pero necesitamos saberlo, porque de ese modo podremos ayudarlos. –Dice Effie.

-¿Rela…? –Empiezo a tartamudear.

-Preciosa, justamente es lo que estaban a punto de hacer en la fiesta y dudo que te hayas escabullido a la habitación de Peeta únicamente para dormir.

Su sonrisa irónica hace que mi corazón se acelere de los nervios y me suba la sangre a mi rostro. ¿Cómo puede insinuar eso?

-No pasó nada, Haymitch. –Se adelanta Peeta. –Yo… Nosotros nos detuvimos.

En la mirada de ambos veo que no le creen, a pesar de ser verdad.

-Sí, claro. Se detuvieron. Muy creíble… Saben todo lo que implica hacer el amor ¿no? No sólo es para disfrutar, sino para traer vidas al mundo. Ustedes son muy jóvenes para eso. ¿Quieren tener un hijo ahora mismo? No creo que hayan utilizado protección. No hay nada en sus compartimentos y de tener en el botiquín ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en buscarlos.

Siguen regañándonos y al final Peeta suelta:

-No hicimos nada ¿de acuerdo? –Digo incomoda a más no poder.

-Katniss y yo no queríamos que fuera en esas circunstancias. No tienen por qué inquietarse con ese asunto. –Agrega él.

Estamos tan abochornados que no sabemos, si resultamos ser convincentes. Al menos nos dejan en paz.

…

El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Peeta y yo caminamos por el andén de la mano, y yo no sé qué decir ahora que estamos solos respecto a lo que pasó anoche o mejor dicho de todo lo que nos habló Haymitch junto con Effie. No me siento cómoda con las personas hablando de temas tan íntimos. A esto se le suma, el enojo de Effie por nuestra falta de decoro y los comentarios fuera de lugar de nuestro mentor respecto al espectáculo que dimos. Incluso nos aseguró que haría más real nuestro romance y si hay testigos los chismes se propagarán como pólvora y llegarán a los distritos. Pensar en que se publique algo tan íntimo de nosotros resulta hasta aterrador. Peeta me dijo en privado que nosotros lo provocamos y tenemos que soportarlo, si llega a hacerse de dominio público.

Peeta se detiene a recoger un ramo de flores silvestres para mí, son unas hermosas flores lilas y rosas.

-Gracias. –Digo sonriendo. Es tan detallista y tierno. Le doy un beso que muy pronto es devuelto con más entusiasmo. Con él no necesito hablar para transmitirle como me siento a su lado.

Recuerdo que mi padre siempre volvía con tres ramos de flores cuando iba a la pradera o al bosque, para sus tres princesas según nos decía. Él no podía ofrecernos lujos y comodidades, así que se conformaba con darnos pequeñas cosas igualmente bellas para hacernos sentir bien. La felicidad de mi madre era impresionante, mi padre la enamoraba constantemente y eso fue lo que permitió que ella fuera feliz junto a él y no viviera con el dolor de ser rechazada por la familia. Ellos se amaban, lo podías a ver a quilómetros de distancia, por la forma en que se trataban y se veían a los ojos. Siempre se respetaron y cuidaron mutuamente. La felicidad dejó de formar parte de mi madre desde que el amor de su vida murió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Peeta.

-Nada. Estaba recordando que mi padre siempre nos traía nuestras flores favoritas cuando volvía de cazar. –Respondo sonriendo.

-¿A las tres?

Asiento.

-No podía darnos mucho, pero si todo lo que tenia. Era un buen hombre que amaba a su familia y daba todo por nosotras.

-Parece que tú también sacaste mucho de él.

-No todo. –Contesto. –Él era amable con todo el mundo. Yo no.

-Lo sé. –Se ríe. –Pero me gustas aún siendo desconfiada o explosiva en ocasiones.

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren, en un punto en el que hasta yo creo que no hay cámaras escondidas detrás de los arbustos del andén. Podemos tener unos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que nos llamen.

-¿De qué distrito es este andén? –Pregunto.

-No lo sé, estamos a mitad de camino. Le preguntaremos a alguien cuando volvamos a subir.

Nos sentamos en unos bancos con respaldo a la sombra y recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo, mientras acaricio las flores que me regalo. Entonces recuerdo donde las he visto y una pregunta sale de mi boca de inmediato:

-Peeta, cuando te recuperes ¿me acompañarás al bosque?

-¿De verdad me quieres allí?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es tu lugar y tienes recuerdos de tu padre.

-Deseo construir recuerdos contigo en mi lugar. Quiero que vengas conmigo cada vez que vaya. Además sabes que no puedo ir sola de ahora en adelante.

No puedo dejar que hayan mal entendidos con el presidente, que piense que voy para encontrarme con alguien más. Creo que ahora que no iré más a la escuela, podría utilizar mis mañanas libres entre semana para ir, evitar el bosque los domingos. Con el trabajo en las minas seguramente será el único día que Gale pueda ir y yo debo evitarlo.

Compartir ese lugar con alguien por primera vez y de forma voluntaria será nuevo. Prim nunca quiso internarse en el bosque, mi madre no quiere salir del distrito. La perspectiva de estar con Peeta en el lugar que me siento libre me emociona. Me gustaría llevarlo al lago, no he vuelto a ir desde la muerte de mi padre. Resulta muy doloroso estar allí, pero estoy segura que con Peeta a mi lado lo soportaré.

-Me encantaría ir contigo. –Acaricia mi cabello y me mira con una expresión adorable.

-Para una de nuestras citas me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial que mi padre me enseñó. Nunca fui con nadie. No hay lugares lindos en el distrito, pienso que te gustará y podrías aprender algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales? –Pregunta.

-No te lo diré. –Sonrío adorando ver la confusión y curiosidad que se han apoderado de él. –Le quitaría la emoción y expectativa.

-¿Piensas dejarme un mes entero con la duda? Eres muy injusta.

-Si te lo digo tendré que retirar mi resolución de salir contigo. –Amenazo.

Peeta me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y hace puchero. Suspira y asiente.

-En ese caso, no insistiré. No estoy dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad.

-Eso imaginé. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que sea.

-¿Qué somos?

La sorpresa está grabada en sus facciones. No esperaba que fuera tan directa, hasta a mí me sorprende haberlo preguntado.

-No hemos hablado sobre eso, pero en la entrevista dijiste que era tu novia y anoche la forma en que nos besamos y acariciamos no puede considerarse inocente. –Me ruborizo una vez más. –Me gustas, disfruto de tu compañía. Ayer me pregunté a mi misma que éramos y deberías considerarlo positivo, porque nunca pensé en casarme o tener novio. Cuando nuestros destinos se cruzaron en los juegos nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

-Seremos lo que desees. Sabes lo que siento por ti. Lo que dije estos días e incluso en la entrevista es verdad.

-Lo que yo dije en la entrevista también.

Él inclina la cabeza, Yo me siento y apoyo parte de cuerpo en su pecho mientras él me sujeta con los brazos. Nuestros rostros casi se rozan y dejo caer las flores en mi regazo.

-Yo nunca te presionaré a hacer algo que no quieras. Te respetaré y cuidaré en cada momento de mi vida. Si algún te das cuenta que tu destino no está conmigo, me dolerá, pero lo entenderé. Te preguntarás porque. Es simple… quiero tu felicidad desde antes de que fuéramos a los juegos. Si tu felicidad soy yo, seré el hombre más feliz. Puedo prometerte una vida llena alegrías en los buenos momentos; cuando estés cayendo te rescataré y te pondré a salvo; nunca te faltará amor. Katniss Everdeen ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Intento encontrar palabras para decir algo similar, pero nunca fui buena hablando bajo presión. La única vez que me solté de verdad, fue cuando él estuvo inconsciente en una cama de hospital.

-Quiero ser tu novia. –Digo sonriendo. –No pienses que te buscaré reemplazo en el futuro, ni siquiera lo consideres posible por un instante. Te quiero a ti únicamente, a nadie más.

Sonríe plenamente feliz y yo también. Ahora las dudas acabaron y estoy segura de mi futuro y el suyo estarán ligados de por vida.

Nos besamos un buen rato, un beso tranquilo y lleno de sentimientos. Siento que con cada beso y caricia, Peeta consigue meterse hasta en lo más hondo de mi corazón e inundar todo mi ser con su esencia, dejando su huella. Estoy en el lugar correcto, el chico al que estoy besando siempre será mi hogar y me refugiaré en él, así como él se refugiara en mí.

Como pedir calma es mucho pedir, Haymitch aparece nuevamente para interrumpirnos. Lo miramos molestos, pero nos ignora y nos dice que debe hablar con nosotros aprovechando que nadie nos escuchará aquí.

Le pregunta a Peeta que tanto le conté de mi charla con Snow y al darse cuenta que sabe todo, no se detiene a explicar esos asuntos. Nos da recomendaciones sobre nuestros siguientes pasos. Haymitch no está al tanto de la situación de los distritos, pero el Capitolio no duda que nuestro amor es real y hasta se sienten conmovidos. La entrevista tuvo un efecto positivo para el gobierno, pero no sabe hasta qué punto. Nos dice que debemos seguir con lo que empezamos y todo irá bien. Finalmente, insiste en que debemos entrar, porque el tren seguirá su camino en breve. Con las flores en mi mano izquierda y la mano derecha sosteniendo el brazo de mi novio, emprendemos el camino de vuelta al tren.


	20. CAPÍTULO 12: DISTRITO DOCE

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: DISTRITO DOCE**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 _ **"No sé decir lo que me gusta de ti,**_  
 _ **Algo me mata pero me hace vivir.**_  
 _ **Tal vez es amor.**_

 _ **Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar**_  
 _ **O la tristeza que da si te vas**_  
 _ **Tal vez es amor, quizá.**_

 _ **No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti,**_  
 _ **Una palabra, un verso, una canción.**_  
 _ **Es un misterio de mi corazón,**_  
 _ **Que no me quiere ni contar a mí.**_

 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre.**_  
 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir.**_

 _ **Yo no sé si es amor por ti**_  
 _ **Me temo, me temo que sí.**_

 _ **Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar,**_  
 _ **O la tristeza que da si te vas.**_  
 _ **Tal vez es amor, quizá.**_

 _ **No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti,**_  
 _ **Una palabra, un verso, una canción.**_  
 _ **Es un misterio de mi corazón**_  
 _ **Que no me quiere ni contar a mí.**_

 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre.**_  
 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir.**_

 _ **Yo no sé se si es amor por ti**_  
 _ **Me temo, me temo que sí.**_

 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre.**_  
 _ **Vivo, contigo**_  
 _ **No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir.**_

 _ **Yo no sé si es amor por ti**_  
 _ **Me temo, me temo que sí."**_

* * *

...

 **"TAL VEZ ES AMOR"**

 **De**

 **CHAYANNE**

 **...**

* * *

Al día siguiente despertamos en la misma cama. Desde que le han dado de alta en el hospital no nos hemos despegado a la hora de dormir. Será duro cuando lleguemos al distrito y no estemos en los brazos del otro para encontrar consuelo. Nos hemos acostumbrado tanto nuestra compañía.

-Te amo. –Murmura Peeta contra la piel descubierta de mi hombro donde deja un beso y me aferra más a él desde atrás. –Es extraordinario que hayas aceptado ser mi novia.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Levanto mi rostro y lo miro. –Yo estoy sorprendida que me guste tanto la idea de ser tu novia. Nunca me vi con nadie y mírame ahora, ni siquiera soporto pasar unas horas lejos de ti.

Acaricia mi espalda con su mano transmitiéndome tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pensarán nuestras familias? No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Prim, seguro se pondrá feliz.

-Es una niña muy dulce. Y aunque me rompiste el corazón al presentarte voluntaria, es admirable lo que hiciste por ella. La hubiera intentado salvar si no te hubieras presentado voluntaria, como hice contigo.

La imagen que se me viene a la mente de Prim y Peeta en los juegos, me destruye. ¿Y si hubieran muerto los dos? No me quedarían razones para vivir sin el chico que me dio esperanzas y que ahora es mi novio, y la niña que cuidé desde la muerte de mi padre, mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Murmura preocupado sentándose en la cama.

-Nada… Tonterías mías. –Le quitó importancia.

-No son tonterías si te hacen llorar.

-Es una tontería que piense en lo que pudo haber sido de no presentarme voluntaria, porque nunca pasó. No puedo perderte, ni a ti o a Prim. Son mi vida.

-Oh, eso. Lamento haberlo dicho, pero como dijiste no pasó. No llores, amor.

Besa mi frente, nariz y labios con una delicadeza que me da ternura.

Después de nuestra noche descontrolada a causa del alcohol, ambos hemos vuelto a los gestos tranquilos y románticos. No podemos culparnos por lo sucedido, después de todo ambos lo quisimos y lo disfrutamos. Para empezar no debimos haber bebido, el alcohol desinhibe o te vuelve violento. Aunque el ultimo no sea nuestro caso, nos quito el pudor e hicimos algo que de estar sobrios hubiéramos preferido dejar para dentro de unos meses. No nos arrepentimos, porque ambos nos queremos por más apresurado que sea. Agradezco a Peeta por convencerme de que acabar a tiempo antes de llegar demasiado lejos. Me quejé mucho, pero Peeta consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo mantenerse firme en la decisión, y aunque yo dormí un tanto molesta y esquiva de él, horas después más consciente, me convencí de que era el indicado.

Me cuida y aún estando enfermo o borracho me respeta y se preocupa por mi integridad. Peeta nunca pasará por encima de mí, ni me lastimará. Me pondrá como prioridad en cada momento.

Me di cuenta que esto va mucho más allá de un enamoramiento. Lo amo y me alegra que ahora tengamos un título en nuestra relación.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Quieres bañarte? –Pregunta cuando estoy calmada.

-Hazlo tú primero. Quiero descansar unos minutos más.

Busca toallas y ropa limpia.

-¿Crees que nos hagan vestir algo especial?

-Cinna me dijo que podíamos ponernos lo que quisiéramos. No tenemos que estar formales, pero si bien vestidos.

Escoge una chaqueta azul oscuro, una camisa unos tonos más clara y el pantalón de vestir negro.

-Entonces ¿ no deberías ir a tu compartimento a elegir un vestido?

-Está en tu armario. –Respondo tranquila. No quería volver por él.

-¿En qué momento lo trajiste?

Abre todas las puertas hasta que ve el vestido color salmón de gasa colgado en una percha entre su ropa.

-En la noche antes de la cena. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Hablaba con Haymitch en el último vagón.

-¿Sobre qué?

Peeta baja la mirada avergonzado.

-Cosas de hombres. No fue agradable.

Todo encaja en mi cabeza

-¿Te preguntó sobre eso? –Me ruborizo al mencionarlo.

-Sí, al parecer no nos creyó cuando le dijimos que no hicimos… eso. Quiso asegurarse en privado conmigo y me dio todo un sermón. Cuando acabó de recriminarme cosas sobre lo estúpidos que fuimos. Me empezó a aconsejar para el futuro por si nosotros avanzamos…

Es raro que mi novio se trabe, avergüence y deje frases al aire. Pero cuando se trata de mí, no funciona igual que con el resto.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Soy consciente que en parte estuvo incorrecto lo que hicimos. Es decir, ni siquiera discutimos que éramos… y apenas llevamos pocos días juntos. Te prometí que te daría tiempo y en la fiesta se nos fue de las manos. No me mal entiendas, lo adoré porque te amo. Aunque, fue muy rápido.

-Ya te dije que no lo lamentes. Ambos lo disfrutamos y nos dejamos llevar, pero tú exigiste parar a tiempo.

-Me costó demasiado. Supe que si lo hacíamos, nos arrepentiríamos por la forma en que se iba dar; y decidí que lo mejor era detenernos.

Peeta deja todo en la cama y se recuesta a mi lado.

-Te deseo en todos los sentidos. –Confiesa. –Eres tan hermosa y perfecta. Quiero vayamos paso a paso, disfrutemos de la compañía del otro, tengamos citas, nos besemos, durmamos juntos y nos apoyemos. Finalmente, en algún momento estaremos preparados podremos dar ese paso. Lo disfrutaremos, recordando y memorizando cada instante, sin olvidarlo al día siguiente y sin bebidas de por medio que nos hagan ser incapaces de pensar coherentemente.

-Yo también quiero eso. ¿Qué hice para merecerte? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Qué hice yo para merecerte a ti?

Me planta un beso en los labios que le correspondo al instante. El beso es corto. Me dice que no demorará y entra al baño, ya que en cualquier momento llegamos al Distrito Doce y no queremos molestar a Effie. Ya tuvimos suficientes sermones para un día con nuestro espectáculo de la pasada noche.

Peeta sale vestido con el pantalón y la camisa puesta. Su cabello sigue húmedo. Llega hasta mí y se sienta en la cama. Le alcanzo una toalla y se la paso por su cabellera rubia hasta que dejan de caer gotas de agua, también abrocho tres botones de su camisa, excepto el superior porque dice que le quedará muy apretado el cuello. No se resiste a los cuidados de mi parte.

Beso su mejilla y voy al baño con el vestido en mi mano y toallas para secarme. En el tren el baño el secado es manual no hay ningún secador de cuerpo que se active al poner los pies fuera de la bañera. No demoro mucho tampoco.

Peeta me espera en la cama, ya con la chaqueta puesta. Me mira fascinado.

-El color salmón te sienta bien y ese modelo de vestido me encanta para ti.

-Ya pareces Cinna.

-No, que va. Estoy apreciando a mi novia nada más y te ves hermosa.

Le gusta incomodarme con sus halagos. Le digo que debemos apurarnos si no queremos que Effie nos asesine. Peeta simula terror, pero se acerca a mí y antes de salir de la habitación me besa de forma intensa, arrancándome suspiros.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –Pregunto cuándo nos apartamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Una vez que estemos fuera del tren deberé contenerme frente a tu familia. Como no sé cuando volveremos a estar solos. Quise besarte sin cámaras, ni peligro a que nos descubran como esa noche.

-Ojalá no nos haya visto nadie excepto nuestro equipo. Es muy vergonzoso.

-Lo sé, pero si nos vieron, es una muestra que nos amamos de verdad. Lo dijo Haymitch ¿recuerdas? Tal vez no sea del todo malo si consideramos eso.

-¿Y si nos grabaron y en unos días hacen público el video?

-En ese caso, estaremos en problemas con nuestras familias.

Me pongo pálida y él me tranquiliza.

-Recuerda que no pasó nada más.

Tiene razón. El problema será que me ganaré un gran pelea con mi madre, porque mis padres me educaron para comportarme en público. Aunque he hecho cosas más graves que besarme con mi novio. Maté personas. Ella debería estar más enojada por lo segundo ¿no? De todas formas, creo que si se volviera viral cualquier video, no me gustaría saber la respuesta.

Ha pasado la última hora a mi lado calmándome por los nervios que siento de volver a ver a mi familia, al hogar donde pertenezco, a mi antigua vida y la tranquilidad. Peeta está ansioso y por qué negarlo, ambos tenemos miedo por Snow.

¿El Distrito Doce habrá creído nuestro romance? Porque si no nos creen en nuestro propio distrito, estamos perdidos.

Peeta está sentado sobre un sillón conmigo en su regazo. Estamos en el vagón living. Él me rodea con sus brazos de la cintura y entierra su rostro en mi cuello, en cambio yo tengo mis brazos en su cuello y juego con sus rizos desordenados viendo como brillan en la luz del sol. A veces el sube una de sus manos y acaricia mi espalda, mis brazos y mi cabello suelto.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de tocarme el pelo? -Pregunta él.

-Me gusta. Es tan sedoso y brillante. -Reconozco. -Y se ilumina con la luz del sol, algunos mechones se ven dorados.

Peeta sonríe de lado y me observa.

-¿Cuándo tenga cabello canoso también seguirás adorándolo de esa manera?

-Siempre.

-Es lindo escuchar eso de la persona que amas.

-También amo tus ojos azules como el cielo, me transmiten paz y reflejan lo que eres como persona. Eres igual a tu padre.

-Lo sé. Todos dicen lo mismo, me alegra haber heredado casi todo de él y no de mi madre.

-¿Sigue maltratándolos?

-Físicamente dejó de maltratarnos. Aunque sigue siendo muy hiriente con las palabras. Te recomendaría que mantuvieras distancia de ella. Nunca le agradaste, menos desde que supo estaba enamorado de ti. No me gustaría que pasaras un mal momento.

Su preocupación genuina me enternece.

-Tengo la esperanza de que ahora que eres una mujer rica, te acepte. Lamentablemente... creo que es mucho pedir. Siendo mi novia deberás tratar con mi familia obligatoriamente. Mi padre y mis hermanos piensan lo mejor de ti.

-¿Tienes tíos y primos?

-Sí, mi padre tiene una hermana, que a su vez tiene dos hijos; y mi madre tiene dos hermanos, una mujer y un hombre, por parte materna tengo cuatro primos. Mi hermano mayor tiene un hijo. Tres de mis abuelos murieron, excepto mi abuela paterna. Ella no puede vivir sola, así que vive con su hija, porque a pesar de lo mucho que insistió papá, su esposa no quería cuidar a una mujer enferma.

Siento odio su madre. Pero no digo nada porque de hablar heriría a uno de sus hijos.

-¿Y ella está bien?

-Tiene problemas de corazón. Estaba pensando que los médicos que vinieron con nosotros, la atiendan a ella. Ahora podré ayudarla con la medicación y los tratamientos que necesite realizarse para mejorar su calidad de vida. Siempre ha sido muy buena con todos sus nietos. Me gustaría que viviera bien sus últimos años.

-Tienes una familia grande. -Comento. -Me hubiera gustado tener una así.

-Es injusto como actuaron tus abuelos con tu madre, contigo y Prim. Se murieron sin acercarse a ustedes para conocerlas, reconciliarse con su hija, o saber si necesitaban ayuda. ¿Qué hay de tu tía? ¿Cómo te trata cuando vas a llevarle hierbas para sus medicamentos caseros?

-Yo nunca he entrado a la botica. Un día le dije a Gale que él siempre se encargara de hacer ese intercambio por mí porque yo no quería tener nada que ver con los que vivían allí. Ni siquiera me atreví a enviar a mi hermana. Abandonaron a mi madre a su suerte y en consecuencia a nosotras. No podría ni mirarlos a la cara sin atacar a esa "familia".

-Lo lamento, Katniss.

-No pasa nada. Es un tema superado. Prefiero hacer de cuenta que nunca existieron. El rechazo le afectó a mi madre. En cambio, Prim y yo no conocemos otra vida. Siempre fuimos cuatro viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Mi padre era hijo único y perdió a sus padres meses antes de casarse.

Acaricia mi cabello y yo dejo caer las manos en mi regazo dejándome mimar. Desde los once siempre fui yo la que daba cariño a Prim y cuidaba su familia madre también. Con Peeta, soy yo la que se siente protegida y mimada.

-Ahora no estarán solas, cuentan con nosotros, seremos su familia.

Quiero decirle que considero a los Hawthorne de nuestra familia, sobre todo Prim que adora a todos los hermanos más pequeños y a Hazelle, con Gale no se lleva bien, son demasiado diferentes. Gale guarda el odio y rencor, que no existe en sus hermanos y ella es la luz que siempre ve lo bueno y es amable con todo el mundo, como Peeta. Sé que ambos se entenderán rápidamente.

También le quiero decir que ya lo considero de la familia.

Es mi novio y quiero pasar toda la vida con él.

No digo nada, porque el tren empieza a bajar la velocidad y nos sorprende a ambos.

-Creo que estamos llegando. -Murmura mirando hacia el frente. -Mira, Kat. El bosque.

Saco la cabeza de la protección que me brinda su pecho y veo por la ventana. Vegetación densa y arboles altos es todo lo que vemos y cada vez estamos más cerca. Recuerdos de mi padre enseñándome a andar entre árboles con la misma precaución que él, las clases de arquería, recolección y natación me invaden la mente y derramo algunas lágrimas que Peeta se encarga de borrar.

-Nunca creí que volvería a ver mi distrito.

-Mucho menos yo. -Contesta él. -Sin embargo, aquí estamos nuevamente.

-Chicos, acompáñenme. -Irrumpe Effie en el vagón. -En menos de media hora llegaremos a destino.

...

Peeta, Effie, Haymitch y yo nos sentamos en sillas alrededor de una mesa. Como siempre nos dan indicaciones de lo que debemos hacer o no. Yo escucho pero miro hacia el exterior de la ventana.

Veo los caminos y rutas abandonadas que se extienden varios kilómetros más allá del bosque, se ven lejos pero allí están. Estamos sobre tierra ahora por la cercanía a nuestro distrito. Siempre me pregunté que había fuera, ahora puedo verlo. Sólo quedan los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue creado nuestros ancestros antes de que el mundo fuera destruido y los sobrevivientes tuvieran que encontrar una manera de subsistir. Incluso durante todo el camino de regreso pasamos por las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron pueblos y ciudades.

-No olviden lo que hablamos. -Nos advierte Haymitch a ambos.

Peeta y yo asentimos.

Mostrarnos abiertamente enamorados y en mi caso se agrega el mantener la distancia de los Hawthorne, sobre todo de Gale.

...

Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, cómo entramos en nuestra mugrienta estación. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar nuestra vuelta a casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Peeta me ofrece la mano y lo miro, vacilante.

-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? Después seremos libres.

Tomo su mano con un suspiro sonoro y mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho.

-No por dos semanas. -Agrego.

-Estaremos bien. -Me tranquiliza. -Nos cuidaremos mutuamente.

Peeta se acerca para besarme y se lo permito. Cuando nos apartamos sonreímos.

Este chico sí que sabe como calmarme.

-¿Preparada?

-Quédate a mi lado.

No podré enfrentar tanta presión sola.

-Y tú al mío.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos justo en el momento que las puertas del tren se abren, dejándonos a la vista de todos.

* * *

...

 _ **FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO**_


	21. CAPÍTULO 13: REENCUENTROS (PARTE I)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

…

 **CAPÍTULO 13: REENCUENTROS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

…

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

" _ **No me preguntes como sucedió,**_

 _ **O si será cierto, tal vez no.**_

 _ **Sólo sé que ahora estoy aquí,**_

 _ **No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.**_

 _ **Por pensar en ti…**_

 _ **Me resulta un tanto peligroso,**_

 _ **Pero que decirte, veo hermoso.**_

 _ **Sólo pasa en cada pensamiento**_

 _ **Inevitable como me alimento.**_

 _ **Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas,**_

 _ **Que sin ti mi brújula me falla.**_

 _ **Llévame en el fondo de tu alma**_

 _ **Contra viento y sin mareas.**_

 _ **Iba más allá del bien y el mar,**_

 _ **No hay cosa que le pueda comparar.**_

 _ **Y que puedo hacer si ha sido así,**_

 _ **Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir.**_

 _ **Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas,**_

 _ **Que sin ti mi brújula me falla.**_

 _ **Llévame en el fondo de tu alma**_

 _ **Contra viento y sin mareas.**_

 _ **Y que puedo hacer,**_

 _ **Si así son las cosas del querer.**_

 _ **Y no busques razón,**_

 _ **Cuando va mandando el corazón.**_

 _ **Y no hay quien pueda decirle que no**_

 _ **Está ciego igual que yo.**_

 _ **Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas,**_

 _ **Que sin ti mi brújula me falla.**_

 _ **Llévame en el fondo de tu alma**_

 _ **Contra viento y sin mareas."**_

* * *

" **CONTRA VIENTO Y SIN MAREAS"**

 **De**

 **CHAYANNE**

* * *

Unos agentes de paz nos ayudan a bajar, después siguen Haymitch, Effie, los estilistas y los equipos de preparación.

Peeta y yo prometimos no separarnos así que, seguimos el mismo camino. A los primeros que vemos es a los Mellark. Su padre, sus hermanos y una chica rubia con un bebé en brazos, están mirándonos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabiendo sus planes, jamás se les pasó por la mente volver a verlo con vida. Es difícil dejar ir a un ser querido a los juegos, pero más difícil es saber que esa persona va con la idea de morir por la persona que ama.

Peeta es tomado de sorpresa por su hermano mayor y lo abraza desestabiliza.

-¡Hey, campeón, volviste! Te extrañamos mucho. –Dice entre lágrimas.

-Alex, yo también los eche de menos. Pero ¿podrías soltarme? no me encuentro bien todavía.

Su hermano baja la mirada y ve los bastones en los que se sostiene Peeta y mi mano unida a la suya.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Te hice daño? Fue la emoción.

-No, no. Estoy bien, sólo estaré un poco débil por unas semanas.

-Trátalo con cuidado. –Recomiendo.

De pronto viene su padre, me abraza y me agradece por haber salvado a Peeta. También está llorando. Sólo unos segundos los tres están conmigo abrazándome y dándome besos en las mejillas. Me siento incomoda ante tantas muestras de agradecimiento y cariño juntas.

-Dejen a mi novia, la están incomodando. –Dice Peeta sonriendo. –Se avergüenza con facilidad.

Se para a mi lado y mira a cada uno de su familia.

-Así que ya se lo pediste… –Murmura su hermano del medio, Rye. Me mira fijamente escaneando mis facciones, haciendo que el color en mi rostro se haga más intenso.

-Somos novios. –Afirmo intentando calmar mi voz. –Y creo que ambos lo pedimos.

Digo al recordar como salió el tema a colación. Yo preguntándole que éramos y él pidiendo que aceptara ser su novia.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Katniss. –Dice Alex, quien me levanta del suelo y me abraza, quitándome el aire, hasta que me vuelve a dejar en el suelo. Miro a mi novio que no deja de sonreír y me mira como diciéndome "no le hagas caso". –Peeta siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, pero nunca creí verlos juntos si él seguía en su actitud pasiva. Y míralo, sacó valentía, declarándolo en televisión nacional. Nos pusimos muy felices por ustedes al verlos en televisión juntos.

-Gracias. –Contesto con una sonrisa sincera. Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta.

También hablan Rye y su padre, que siguen diciendo que están muy felices de que hayamos vuelto juntos y que soy bienvenida a la familia.

Alex presenta a su esposa, la chica rubia, alta y atractiva de ojos azules que estaba a su lado cuando bajamos. Se llama Elizabeth, y el hijo de ambos, Jace. Ella me saluda amablemente y el niño se queda mirándome no mucho tiempo porque cuando ve a Peeta nuevamente pide ir con él. Su padre lo toma en brazos y se acerca a Peeta para que pueda saludarlo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –Pregunto.

-Dos años y medio. –Responde su padre sonriendo

-¡Tío! –Grita llorando Jace.

-Hola, pequeñín. –Le susurra Peeta dejando un beso en su pequeña cabecita. –Oh, no llores. Tu tío está aquí contigo, no se volverá a ir.

Decido que debo darle un espacio a Peeta con su familia y cuando me giro me doy cuenta que mi familia no está. Eso creo hasta que siento una voz muy familiar, gritando mi nombre.

-¡¿Prim?!

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a mi pequeño patito corriendo hacia mí con un vestido amarillo muy bonito y nuevo. Parece de diseño por lo que sospecho que Cinna tuvo algo de ver en eso.

-¡Katniss!

Detrás de ella viene mi madre y Madge, igual de emocionadas. Me agacho y la abrazo. La extrañaba tanto. No logro articular palabras los primeros minutos y ella tampoco. Lloramos entre los brazos de la otra.

-Volviste…

-Te prometí que lo haría. –Miento.

Estuve a punto de romper esa promesa porque no podía vivir sin Peeta. Por suerte, salimos con vida. A mis espaldas noto la mirada de alguien fija en mí, y el ruido de unos pasos. Peeta. Lo miro de reojo y me encuentro con su sonrisa mirando en mi dirección y acercándose a nosotras. Mi madre lo abraza y le agradece todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Madge se ve feliz de verlo nuevamente y lo abraza. Justo ahora me doy cuenta que lo que él me dijo de su relación con Madge es verdad, que ella supo que estaba enamorado de mí y eran amigos. Prim lo abraza y le dice:

-Gracias por protegerla.

-Haría lo que sea por tu hermana, Prim.

Saludo a mi madre y a mi amiga con un abrazo a quien le digo.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…

-¿De qué hablas? –Dice dedicándome una sonrisa de inocencia.

-De Peeta.

-Él me dijo que no te dijera. Y yo me moría de ganas de que lo supieras. Quería que estuvieran juntos. Nunca pude ignorar como se miraban.

-Eso me dijo él. Gracias por el broche y tu amistad.

-No es nada, Katniss.

Peeta se aparece a nuestro lado y nos alejamos. Me acerco a él y lo beso con ternura, siendo consciente de que estando mi madre aquí, debemos comportarnos si quiero que tenga una buena impresión de él. Me sujeto de su brazo.

-Mamá, Prim, Madge. –Empiezo. –Peeta y yo…

-…estamos de novios. –Completa él con una sonrisa que irradia felicidad.

Lo dijimos en la entrevista, pero no es lo mismo que decirlo en persona.

-Queríamos que lo supieran de forma oficial. –Digo.

-¡Siiiiiiii! –Chilla Prim. –Entonces ¿ya puedo decirte cuñado?

Peeta intercala miradas entre yo y mi hermana manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Cariño, dales un respiro. –Dice mi madre. –Apenas están empezando su relación.

-No pasa nada, señora Everdeen. Si depende de mí, estaré toda la vida con su hija.

Sonrío y beso su mejilla.

-No dejaré que rompas esa promesa.

Madge nos mira encantada, Prim también. Hacen comentarios sobre nosotros, lo feliz que me veo y la hermosa pareja que formamos.

Mi madre nos está analizando, no va a decir nada hasta que hable con nosotros en privado y no la juzgo, aquí hay mucha gente.

Justo en ese momento se acercan los camarógrafos y periodistas. Vemos a otros más allá entrevistando a la familia Mellark.

La mujer se presenta como Cressida y a sus camarógrafos como Castor, Pollux y Mitchell. Nos alejamos un poco de mi familia y como Los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce, nos hace preguntas profundas de nuestra relación y como nos sentimos ahora que hemos vuelto a ver a nuestras familias. Ella nos hace sentir cómodos, lo cual resulta extraño porque están invadiendo nuestra privacidad, pero es una mujer tan profesional y tranquila, que genera cierta empatía. Es rubia y tiene rapada la mitad de su cabellera, en la zona rapada tiene unos tatuajes con distintas formas en color gris, también tiene algunas perforaciones en la piel, algo llamativo es que no usa maquillaje, lo que hace la ver más atractiva y natural que cualquier mujer del Capitolio.

-Buen trabajo, y felicidades por su noviazgo. Nos veremos bastante en estas semanas. Si necesitan cualquier cosa estaremos cerca.

Después de despedirnos pasan a entrevistar a mi familia y Madge. Me extraña que los Hawthorne no se hayan aparecido teniendo en cuenta que los hicieron pasar como familiares, pero cuando le pregunto a Peeta si vio al resto de su familia, me dice que no y que tal vez por eso no haya nadie más, seguramente pensaron en entrevistar solamente a los familiares con los que vivimos y que los demás deben estar entre la aglomeración de gente.

-Tu madre no vino a recibirte. –Susurro bastante triste por el rechazo que le demuestra.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ella. Te dije que me odia. No te preocupes, eso no me importa.

Madge se acerca después de terminar su parte de la entrevista y nos dice que la dejaron saludarnos aquí porque vino con su padre que como Alcalde fue el primero en darnos la bienvenida cuando bajamos del tren. Peeta y yo reímos pero nos alegramos que esté con nosotros. Fue amiga de ambos y nos apoyó en diversos momentos de nuestras vidas. Nos abrazamos grupalmente y nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Cressida hacerle una pregunta a mi familia.

-¿Qué sintieron cuando supieron que salió con vida de la arena?

-Fue un momento muy difícil. Ese día nos reunimos con la familia Mellark. Era un día decisivo y el futuro de los dos era incierto, pero nos juntamos para apoyarnos en una casa. Durante el transcurso de los días fuimos obligados a ver como Peeta y Katniss luchaban por cuidarse mutuamente, por amor y fidelidad. Cuando se anunció la revocación del cambio de reglas, nos sentimos perdidos, porque no sabíamos que sucedería y de repente Katniss sacó esas bayas e intentaron suicidarse. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro, fue doloroso pero lo entendimos. Pensamos que morirían, pero no ocurrió y todo en lo que pudimos pensar ambas familias fue en lo afortunados que éramos. Ellos volverían con nosotros.

Dice Prim con voz emocionada.

Yo estoy a punto de llorar, Peeta y Madge toman mis manos uno de cada lado y trato de controlarme.

-¿Y ahora que la tienen a su lado?

-Estamos felices de recuperarla. –Dice mi madre. –De verla tan bien y sana. Nos preocupaba como se sentiría después de los Juegos, Prim me contó que siempre supo del amor que Peeta sentía por Katniss, ella estaba segura que la cuidaría y sabría contenerla una vez que se recuperará.

-En relación con Peeta ¿Qué opinan de él y de su noviazgo con Katniss Everdeen?

-Es un chico agradable, bueno y la ama. Estamos muy agradecidas por lo que hizo en la arena para salvarla. Recién nos acaban de comunicar la relación que iniciaron y los vemos felices a ambos. Aún así como madre, pienso que mi hija es aún muy pequeña para tener novio. Pero ya está hecho, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con ellos en privado sobre la manera en la que deberían llevar su noviazgo. Tienen saber que implica todo un compromiso y responsabilidad. No creo que eso sea un problema después de todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar.

Miro a Peeta con miedo y lo veo colorado, porque ya nos imaginamos por donde vendrá la charla y si ella supiera todo lo que hemos hecho estos días, nos prohibiría vernos por un año. No es como si yo le hiciera caso de todas formas, seguramente encontraríamos la manera de vernos a escondidas, pero por nuestro bien es mejor que no sepa lo que pasó en la fiesta de gala y en el compartimento del tren.

-Esto viene serio. –Comenta Madge entre dientes. –Suerte con tu suegra, Peeta. En estas semanas se ha puesto firme y fuerte por Prim. No le agradaron mucho los últimos besos de ustedes.

Sabemos a cuales se refiere, por supuesto. Pero si supiera que nosotros llegamos un poco más lejos que esos besos de los juegos y la entrevista, las cosas se podrán peores. Y la charla se irá mucho más allá, incomodándonos a ambos.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores. –Contesto.

-Pero sigues siendo su hija menor de edad. –Dice Peeta. –Quiere asegurarse de que yo soy el indicado para ti.

-La diferencia es que yo elijo quien es bueno para mí, y tú lo eres.

Hablamos en susurros para que no nos escuchen.

-¿Y tú, Prim? ¿Qué piensas de su relación?

-Hacen la pareja perfecta y por supuesto estoy muy contenta de que él forme parte de la familia. Siempre me agradó, sobre todo desde que descubrí que la amaba y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¿Por qué todos se dieron cuenta menos yo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?_

Por último mi familia agradece al Capitolio por lo mucho que nos cuidaron desde que salimos de la arena y por darles la posibilidad de tenernos nuevamente en el distrito.

Sé que lo último es obligatorio, y que realmente ellas no lo sienten así. Agradezco que no sepan toda la verdad, porque eso las podría en peligro. No se los diré. Cuando me sienta caer me refugiaré en Peeta y Haymitch, pero no las llenaré de preocupaciones a ellas.

Eso es todo. Ahora somos libres de irnos a nuestras nuevas casas a descansar unas horas y en la noche será la fiesta de bienvenida oficial.

…


	22. CAPÍTULO 13: REENCUENTROS (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: REENCUENTROS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Los equipos de filmación y periodistas se van del lugar en furgonetas que nunca vi en el distrito. Todas tienen el sello del Capitolio en los laterales.

Caminamos entre la multitud guiados por Haymitch. Debemos ir hasta donde tienen estacionados los coches. Nuestras familias nos siguen los pasos porque nos acompañarán a la Aldea de los vencedores. Es entonces que entre la multitud escucho el grito de una niña acercándose. Todos giramos la cabeza hacia un costado y vemos a Hazelle cargando a Posy. Les sonrío divertida por el grito que pegó la niña.

-Creo que alguien te extrañó. -Peeta ríe y yo también.

-Es muy efusiva. -Coincido.

Hazelle suelta a Posy al encontrarse a dos metros de nosotros y ella corre hacia mí para abrazarme. La alzo y le beso la mejilla.

-Hola, Posy.

-Katniss. Estás bien.

-Sí, pequeña. -Ella se pone a llorar y yo la consuelo.

-Qué bueno que estás de vuelta con nosotros, Katniss. -Dice Hazelle. -Te hemos estado viendo, estamos muy felices de que hayas salido con vida.

-Se lo debo a Peeta. -Contesto. -Sin él no hubiera sido posible.

Sonrío con cariño a mi novio.

-Por supuesto. Es admirable lo mucho que lucharon para protegerse. Debí presentarme. -Centra su atención en Peeta tendiéndole la mano. Peeta toma la mano de la mujer.

-No se preocupe, señora Hawthorne. Entiendo que Katniss sea su prioridad, a mí no me conoce.

-Pero te convertiste en alguien importante en su vida.

Presenta a sus hijos, salvo Gale que extrañamente no está, y Peeta los saluda. Con su personalidad agradable consiguió arrancarles sonrisas a todos.

Posy se queda mirándolo y luego desvía la mirada a mí.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice mamá?

-¿Qué dice? -Pregunto.

-Que ustedes son novios.

-Sí, Posy. -Respondo mirandola a ella tomada de la mano de su madre. -Peeta y yo somos novios.

-¿Qué es novios? -Pregunta inocentemente. Siento tristeza ante su pregunta, ella es pequeña y ni siquiera vio a sus padres en una situación romántica, porque no conoció a su padre, ella nació después de su muerte. Tampoco conoció a mis padres como pareja. Y sus hermanos no han tenido novias que yo sepa. Es normal que pregunte eso.

-Cuando dos personas se aman mucho empiezan una relación, eso se llama noviazgo. Más tarde, se comprometen, se casan y tienen hijos como tú. -Responde Peeta con tranquilidad. -Tus padres fueron novios antes de casarse y tenerte a ti y tus hermanos.

Ella mira a su madre, quien le sonríe y le recuerda que se lo dijo hace unos meses. Después, vuelve a mirarnos.

-Ustedes se besaron ¿sólo eso hacen los novios?

Peeta y yo nos miramos repentinamente incómodos ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a una niña de cinco años? No todos se besan por amor, pero no es buen ejemplo para una niña saberlo. Y segundo, los novios y esposos hacen mucho más que eso. Él se repone más rápido aún ruborizado.

-Sí, los novios se besan. Es una forma de demostrar lo mucho que se quieren.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y rodeo con mis brazos su cintura. Unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso con los ojos cerrados.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y enterrar mi rostro en el pecho de Peeta. Él deja caer su cabeza en el costado de mi cuello y suspira.

-Gale, viniste. -Dice Posy contenta.

Abro los ojos nerviosa, pero nadie puede verme. Los cierro rápido porque no quiero que nadie me vea alterada.

Snow. Gale. Amenazas. Consecuencias. Muertes.

El periodo de calma acabó. Noto la tensión de los músculos de Peeta. Él confía en mí, pero tiene miedo de lo que Snow nos pueda hacer.

-Hijo. Pensamos que nunca vendrías. -Hay algo mal en la voz de Hazelle.

-Estoy aquí. No podía dejar de venir a saludar a mi prima. -Remarca la última palabra. Su tono es frío e indiferente. Cuando miro en su dirección de reojo todavía pegada a Peeta, me doy cuenta del modo nada amable en que nos mira.

-Hola, Gale. -Lo saludo en el mismo tono frío. Deberé mostrarme de esta manera con él de ahora en adelante. También porque me molesta demasiado el odio que destila de su mirada.

-Hola, Catnip. -Contesta.

-Katniss tiene novio. -Interrumpe Posy. - ¿No es genial? Se ven muy lindos juntos. Peeta es simpático.

-Gracias, Posy. Y tú eres muy tierna. -Dice el aludido sonriendo hacia ella y acariciando mi espalda.

No me despego de mi novio, pero levanto mi cabeza y lo miro agradecida.

-Eso lo sabe todo Panem. -Responde Gale en un falso tono tranquilo. -Felicidades, toda la nación está satisfecha con ustedes.

Por primera vez lo veo realmente. Su aspecto desprolijo, su cabello despeinado como si recién se acabara de levantar, su expresión amenazante. Las dos primeras cosas lo hacen ver aún más ¿peligroso? ¿Dónde quedó el joven con el que iba a cazar al bosque? Siempre guardó odio y resentimiento, pero no recuerdo que me haya tratado mal a mí sin ningún motivo como ahora.

Está a dos metros de nosotros, pero viendo esta versión de Gale siento miedo, ya no al pensar en lo que puede hacer Snow, sino de lo que pueda hacer él y sobre el motivo de su reacción que desconozco. ¿Tan grande es su odio hacia los comerciantes, siempre se quejaba de ellos y de Madge, porque según él, sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y no necesitaban romperse en las minas, ni pasaban hambre. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Ella era buena conmigo y siempre compartía conmigo su almuerzo cuando yo iba sin nada. No tenía prejuicios a pesar de ser la chica más cuidada y rica dentro del Distrito Doce. Y ahora gracias a Peeta me di cuenta que la vida de los comerciantes no era tan fácil como aparentaba ser, ellos también pasaban necesidades y momentos de crisis.

Peeta agarra bien uno de los bastones y me rodea con su brazo protegiéndome.

-Gracias. -Digo. -Pero nosotros somos los afortunados.

Sonríe y besa mi frente.

-Muy afortunados.

Baja hasta mis labios y me besa. No dudo en devolvérselo.

Desde fuera se puede interpretar como una charla entre un grupo de personas. Es lo mejor para evitar que crean otra cosa.

-Son demasiado melosos. -Interrumpe Haymitch. -Durante estos días siempre encontraban la manera de escaparse para poderse ver aunque se los prohibiéramos. Ya paren un momento ¿sí? Debemos llevarlos a sus nuevas casas o "su" casa, tal vez piensen vivir juntos después de lo dependientes que se volvieron. -Dice dirigiéndose a nosotros y mirando de reojo a Gale.

No es mala idea, seguramente más adelante lo consideremos. Aunque primero me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia.

Nos despedimos de todos, sabiendo que los veremos más tarde en la fiesta. Lo último que vemos es la cara de malhumor de Gale, y un escalofrió me recorre, porque es la misma expresión que tenía cuando estaba pensando en atacar alguien en un momento de enojo.

En el auto me refugio en los brazos de Peeta.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso afuera? -Pregunta Peeta.

-Por su primito. Estaba a punto de arruinar todo. Creo que deberían considerar que lo que dijo el presidente es verdad. Yo también noté algo raro en él cuando se realizaron las entrevistas. Miraba con odio a tu familia, Peeta. Creo que realmente deseaba que murieras por esa infección.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Qué no es posible, Preciosa? ¿Qué desee la muerte de alguien? ¿O que esté obsesionado contigo?

Es capaz de desear la muerte de las personas, de hecho si fuera por él exterminaría a todo el Capitolio, sin importarle que haya personas inocentes y niños. Dejó entrever esas cosas en nuestras charlas y yo me sorprendí por su frialdad. Yo no quería matar a nadie, lo hice por supervivencia y se siente horrible.

¿Cómo puede Gale pensar siquiera en hacerlo?

Él dijo que acabar con la vida de las personas es como matar animales. No tiene idea. Yo mataba animales para alimentar a mi familia. Es el orden natural de la vida. Pero el haber matado por salvarme a mi misma y a mis aliados, sólo porque eso debía hacer estando en la arena es diferente. Matar personas es una aberración, un crimen que no me hace sentir orgullosa y que durante las noches me trae pesadillas.

-No creo que esté interesado en mí. -Digo tratando de convencerme más a mi misma que a Haymitch y Peeta. -Tal vez hay otra razón para que esté molesto. Él odia a todos comerciantes y gente del Capitolio. Por otro lado, yo nunca le di esperanzas.

Tal vez las palabras de Snow, pueden tener un poco de verdad, lo vi muy convencido de lo que dijo. Aunque me niego a aceptarlo. De ser así, eso complicaría las cosas. Yo amo a Peeta y tengo al presidente vigilando cada uno de mis pasos. Cualquier error o malentendido, nosotros y nuestros seres queridos lo pagaremos muy caro.

-Tampoco se las diste a Peeta cuando se conocieron y míralo quedó coladito por ti desde ese instante. Además nunca dije que fuera amor.

Peeta está serio.

-¿Qué opinas? -Pregunto.

-Opino que te mantengas tan lejos de él como puedas. No vayas al bosque sin mí, espera a que me recupere y podré acompañarte. Sé que me quieres y por eso mismo creo que él puede traernos problemas. No quiero que por su culpa Snow te haga daño.

-Y no quiero que Snow te haga daño a ti por mi culpa. Te prometo que no lo veré más.

Gale es mi amigo, pero si tengo que elegir opto por la seguridad de mi novio, mi madre y mi hermana.

-¿Te resultará difícil, Kat? Tenían una amistad.

-No. Tengo a Prim, a Madge, y sobre todo a ti, a quien amo. Son todo lo que necesito.

Peeta me dedica una sonrisa encantadora y lo beso unos segundos.

-Te amo. -Murmuro.

-No más que yo.

-Por ahora. -Declaro. Once años de amor no se pueden comparar con estas semanas. -Debes seguir enamorándome ¿no es así?

Acaricio su rostro y Peeta besa mi muñeca.

-Dame unos meses y me amarás mucho más. -El tono de su voz se vuelve travieso. Me sonrojo al recordar los besos que nos dimos en plena borrachera. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso por algún extraño motivo.

Ignoramos el malhumor de Haymitch por la escena y nos seguimos besando aprovechando que no están nuestras familias alrededor.

 _Creo que llegaré a amarte mucho más que ahora._ Pienso.


	23. CAPÍTULO 14: VIDA DE VENCEDOR (PARTE I)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: VIDA DE VENCEDOR**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

-¿Peeta puede quedarse con nosotras un tiempo? –Le pregunto a mi madre, justo los médicos se van tras explicarle a ella y Prim que debían hacer. –Lo vigilarían más de cerca y él no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo. ¿Quién mejor que ustedes para estar atentas a todo lo que necesite?

-Su familia lo cuidaría, podemos ir a su casa, incluso cuando nos llamen por una urgencia.

-Sí, pero el hermano mayor tiene una esposa y un niño que cuidar y las cosas entre su madre y el resto de la familia están muy tensas. Además me gustaría acompañarlo durante la etapa de rehabilitación. Quiero cuidarlo. –Respondo.

En parte es cierto. Aunque nuestras pesadillas tienen una gran parte de influencia en la decisión que tomé. Mi novio confía en mí y mi madre puede acudir a ayudarlo si se presenta algún retroceso o molestia anormal.

-Katniss tiene razón. Podríamos discutirlo entre todos. Dependiendo de lo que Peeta y William prefieran tomaremos una decisión.

Mi madre no tan convencida asiente. Tiene sus recaudos porque apenas hemos llegado hace un día y ni siquiera pudimos hablar seriamente con ella de la relación que mantenemos.

…

Peeta se sienta frente a mí junto a su padre y yo sigo al lado de Prim. Mi madre está sentada en la punta. Llamé a la casa de Peeta una hora antes, él casualmente estaba siendo acompañado por el padre. Y prometieron venir en cuanto Peeta se vistiera para salir. Él aprovecha a descansar y hacer reposo cuando puede.

No veo la hora que todas las cámaras se vayan y vivamos con un poco de paz. Ha pasado un día ya deseo que se acaben estos festejos. No nos fue mal en la fiesta de bienvenida, el Alcalde nos entregó medallas y placas conmemorativas. Y Madge me entregó un ramo de flores. Hoy habrá otro agasajo en el Edificio de Justicia abierto a todos lo que quieran asistir, no privado como el primero. Una gran parte del distrito podrá vernos, fuera o dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Habrá mucha comida y bebida para los asistentes. En la plaza ya se puede ver a personas enviadas del Capitolio, decorando, poniendo mesas y sillas, para que todos disfruten de una agradable velada.

Con Peeta acordamos no volver a beber alcohol en estas semana o si lo hacemos limitarnos a una copa como indica el protocolo durante los brindis.

Podemos rescatar algo de todos los festejos y eventos que organizará el Capitolio aquí y que durante dos semanas nuestro distrito podrá disfrutar de los banquetes y tendrá más comida para llevar a la mesa por un año.

Peeta y yo clavamos nuestras miradas en la del otro y sonreímos. Ninguno de los presentes ignora esta situación, aunque no dicen nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué querían que viniéramos?

-Se trata de Peeta. Hemos hablado con los doctores y terapeutas especialistas que lo están tratando. Katniss nos propuso que Peeta se quedará aquí. Nosotras lo cuidaríamos, por ahora se quedaría en alguna de las habitaciones de la planta inferior. Debe estar en reposo tanto como sea posible. Ni siquiera debería estar yendo de evento a evento todo el tiempo, pero no es algo que Peeta y mi hija puedan cambiar. Deben asistir a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero se podría quedar con nosotras, hasta que se recupere por completo. Lo trataríamos más de cerca y estaríamos con él al instante que le suceda algo. También podría quedarse en su casa, pero ustedes tendrían que estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Necesita ayuda, hay muchas cosas que no podrá hacer por su cuenta.

-Lo sabemos, Gwen. Nosotros podríamos quedarnos con él, nos turnaríamos entre todos para cuidarlo. –Dice Will. –Excepto su madre, que sigue muy molesta por todo lo que pasó y no aprueba a Katniss.

Desvió la mirada hacia su padre y puedo notar su molestia y tristeza. Cierro mis manos en puños intentando contener mi odio hacia esa mujer. Yo lloré porque por momentos creí perderlo y la mujer que lo tuvo en el vientre le da la espalda y se consume en su propio resentimiento y ve más allá de él. Una madre normal estaría sufriendo y alegrándose junto a su hijo. Mientras que la mujer del panadero, desprecia a su propio hijo y no le importa que estuviera a punto de morir, ni se preocupa por la felicidad de él. Mamá cuidó de Prim sobre todo cuando salió de su depresión. Ahora que lo pienso, debería estar agradecida de tener una madre con sentimientos, y no una sin corazón.

Peeta está imperturbable.

-¿Por eso estuvieron peleando ayer? –Pregunto a mi novio. Ella no quiso ir a darle la bienvenida, pero tuvo el descaro de ir a la fiesta de bienvenida para comer manjares y sacar provecho de la situación simulando ser una gran madre frente a las cámaras.

-Sí. Le dije que no me importaba lo que ella pensara, no te dejaría por nada del mundo. Me aseguro que me ibas a dejar cuando te cansaras de mí y quisieras volver con tu amiguito. Me molestó porque yo sé quién eres tú, que soy el primer chico para ti y no iba a dejar que te insultara de esa manera.

-Peeta… -Digo sintiéndome feliz que me defendiera de esa forma, y triste por como lo trató su madre, insinuando que yo soy una golfa que juega con él. Siento alivio porque yo le dije lo que sentía, antes de que su madre casi arruinara todo. –Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Ella se lo pierde.

-¿Qué se pierde?

-La oportunidad de conocer a una chica como tú, que da la vida por lo que ama y es valiente. No quiere ver la hermosa persona que hay dentro de ti.

Su comentario me provoca un sonrojo, él siempre me ve lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, me hace sentir especial.

-¿Te quieres quedar con nosotras? –Pregunto con la esperanza de que responda que sí.

Peeta mira a su padre.

-Estarás mejor aquí. Podemos venir a verte y pasar tiempo contigo. Gwen está en lo cierto. Requieres cuidados que sólo pueden darte ellas. Por unas semanas necesitas estar tranquilo.

Nos mira a las tres.

-¿Están seguras? No quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

-Jamás serías una carga, Peeta. Te debo la vida y felicidad de mi hija mayor. Me hubiera gustado que su romance se diera en otras circunstancias y más adelante. Pero eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y siempre tuve un gran aprecio por tu familia. Y no hay mayor prueba de amor que lo ustedes hicieron en la arena, sacrificándose el uno por el otro, enfrentándose a todos los peligros para protegerse mutuamente. Tuvieron que crecer muy rápido en poco tiempo. Después hablaremos al respecto, aunque deben saber que apruebo su noviazgo, si tus intenciones con mi hija son las que nos hiciste entender en la entrevista.

-Lo son. No mentiría sobre mis sentimientos por Katniss. La amo y planeo un futuro con ella para toda vida, si me permite permanecer a su lado. Nunca haré nada que la lastime y la cuidaré con mi vida sin importar lo que pase.

-Yo también lo amo. Es muy reciente el descubrimiento. El sentimiento siempre estuvo escondido en mi corazón, y logró emerger cuando empezamos a tener contacto de cerca en el tren, fue lento y después repentino. –Fue como si hubiera visto toda mi vida en un instante y comprendiera realmente que mi Chico del Pan siempre fue el indicado. –Estoy segura que quiero compartir mi vida con él.

Todos en la mesa sonríen.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada que decir, excepto que sean felices, que aprendan a crecer juntos y a respetarse en cada momento porque les queda mucha vida por delante.

-Gracias. –Decimos los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos después la respuesta llega:

-Me quedaré.

Para mis adentros festejo porque nos necesitamos y aunque estemos en diferentes habitaciones, saber que estamos tan cerca y bajo un mismo techo, será una tranquilidad cuando los miedos nocturnos amenacen con destruirnos.


	24. CAPÍTULO 14: VIDA DE VENCEDOR (PARTE II)

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: VIDA DE VENCEDORES**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Le pregunto a Peeta, sin despegar mi cabeza de su hombro mientras me sujeta con su brazo por mis hombros y mantiene su mejilla pegada a mi coronilla. Está sentado a mi lado en una silla, mientras observamos a todas las personas bailar.

-¿Irás a buscar?

-Tengo sed y sólo pasan con alcohol.

-Y no queremos terminar como en…

-Me dan ganas de esconderme bajo una piedra enorme cuando lo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo en Bob Esponja? –Se ríe.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo.

-Lo haces.

-De acuerdo, un poco. Es que fue gracioso.

-Esta noche no tendrás tu beso de buenas noches. –Amenazo.

-Así que pensabas darme besos en la noche…

Me pongo colorada. Maldición, como le gusta hacerme sonrojar. Tiro su brazo y me alejo ofendida.

-Si sigues así no te daré besos ni de día, ni de noche el resto de la semana.

Le dejo ver que estoy hablando muy en serio y su expresión demuestra miedo y dolor.

Sonrío triunfante.

-Tú ganas. No te molestaré más. La posibilidad de no poder besarte y sostenerte en mis brazos por una semana es desgarradora.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, pero para mí también es desgarrador. Una semana puede parecer una eternidad para nosotros, ahora que llevamos nuestra relación un escalón más arriba.

Peeta intenta besarme pero lo rechazo.

-Por hoy no. –Le reprendo. –Estoy molesta.

-Eres muy difícil, Katniss. –Siento sus dedos acariciar mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi cabello. Sé que pretende confundirme, pero no lo va conseguir. Finalmente se rinde y yo sigo imperturbable. –Ve por las bebidas.

Me pongo de pie, voy a la mesa de bebidas y estoy por llegar cuando alguien me toma de brazo.

Cuando levanto la mirada y veo unos ojos grises, me aparto de inmediato.

-Tranquila, Catnip. Soy yo.

-Me di cuenta. –Respondo. – ¿Qué haces por aquí de todas formas? Tú odias todo lo relacionado con el Capitolio.

-Mi familia quiso venir.

-Me parece perfecto. Disfruten de la noche.

Lo ignoro y me voy a la mesa de las bebidas. Cuando estoy con ambas copas de gaseosa de naranja, me doy cuenta que él me siguió. Si insiste me meterá en muchos problemas. Y no quiero que Peeta y Prim sufran por sus actos. Prometí que me alejaría de él y no pienso desafiar al Presidente.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Peeta me está esperando. –Le contesto.

-¿Es eso? ¿Temes que tu noviecito se ponga celoso?

-Es mi novio, y debes respetarlo. No como lo trataste el día de nuestra llegada. No te perdonaré que lo maltrates o lo mires con odio, porque él es la persona más importante para mí.

-¿Sigues viviendo en la farsa? ¿Haces lo que el Capitolio pretende que suceda entre ustedes? ¿Cuándo acabará la actuación de lo mucho que lo quieres?

-Cada palabra que dije durante los juegos y la entrevista es real.

-Pero no lo amas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se besaron cuando las cámaras se apagaron. Muchas personas del Distrito Doce creen eso. ¿Te sientes en deuda con él?

-Me estás insultando. –Digo con odio en mi voz y mi mirada. –No te atrevas a insinuar algo así nunca más. Lo amo demasiado. No importa lo que crean aquí yo sé que es real y Peeta también. Por supuesto que nos besamos e hicimos muchas cosas fuera de cámara. Es mi novio, estoy saliendo con él. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a llevarle esto, porque no se puede mover demasiado.

-¿Tanto lo amas que ahora lo rechazaste cuando intentó besarte?

Gale nos estaba mirando, eso significa que más personas también.

-No lo rechacé, sólo estábamos jugando. –Por supuesto no estaba enojada en serio con él. Mi enojo fue en parte una mentira. Me molesta que rían de mí, pero jamás podría enojarme con mi novio por algo tan insignificante. Sólo estaba actuando para que él dejara de hablar esa noche o de burlarse de mi incomodidad.

-¿Jugando? ¿Qué hiciste con tu yo verdadero? Tú nunca juegas.

-Mi yo verdadero lo hacía hasta los once años, ahora con Peeta es muy fácil dejarse llevar, ser lo que era antes en cierta medida y ser una mejor persona. Mira si viniste para molestar te puedes ir, no pienso seguir escuchando tus acusaciones injustificadas.

Siento que estoy perdiendo la paciencia y veo a algunas personas a nuestro alrededor mirando. Si no se calla seré capaz de armar un escándalo y eso no será nada bueno.

Miro a Peeta, quien luce preocupado unos veinte metros más allá. Decido alejarme de Gale y dirigirme hacia mi novio, el único hombre que verdaderamente me importa. Mi Diente de León. El chico que me dio esperanzas de continuar luchando, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido.

-Adiós, Gale. –Le digo.

Si continua así, incluso dejaré de considerarlo un viejo amigo. Por más aprecio que le tenga y la deuda que sienta con él por haberme ayudado estos años, no permitiré que critique a Peeta o mi relación con él.

Lo veo enojado hasta el límite, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa o gritarme me voy. Lo último que escucho es casi un murmullo.

-No puedo creer que estés con ese idiota.

No le respondo, para no ponernos en evidencia o llamar la atención. ¿Cómo puede llamar idiota al alguien que sacrificó su vida por mí y que me ama tan profundamente? Mi concepto de idiota es muy diferente y definitivamente, él no es uno.

Peeta se queda más tranquilo cuando me acerco a él y le paso la copa. Pero en vez de ocupar otra silla me siento en un regazo.

-Katniss ¿Qué pasó? Te veías muy enojada y él más todavía. Quería ir pero tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas.

-¿Podemos hablar después? –Peeta me rodea con su brazo por la cintura y bebe un sorbo de gaseosa antes de hablar.

-Está bien.

-Tú no eres ningún idiota. No importa lo que diga.

Y lo beso después de dejar nuestras copas en la mesa detrás de nosotros. Peeta me corresponde el beso con intensidad, acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre, mientras yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Dijiste que no habrían más besos por hoy.

-Sólo te negaré el beso de buenas noches.

Hablamos rozando nuestros labios.

-Eso lo puedo soportar.

-Te amo. –Digo.

-Te amo. –Repite y seguimos besándonos sin importarnos la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor pero siendo más recatados que días anteriores.

¿Será verdad que muchos en el Distrito Doce no creen en nuestro romance?

En ese caso, les demostraremos lo real que es nuestro amor.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola. Lamento que sea corto. Es lo que pude escribir en este rato. Espero que les guste. ¿Alguien más que quiera matar a Gale por esto? xD**_

 _ **Soy Team Everlark 100000% así que en mis fics nunca pongo nada confuso.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan respecto a que en el Distrito Doce no les creyeron del todo?**_

 _ **Pronto será explicado cuando Snow se comunique con ellos directamente. Se sabrá si Gale lo dijo por rencor o fue en serio. Y que repercusión tuvieron ambos vencedores en los demás distritos.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_


	25. CAPÍTULO 15: PESADILLAS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: PESADILLAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Hoy es la primera noche de Peeta en mi casa. Le dije que llamara directamente a mi IPhone si necesitaba algo. Effie y Cinna nos regalaron esos aparatos para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Les pedimos algunos más para nuestras familias, para los padres de Peeta, uno para cada uno de sus hermanos, otro para Prim y el último para mi madre. Cinna nos aseguró que las líneas no están pinchadas y que es imposible que nuestras conversaciones sean escuchadas por el Capitolio o sepan nuestra ubicación gracias a ellos. Están preparados para sólo tener contacto entre ambas familias, él, Portia y Haymitch. También nos dijo que si algún día queremos hablar con él o Portia de algo más serio urgente sea por ese medio. Es más seguro, pero que antes le enviemos un mensaje de texto él nos dirá si puede.

Nuestro equipo está al tanto de todo en mayor y menor medida. Nos protegen de lo que pueda pasarnos y estarán atentos incluso en el Capitolio si notan situaciones raras.

Ahora trato de dormir, aunque esté pensando en lo que dijo Gale sobre Peeta y yo. Me preocupa que no nos hayan creído. Podemos convencer al Doce de nuestro amor. El problema es ¿Cómo convenceremos a los demás distritos de algo que es real pero que no logran ver?

No consigo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, quiero estar con Peeta, porque espanta mis miedos con su presencia. Quiero abrazarlo, besarlo y dormir el resto de la noche acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

...

* * *

Estamos en la cueva. Me despierta con un beso muy dulce que yo le correspondo gustosa.

-¿Quieres comer, amor? -Pregunta cuando abro los ojos tras separarnos.

-Los patrocinadores no enviaron nada, no tenemos comida.

Lo sé, es que mientras tú dormías, revisé unas trampas que colocaste hace unos días. Necesitas ponerte fuerte y recuperarte. Preparé algo. –Dice mostrándome una cacerola pequeña. Peeta consiguió unas ardillas de unas de mis trampas.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaban?

-Las vi cuando estaba con los profesionales, sabía que eran tuyas, así que fueron mi guía para llevarlos a ellos por otros caminos y no te encontraran.

Acaricio su rostro y le doy un beso en sus labios nuevamente.

-No te encontraron ¿verdad? No quiero que salgas sin avisar. Me destruiría perderte.

-¿Justo a mí me lo dices? Deberías mirarte tú misma. –Puedo ver el dolor y desgaste en sus ojos. –Estuviste a punto de perder a nuestro bebé, casi te mueres desangrada. Si no fuera por la medicina… Y aún así no es suficiente.

-Lo siento. Tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante de mi vida. Los amo por igual, así por favor, no te expongas. Hazlo por nosotros. –Llevo su mano a mi vientre.

-Lo hago por ustedes. Te prometo que no me expondré, pero haré lo necesario para que los tres salgamos de la arena y podamos tener a nuestra familia unida.

Se mete conmigo en la bolsa de dormir después de darme de comer, y yo me acurruco en su costado, tratando de ganar unas horas de descanso. Mi casi aborto, me volvió más temerosa y sensible. Debo cuidar de mi hijo, y si eso incluye hacer reposo mientras pueda, me lo permito.

En la madrugada escuchamos un anuncio del banquete. Las esperanzas se renuevan para Peeta, la expresión de tristeza es reemplazada, por una de felicidad.

-No te permito ir. –Le advierto.

-Katniss, es la solución a nuestro problema. Debo intentarlo. No quiero perderlos.

-No iras, Peeta Mellark. Es mi última palabra. ¡Te matarán! ¿Crees que me haces algún favor yendo a una muerte segura?

-Sé defenderme, Katniss.

-No podrás esquivar los cuchillos de Clove. Es rápida y capaz de lanzar mas de uno al mismo tiempo a varios metros de distancia. –Empiezo a llorar, mis hormonas me juegan malas pasadas. –Por favor. Es peligroso. Te prometo que me pondré bien y cuidaré de nuestro hijo. Dejemos que se maten entre ellos y podremos volver a casa.

Peeta seca mis lágrimas y besa mi frente. Me consuela hasta logra calmarme. Por supuesto que me siento débil, pero resistiré por él, porque también nos necesita.

-Quédate conmigo y con él. –Le ruego.

Peeta asiente y me dedica una sonrisa, después baja a mi vientre y levanta la blusa del uniforme.

-Te amamos, hijo. Sé bueno con mamá y no la hagas sufrir. Te necesitamos sano y queremos verte nacer dentro de unos meses, pero por ahora quédate ahí. Te prometo que nunca te abandonaré a ti y a tu mamá.

Siento una patadita justo donde minutos antes, Peeta colocó la mano sobre mi vientre de seis meses.

-Le gusta tu voz. –Digo recordando que siempre patea cuando escucha a Peeta hablarle y cuando yo le canto.

-También la tuya. Los bebés sienten cuando son amados aún antes de nacer, sobre todo por lo padres.

Sonrío y coloco mi mano sobre la suya, sintiendo otra patada más dentro de mi vientre, de un bebé con todas las ganas de vivir.

-¿Te quedarás?

Me mira con ternura y una sonrisa sincera.

-Siempre.

-Nosotros también nos quedaremos contigo.

Me vuelvo a dormir usando el brazo de mi esposo como almohada y abrazados lo más cerca el uno del otro. Ignorando el dolor en mi vientre y rogando porque nuestro hijo sobreviva un día más.

...

-Peeta. –Susurro al despertar mientras busco acurrucarme más contra él. Pero sólo encuentro frío y unas mantas a mis costados. Abro los ojos desesperada mirando a mi alrededor cuando no lo encuentro. Se llevó unas lanzas y mi arco, que no sé cómo va a manejar si no le enseñé como disparar flechas. -¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vuelve! ¡Te dije que no te fueras!

Veo a un costado que escribió con una rama sobre la tierra:

Lo siento. No puedo ver como tú y nuestro hijo van muriendo. Los voy a salvar. Estaré de regreso pronto. Los quiero.

Empiezo a llorar, pero me trato de recomponer rápido debo salvar a Peeta. No puedo permitir que le suceda nada. Si él muere no nos quedará a mí y la criatura que llevó en mi vientre.

Me pongo mi chaqueta, y busco uno de los cuchillos y dos lanzas que Peeta ha dejado. Seguro pensó que no saldría de aquí, pero estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo puede esperar que me quede tranquila esperándolo sabiendo que tal vez nunca volverá?

Me tomo una pastilla para proteger al bebé de caídas o golpes y salgo en busca de mi esposo. Grito su nombre en el camino, no me importa que me encuentren.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, mi miedo aumenta y mi preocupación también. No hay rastro de él en ninguna parte. Sólo puede estar en un lugar, en la Cornucopia.

Caminar cada vez me resulta más difícil, el dolor en mi vientre se hace más intenso y yo no dejo de disculparme con mi hijo por el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo. Le pido que sea fuerte porque debemos salvar a su padre. Debo detenerme varias veces para descansar, pero cuando llego a la llanura, no veo a nadie excepto la mesa con las mochilas de cuatro distritos. Alguien tapa mi boca y me preparo para atacar.

-Tranquila, soy yo. –Peeta, me doy vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos azules y lo abrazo.

-Estás vivo. –Pero Peeta está serio y enojado.

-Eres una idiota, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz suena colérica y veo odio en su mirada mezclada con preocupación.

Lloro más y Peeta se arrepiente de sus palabras.

-Lo siento, Preciosa. No quise decirte eso. –Me abraza y dejo que me envuelva en su calor.

-Me abandonaste. Me prometiste que no te irías. –Le recrimino.

-Y tú pudiste haber muerto por venir aquí. Pueden morir.

-¿Y tú no? ¿Quién de los dos es más cabeza dura, Peeta Mellark?

-Los dos. –Reconoce. Y besa mis labios con pasión. Si, puede ser nuestro último beso así que lo aprovechamos. Después, Peeta me lleva entre medio de varios arbustos robustos. –No salgas. Iré por tu medicina.

-No irás. Volveremos por donde vinimos.

-Ya estamos aquí, Kat. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

-Por favor. –Le digo. Niega con la cabeza.

Me pasa mi arco y mis flechas.

-Si me intentan atacar. Ya sabes que hacer, en caso contrario mantente escondida. Y sal corriendo cuando venga hacia ti.

Peeta me sonríe para después depositar un beso en mi vientre.

-Papi te salvará. –Le dice en tono dulce al bebé. –Cuida de tu mami mientras tanto. –Siento otra patadita fuerte que me hace reír. –Fuerte como la madre. –Dice mirándome a mí.

-Cuídate. –Le digo.

-Prometo que intentaré no ponerme en peligro.

Le paso el cuchillo y las lanzas, que toma sin dudar aunque ya tenía unas consigo.

-Quédate con una lanza por si acaso.

Asiento.

Nos damos un último beso y él se aleja en el momento justo cuando La Comadreja aparece entre los arboles a la llanura. Ruego porque no le haga daño. Preparo mi arco y tenso la cuerda poniéndome en posición si tengo que actuar rápido. La Comadreja ve a Peeta, pero simplemente agarra su mochila y se va mirando con miedo algo que está lejos. Peeta alcanza a agarrar nuestra mochila y colocársela en el hombro justo a tiempo para venir junto a mí. Pero cuando está a unos metros de mí, veo el miedo en su mirada, también a Cato, Clove y Thresh detrás de él decididos a matarlo.

-¡Peeta!

-¡Katniss!

Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Disparo una flecha matando a Clove, pero no ella sigue de pie con una mirada colérica y una de mis flechas atravesando su pecho. Corriendo y más fuerte que nunca. Los otros le siguen los pasos. Mientras Peeta está pendiente de mí y defendiéndose de Cato, siento que unos brazos me toman desde atrás, me inyectan algo y todo se vuelve oscuro.

-¡Katniss! –Su voz es lo último que escucho.

...

Cuando vuelvo a recuperar la consciencia, estoy en una cama de hospital, llevo mis manos a mi vientre pero lo tengo plano, al levantar la bata veo una cicatriz en mi vientre bajo reciente, cerrada con puntos. Empiezo a desesperarme cuando tampoco escucho sus pataditas tras hablarle. Estoy sola en una sala blanca, así que decido salir a buscar a Peeta o al bebé. Los veo en la sala de maternidad. Peeta está sosteniendo al bebé en brazos y me acerco.

-Amor. –Susurro.

Peeta se da vuelta. Deja al bebé en la incubadora y corre hasta mí. Pienso que me abrazará o besará, pero toma mi cuello con sus manos y muy pronto empieza apretarlo.

-Casi se muere por tu culpa, muto asqueroso. –Grita colérica en una voz que no pertenece a él, es una versión malvada de él mismo.

-Peeta.

-No me llames Peeta. No me llames de ninguna manera. Snow me dijo que no confiara en ti, no pudiste ni cuidar de tu propio hijo, mi hijo.

El miedo me invade. ¿Qué le hicieron a Peeta? ¿Por qué cree que yo tengo la culpa de todo?

-Amor. Por favor. Tú me conoces. Soy Katniss… La mujer que amas y tu esposa.

Sus ojos se vuelven dos pozos negros, mientras decide que hacer conmigo.

-Eres un monstruo, una mutación del Capitolio destinada a destruir todo lo que amo. Mi peor error fue enamorarme de ti. Pero estoy a tiempo de enmendar esto. Debes morir. –Dice en tono hueco y yo trago saliva.

Empiezo a llorar y removerme, intentando alejarme del amor de mi vida que ahora quiere matarme, porque me cree un muto.

-Te odio. Ni pienses que podrás escapar.

Me lleva hasta la pared y me estampa contra ella, casi noqueándome.

Cuando él presiona mi cuello con sus manos nuevamente lo hace fuertemente con la intención de ahorcarme. Lo hace hasta casi dejarme sin aire, intento forcejear, empujarlo, pero es inútil, siempre me superó en tamaño y fuerza. Siento que estoy perdiendo la consciencia con rapidez, pero Peeta me suelta de repente permitiéndome respirar a bocanadas.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?

-Te amo. –Murmuro llorando con la garganta adolorida y manteniendo la esperanza de que eso lo haga regresar y recuerde nuestro amor. Sus ojos me miran fijo, pero su expresión se suaviza.

-¡Mientes!

-No me hagas esto, tú también me amas desde los cinco años. ¿Recuerdas que la clase de música me escuchaste cantar? ¿Las miradas que nos dirigimos durante todo ese día? ¿La noche de lluvia que me lanzaste los panes? ¿Cada te amo que te dije? ¿La primera vez que hicimos el amor? ¿El día que nos enteramos que seríamos padres?

Sus pupilas dilatadas vuelven a la normalidad y me doy cuenta que su ataque pasó.

-Te amo. Si me matas te arrepentirás y posiblemente acabes muerto, porque no puedes vivir sin mí. No permitas que Snow te aparte de mí.

Mis palabras tienen el efecto deseado y Peeta se arrodilla frente a mí, con los ojos cerrados. Pide disculpas una y otra vez. Me agacho y me pongo frente a él ignorando el dolor de la cesárea y del ahorcamiento.

Lo beso y él aunque se resiste al inicio me corresponde.

-Quédate conmigo. –Murmuro cuando abandono sus labios.

-Siempre.

Peeta me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza.

-Dios mío ¿qué te hice? Lo lamento, amor. Dime que no te hice demasiado daño.

-No me mataste. –Escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeo con mis brazos, feliz de que mi Peeta haya vuelto.

-No sé que me pasó. El Presidente Snow me inyectó algo y cuando te vi… no me pude controlar.

-¿Qué te inyectó?

-Algo para que te matara evidentemente. Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.

Miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que me hizo. Yo me encargo de quitárselas hasta que consigo calmarlo.

-Quiero verlo. –Le digo.

Peeta asiente y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Me lleva a ver a nuestro hijo. Peeta lo saca de la incubadora.

-La doctora dijo que debemos alimentarlo cada ciertas horas. Nació prematuro. Estará un tiempo aquí, hasta que sea más fuerte y gane peso.

Me siento en un sillón y Peeta coloca con sumo cuidado al bebé en mis brazos.

Veo sus ojos grises mirándome con atención. Su piel es blanca, suave y sonrosada. Su cabello es rubio igual que el de su padre. Es una mezcla de ambos, que da como resultado al ser más perfecto del mundo.

Peeta me pasa una mamadera con leche maternizada llena hasta la mitad.

-¿Lo estabas alimentando?

-Sí. Ahora es tu turno.

-Es hermoso. Se parece a ti. –Peeta sonríe y se arrodilla a un costado de mí.

-Y tiene tus preciosos ojos.

Acaricia el rostro del bebé, quien está mirando la mamadera. Peeta me indica cómo debo posicionarlo para poder dársela y él se prende rápidamente a beber.

-¿Yo puedo darle de mamar? –Pregunto.

-Sí, una vez que las enfermeras te enseñen como hacerlo. –Coloca su mano en mi cuello. -¿Te duele?

-Sí. –Reconozco.

-Debes huir, Katniss. No quiero volver a hacerte daño y Snow te matará.

-No me harás daño y no importa, porque no pienso dejarlos. ¿Qué haremos con nuestro hijo? Necesita atención.

-Lo cuidará tu madre, pero debemos escaparnos tan pronto como él se ponga mejor. –Casi debo leerle los labios para entender lo que me dice.

Asiento y ambos miramos a nuestro hijo tan tranquilo y ajeno a los problemas. Al fin en mis brazos, pero en peligro. Snow le puede hacer cualquier cosa para destruirme.

-Pronto. –Respondo en un susurro.

Le hablamos a nuestro hijo y le prometemos que siempre lo cuidaremos y que lo amamos más a nuestra propia vida.

Pasan minutos y después horas cuando alguien interrumpe en el lugar.

-Que adorable escena. La familia unida. Realmente esperaba verla muerta, Señorita Everdeen, en manos de su amado. Me decepciona un poco.

-Nunca mataría a la persona que amo. –Responde Peeta colocándose frente a mí con la intención de protegernos del Presidente Snow y los Agentes de Paz que lo escoltan. Yo atraigo a mi hijo hacia mi pecho cuando él empieza a llorar presintiendo que algo malo pasará.

-Es una lástima, al parecer las inyecciones no fueron suficientes.

-Déjelos en paz. –Responde Peeta colérico. –Máteme a mí, pero deje a mi esposa y mi hijo vivir.

-¡NO! –Grito invadida por el terror. Me pongo de pie con mi bebé en brazos intentando calamar su llanto que cada es más sonoro. –Máteme a mí y déjelos vivir. Yo fui la que inició el problema en primer lugar ¿recuerda? Yo sólo arrastré a Peeta y él me siguió.

-Ese es el problema señorita Everdeen. Mejor dicho, señora Mellark. Ambos me han causado muchos problemas y deben pagar por ellos. Sólo los saqué de la arena con vida porque no sacrifico la vida de almas inocentes. La muerte de su hijo era tan innecesaria, es un bebé que no tiene la culpa de los padres que le tocaron. Cuando acabe con ustedes dos, lo criaré como si fuera un hijo, o un nieto más.

-No dejaré que eso suceda. –Grito. –Usted jamás pondrá sus manos sobre él.

-¿Prefieren que muera como sus padres, a que viva como un niño del Capitolio? –Sus ojos de serpiente son espeluznante y sonríe satisfecho al ver lo aterrados que estamos.

-Eso creí.

Peeta nos atrae hacia su cuerpo y nos abraza.

-No lo mate. –Le rogamos.

-Les daré un tiempo de gracia para que cuiden de su hijo mientras se recupera. No intenten escapar, los estaremos vigilando. Si ustedes hacen bien las cosas, Rye Mellark Everdeen se salvará y prometo cuidarlo como si fuera de mi propia sangre. En caso contrario, tendrá un destino siniestro, igual que el amor de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce. Disfruten de su tiempo como familia y pareja mientras puedan porque su tiempo juntos muy pronto llegará a su fin. Buenas tardes. Y recuerden esto… las cosas que más amamos son las que nos destruyen.

El Presidente Snow se va como por arte de magia y Peeta y yo quedamos solos.

Nos consolamos los tres como la familia que somos, intentando ser fuertes porque a pesar de saber que moriremos de una forma u otra y dejaremos a Rye huérfano, aún podemos salvarlo, aunque tengamos que entregárselo al enemigo.

…

* * *

Despierto gritando y llorando, queriéndome deshacer del recuerdo de la pesadilla. La habitación está a oscuras y prendo la lámpara para asegurarme que estoy en la habitación de mi nueva casa y no en la continuación del horrible sueño vivido que experimenté.

Rozo mi vientre y me alegra encontrarlo plano, incluso sin ninguna cicatriz al levantar la tela del pijama. Suspiro aliviada, pero con el miedo latente.

Eso me pasa por no dormir con Peeta.

Ahora pienso que no importa lo que opine mi madre, yo no lo dejaré en las noches. Lo necesito, y él a mí. Las pesadillas se han vuelto peores para ambos desde que llegamos al distrito. Mi novio me confesó las horribles pesadillas que tuvo en los ratos que ha dormido desde que regresó y la falta que yo le hacía.

Aunque soñar que mi novio es atacado por otras personas, no es novedad. Es la segunda vez que sueño con bebés en peligro. En la pesadilla de anoche, el bebé era Prim. Ahora es mi propio hijo con Peeta. No sólo eso, soñé que Peeta me odiaba e intentaba matarme por una sustancia que le inyectaron en la sangre, pero yo lograba volverlo a la realidad.

Mis peores miedos, enamorarme, casarme, formar una familia para luego perderla.

Me enamoré, y ahora que estoy de novia con esa persona, mi mayor miedo es que ese amor se convierta en odio, e incluso que me deje que de querer y me abandone. No faltan razones. No puedo darle una familia, un futuro con muchos hijos corriendo por la casa, como los desea la gente normal. Me puedo casar con él, pero no quiero hijos ahora que Snow nos tiene bajo amenaza, seguro los elegirá como futuras víctimas de su venganza si las cosas no salen como él quiere. También tengo miedo de perderlo como sucedió con mi padre.

Mis pensamientos son un torbellino, todo lo que yo tengo guardado dentro se refleja en la peor pesadilla que tuve nunca.

Sin dudarlo, tomo el IPhone. Seguramente molestaré a Peeta. Pero estoy tan asustada, que lo único en lo que pienso es en hablarle. Contesta rápido y casi me siento aliviada al escuchar su voz. Parece que hace rato está despierto porque su voz no suena adormilada.

-Katniss. ¿Qué pasó?

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta, porque no sé qué contestarle.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, y al parecer tú tampoco. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí. –Respondo. -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Qué pasa con la advertencia de tu madre?

-Ella no importa. –Contesto.

Ya veré como me las arreglo después con ella. Podría hablarle de mis pesadillas y que Peeta es el único capaz de calmarlas. No le puedo decir otra cosa, porque si lo hiciera, no me dejaría estar con él.

-Ven, amor. Te espero.

-Gracias.

Está a punto de cortar cuando vuelvo a hablar.

-Espera, Peeta.

-¿Sí?

-Tú me amas ¿Real o no real?

-Real. Más a que mi propia vida. Pero eso ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No respondo.

-Katniss, habla.

-No soportaría que dejarás de amarme y me odiaras. –Confieso recordando la pesadilla, donde él intentó matarme.

-No digas tonterías. Yo te amo y siempre lo haré. Bajo ningún punto de vista te odiaría. Me estás preocupando. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me cuentas que sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con tu pesadilla?

-Sí.

-No sé qué soñaste pero nada de eso es real. Puedes pasar la noche conmigo, yo tampoco la estoy pasando bien. Nos ayudará a ambos.

-Ahora bajo. Te amo, Peeta.

…

Corto la llamada y busco la bata de satén del pijama para cubrirme con ella. Tan pronto como estoy frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abro y lo veo sentado en la cama que por fortuna es de dos plazas. Abre sus brazos para mí apenas me ve y me refugio en sus brazos una vez que me ubico a su lado. Esto era lo que necesitaba para saber que todo está bien, que no estoy embarazada, ni tuve un bebé que quedaría huérfano pronto porque Peeta y yo moriríamos, que Peeta no me odia por culpa de algo que Snow le inyectó y que nunca me hará daño, porque su amor por mí es más grande que todo. Empiezo a llorar y Peeta me consuela.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te afectó?

Me pregunta dándome besos en el rostro y el cabello.

-Soñé que éramos esposos y yo estaba embarazada de seis meses.

-¿Y eso es una pesadilla?

Niego con la cabeza.

-No. Pero lo que pasó si lo era. Estábamos nuevamente en los Juegos del Hambre. Y yo estaba mal porque casi perdí al bebé.

Peeta se tensa y me abraza más, como si compartiéramos el mismo miedo. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Él también teme perder a sus hijos.

-Y tú cuidabas de nosotros. Anunciaron el banquete y yo te prohibí ir, pero tú fuiste igual porque la medicina que nos enviarán dependía la vida de mí y nuestro hijo. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta que no estabas, me desesperé y empecé a gritar.

-¿Se invirtieron los papeles? –Dice divertido.

-Algo así. –Contesto. Él se refiere a que lo drogué para poder huir y que no me siguiera mientras iba a salvarlo. En el sueño fue al revés. –Lo siento, Peeta. Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te di jarabe para dormir y tú despertaste viéndome en un charco de sangre a tu lado.

Se estremece.

-Prefiero que no me lo recuerdes. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre eso y ninguna de ellas acaba bien.

Elevo mi rostro y lo miro apenada.

-Ya, Kat. No pasa nada. Ya te perdoné eso por el hecho de que lo hiciste para salvarme la vida y volviste casi ilesa.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

-Hubiera muerto, pero no por la infección. Yo mismo hubiera acabado con mi vida, porque no pude protegerte.

-No me gusta que hables así.

-Tú harías lo mismo, aunque me duela. Estuvimos a un segundo de suicidarnos.

-Por amor.

-Por amor.

Sus labios encuentran los míos rápidamente. Estaba tan confundida en los juegos, y ahora todo está claro para mí, el amor me motivó a sacrificar mi vida por él, una y otra vez. Casi consigo olvidarme de lo que me trajo hasta su habitación.

Cuando se aparta me pregunta porque por un segundo dudé de su amor y le cuento todo, es la única persona con la que me puedo descargar.

-Fui a buscarte a la cornucopia y te molestaste, me dijiste que me mantuviera oculta hasta que volvieras y me despediste con un beso, le prometiste a nuestro hijo que lo salvarías. Cuando estabas viniendo hacia mí, nos cercaron y nos sacaron de la arena. Cuando desperté, estaba sola en una habitación, y descubrí que ya no tenía a mí bebé en mi vientre y que me practicaron una cesárea y sentía mucho dolor. Salí al pasillo hasta que los encontré en el área de maternidad. Pero, cuando te llamé, dejaste al bebé en la incubadora y me miraste, tus ojos estaban completamente negros y…

-¿Y?

Lo miro con miedo, intentando convencerme de que fue una pesadilla y que Peeta sería incapaz de lastimarme. Acaricia mi rostro y seca mis lágrimas.

-Viniste hacia mí. Dijiste que yo era una mutación del Capitolio, un monstruo del que te debías deshacer, que fue un error enamorarte de mí, que no pude proteger nuestro hijo… Intentaste matarme ahorcándome. No eras tú. Snow te inyectó algo para que me hicieras daño y pude hacer que volvieras a ser tú mismo.

-Oh, mi amor. –Murmura preocupado. –Ahora lo entiendo. –Me dice y me atrae más hacia su pecho. –Katniss, te respeto y amo tanto que sería incapaz de lastimarte.

-Pero, se sintió tan real.

-No lo fue.

-Eso no es todo, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que me hiciste te sentiste muy culpable y llorabas. Logré tranquilizarte y me dejaste ver al bebé. Era hermoso, tenía cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos grises. Pero cuando llegó el presidente nos dijo que estaba muy decepcionado porque esperaba encontrarme muerta, y tú lo enfrentaste y nos protegiste mientras yo sostenía a nuestro hijo, que por cierto empezó a llorar. Snow nos aseguró que nos mataría y que de nosotros dependía la vida del bebé, si intentábamos escapar o hacer las cosas mal, pagaría por nuestros actos, y si le obedecíamos, cuando llegará nuestro fin, él se quedaría con el niño y lo criaría como un hijo o un nieto. Sería un habitante del Capitolio. No importaba lo que hiciéramos nuestro hijo estaría en sus manos de una forma u otra. Tengo miedo, Peeta. Tengo miedo que no crean que actuamos por amor como insinuó Gale hoy. Tengo miedo que Snow te haga daño. Tengo miedo de quedar embarazada y que Snow utilicé al bebé en contra nuestra. Tengo miedo de que nuestras familias paguen por nuestros errores. Tengo miedo de que me dejes sola…

No termino de hablar, estoy temblando y llorando al rememorar la pesadilla y todo lo que la misma implica. Peeta me besa nuevamente porque sabe que sólo eso me ayudará. Descubrió que eso me tranquiliza después de una mala noche.

-No temas. Nunca te dejaré sola. Te protegeré a ti, a tu familia, a nuestra familia. Mientras nos mantengamos unidos estaremos a salvo.

Fijo mi mirada en la suya y roza con sus labios mis parpados y mis mejillas absorbiendo mis lágrimas y pese a lo extraño que resulta es un gesto tierno y celestial, que me hace sentir completamente amada y protegida por este chico. Él destierra de mi mente cualquier duda o temor que pude haber albergado en mi mente.

-Te amo. –Murmura.

-Yo también te amo. –Digo más relajada. Peeta y sonríe y busca su IPhone.

Yo lo observo con curiosidad mientras toca la pantalla táctil del mismo y busca los auriculares para insertarlos en su lugar correspondiente del dispositivo.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto y asomo la cabeza para poder ver lo mismo que él.

-Música. –Es todo lo que dice. –Alguno de nuestro equipo llenó nuestros dispositivos de canciones. Hay artistas que nunca en mi vida escuché. Tiene sentido, porque es música que se originó mucho tiempo antes de que la sociedad dejará de ser civilizada y se destruyeran entre ellos mismos con tantas guerras, virus creados en laboratorios y mutaciones destinada para diezmar pueblos enteros y los desastres naturales que acabaron con más personas de las que nos imaginamos. Debo reconocer que tenían buenos artistas con hermosas voces. Creo que tú hubieras podido ser una de ellas de vivir en ese mundo más libre, o lo serías de vivir en el Capitolio.

-No me interesa compartir mi talento con nadie, Peeta. Solamente contigo y mi familia.

-Nadie te obligará, puedes hacer otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Estaba pensando que escribieras o aprendieras a tocar algún instrumento, no necesariamente que cantaras. Después lo verás. Ahora necesitas relajarte. No soy muy bueno cantando así que…

Con cuidado coloca el agarra orejas de uno de los auriculares y el otro se lo pone él y escuchamos lo que escogió.

Me recuesto en su pecho y nos rodeamos con nuestros brazos.

 _ **Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,**_

 _ **Tú dormida entre mis brazos,**_

 _ **Y mirarte en el silencio.**_

 _ **Sólo si pudiera dibujarte,**_

 _ **Una escena de mis sueños,**_

 _ **Donde siempre estás presente.**_

Sonrío, veo que Peeta también lo está haciendo y no deja de mirarme. Subo mi cabeza hasta ubicarla en su hombro apoyo mi frente en su mejilla. Peeta gira la cabeza para besarla y vuelve a la posición anterior.

 _ **Con sólo tenerte aquí,**_

 _ **Decirte lo que yo siento.**_

 _ **Es que me gusta tu cara,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu pelo**_

 _ **Soñar con tu voz cuando**_

 _ **dices te quiero.**_

 _ **Me gusta abrazarte,**_

 _ **Perderme en tu aroma.**_

 _ **Poder encontrar en**_

 _ **tus ojos el cielo.**_

 _ **Me gusta tu risa,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu boca.**_

 _ **Me gusta creer que**_

 _ **por mí tú estás loca.**_

 _ **Como quiero que**_

 _ **Sientas conmigo la calma.**_

 _ **Y cuando llegue la noche,**_

 _ **Cuidarte el alma.**_

-¿Me estás dedicando esta canción?

-Sí. Al menos creo que nos representa en las noches.

 _ **Como despertar en la distancia,**_

 _ **Sin tu piel junto a la mía,**_

 _ **Amando tu fotografía.**_

 _ **Podemos mandar**_

 _ **besos con el viento,**_

 _ **Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo,**_

 _ **Contar un día más.**_

 _ **Con sólo tenerte aquí…**_

 _ **No sabes lo que me faltas…**_

 _ **Es que me gusta tu cara,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu pelo**_

 _ **Soñar con tu voz cuando**_

 _ **dices te quiero.**_

 _ **Me gusta abrazarte,**_

 _ **Perderme en tu aroma.**_

 _ **Poder encontrar en**_

 _ **tus ojos el cielo.**_

 _ **Me gusta tu risa,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu boca.**_

 _ **Me gusta creer que**_

 _ **por mí tú estás loca.**_

 _ **Como quiero que**_

 _ **Sientas conmigo la calma.**_

 _ **Y cuando llegue la noche,**_

 _ **Cuidarte el alma.**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo,**_

 _ **Y sin darnos cuenta,**_

 _ **Estaré en tu puerta**_

 _ **Diciéndote otra vez…**_

 _ **Es que me gusta tu cara,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu pelo.**_

 _ **Soñar con tu voz**_

 _ **Cuando dices te quiero.**_

 _ **Me gusta abrazarte,**_

 _ **Perderme en tu aroma.**_

 _ **Poder encontrar en**_

 _ **Tus ojos el cielo.**_

 _ **Me gusta tu risa,**_

 _ **Me gusta tu boca.**_

 _ **Me gusta creer que**_

 _ **por mí tú estás loca.**_

 _ **Como quiero que**_

 _ **Sientas conmigo la calma.**_

 _ **Y cuando llegue la noche,**_

 _ **Cuidarte el alma.**_

-Es hermosa. –Digo cuando acaba. –Pero yo ya estoy loca por ti y te vine a buscar en medio de la noche.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta como si no lo supiera.

-No me hagas repetirlo. –Bromeo.

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real? –Esta vez es él quien lo pregunta.

-Real.

Unimos nuestras manos y después de unos besos con canciones de varios artistas de fondo, nos disponemos a dormir.

Peeta apaga el IPhone y lo deja en la mesa de luz.

-Ayer me puse a escuchar música relajante para conseguir dormir, me ayudó, pero si pasamos todas las noches siguiente de esta forma, sólo me bastará con verte durmiendo pacíficamente a mi lado.

-Nuestras pesadillas suelen ser sobre perdernos. –Agrego, él dijo eso sobre mí ahora tiene un significado importante para ambos.

-Por suerte, prácticamente no las tenemos cuando estamos juntos.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

-Buenas noches, Katniss.

No tardamos en conciliar el sueño, por el cansancio de días que arrastramos tras nosotros. Los juegos nos destruyeron para siempre, nunca volveremos a ser los mismos.


	26. CAPITULO 16: PROBLEMAS

**CAPÍTULO 16: PROBLEMAS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Me siento frente a Peeta en el suelo. Estamos jugando con Prim al estanciero frente a la chimenea encendida.

Están discutiendo sobre unas propiedades de Peeta que ella quiere agregar a su lista. Es muy gracioso verlos discutir sobre esto. Los miro sonriendo porque sin importar las dificultades que pasemos, mis seres queridos están a salvo por ahora. Finalmente llegan a un acuerdo y Prim le compra a Peeta propiedades con su "dinero". Peeta estira la mano y acaricia mi rostro.

-Preciosa, tu turno. –Dice mi novio volviéndome nuevamente a la realidad.

Ha pasado un mes y medio y han venido doctores del Capitolio hace dos días a quitarle el yeso. La lesión está curada lo único que debe hacer es cuidarse por un tiempo de no hacer actividad que suponga mucho esfuerzo y seguir con la medicación. Pero puede moverse y trasladarse normalmente lo que supone un alivio para todos.

La gente del Capitolio alabó el trabajo de mi madre con el paciente, sin ella, no se hubiera recuperado tan rápido. Ellos venían a verlo una vez a la semana y no era suficiente. La rehabilitación la hizo en su totalidad con ayuda de mi madre y Prim que en este tiempo han recibido libros, DVDs, material multimedia, y siguen haciendo cursos virtuales por internet, que las orientó y orienta de una forma más completa en la medicina y los diversos tratamientos. El doctor jefe quedó tan impresionado con el conocimiento y talento de ambas, que las está ayudando a ampliar sus conocimiento para ponerlos en práctica si es necesario, en un Distrito se necesita al menos algunas personas con la mejor preparación en medicina, y teniendo en cuenta que son familiares de la nueva vencedora se les dio la posibilidad que nadie tiene aquí. Y ellas están felices con todo lo que aprenden, porque tendrán más medios y conocimientos para atender los habitantes del Distrito.

El noviazgo va cada día mejor. Apenas tenemos pesadillas porque pasamos todas las noches juntos. Mi madre se opuso al comienzo, pero cuando le dijimos los motivos y tras escucharme dos noches seguidas gritando y llorando en sueños, terminó cediendo y se dio cuenta que separarnos era la peor opción.

Por supuesto, nos tocó participar en la "charla", que consistió en hacernos prometer que seríamos responsables y que en lo posible evitáramos quemar etapas sin estar seguros.

Lo cual se traduce a: nada de cosas de adultos dentro de la casa.

Él me respeta, a veces nos damos besos en las noches y nos acariciamos, pero paramos cuando vemos que estamos sobrepasando un límite. Se toma muy en serio su promesa de llegar a eso cuando ambos estemos seguros y tomemos las precauciones necesarias.  
Nos hemos podido conocer tanto en estas semanas que podría hasta decir cuales cosas se le daban mal cuando tenía cuatro años, cada accidente que tuvo en la cocina de la panadería, el peor reto de su madre hacia él, como fueron sus hermanos con él cuando llegó a la familia, sus defectos y virtudes, aunque tiene más de las segundas. Cada día nos amamos más y estamos más seguros de elegirnos.

Por otro lado, Prim y Peeta parecen hermanos. Se preocupa por ella tanto como yo. Siempre que Prim llega se ponen a hablar de cómo le fue en la escuela.

Ella se siente mal porque ahora que es "rica" todos la respetaban apenas gané y los que siempre la maltrataron por ser de La Veta, ahora quieren juntarse con ella por interés. Como ella los rechaza y se queda con el pequeño grupo de amigos que tenía y que le son fieles, le dicen cosas humillantes: que su hermana y su cuñado son unos asesinos, que le debería dar vergüenza estar en una familia con tan malas influencias, que ahora que es rica se debe creer muy superior a ellos (comerciantes) y que los discrimina.

Le gastan bromas pesadas, le tiran cosas y mucho más. A veces llega llorando a casa.

Peeta, yo y mi madre la consolamos y le decimos que no les tiene que hacer caso, que los debe ignorar y salir adelante, aunque el fondo mi único pensamiento es ir a la escuela con el arco y carcaj de flechas y amenazarlos para que la dejen vivir en paz. Odio verla sufrir.

Un día invitamos a los amigos de Prim a casa cuando mi hermana estaba en la casa de un enfermo con mi madre, Peeta y yo que les dijimos que la cuidaran mucho y que cualquier cosa que pasara queríamos estar al tanto.

No permitiré que mi hermana sufra por culpa de algunos cretinos que se creen con derecho de meterse con ella.

Mamá y yo empezamos buscarla a la salida de la escuela en días diferentes. Peeta me dijo que también se encargaría de eso cuando se recuperara y ahora que está como antes, me va acompañar cuando vaya a retirarla.

Pedimos una cita con la directora de la escuela para la semana próxima. Debemos conseguir que las autoridades protejan su integridad y eviten estos eventos y que mejor manera de convencerlos es que vaya no sólo la madre, sino los vencedores a reclamar por un mejor trato.

Nos temen, puede que Haymitch sea el borracho del Distrito Doce, pero yo maté a muchas personas, motivo por lo cual me temen. A Peeta también aunque un poco menos, porque él se gana el cariño de las personas fácilmente. Tal vez el hecho de ser tan convincente con las personas sin perder el control ayude en la reunión, porque estoy segura que podrá detenerme cuando esté perdiendo los estribos.

Seguimos jugando, riendo y haciendo intercambios o ventas falsas entre los tres.

Mamá nos trae jugos, galletas y bollitos de pan que preparó Peeta hoy. Lo hizo solo, porque por unos días quiere sentirse útil ahora que puede moverse.

Peeta me pasa uno de los panes rellenos con mucho queso.

-Gracias. –Le digo.

Una vez, Alex trajo una cesta completa con pan para nosotros y yo me devoré todos los bollos de queso en las siguientes horas. Mi novio me miraba sonriendo y descubrió que son mi debilidad. Desde entonces los días que ha horneado con ayuda de Prim o mi madre me ha consentido y los que no ha pedido a su familia que trajera de la panadería. Pero ninguno se compara a los que prepara Peeta para mí, ha ido más lejos y les agrega en ocasiones perejil y jamón cocido, como hizo con este que ahora tengo en mi mano y estoy comiendo.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hornear? –Pregunto.

Yo soy tan mala en la cocina que me prometió enseñarme cuando se recuperara.

-Cuando quieras. –Me contesta. –Te tendré que enseñar de cero, así que espero que seas buena alumna.

-Todos esperamos eso, Peeta. No queremos que la Chica en Llamas provoque un incendio y destruya la casa. –Se burla mi hermana.

-Tranquila, Prim. Creo que podré tenerla bajo control. ¿O no, Kat? Sin embargo, sería más preocupante que terminemos intoxicados por su culpa.

-No es gracioso. –Lo reto.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Nadie dijo que fuera gracioso. Morir intoxicado es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona.

-Más vale que te retractes de lo que dijiste o te arrepentirás, Mellark.

-Prim empezó. –Se justifica.

-Lo sé. También va para ti, Primrose.

-Yo… creo que mamá me llamó. Iré a ver que quiere.

Y se escapa tan rápido como un pájaro.

-Traidora. Cobarde. –Grita Peeta mientras la ve escapar. Él está a punto de irse pero lo sujeto del cuello y lo estampo contra la alfombra del suelo. Eso lo toma por sorpresa, del mismo modo que las cosquillas que le hago en sus puntos débiles, cuello, estomago y espalda.

-Me las pagarás. –Le grito dedicándole una sonrisa diabólica.

Sin embargo, la batalla no es unilateral. Rodamos contra el suelo cambiando de posición de ataque, golpeándonos suavemente y haciéndonos cosquillas que hacen que nos riamos y movamos como serpientes evitando obstáculos al tiempo que pedimos por clemencia para después volver atacar al otro por pura venganza. Un ida y vuelta que podría no acabar nunca, si no nos cansáramos al cabo de unos quince minutos.

Peeta queda ubicado sobre mí cuando ambos nos rendimos intentando recuperar aire y serenarnos, pero preparados por si uno de los intenta algo más. Me mira de una forma tan intensa que me recuerda a la noche que perdimos el control por culpa de la bebida.

Se inclina hacia mí y levanto el rostro, nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se unen. Sin necesidad de palabras el beso se vuelve cada vez más profundo y hambriento.

Nos detiene un carraspeo muy familiar podría ser de Prim o mi madre, y mi novio gira el rostro con los labios rojos y mojados. Yo sólo miro a Peeta y escondo la cabeza en su cuello, pensando que es mi madre y nos matará por besarnos así.

-Gale. –Dice Peeta en tono frío, molesto por la interrupción. Tardo en procesar lo que dice. –Hola.

Al dejar a la vista mi rostro y veo a Gale, junto a Prim asustada intercalando miradas entre nosotros y el intruso.

No he sabido absolutamente nada de él desde que acabaron los festejos, aunque suene horrible, no me preocupé por él después de cómo nos trató a Peeta y a mí.

En este tiempo he podido construir mi relación con Peeta; pasar tiempo con mi hermana; reconciliarme con mi madre, decirle que ahora la entiendo y me siento horrible por como la traté en el pasado; estar con Madge, que lamentablemente siempre dejé un poco de lado por mantener a mi familia; también establecer amistad con los hermanos de Peeta y Elizabeth; jugar con el sobrino de Peeta y cuidarlo, cada vez que sus padres lo traen para que pase tiempo con su querido tío al que tanto extrañó.

Si se considera también lo que sufrimos y la responsabilidad que nosotros, los Trágicos Amantes cargamos sobre nuestras cabezas, no me dio tiempo para pensar en nada que en mi pequeño nuevo mundo de vencedora y en todas las nuevas personas que entraron a mi vida.

-Perdón. –Se disculpa mi hermana. –Le dije que no los molestara, pero no quería irse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto extrañada.

Me aferro a mi novio y ambos nos sentamos. Mi rostro está complemente ruborizado y es inútil ocultarnos. Nos vieron.

Nos ponemos de pie tomados de la mano. Pero tan pronto como eso sucede Gale arremete contra Peeta y lo golpea en la cara y el pecho, lo empuja hasta que cae al suelo.

Grito y ya es muy tarde, porque mientras él lo golpea, mi novio con sus reflejos rápidos se defiende y le da más duro si es posible.

-Mamá, mamá. -Grita Prim saliendo de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

Mientras yo intento separarlos porque mi miedo de que le haga daño a mi Peeta es muy grande.

-Peeta, detente. Gale suéltalo. No le hagas daño, Gale. Dejen de pelear, maldición.

Golpeo a Gale con mis propias manos y le tiro cosas pero es imposible detenerlo. Lloro de frustración porque temo por Peeta, no quiero que retroceda en su recuperación, íbamos bien y ahora tiene el rostro rosado por los futuros moretones y Gale por momentos aplasta sus piernas.

Peeta quiere detenerse pero su oponente está loco y no le queda otra opción que defenderse ante cada ataque verbal y físico.

Sí, incluso mi ex amigo lo insulta, me insulta, dice obscenidades, que vienen claramente de un odio exacerbado.

-¡Basta! -Grito harta de escucharlos discutir y ver cómo golpea a mi novio.

Ahora empiezo a ser más consciente de lo que esto significa...

Snow tenía razón. Haymitch también.

Gale se obsesionó conmigo.

Eso no hace más que empeorar nuestra situación frente al Presidente de Panem e incluso la relación que Peeta y yo tenemos.

Una persona obsesiva es altamente peligrosa.

Lo próximo que siento es un fuerte golpe en mi rostro cuando me interpongo entre ambos. Me ciega momentáneamente por el dolor y posteriormente una persona me toma entre sus brazos. El olor a canela, harina y queso impregnado en su ropa es inconfundible.

-Peeta...

-¿Te duele mucho?

Asiento. Él me atrae hacia su pecho y me alza.

-Eres un maldito. Mira lo que le hiciste. ¿No te enseñaron a no golpear a las mujeres sin motivo y respetarlas?

Siento que le propina una patada a quien seguramente es Gale.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros, o juro que te mataré. Haymitch encargate de él. -Dice de modo autoritario. Hay que ver de donde un chico aparente tan pacífico saca fuerzas para imponerse y salir victorioso, sólo por proteger a alguien.

-Sí, chico. -Responde mi mentor. -Sabía que causaría problemas tarde o temprano. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nos vio jugando y basándonos. Creo que no esperaba encontrarme aquí cuando decidió venir. -Dice con voz entrecortada.

Mi mentor llegó tan rápido. Seguro Prim lo llamó desde su IPhone o el teléfono fijo.

-Katniss, dime que te duele.

Creo que se sienta en el sofá conmigo en su regazo.

-¿A mí me preguntas? Mírate tú.

Veo su rostro y cuello lleno de zonas rojas que muy pronto serán moretones de varios colores, y sangre que sale por las comisuras de sus labios. Lo único que me consuela es que Gale está peor. Mi chico es muy fuerte y valiente. No ataca sin motivo, pero tampoco se deja pisotear, menos cuando algo me involucra.

-Estaré bien una vez me curen y descanse.

Promete con voz débil.

Yo siento que toda mi cabeza retumba por el golpe que me propino Gale. Y no sé si me duele eso, o darme cuenta que por tres años consideré "amigo" a la persona equivocada, a una persona a la que verdaderamente no le importó y que es capaz de lastimarme y hacer daño a las personas que amo.

Se acabó para siempre. Ni siquiera hacía falta la advertencia de Snow.

Hoy oficialmente, él mismo acabó con la confianza que le tuve en algún momento. Ahora lo quiero lejos de mi vida y la de las personas que amo por decisión propia.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **La relación de Peeta y Katniss se está cimentado cada día más.**_

 _ **La amistad con Gale acabará por algo grave y no una orden del Presidente Snow.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y la humillación de cierta persona. :v**_

 _ **Al principio pasaba algo más (una discusión entre los tres) para llegar a la pelea, pero lo quité de esta parte ya cuando estaba escrito y decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo más adelante.**_

 _ **#SíAlBullyingAGale xD**_

 _ **Además, pensé que él no hablaría, sino que actuaría de esta forma al estar furioso. Y le puse mucho diálogo, así que no me convenció que se quedará sin hacer nada tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Peeta y Katniss en el bosque.**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


	27. CAPÍTULO 17: PANADERÍA

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17: PANADERÍA**

 **POV** **PEETA**

* * *

-¿Estás listo, amor?

Me dice mi hermosa novia desde dentro fuera de mi habitación.

Ella se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y llenar un bolso con cosas para hacer un picnic a donde sea que quiera llevarme. Me prometió que me mostraría ese misterioso y especial lugar cuando pudiera movilizarme por mi cuenta.

Debo reconocer que estoy muy ansioso. Es nuestra primera cita oficial. Con todo lo sucedido no hemos tenido citas, ¿para qué? Si no podía movilizarme correctamente, debía cuidarme y estoy viviendo en su casa y durmiendo con ella cada noche. Lo que más ansiaba de mi alta medico era esto. Ahora Katniss y yo tendremos más libertad para hacer todo lo que queramos juntos.

-Sí, puedes pasar.

Ella entra sonriendo, usa un vestido que le llega a las rodillas color negro con escote en "V" y es suelto de la cintura para abajo. Tiene algunos detalles en blanco en los bordes de las mangas largas, la falda, el cuello y una especie de faja con moño en la espalda. Lleva unas botas negras cortas para poder caminar cómoda en el bosque, también me dijo a mí que me pusiera un par de botas cómodas. El cabello suelto cae en hermosas ondas alrededor de su rostro. Me siento en la cama sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y finalmente su rostro. Ella se ruboriza.

-Wow. Katniss, estás preciosa…

-¿Me arreglé tanto para que me dijeras preciosa?

-No me dejaste terminar. –Continuo. –Se ve extremadamente sexy, señorita Everdeen.

Y es verdad, se ve tan atractiva y sexy. Más que de costumbre con ese vestido perfectamente adaptado a su cuerpo.

-El vestido lo encontré en una de las maletas me dejó Cinna, una que me dijo que era para ocasiones especiales.

-¿Así qué está es una ocasión especial? Cinna tiene buen gusto. Ese vestido es perfecto para ti.

Katniss se acerca a mí y se sienta en mi regazo, yo la rodeo con mis brazos. Apoya su frente en la mía.

-Gracias. –Contesta colorada por la vergüenza. Ella es tan tímida en algunos aspectos. Beso su mejilla y después deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-No digo nada más que la verdad.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque me gustas de la forma que sea.

-Tú también. Incuso cuando estábamos en la cueva y tú estabas herido no perdías tu encanto.

Me río.

-Teniendo en cuenta mi situación eso es un halago.

-Me gusta tu ropa. Tal parece que vamos a juego.

Me puse una camisa blanca y pantalón negro de jean.

-Tal vez nuestras mentes estén conectadas. –Bromeo.

-Eso creo.

-Podemos ir cuando quieras. –Le digo.

-¿Estás ansioso por saber la sorpresa que tengo para ti?

-Mucho. Por eso me gustaría que fuera ya. Estoy seguro que amaré el lugar que deseas mostrarme. ¿Tengo que llevar alguna cosa? ¿Ropa de más, o algo?

-Ya me encargué. Lo que necesitas está en el bolso.

-Te debo compensar todo lo que haces por mí de alguna manera

-No, estamos a mano.

-Da igual. Tú has cuidado de mí todo este tiempo y yo no he podido hacer mucho por ti.

-Tú te encontrabas mal. Además si hiciste algo por mí, mantener mi escasa cordura intacta, hacerme feliz, y enseñarme a amarte cada día más, cuando años atrás me prometí no hacerlo. Es mucho, Peeta.

-Ya, pero no refiero a eso ¿lo sabes?

-Poco a poco podrás ir haciendo más cosas. Esta salida es una prueba, si sientes cualquier molestia o te sucede algo volvemos, en caso contrario tengo varios planes para nosotros.

-No vale preguntar cuales son ¿verdad?

-Creí que llegamos a ese acuerdo cuando te lo propuse en la estación del Distrito Nueve.

-Sí y yo lo acepté.

Deposito un suave y corto beso en su cuello, ella se estremece y veo como se eriza su piel. Amo cuando pasa eso, me hace sentir que tengo un poder sobre ella que nadie más tiene. El mismo que ella tiene sobre mí. Me siento correspondido y no existe nada mejor que ese sentimiento.

Katniss empuja mi cuerpo y me dejo caer en la cama sabiendo muy bien lo que pretende. Nuestra dosis diaria de besos al despertarnos, que hoy no me dio por estar apurada para arreglar todo para nuestra primera cita.

Sus labios se encuentran con los míos y por supuesto que no me resisto. ¿Cómo hacerlo si es Katniss la que me besa? Nos besamos por tal vez unos cinco minutos hasta que ella se aparta y me dice:

-Hora de partir. Pasaremos por la panadería en el camino. Me gustaría comprar algunos postres y dulces para llevar.

-Tú mandas.

Nos despedimos de Prim y Gwen. Es día sábado así qué salvo las personas que tienen comercio nadie trabaja. La madre de Katniss consiguió trabajo en el pequeño hospital del Distrito, empieza dentro de dos semanas y se dividirá el tiempo para atender allí y en la casa, porque hay gente que no puede pagar demasiado por el servicio médico y como ahora tenemos posibilidades, ninguna familia de Vencedores depende del dinero para sobrevivir, el Capitolio nos deposita una fortuna por mes a los Vencedores y como quedamos de acuerdo con Katniss decidimos hacer un bien a la comunidad, Prim y su madre no cobran los servicios que ofrecen a sus pacientes de La Veta. Y yo he empezado a hornear pan, tartas y galletas para las personas más pobres, un proyecto que inicié con Katniss esta semana, las Everdeen me dicen que familias necesitan más comida o pasan por crisis graves y se la llevamos una o dos veces a la semana.

* * *

En la panadería nos encontramos con mis padres.

Mi padre nos sonríe y saluda amablemente. Sin embargo, mi madre nos fulmina con la mirada y nos mira con un odio atroz. La ignoramos y yo atraigo a Katniss a mi costado. Quiero que se sienta segura y protegida, porque estoy seguro que no se quedará callada mucho tiempo.

-Hijo es una sorpresa verte fuera de la casa. –Mi padre se acerca nosotros y nos abraza. –Y con Katniss.

Mi padre adora a mi novia.

-¿Cómo estás, hija?

-Bien, gracias. Sólo queríamos dar un paseo con Peeta. Saludarlos y que lo vieran así ahora que le dieron el alta médico, puede salir y hacer todo sin problema. ¿Dónde está Rye? Hace una semana que no lo vemos.

-El semestre termina, está muy ocupado estudiando. Es su último año, se está esforzando mucho. Ahora se fue a la casa de un amigo porque el lunes rinden. Pero vuelve en la tarde noche.

-Mándale saludos por parte de ambos. –Le digo. –Dile que lo extrañamos y que le deseamos suerte.

-Eso haré.

La regla de los Vencedores que una vez que ganamos tengamos doce, o diecisiete años, dejamos de estudiar porque ya no lo necesitamos para nuestro futuro. El vencedor más joven vivo fue Finnick Odair que ganó con catorce años. Pero en promedio, los vencedores tienen de quince para arriba, por lo cual dejar la escuela no supone ningún inconveniente en el desarrollo educativo y de conocimientos básicos.

Katniss y yo estamos felices de haber dejado la escuela. Sabemos lo que piensan de nosotros y no nos gustaría estar en la mira de otros alumnos o que nos teman porque hemos matado personas. Nosotros mismos nos sentimos culpables, a pesar de ser necesario para salvarnos. Para la mayoría somos unos asesinos. Lo peor de la situación es que Prim sufre las consecuencias, pero Katniss y yo lo solucionaremos. Muy pronto.

-Ya no se les notan tanto los moretones.

-Ha pasado una semana, papá. La medicina y cremas del Capitolio ayudan.

Katniss sólo tiene una zona amarilla y violeta muy clara en el ojo izquierdo y su mejilla y yo la saqué peor tengo moretones en varias partes del rostro, los brazos y el pecho. La sangre que salió de mi boca fue un hematoma que me provocó uno de sus puños en la zona de la boca. Pero yo dejé peor a Gale y no me arrepiento.

Él empezó la pelea y no voy a permitir que le haga daño a Katniss o hiera sus sentimientos nuevamente con sus acusaciones. La respetará por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo hará.

Por un lado quiero entenderlo y no puedo. Si estuviera en su lugar no reaccionaría así nunca. Porqué yo si amo a Katniss, con toda mi vida y mi corazón y sería incapaz de lastimarla a ella o a las personas que ama.

Hace tres años me di cuenta que él tenía interés en Katniss, me pareció raro ya que eran tan parecidos físicamente, y pensé que los Hawthorne y los Everdeen eran familia. Y después no tuve ninguna duda, no había parentesco, ellos eran amigos y a Gale le gustaba ella, pero Katniss nunca mostró interés el chico de La Veta.

Ella siempre tuvo su mirada fija en mí y yo en ella. Al parecer la historia de Gwen y Leonel -el padre de Katniss- se ha repetido en nosotros. Bien dice el dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen.

-Te advertí muchacho, que ella te traería problemas. -Grita mi madre. -¿Cuando te darás cuenta que ella es una golfa? Déjala y búscate una chica guapa comerciante. Tu noviecita no te merece.

-¡La única mala aquí eres tú! -Grito furioso. -Solamente te metes con Katniss porque era pobre. A mí nunca me importó cuál fuera mi diferencia social con ella y con nadie. No juzgó a las personas por su origen, sino por cómo son como personas. Yo amo a Katniss. Ella me ama. No me importa que medio mundo esté en contra nuestra. Siempre supe que terminaría con ella aún antes de los juegos y ahora que estamos juntos no la dejaré ir. Estaremos juntos toda la vida, le pese a quien le pese. Nunca fuiste una madre para mí. No te hagas la perfecta madre frente a las cámaras cuando siempre fuiste lo contrario. Me odiaste siempre y no dudaste en demostrármelo. Si tuviera que escuchar a alguien, no serías tú. Déjanos vivir nuestra vida en paz. Ahora soy feliz como nunca lo he sido y todo gracias a mi novia, Katniss Everdeen. Lo que tú pienses me da igual. Les doy dinero para que puedan mejorar la panadería, hacer arreglos en la casa y todo lo que necesiten y tú eres la única que no me lo agradece y exige más. Siempre te importó más el dinero, que tu propia familia.

Katniss mira asustada y sorprendida la escena, digo sin soltarla. Ella odia verme tan molesto y lo sé. Sabe que soy más pacífico, pero no se puede ser así con alguien como mi madre. Cuando era niño, le tenía miedo, hasta que crecí y no permití que me maltratara y me impuse, porque me di cuenta que era la única manera para conseguir que mínimamente me respetara. No sirvió de mucho, si bien los ataques físicos acabaron, los verbales siguieron presentándose, pero ya no era el mismo niño miedoso de antes, yo y mis hermanos aprendimos a ser fuertes a la fuerza, aunque siempre fui yo el que más sufrió. Sobra decir ella nos maltrataba cuando papá no estaba, y él no se enteró de eso hasta que fuimos un poco más grandes y hablamos. De estar en casa él siempre evitaba que pasara a mayores porque nos amaba a los tres.

Mi padre le ordena a mi madre:

-¡Vete!

-¿Vas a permitir que Peeta maltrate a su propia madre? ¿Qué tipo de educación es esa?

-La que le enseñaste tú. A defenderse de los ataques injustificados. Ahora te irás y yo seguiré atendiendo.

Mi madre mira con odio a mi padre. No es noticia verlos discutir, hace años que no se aman, ni son un matrimonio. Duermen en habitación separadas y el resto del día se ignoran olímpicamente salvo que sea para pelear sobre todo cuando mi padre la descubre tratándonos mal por cualquier cosa. Mi padre es demasiado bueno, como para echarla a la calle, sabiendo que no tiene donde ir porque nadie la soporta. Y él no se va de la casa para no dejarnos solos en manos de la bruja de su esposa. He estado pensando seriamente en el asunto en la última semana. Tal vez ellos podrían mudarse conmigo a mi casa, al menos Will y Rye vivirían en paz. Mi hermano mayor está casado, así dejé de preocuparme por él en ese sentido.

Ellos no necesitarían trabajar por obligación porque yo tengo dinero suficiente. Y mi madre bueno, deberá aprender a arreglárselas sola, tal vez así empiece a valorar a su familia y lo importante que es.

Mi madre se va casi echando humo de lo enojada que está.

El ambiente se relaja, Katniss ya no luce tan tensionada y me permito soltarla un poco. Katniss y yo pedimos a mi padre que nos dé algunas cosas, una tarta dulce, rosquillas, panecillos, galletas, entre otras. Me sorprendo por la cantidad que pide, pero no digo nada.

Ella nota mi curiosidad, y se ríe. Unos minutos después mientras mi padre acomoda todo en una caja con manija, me da un beso, el cual otros clientes presencian porque llegaron algunas personas después de nosotros.

-Uno de estos días te vendré a ayudar, papá. -Le digo cuando nos estamos despidiendo. -Me hará bien. ¿Crees que mamá acepte?

-Por ahora está complicado. -Reconoce. -Ella cree que lo traicionaste. Déjala, se le pasará. Algún día se resignará a que tu felicidad no es la que ella quiere para ti. Si lo soportas puedes venir cuando quieras, hijo. Tú y Katniss son bienvenidos.

-Quiero ayudarlos. Prometo venir cada vez que pueda.

Mi padre y mis hermanos no quieren depender de mí económicamente, ellos siguen trabajando en sus emprendimientos para ganarse la vida, aunque han recibido ayuda económica mía, para hacer arreglos o conseguir algo que necesitaban y antes no podían comprar. Para los arreglos de la panadería y la casa en la planta superior, contraté a dos mineros de La Veta, que me recomendó Gwen, los cuales en su tiempo libre son albañiles y hacen muy buen trabajo. Así que les conseguimos los materiales y mi antiguo hogar quedó como nuevo según mi padre, sellaron grietas, el techo está protegido para que la humedad no afecte las estructuras, se pintaron por completo las paredes y techos. No he visto la planta superior, pero ahora que estoy aquí, la planta baja y el exterior de la casa quedaron geniales.

Mi padre me da un abrazo para despedirme y después hace lo mismo con Katniss.

-Disfruten de la salida. -Nos susurra. -Y gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo.

-Él me hace feliz a mí. -Contesta ella. -Le quiero dar lo mismo.

-Lo sé. -Contesta mi padre. -A los dos se los ve muy bien juntos, espero que sigan así. Merecen ser felices después de todo lo que vivieron.

-Gracias, papá. -Le digo.

Veo a Katniss asentir y después de despedirnos nos vamos con varios pares de ojos puestos en nosotros.

No les prestamos atención. Siempre hablarán de nosotros bien o mal.

Somos el nuevo cotilleo de todo Panem.

* * *

 _ **A/N: La madre de Peeta es una bruja. -.-**_

 _ **Sé que prometí que sería del lago, pero viene a continuación. Antes quería poner estas cosas como las familias han seguido la vida desde que Peeta y Katniss llegaron, y esa forma de ayudar a los demás, que los nuevos vencedores encontraron.**_

 _ **Pronto habrá capítulo. Su primera cita. :3**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que planea Katniss?**_

 _ **No parece que fuera para pasar sólo unas escasas horas ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_ **  
** _ **Lucy.**_

 _ **P.D.: Si quieren algo especial para la primera cita de los tortolos, díganme en sus comentarios. Y lo consideraré dentro de mis ideas ya existentes.**_


	28. CAPÍTULO 18: PRIMERA CITA

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: PRIMERA CITA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Entrar a una zona prohibida con Peeta se siente raro, nuevo, pero satisfactorio. Cuando cruzo la valla le pido a Peeta que me pase las cosas y lo ayudo a salir del Distrito Doce teniendo el cuidado que no se clave ninguna punta filosa. Mi padre hizo unos agujeros en el suelo por los que hasta una persona con más contextura física puede salir. Él me enseñó todos cuando empecé a acompañarlo al bosque.

Cuando llega a mi lado, lo abrazo y le doy un beso agradecida por no prohibirme venir aquí e incluso acompañarme sin queja alguna, después de todo lo sucedido con Snow. Peeta me corresponde el beso y yo sonrío contra sus labios, sintiéndome libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Feliz porque por primera vez estoy dispuesta a compartir esa libertad con alguien por propia voluntad. También estoy expectante y nerviosa porque volveré a mi lugar sagrado después de años esta vez con una compañía distinta.

Ese lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos, pero con Peeta podré soportarlo, él sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Prim nunca quiso venir conmigo y a Gale no lo hubiera llevado en ninguna ocasión. En realidad nunca tuvimos tanta confianza, nunca le conté cosas íntimas de mi pasado, y él tampoco me contaba las suyas.

Con Peeta es distinto me he abierto tanto en tan poco tiempo, él me trae paz y confío en él lo suficiente para saber de que no me juzgará por mis acciones, ni las considerará tontas. Para él todo en mí es especial, hasta las cosas que cualquiera consideraría despreciables, él trataría de entenderlas porque es así, siempre se pone en el lugar de los demás.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que nos apartamos. Nos hemos vuelto adictos a los besos desde esa noche. Aunque en estas semanas no nos hemos permitido ser demasiado intensos porque mi madre nos hubiera matado.

-Te amo mucho. –Le digo. –Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

Peeta se aleja depositando un beso en mi coronilla y toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Si te hace feliz venir aquí, no soy quien para detenerte. Te acompañaré siempre que quieras.

-En ese caso procura dedicar mucho tiempo a mí.

-Te dedico tiempo desde los cinco años, amor. Créeme que no pretendo que eso cambie ahora, con la diferencia de que tengo más excusas para estar contigo ahora que somos novios. ¿A dónde me piensas llevar? –Dice sonriéndome. Parece emocionado por poder aquí.

Peeta sostiene el bolso y lo cuelga sobre sus hombros. Aún con nuestras manos unidas, me adelanto y lo guío a la derecha por donde se que encontraré a mitad de camino un sendero en el medio del bosque. Una zona más deshabitada de arboles y ramas, donde hay menos posibilidades que Peeta se caiga o tropiece.

Cada vez que lo pienso me sorprende el esfuerzo que hago y como me las ingenio para que Peeta sufra lo menos posible, se recupere, o se salve. Lo mismo que él hace conmigo. Si me pongo a relacionar mi historia con la de otra pareja pienso en mis padres. Ellos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro, se amaban y se cuidaban mutuamente a pesar de venir de clases sociales diferentes. Ahora por extraño que parezca la historia de un amor imposible que acaba rompiendo las barreras que los separan, se repite con nosotros.

Llegamos a destino tras hacer dos paradas para que Peeta descanse. Él insiste en que puede seguir, pero me doy cuenta cuanto le cuesta como es natural en su situación. Nos ponernos a beber agua, comer algo dulce y charlar abrazados en la sombra que nos proporcionan los arboles, hasta que ambos nos recuperamos y seguimos. Lo último que queremos. Sólo quedan unos cincuenta metros cuando me ubico detrás de mi novio y le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo largo de tela.

-¿Qué haces? –No intenta liberarse de mí mientras hago dos nudos por detrás de su cabeza para asegurarme que no vea nada.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa. –Me pongo frente y beso sus labios parándome de puntillas, y tomo sus manos entre las mías. – ¿Confías en mí?

-Ciegamente. –Bromea porque ahora mismo anda a ciegas.

-Te llevaré de la mano, no te dejaré caer y te diré si se cruza algo en el camino para que lo esquives.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de empezar a caminar agarro el bolso que Peeta tiene en la mano, también ato la bolsa con las cosas de la panadería a las manijas del bolso, lo cuelgo en mi hombro y vuelvo a sujetar a mi novio guiándolo hacia el camino más seguro y esquivando piedras y ramas hasta que el sol hace acto de presencia una vez que salimos de los confines del bosque.

Y entonces lo veo todo. El claro, el lago y la casa en el extremo opuesto de donde estamos. Siento un dolor en mi pecho, al recordar lo que viví aquí y lo poco que ha cambiado el lugar desde que vine por última vez. Mi padre se fue, ese fue el motivo por el deje de venir.

-Katniss…

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y entonces vuelvo a recordar que no estoy sola. Que Peeta vino aquí para contenerme también. Le saco rápidamente la improvisada venda pero él continua con los ojos cerrados. Obedientemente me espera a que le dé la orden.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

-Sí. –Contesto.


	29. CAPÍTULO 18: PRIMERA CITA (Completo)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: PRIMERA CITA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 **-PARTE I Y II-**

* * *

Entrar a una zona prohibida con Peeta se siente raro, nuevo, pero satisfactorio. Cuando cruzo la valla le pido a Peeta que me pase las cosas y lo ayudo a salir del Distrito Doce teniendo el cuidado que no se clave ninguna punta filosa. Mi padre hizo unos agujeros en el suelo por los que hasta una persona con más contextura física puede salir. Él me enseñó todos cuando empecé a acompañarlo al bosque.

Cuando llega a mi lado, lo abrazo y le doy un beso agradecida por no prohibirme venir aquí e incluso acompañarme sin queja alguna, después de todo lo sucedido con Snow. Peeta me corresponde el beso y yo sonrío contra sus labios, sintiéndome libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Feliz porque por primera vez estoy dispuesta a compartir esa libertad con alguien por propia voluntad. También estoy expectante y nerviosa porque volveré a mi lugar sagrado después de años esta vez con una compañía distinta.

Ese lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos, pero con Peeta podré soportarlo, él sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Prim nunca quiso venir conmigo y a Gale no lo hubiera llevado en ninguna ocasión. En realidad nunca tuvimos tanta confianza, nunca le conté cosas íntimas de mi pasado, y él tampoco me contaba las suyas.

Con Peeta es distinto me he abierto tanto en tan poco tiempo, él me trae paz y confío en él lo suficiente para saber de que no me juzgará por mis acciones, ni las considerará tontas. Para él todo en mí es especial, hasta las cosas que cualquiera consideraría despreciables, él trataría de entenderlas porque es así, siempre se pone en el lugar de los demás.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que nos apartamos. Nos hemos vuelto adictos a los besos desde esa noche. Aunque en estas semanas no nos hemos permitido ser demasiado intensos porque mi madre nos hubiera matado.

-Te amo mucho. –Le digo. –Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

Peeta se aleja depositando un beso en mi coronilla y toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Si te hace feliz venir aquí, no soy quien para detenerte. Te acompañaré siempre que quieras.

-En ese caso procura dedicar mucho tiempo a mí.

-Te dedico tiempo desde los cinco años, amor. Créeme que no pretendo que eso cambie ahora, con la diferencia de que tengo más excusas para estar contigo ahora que somos novios. ¿A dónde me piensas llevar? –Dice sonriéndome. Parece emocionado por poder aquí.

Peeta sostiene el bolso y lo cuelga sobre sus hombros. Aún con nuestras manos unidas, me adelanto y lo guío a la derecha por donde se que encontraré a mitad de camino un sendero en el medio del bosque. Una zona más deshabitada de arboles y ramas, donde hay menos posibilidades que Peeta se caiga o tropiece.

Cada vez que lo pienso me sorprende el esfuerzo que hago y como me las ingenio para que Peeta sufra lo menos posible, se recupere, o se salve. Lo mismo que él hace conmigo. Si me pongo a relacionar mi historia con la de otra pareja pienso en mis padres. Ellos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro, se amaban y se cuidaban mutuamente a pesar de venir de clases sociales diferentes. Ahora por extraño que parezca la historia de un amor imposible que acaba rompiendo las barreras que los separan, se repite con nosotros.

* * *

Llegamos a destino tras hacer dos paradas para que Peeta descanse. Él insiste en que puede seguir, pero me doy cuenta cuanto le cuesta como es natural en su situación. Nos ponernos a beber agua, comer algo dulce y charlar abrazados en la sombra que nos proporcionan los arboles, hasta que ambos nos recuperamos y seguimos. Sólo quedan unos cincuenta metros cuando me ubico detrás de mi novio y le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo largo de tela.

-¿Qué haces? –No intenta liberarse de mí mientras hago dos nudos por detrás de su cabeza para asegurarme que no vea nada.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa. –Me pongo frente y beso sus labios parándome de puntillas, y tomo sus manos entre las mías. – ¿Confías en mí?

-Ciegamente. –Bromea porque ahora mismo anda a ciegas.

-Te llevaré de la mano, no te dejaré caer y te diré si se cruza algo en el camino para que lo esquives.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de empezar a caminar agarro el bolso que Peeta tiene en la mano, también ato la bolsa con las cosas de la panadería a las manijas del bolso, lo cuelgo en mi hombro y vuelvo a sujetar a mi novio guiándolo hacia el camino más seguro y esquivando piedras y ramas hasta que el sol hace acto de presencia una vez que salimos de los confines del bosque.

Y entonces lo veo todo. El claro, el lago y la casa en el extremo opuesto de donde estamos. Siento un dolor en mi pecho, al recordar lo que viví aquí y lo poco que ha cambiado el lugar desde que vine por última vez. Mi padre se fue, ese fue el motivo por el deje de venir.

-Katniss…

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y entonces vuelvo a recordar que no estoy sola. Que Peeta vino aquí para contenerme también. Le saco rápidamente la improvisada venda pero él continua con los ojos cerrados. Obedientemente me espera a que le dé la orden.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

-Sí. –Contesto.

Me deja ver sus impresionantes ojos azules como el cielo ahora mismo. Su mirada se clava en la mía ya que estoy frente a él, sonríe y tomándome por sorpresa me da un dulce beso que no tardo en corresponderle con todo el amor del mundo.

-Peeta… –Murmuro contra sus labios. – ¿Por qué me besas?

-Eres mi novia, sólo quería hacerlo. Además no creo que el lugar sea más hermoso que tú.

Sonrío y ambos abrimos los ojos.

-Eso fue tierno. Pero no puedes decirlo si no lo ves primero. Da la vuelta y observa.

Peeta está de cara al bosque, así que tomo su mano y hago que gire. Cuando sus ojos se clavan el lago puedo ver la fascinación en su mirada. Nunca vio algo así en directo, excepto en la arena. Definitivamente el lago no es tan grande como el de allí pero abarca gran superficie, y como en la arena el agua es tan clara que cumple la función de espejo. Se refleja la casa que se encuentra a pocos metros, el cielo e incluso los arboles más altos.

-Amor, es… mágico, perfecto. ¿Es real?

-Más real que nosotros mismos. Yo reaccioné igual la primera vez que vine.

-Un pequeño paraíso en medio de tanta pobreza y destrucción. Ahora entiendo porque nunca trajiste a nadie. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú eres la única persona que apreciaría este lugar tanto como yo, o mi padre. Además, él me trajo porque yo era importante para él, y ahora tú eres importante para mí. Me pareció correcto.

Había más. Sin embargo, si lo decía me quebraría y no quería empezar nuestra cita mal. Peeta besa mi frente y me dice que sigamos.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, hasta las orillas del lago cercándolo y dirigiéndonos hasta la cabaña.

-Tenían hasta una cabaña. –Dice Peeta sorprendido.

-Sí, es simple pero acogedora. Hace años que no vengo, me preocupa que haya sufrido algún daño por el descuido.

Peeta me mira cómplice.

-La reacondicionaremos, así podremos tener un lugar para quedarnos de vez en cuando. ¿Por eso trajiste tantas cosas? Las mochilas y el bolso pesan bastante.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer una limpieza en la cocina, el baño, una habitación, cambiar las sabanas de la cama y esas cosas. Sé que no es… apropiado de una cita… pero si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que pasáramos la noche aquí y debemos dormir en algún lado.

-¿Pasar la noche? –Peeta entrecierra los ojos y después se ríe. –De acuerdo, eso me encantaría.

-¿Aunque sea en una casa pequeña llena de telarañas y polvo?

-No soy aracnofóbico, ni alérgico y cualquiera de las dos cosas se quita. ¿Qué tal si empezamos por entrar en la cabaña, ver el estado de la misma, comer algo, decidir por dónde empezar y ponernos a limpiar?

-Tal vez nos tome todo el día.

-Lo sé, por eso empecemos ahora. En caso contrario tenemos la tienda de campaña y los dos sacos de dormir que agarraste en el camino. Por cierto ¿Cuándo los trajiste?

-Hace dos días en la mañana, fui hasta esa parte del bosque y volví al distrito. No quería cargar con todo hoy hubiera sido muy sospechoso. Venía planeando esta salida desde hace tiempo, le pedí a Effie que me enviara varias cosas para acampar y traer a la cabaña. Además quería asegurarme de encontrar el camino más seguro para venir contigo.

-¿No te cruzaste con Gale? –Pregunta preocupado.

-No. –Lo tranquilizo. –Es su horario de trabajo, además tú estabas durmiendo, llegue antes de que despertaras, por lo poco que demoré.

-Bien. No te quiero cerca de él, después de lo que te hizo.

-¿Vas a comparar lo que te hizo, con lo que me hizo?

-Lo mío fue casi un accidente porque me interpuse entre ambos. Me preocupa más que te haga daño a ti.

Acaricio su rostro justo donde los puños y uñas de Gale dejaron marcas.

-Yo no lo quiero volver a ver, Peeta. Nunca más, si es posible. Ya no es ni siquiera un amigo para mí, es un desconocido que quiere lastimar al hombre que amo por alguna estúpida obsesión. Eso no se lo puedo perdonar. No perdonaré a nadie que te hiera a ti, a Prim, o mi madre. No permitiré que nadie los toque sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Se supone que yo debería protegerte. –Sonríe.

-Lo haces todo el tiempo. –Digo demostrando mi afecto hacia él y lo agradecido. –Aunque no somos una pareja normal… Porque eso es lo que hacemos nosotros. Nos protegemos el uno al otro.

Peeta me abraza y yo cierro los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias, amor. Evidentemente no somos una pareja normal. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido. Esas cosas que te hacen única son las que me enamoran cada día más de ti. –Entierra su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Debes ser el único. Me soportas todo, hasta cuando soy violenta contigo.

-No lo volviste a hacer desde que iniciamos los Juegos del Hambre y créeme cuando te digo que no imaginaba fueras a creer, aunque no esperaba que me doliera tanto lo que sucedió justo después de la confesión.

Al fin, Peeta habla de ese día. La primera vez, le quitó importancia y evadió el tema. Siento tristeza al saber que lo hice sufrir. Al parecer, él se da cuenta del error que cometió al abrir la boca de más. Se preocupa constantemente por no hacerme sentir culpable, o triste. No quiere que me sienta responsable por lo que le pasa.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No importa, te entendí. Además, te disculpaste esa noche en el tejado ¿Cuántas veces más lo harás? –Me responde tranquilo.

 _Hasta que esté a tu altura y me perdone a mi misma el haber sido tan idiota hasta la mitad de los juegos. Peeta por primera vez estaba junto a mí. Podía hablarme, conocerme, tomarme de la mano, abrazarme. ¿Pero que hice yo? Tratarlo secamente sin abrirme a él, diciéndole que no debíamos fingir que éramos amigos todo el tiempo. Desaprovechando los últimos días antes de los juegos que tuvimos juntos, que en caso de que él hubiera muerto en el baño de sangre, hubiera pensado que lo odiaba cuando no era así, solamente no quería encariñarme con él para después tener que ser enemigos en la arena, también hubiera muerto pensando que no lo amaba y que lo despreciaba. Que él no era importante para mí. Y eso para alguien que ama tanto a una persona, debe ser horrible._

No lo digo en voz alta, pero lo pienso.

-Vamos a comer algo y disfrutar de este hermoso día de verano. No quiero que sigas pensando cosas que no tiene sentido revolver de los Juegos del Hambre. La cabaña la vemos en seguida.

Nos sentamos sobre la hierba, Peeta toma una manta de un bolso y la pone en el suelo. Empezamos a sacar la comida y las bebidas y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro de cara al lago. Me acerco a su boca y lo beso para después apartarme.

-Esta es mi sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿El beso? –Pregunta.

-No, tonto. Ya lo sabes. –Bromeo. –Comer frente al lago, por supuesto.

-Por más tentadora que sean estos tentempiés, no me apetecen ahora mismo.

-Me decepcionas ¿tanto esfuerzo para nada?

-Claro porque comprar en mi panadería y buscar comida en tu casa, te tomó tanto trabajo…

Lo miro malhumorada y me lanzo sobre él y lo hago caer hacia atrás junto conmigo. Lo empiezo a atacar con cosquillas, he descubierto sus puntos débiles y los aprovecho a mi favor. Peeta me los devuelve y cambia de posición arriba mío. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, hasta que nos cansamos de pelear y Peeta hace algo que me toma por sorpresa. Me besa. Y yo sin dudarlo por un segundo, le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y lo atraigo hacia mí. Sus labios son dulces y a la vez apremiantes. Recuerdo los tímidos besos que nos dábamos al comienzo y como la situación cambió hasta ahora.

-¿Era esto lo que querías? –Murmuro contra sus labios mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mucho mejor. –Murmura y tal como esa noche en el Capitolio o en el tren muerde mi labio inferior. No me quedo atrás, le sigo la corriente porque no hay nada que quiera más que estar así con él. Solamente la incapacidad de llevar aire a los pulmones nos separa. Aún así nuestras frentes quedan juntas y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Te amo. –Murmuro.

-Te amo. –Responde.

Ambos sonreímos felices. Me sorprende darme cuenta de lo encerrados que ambos nos sentíamos en el Distrito Doce y como estar fuera del Distrito consigue liberarnos de todas aquellas preocupaciones que no nos dejan ni siquiera dormir.

Continuamos comiendo y hablamos para conocernos más, después armamos la tienda de campaña con las instrucciones de la hoja que viene adjunta, Peeta tiene más práctica, me dice que cuando estaba con los profesionales les ayudó a armar varias. Cuando ella está preparada metemos las bolsas, mochilas y bolsos allí dentro.

-Katniss es enorme. –Comenta Peeta sentado frente a mí mientras reviso todo lo que traje para la limpieza.

-No tenía idea. Le pedí a Effie que me enviara una para nosotros dos. Pero ¿entran como seis personas?

Y todavía tiene dos zonas que podrían considerarse living y otro lugar para guardar los bolsos. Depende el tamaño de quienes estén pueden entrar ocho personas perfectamente.

-Creo que Effie quería que estuviéramos más cómodos a pesar de no saber que uso le daríamos. –Digo.

-Tal vez. –Responde. -¿Quieres que vaya a la cabaña? ¿Tiene llave o algo?

-Sí. Y traje lubricante para la cerradura.

Le paso las llaves original y copia a Peeta más el lubricante en aerosol. Me dice que volverá enseguida y deposita un beso en mi frente.

Aprovecho para cambiarme de ropa y dejarle otra muda de ropa oscura a Peeta, remera y pantalón común de jersey, era ropa suya antes de los juegos y la trajo a mi casa.

Ganamos los juegos, nos volvimos ricos pero eso no nos ha cambiado, a veces usamos la ropa de antes sobre todo cuando estamos dentro de casa o el cuarto, en vez de tirarla a la basura como nos diría Effie, después de recuperarse de un infarto, claro.

Peeta vuelve minutos después y me dice que la pudo abrir sin problemas, aunque al comienzo se atoró. Me dice que tal vez sea mejor cambiar la cerradura en cuanto tengamos oportunidad.

Dejo que él se cambie dentro y después él me ayuda a cargar el bolso grande. Tal como supuse la cabaña está llena de polvo y telarañas por todos lados, tampoco me extrañaría encontrar roedores muertos y vivos por aquí, Peeta y yo nos cubrimos con barbijos para evitar que el polvo nos afecte y unas gorras de sol para atrás. Me dirijo al living, todo está intacto con plásticos o mantas cubriendo los sofás y sillones. Peeta no me ha soltado la mano desde que salió de la carpa. Cuando lo hace es para abrir las ventanas y airear la cabaña, revisamos las otras habitaciones. Mientras los recuerdos que viví aquí con mi padre vuelven. Peeta me abraza y sé que es porque estoy llorando. Por eso odiaba venir aquí, la muerte de él me afectó tanto que nunca fui incapaz de pisar este lugar sola. Peeta me alza y me lleva fuera. Camina hasta el lago conmigo a cuestas y me coloca en el suelo, después me invita a sentarme nuevamente sobre la manta y me sienta en su regazo mientras yo sigo llorando. Me empieza a dar cortos besos por mi rostro para calmarme.

-¿Sabes? Puedo venir con mis hermanos a limpiar y dejar como nueva la cabaña mientras tú te quedas tranquila en el distrito. No creo que nos tome mucho tiempo, no es tan grande y de todos modos necesitaré ayuda para mover los muebles y hacer algunos arreglos.

-¿En serio lo harías?

-Sí, cariño sé cuanto te cuesta enfrentar algunas cosas de tu vida desde que murió tu padre y ahora con los Juegos del Hambre… No merecías pasar por todo esto siendo tan pequeña. No estás sola y nunca más te volverás a sentir así, porque yo estoy contigo y siempre te cuidaré mientras viva. Lo superarás, Katniss. Yo te ayudaré. Paso a paso ¿sí? Hoy vinimos a este lugar que te trae tantos recuerdos de la persona que amaste, aunque fuera difícil para ti… solamente por mí. Te juro que lo valoro, pero vamos despacio. Apuesto todo a que no hiciste el duelo como debiste, simplemente te volviste dura y fría para hacerles creer a los demás que nada de eso te afectaba y no hacerlos sufrir, incluso para convencerte a ti misma que lo habías superado. Yo te vi como cambiaste desde el momento que le lancé los panes, dejaste de ser la niña frágil para dar todo por tu familia. Pero ¿Quién te cuidó a ti? ¿Quién te consoló? Debí acercarme a ti antes, fui muy cobarde. Lo siento.

Peeta acaba su monologo sintiéndose culpable y me cuestiono que soy una estúpida por arruinar nuestra primer cita.

Miro a mi novio. Ya dejé de llorar, con Peeta estoy a salvo y protegida de todo mal. Acaricio su rostro con el mismo cariño que me destilan sus palabras.

-Ya discutimos esto. No eres un cobarde, eres muy valiente. Tienes razón en todo. Por años me escude bajo una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. No quería preocupar más a Prim, podría haber hablado con Madge pero creí que era mejor no dejar salir ese dolor y evité todo aquello que me recordará a mi padre muerto. Pero cuando tú me abrazaste en la arena y dormíamos juntos o me consolabas y cuidabas… me recordaste a él. Mi padre era así con mi madre, también nos protegía y se preocupaba mucho por Prim y yo. Pero era muy cariñoso con su esposa y siempre le demostró lo mucho que la amaba… como tú conmigo.

Sonrío y Peeta también.

-Le hubieras agradado más allá de lo que dije sobre que buscaría formas de matarte por lo sucedido en la arena.

Peeta se ríe.

-Y él me hubiera agradado. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él alguna vez, parece un buen hombre por todo lo que me has dicho sobre él hasta ahora.

-Lo era… por eso me abrí a ti, cuando nadie logró eso, y encontré la calma que necesitaba a tu lado en el peor lugar existente, la arena. Siempre y cuando tú estuvieras conmigo todo estaba bien. Tal vez sea el destino, que conspiró a unirnos desde siempre pero el momento llegó cuando menos lo esperábamos.

-Yo también lo creo. Y el destino se me adelantó cuando ya estaba completamente decidido a hablarte.

-No me has hablado de eso. Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál era el plan de ustedes dos.

-Oh eso. Bueno… Todo comenzó el mes anterior a los juegos. Yo le dije a Madge que quería hablar contigo y ella se puso feliz.

-Ese mes siempre te encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba. –Recuerdo.

-Sí, estaba tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado. El problema es que en esos recreos cuando me decidía, te veía con Madge y cuando yo me acercaba de repente aparecía Gale y desistía. Gale nunca me cayó demasiado bien, supongo que era un sexto sentido.

Y tú sólo te quedabas ahí unos minutos. Yo volteaba a verte y te ruborizabas y yo poco después también por la intensidad con la que me observabas y porque desde entonces ya estaba enamorada de ti a pesar de no reconocerlo.

-Y yo te sonreía y tú apartabas la mirada unos segundos al suelo.

-Pero a veces cuando te volvía a ver ya no estabas o no me mirabas más, hasta varios minutos después. ¿Me quería hablar entonces?

-Me moría de ganas.

-Lo hubieras hecho.

-Espera no acabe la historia. Dos semanas antes de los juegos enfermaste de gripe y no fuiste por una semana. Durante esos días, yo me sentaba en el almuerzo con Madge y hablábamos de ti, ella iba a verte día por medio y por supuesto siempre me decía si mejorabas o no. Ella se sentaba sola, así que también estábamos juntos en las clases ocupando el mismo pupitre. El profesor de historia nos dijo que debíamos formar grupos de tres o dos personas y que empezáramos a agruparnos para ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que haríamos. De todas formas teníamos dos semanas para hacer un informe completo y después exponerlo. Madge y yo decidimos hacerlo juntos y por supuesto tú estabas incluida. Madge anotó su nombre, el tuyo y el mío en la lista que nos pasaron. Debo reconocer que estaba nervioso, pero ese hubiera sido nuestro comienzo si no hubiéramos sido cosechados.

Lo miro francamente sorprendida y entonces ato cabos sueltos.

-Madge estuvo muy misteriosa los días después que me integré a la escuela. Pero no fue el profesor esa semana y lo único que supe fue que teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntas y con un compañero más y que el día de entrega se atrasaba. Eras tú.

-Exacto.

-Te hubieras ahorrado una herida en la mano, toda la desconfianza que te tuve y mi comportamiento agresivo inicial de ser así. En ningún momento hubiera pensado que actuabas. –agrego.

-Lo sé. Pero ya te dije que tenía toda la lógica que desconfiaras de mí. Si no te amara y fuéramos a los juegos y yo quisiera ganar, también te vería como una amenaza.

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor, pero tú no eres así. Eres diferente al resto de la media de chicos que viven el Distrito, e incluso podría decir Panem.

-¿Eso debo tomarlo como un halago?

Peeta sonríe y entrecierra los ojos sin apartar su mirada de mí.

-Katniss Everdeen no halaga cualquiera.

-Me alegra, no quiero que halagues a nadie más de esta forma.

-Cuenta con ello.

Empiezo a reír y finalmente digo:

-Entonces no importa el camino tomado, nosotros estaríamos aquí juntos.

-Precisamente.

-Espero no haber arruinado nuestra primera cita.

-No, Katniss. Tenemos todo el día por delante. Si quieres podemos hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Y a mí.

Nos quedamos un rato largo mirándonos sin hacer nada más.

Encontramos en el otro el amor y la felicidad, y nada podría haber cambiado eso.


	30. CAPÍTULO 19: NOTICIAS DEL CAPITOLIO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: NOTICIAS DEL CAPITOLIO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde nuestra cita. Nos ayudó a liberarnos de nuestras preocupaciones el hecho de ir al bosque, le empecé a enseñar a nadar, lo básico durante ese día y el siguiente. Nos conocimos mucho más. Parece que nunca se acaban los temas para discutir con él, él es divertido y amable y yo trato de seguirle la corriente. Nunca me divertí tanto con nadie, ni me sentí tan amada y protegida desde la muerte de mi padre. Nunca amé a nadie hasta que apareció él y cada día ese sentimiento no hace más que crecer.

Cada vez que me besa o su piel hace contacto con la mía siento que el mundo se detiene, que podría desaparecer el universo entero menos él y yo, y que todo estaría bien.

-Te amo. –Murmuro en su oído suavemente cuando empieza mover sus parpados lentamente como señal de que ha despertado. –Buenos días, cariño.

Él abre los ojos y me observa sonriendo mientras yo me mantengo recostada contra su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Kitten. –Dice con cariño en su voz. Desde que me puso ese apodo en nuestra cita se ha quedado. No me molesta, por el contrario. Se siente especial, nadie me ha llamado de esa forma, es algo entre nosotros dos. En cambio, él me dijo que si quiero puedo llamarlo por su segundo nombre, pero que los apodos tontos que algunos le ponían en base a su primer nombre, y yo nunca lo llamaría de una forma que él odiara.

Me acerco para besarlo como cada mañana. Nos quedamos un largo rato en la cama así abrazados y besándonos, hasta que escuchamos la voz de Prim del otro lado de la puerta.

-Katniss, Peeta.

Los labios de Peeta dejan de moverse contra los míos y se aleja de mí un poco

-Yo voy. –Le advierto a mi novio.

Tomo una bata que me pongo encima del pijama. No porque me sienta desvestida, de hecho llevo puesto pantalón largo y una camiseta sin mangas, pero es tan fina la tela que al salir de la abrigada cama siento frío.

-¿Prim? –Pregunto al abrir la puerta y verla nerviosa. –¿Qué pasa?

-Madge está aquí. Quiere verlos a los dos.

-¿Y eso es malo? Es nuestra amiga. ¿Me vas a decir que sucede, Prim?

Antes de que mi hermana pueda contestar, Peeta está detrás de mí.

-¿Qué sucede? –Esta vez es Peeta quien lo pregunta. No se ha puesto bata pero está completamente presentable, a excepción de su cabello ondulado alborotado que tanto adoro, siempre se le desordena cuando pasa mucho tiempo recostado o por el viento fuerte.

Se para a mi lado y toma mi mano.

-Madge dijo que era urgente. Que quería hablar con ustedes. Creo que tiene que ver con el Capitolio.

Miro a Peeta confundida y entonces recuerdo que no hemos tenido comunicación con Snow desde que llegamos.

Peeta mira de Prim a mí.

-Está bien. Dile que ahora bajamos.

Peeta besa mis labios un segundo y se mete dentro de la habitación para vestirse. Yo cierro la puerta y me arrodillo para quedar a la altura de mi Prim.

-Patito, debe ser alguna carta o algo que Madge viene a entregarnos personalmente.

-¿Segura?

-No pasa nada malo. Peeta y yo ganamos los juegos, somos vencedores, es normal que recibamos cosas del presidente.

Le miento. Le estoy mintiendo a mi familia para protegerla. Pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Decirles a ellas que todos estamos bajo amenaza si Peeta y yo no hacemos lo que nos piden? No, no deben saberlo bajo ningún punto de vista.

-Siempre lo trae el cartero. –Dice mi hermana.

-No los comunicados oficiales, algunas correspondencias son enviadas al Edificio de Justicia directamente. No tienes de que preocuparte. –Beso su frente. –Ve con Madge y dile que nos espere en el despacho. ¿Podrías pedirle a mamá que nos lleve desayuno para tres? A Madge le gusta la leche chocolatata, a Peeta y a mí, café con leche. Lo vamos a necesitar.

-Ya mismo voy.

No estoy segura sobre si me creyó, simplemente hizo de cuenta que su preocupación se fue, pero no pienso preguntárselo por ahora, levantaría más sospechas.

-Peeta. –Digo golpeando la puerta del baño, ya que está metido allí. –Iré a mi habitación. Quiero cambiarme y arreglarme más rápido. Te espero en el despacho.

-¿Despacho? –Grita.

-Allí le dije que a mi hermana que llevara a Madge, hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

De hecho, Haymitch se aseguró que no hubiera cámaras, ni micrófonos. Buscamos en silencio por todos lados y no encontramos nada. En la casa de Peeta no hemos revisado aún.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré. ¿Crees que sea malo?

-No lo sé, Peeta. Pero si vino Madge con algo importante que decirnos lo sabremos.

* * *

No me baño, lo dejaré para después, porque no quiero hacer esperar a mi amiga y estoy demasiado ansiosa por no saber el motivo de su visita. Ahora es un tema serio al parecer.

Peeta ya está con ella, ambos sentados en unos sofás frente a frente.

-Perdón la demora, Madge. –Me disculpo tras saludarla con un abrazo.

-Fue mi culpa. Debí avisar, o no venir tan temprano. No sabía que dormían hasta tan tarde.

-A veces, por las pesadillas. Las noches no son buenas aliadas para nosotros. –Dice Peeta con cierta tristeza. Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano entre la mía.

-Secuelas de los juegos, entiendo. Incluso yo tenía pesadillas sobre ustedes y sé que Prim y Gwen también. Pero no se deben comparar con las de ustedes.

-Lo dudo. –Respondo. –Es peor estar dentro. ¿Por qué viniste, Madge? Prim actuaba raro.

-Le dije que tenía que ver con el Capitolio. Lo siento.

Luce avergonzada y arrepentida.

-No lo sientas. –La tranquiliza Peeta. –Está bien.

-Bien. Mi padre recibió una carta y un DVD en casa. Tiene el sello personal del Presidente y está dirigida a ustedes dos. Me pidió que se las trajera de forma urgente.

-¿Te dejó que vinieras sola con algo tan importante? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-No vine sola. Rye me acompañó durante el camino.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Está aquí?

-No, él te envía saludos. Tenía que volver a la panadería.

Noto a mi amiga incomoda.

-¿Y cómo te encontraste con él? –Digo intentando sacarle más información.

-Emm… yo… me lo encontré en el camino.

-¿En serio? –Esta vez es Peeta quien sonríe. Hemos visto la forma en que se tratan cuando se cruzan aquí.

-Sí. Fue una casualidad.

Vemos a nuestra amiga más inquieta y decidimos dejarla en paz. Después veremos que si le podemos sacar información a Rye.

-¿Me pueden decir porque Snow les está enviando esto?

-No lo sabemos. –Respondo.

Prim y mi madre entran con bandejas que depositan en el escritorio. Después de preguntarnos si queremos algo más se van. Prim sale de nuestra casa para ir a estudiar en la casa de una de sus mejores amigas y mi madre va a visitar pacientes que ha atendido para controlar su estado y darles lo que necesiten, así que los tres nos quedamos solos. Estamos nerviosos pero no abrimos la carta hasta que terminamos de desayunar.

* * *

 _ **Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark,**_

 _ **Me dirijo a ustedes por este medio para felicitarlos por haberse convertido en vencedores nuevamente y haber cumplido con sus tareas tal como les fue indicado. Panem los adora.**_

 _ **Me he enterado recientemente de que el estado de señor Mellark es favorable, que los han visto caminar algunas veces por el distrito como una pareja y que conviven juntos. Quería felicitarlos por la forma en que están llevando su relación, ustedes ya saben lo importante que es para el bien común de la Nación que todos crean su romance y lo están llevando de una forma perfecta y real.**_

 _ **Seré sincero con ustedes, necesito que pongan mucho esfuerzo de su parte para calmar a la población. Salgan de la Aldea de los Vencedores más seguido en la medida que el señor Mellark pueda, además que los doctores se lo recomiendan para su rehabilitación completa. Dejen que el distrito los vea como una pareja unida, cariñosa y con mucho amor mutuo.**_

 _ **Las imágenes exclusivas serán transmitidas en los programas de televisión cada cierto. No crean que son especiales por esto, como ya han visto anteriormente todos los tributos pasan por esto. Traten de relajarse y actuar normal.**_

 _ **Si ustedes cumplen con esta condición, no me veré en la obligación de transmitir públicamente un video muy comprometedor de ustedes…**_

 _ **Estoy seguro, que como son inteligentes saben a lo que me refiero. Ese video no los dejaría bien parados frente a sus familias, teniendo en cuenta que existen dentro de éstas seres tan pequeños e inocentes como Primrose Everdeen y padres con ciertos principios y decencia, no los favorecería.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, lo que menos deseo es perjudicarlos de esa forma.**_

 _ **Por último, quiero tratar un tema más delicado, tengo entendido que el señor Hawthorne ha causado problemas y los atacó verbal y físicamente. Algunas personas comentan que han sido golpeados por él y que aún se pueden ver sus moretones. Tengo pruebas de que han acabado heridos por su causa. Las cámaras los captaron entrando y saliendo de la casa herido en un lapso de una hora. Sé que ambos le han puesto los puntos y le han pedido y amenazado para que se mantenga alejado. Estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Manténganla. Pero si se llega a repetir varias veces lo mismo y él atenta contra sus vidas, no tengan miedo, seré yo quien se ocupará de él. Nadie quiere que a Los Trágicos Amantes les suceda nada.**_

 _ **Y espero de todo corazón que la señora Mellark acabe aceptando su noviazgo. Sé lo que se siente que alguien que tu propia familia no acepte a la persona que amas. Lo lamento por usted, señor Mellark. ¿Usted cree que su madre pueda ocasionarles algún problema a ustedes? Tal vez deberían advertirle sutilmente que no se meta en el medio, o saldrá muy herida.**_

 _ **Espero noticias de su parte en el futuro y una respuesta a esta carta. Adjuntado a la misma les envío una copia de su video, no me gustaría que en un caso extremo, verlo en televisión o internet los tomara por sorpresa, porque realmente ignoro si alguien más los ha filmado de forma particular y el uso o difusión particular de material fotográfico y otros no los puedo controlar.**_

 _ **Y no olviden que las vidas de sus familias y amigos dependen de ustedes.**_

 _ **Saluda atentamente,**_

 _ **Presidente Coriolanus Snow.**_

* * *

Tiro la carta al suelo cuando la terminamos de leer. Madge nos dejó solos un rato antes y dijo que estaría con mi madre.

-Es una serpiente despreciable. –Suelto con todo el odio del mundo. Peeta me abraza y me atrae hacia él mientras contengo lágrimas. –Va a matar a todos lo que conocemos. ¿Qué quiere de nosotros, Peeta? ¿Qué quiere?

Dice que vela por nuestro bienestar, pero también nos amenaza con matar a nuestras familias, amigos y "enemigos". Ahora recuerdo que Snow dijo que heriría a la madre de Peeta si provocaba problema.

-Peeta, lo siento. –No importa que su madre sea una bruja, la quiere aunque no lo diga, después de todo es su madre. Y a él le encantaría que ella me aceptara.

-No te disculpes. Te prometo que te cuidaré a ti, tu familia y la mía.

-Ella nunca me aceptará, Peeta. –Le digo.

-Lo sé.

La mirada de ambos se fija en video que está frente a nosotros. Peeta lo agarra y me pide que le busque inmediatamente en la laptop que está guardada en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Effie nos enseñó a usarla. Apenas la prende, el inserta el DVD. En la pantalla indica que podemos reproducirlo.

-¿Quieres verlo? No por algo morboso, pero necesitamos saber que han captado las cámaras, el ángulo. Tal vez no sea tan malo como creemos. Prometo cortarlo pronto si me lo pides.

Mi rostro se enrojece al pensar en su contenido. Lo que nuestros deseos mutuos provocaron esa noche. No estoy arrepentida. Más bien estoy avergonzada al saber que nos filmaron en un momento tan íntimo. Ahora nuestras suposiciones quedaron confirmadas.

Peeta toma mi mano y pide mi autorización. Beso los dedos de su mano aceptando ver lo que nos envió Snow. Él suelta mi mano y acaricia mi rostro atrayéndome nuevamente a él y rodeando mi cuerpo protectoramente.

El video se reproduce y ambos lo miramos colorados por la vergüenza. Entre la música, nuestra conversación y declaración de sentimientos, los movimientos sensuales que ni siquiera recordaba que habíamos hecho porque en lo único que pude concentrarme fue en el sabor de su boca y el hambre que debía ser saciada, y la vista desde todos los ángulos posibles se hacía una combinación fatal. El video en total dura unos quince minutos y termina antes de que nuestro equipo de preparación nos descubra.

Snow nos dijo indirectamente que lo haría público, si no esparcíamos amor por todo el distrito.

-Lo lamento, Katniss. –Dice Peeta cuando el video se corta. –Si nos hubiéramos detenido, no estaríamos metidos en este problema. Debí ser más fuerte y parar al menos en público. Si revelaran esto…

-Nuestras familias nos matarían.

-Tu madre querría que me dejaras.

Trato de pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no veo a mi madre haciendo eso. Aunque estoy segura que se podría furiosa y me prohibiría verme con Peeta a solas por un tiempo largo.

-Eso no pasará, amor. Ella te adora… sólo que no le agradaría esto. Pero por otro lado tu madre…

-Ella siempre te consideró una oportunista ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

-No, peor. Pensará que soy una prostituta barata que ha estado mil hombres antes que tú y que me he aprovechado de ti.

-¿Y has estado con mil hombres? ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso, con quien y donde?

-Nunca lo haría. Y mi primer beso fue en una cueva la arena de Los Juegos del Hambre, me besó un chico medio moribundo que volaba de fiebre y al que estaba cuidando. En ese momento no reconocí lo que sentía, pero cuando ese chico me besó y le correspondí algo se agitó dentro de mí y supe que nada volvería a ser como antes y los demás besos que nos dimos lo fueron confirmando.

-¿Su nombre? –Pregunta sonriendo.

-Peeta Mellark.

-Entonces da igual lo que diga el resto del mundo. Nos amamos y respetamos. Eso es lo único importante. Si lo que te preocupa son las represalias que pueda tomar mi madre contra nosotros quédate tranquila. No creo que sea capaz de intentar separarnos. Si tanto quiere dinero, se lo daré. Tal vez si la mantengo contenta viviendo de lujos… no nos haga nada y no pasará algo grave.

-¿Piensas sobornarla?

-Podría intentarlo. Te odia, pero una desventaja y ventaja es lo interesada que fue siempre. A ella solamente le importa el dinero.

-¿Y ahora crees que sea una ventaja?

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Qué haremos, Peeta?

-Ser romántico en público. No tenemos otra opción, Kat.

-No quiero que nuestra relación sea un espectáculo.

-Tampoco yo. Supongo que podemos hacer de cuenta que las cámaras no existen y actuar normal como lo hacemos habitualmente.

-¿Y si no alcanza para apagar las llamas de la rebelión?

-Encontraremos una salida.

-Tengo miedo, amor.

-Yo también.

Nos quedamos abrazados porque la vida de todo Panem depende de nosotros y esa es una carga muy grande.

Llegamos a un acuerdo que cumpliremos:

-Pasear tomados de la mano o abrazados, y besarnos cada qué vez que tengamos una excusa.

-Mantener las distancias de Gale y la madre de Peeta.

-Peeta no trabajará en la panadería. Horneara en su casa y en lo posible alguien llevara todo en canastas a la panadería. Para que no tenga que cruzarse con su madre.

-Yo no iré al bosque sola bajo ningún punto de vista y mucho menos un día domingo, o feriado. Tampoco iremos con Peeta al bosque los días que sepamos que Gale está allí. Con la furia de Gale está claro que sería capaz de matarlo o herirlo de gravedad y no puedo exponer a Peeta, debo protegerlo.

-Seguiremos viviendo juntos en mi casa o la suya.

-Yo no pisaré la Veta en los siguientes meses. Esa sería razon más que suficiente para que Snow piense cosas erróneas.

-Evitaré cruzarme incluso con la señora Hawthorne y sus hijos más pequeños. El presidente dejó claro antes de que Gale me diera razones para alejarlo de mi vida, que también debía mantenerme ajena al resto de la familia.

-Prim no saldrá sola de la casa en lo posible. Irá a la escuela y volverá a la casa acompañada, con nosotros o con amigas.

-Nos aseguraremos que nuestras familias estén a salvo.

Y lo principal, que no debemos olvidar:

-Seremos un equipo y funcionaremos continuamente en conjunto.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¡Feliz año nuevo! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya estamos en 2017. xD Este capitulo quería publicarlo antes pero no se porque razon la computadora no me reconocía el teléfono móvil y yo si o si debo pasar el archivo a mi teléfono y subirlo por ahí. :( Si ya pueden leerlo es porque esto se solucionó.**_

 _ **¿Quieren que escriba algo especial en los siguientes capítulos?**_

 _ **Algunas cosas que se vienen serán**_

 _ **-La reconstrucción de la cabaña donde estarán Peeta, sus hermanos, su padre y Haymitch.**_

 _ **\- Ryedge (Rye y Madge): Sé que dije antes que pensaba juntarla con Gale (no recuerdo si aquí, o en Wattpad) pero tengo otros planes para Gale *inserta risa malvada* y por otro cuando lo pensé mejor, Rye está soltero y Madge merece a alguien bueno, dulce y divertido (así son los Mellark). Y empecé a pensar cosas más lindas para esta pareja.**_

 _ **-Un aniversario de meses de Peeta y Katniss en la cabaña. No hace falta ser adivino para saber que se viene.**_

 _ **-Rebelión.**_

 _ **-Peligros, accidentes en el distrito.**_

 _ **-Boda Everlark después de la Gira de la Victoria.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de la amenaza de Snow sobre el video, y deshacerse de la gente que estorbe?**_

 _ **Quiero saber sus opiniones. Y que me digan que les gustaría que incluyera en el siguiente capítulo dentro de lo que tengo en mente ya.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	31. CAPÍTULO 20: HERMANOS

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: HERMANOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-No cruces por ahí, Rye. Te vas a perder.

-Dijiste izquierda.

-Pero no era tan cerca. –Respondo. Iremos por el lugar que me indicó Katniss.

-¿Por qué no vino con nosotros para servirnos de guía?

-Ya te lo dije, Rye es difícil para ella, además nuestra guía en caso de que nos perdamos.

Le muestro una radio y la prendo.

-Amor ¿me captas? –Pregunto.

-Aquí estoy, amor. –Su voz del otro lado de la línea me responde. - ¿Ya se adentraron en el bosque?

-En eso estamos. Cogimos unos de tus dos arcos y carcajs escondidos.

-¿Llevas cuchillos?

También, los llevamos colgados en el cinturón con sus respectivas fundas. Estamos armados, Kat. No te preocupes.

-Estoy preocupada, quiero que estén alertas. ¿Al final estás con tus hermanos? ¿Tu padre?

-Con Rye y Alexander. –Entonces mi mirada se va al árbol que tallamos con nuestras iniciales de los segundos nombres, Ian y Camille, sólo pensamos que si Gale o alguien veían eso no levantaría sospechas y podía quedar como una muy antigua declaración de amor o algo por el estilo. –Ahora vamos a ingresar, amor. Diviértete con Madge, te avisaremos si necesitamos tus consejos o indicaciones

-Quiero que te comuniques conmigo cada una o dos horas ¿entendido? No me quedaré tranquila hasta que hayan llegado bien, y después háblame cada tres horas como máximo para saber que no debo preocuparme de que les haya pasado algo y avísenme cuando estén regresando.

-Por supuesto, Kitten. Te mantendré al tanto. He sobrevivido en el bosque de la arena, tenme un poco de confianza. Te prometo que no recolectaré ningún fruto esta vez.

-Más te vale, no soportaría perderte. Cuídate. Te amo.

-También yo. Te amo mucho.

-Que tiernos los tortolitos. –Dice mi hermano mayor cuando corto la comunicación.

-No molestes, Alex. –Lo reto guardando el intercomunicador. Pero él lo ignora y me rodea los hombros con su brazo.

-Lo seguiré haciendo porque por primera vez veo a mi hermano menor con el amor de su vida. Y que por cierto nunca salió con ninguna chica porque sentía que así traicionaría a ahora novia y no quería ir en contra de sus sentimientos puros, y nunca pareció tener ojos para nadie que no fuera Katniss.

-No los tenía. –Afirmo. Además siempre tuve la esperanza de tomar valor para hablar con mi novia y confesarle mis sentimientos. –Ni los tendré. Además tengo dieciséis, no treinta. No hay nada de raro en que no haya estado con nadie antes de Katniss, menos si ya tenía a la indicada frente a mis ojos ¿no te parece? Te pasó con tu esposa, de todas formas. Te casaste con tu primer y única novia.

-Ya, pero no tardé once años en decidirme a hablarle o no.

-Es fácil cuando tu esposa siempre fue comerciante y tenían cosas en común. Además Katniss siempre fue más complicada de descifrar y diferente al resto… aún lo es. Pero también llega a ser muy dulce si deja salir su verdadero yo al entrar en confianza.

-¿Y has descubierto algo más en el último tiempo? Digo porque vives con ella, duermen juntos y se ven muy unidos. Y pasaron una noche entera solos en el medio del bosque.

Le dedico una asesina mirada.

-Es broma, hermanito. Supongo que no llegaron a tanto.

-Apenas nos estamos conociendo.

Digo deseando no ruborizarme, ni levantar sospechas de lo cerca que hemos estado de hacer el amor en un par de ocasiones incluso en la tienda de acampar a orillas del lago.

-Bien, tenemos que continuar por camino del sendero un kilometro aproximadamente y después doblar a la izquierda.

Mis hermanos se ríen al darse cuenta como evado el tema.

-Después me hablaras de eso. A nosotros no puedes engañarnos. –Dice Alex.

-Somos tus hermanos. –Agrega Rye. –Se supone que puedes contarnos lo que te pasa.

-Creo que algunas cosas puedo reservármelas.

Avanzo más rápido ignorando las miradas curiosas de mis dos hermanos, que me siguen sin poner queja alguna.

Llegamos a destino cuatro horas después, Katniss son dio indicaciones en el momento para que no nos perdiéramos. Aunque el haber ido tres veces ayudó a que me familiarizara con el lugar.

-Es aquí.

Les digo deteniéndome y permitiendo que ellos avancen y vean la belleza del lugar con sus propios ojos.

-Es un lugar muy importante para Katniss y su padre. Nadie ha pisado esta tierra excepto ellos, hasta ahora. ¿Ven esa cabaña?

Mis hermanos dirigen la mirada hacia donde señalo.

-Tenemos que trabajar en ella y ponerla orden, convertirla nuevamente en un lugar habitable. Les advierto, que podemos encontrarnos cualquier cosa dentro.

-Esto de ensueño. –Comenta Rye.

-Lo sé. Es imposible ver belleza dentro del Distrito Doce. Cuatro kilómetros más abajo hay una cascada, no hemos ido pero Katniss dice que me llevará cuando me sienta mejor.

-En ese caso, descansemos un rato, nos dices más o menos lo que hay que hacer y después trabajaremos.

-Les agradezco que me hayan acompañado arriesgándose, es más fácil hacer este trabajo en equipo. Hay que hacer muchos arreglos y limpieza, no puedo confiar en nadie más que ustedes para mostrarles el lugar.

-No agradezcas nada. Aparte siempre sentí curiosidad por saber a dónde iba Katniss cuando salía del distrito y me preguntaba que sentiría ella estando en el bosque, como para arriesgarse a ser asesinada. No creí que hubiera un lugar como este, mas allá de valles y montes. –Dice Alex.

-Hay mucho más. No sé cuanto terreno ha recorrido ella, pero dudo que se haya alejado demasiado por lo general volvía en el día o día y medio. Y no viene aquí desde los doce años.

-¿Por su padre? –Pregunta Rye.

-Por él. Pensé que si arreglábamos la cabaña y cambiamos cosas de lugar o sacábamos muebles innecesarios, podría considerarlo a la larga nuevamente un hogar o un refugio en donde estar.

-¿Una reconstrucción completa?

-Algo así. –Contesto. –Tal vez podría ayudarnos papá y si lo convenzo, Haymitch. Pero primero debemos hacer una limpieza.

Mis hermanos aceptan. Nos ponemos unos trajes especiales unas gafas para que no nos entre polvo en los ojos, algo para taparnos la boca, cascos mineros, botas altas y guantes especiales. Tener que trabajar sobre nidos y refugios de animales, encontrar animales muertos y vivos, o en un lugar lleno de polvo y telarañas, sin protección extra, no es higiénico. Algunas cosas las trajimos ahora, otras están desde hace una semana en la entrada de la cabaña del lado de afuera. Todo continúa intacto.

Cuando entramos lo hacemos sabiendo que tenemos una larga jornada por delante.


	32. CAPÍTULO 21: AMISTAD

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: AMISTAD**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Madge me está enseñando a tocar el piano nuevo recientemente traído desde el Capitolio hasta mi casa. Lo colocaron en una sala insonorizada por dentro. Mientras se mantenga la puerta cerrada de ese sector del subsuelo nadie de afuera me escuchará y ni yo seré interrumpida por los ruidos exteriores. No hay ventanas que den al exterior, pero es un salón muy iluminado.

Desde hace tres semanas mi amiga es mi profesora particular provisional, su padre contrató a una mujer del Capitolio para que le enseñara a tocar el piano desde que tiene uso de razon y hoy en día es excelente. Sin embargo Effie dijo que enviaría tres veces al mes a un pianista profesional para que me enseñe particularmente, historia de la música a lo largo ce los años además de la practica.

Me está costando. La música suena mejor tocada por ella, que de mi lado. Madge dice que debo tener paciencia porque no es de un día para el otro, pero que voy bien para ser una principiante.

El talento de Peeta es la pintura. Mi familia y yo le preparamos un salón para desarrollar su talento. Hace unos días vino un pintor muy reconocido del Capitolio a enseñarle lo básico. Peeta no necesita tanta ayuda como yo, por lo que el hombre se comunica con él una vez por semana y tienen clases en línea. También le envía material adicional en abundancia sobre arte. Peeta posteriormente aplica todo lo que aprende, graba o saca fotos de sus pinturas y se las envía por mail, especificando los pasos que siguió, y que materiales uso. Quedaron de acuerdo los dos en que una vez al mes vendrá al Distrito Doce para ver personalmente como Peeta se desenvuelve, hasta que ya no necesite ayuda. Lo cual tal vez termine pronto, es demasiado bueno en lo que hace y está muy entusiasmado, porque es algo que siempre quiso hacer. Hay días que nos quedamos días completos en el salón, Peeta pintando y yo viéndolo trabajando sobre lienzos concentrado, no le molesta que yo esté con él. Varias veces hasta hace retratos míos y en los descansos, o cuando acaba se acerca a mí, me toma entre sus brazos y me besa. Nos recostamos en el sofá y seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos., aunque nos manchemos la ropa y los cuerpos con pintura. Nada parece importar excepto él y yo.

Cuando me canso le digo a Madge que vayamos a almorzar. Estamos las dos solas en la casa. Prim salió, mi madre también y Peeta se fue con sus hermanos al bosque para empezar a trabajar en los arreglos de la cabaña. Pero cumple con su palabra de llamar regularmente para avisarme que están bien.

-Me olvidé de decirte. Ayer los vi en televisión. A ti a Peeta. –Comenta Madge.

-¿Ah, sí? –Digo sorprendida por la rapidez con la que actuó Snow.

-Si, estaban paseando por la plaza, tomados de la mano y recostados en el pasto o sentados en los bancos besándose, abrazándose y sonriendo.

-Habíamos salido caminar en la mañana. –Le explico. –A Peeta le hace bien el ejercicio para su rehabilitación. Y además…

-La carta de Snow.

-Peeta y yo no queremos que difundan el video, sería tan horrible y ya puedo imaginar las reacciones de todos.

-Katniss, el presidente no es de fiar. Si él decide difundir el video, lo hará de todas formas.

-Lo sé. Pero de todas no queremos tener más problemas con él, le hemos obedecido cada orden desde que ganamos. La mayoría de las cosas no suponen un esfuerzo, porque nos involucran como pareja y nosotros dos nos amamos. Pero nos amenazan es horrible cargar con la responsabilidad de saber que hasta el más mínimo error sin intención puede desencadenar el caos y la tragedia en nuestro entorno. ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros?

-Porque los quiero y son mis amigos desde que tengo uso de razon. No los voy a dejar ahora que se que me necesitan.

-Tú no necesitas más problemas, Madge. ¿Te das cuenta que Snow puede hacerte algo por nuestra culpa?

Mi amiga sonríe y me mira a los ojos. Son del mismo color de Peeta, pero su cabello es rubio claro, y el de Peeta tira es rubio cenizo. Aún así sus ojos me transmiten un poco de la calma que me proporcionan los de Peeta, tal vez por esa similitud.

Ella toma mi mano entre la suya.

-Escúchame. Yo sé a lo que me enfrento al ser amiga de ustedes. Sé cosas que nadie más sabe en el Distrito Doce, excepto los vencedores y Agente de Paz. Corro peligro, sí. Pero no los abandonaré. Además da igual, Snow ya nos vio juntos a los tres, sabe lo cercanos que somos y hemos sido, esconderse ya no tiene sentido, Kat. Es demasiado tarde. Soy consciente de que la vida de ustedes puede convertirse en una pesadilla sin fin, y yo los acompañare y los ayudaré a hacer más soportable todo. Les avisaré si me entero de algo, les voy a advertir y aconsejar para evitar problemas futuros de ser necesario. Posiblemente sea de las pocas personas que pueda ser de utilidad para estas situaciones. No he vivido la vida rodeada de gente del Capitolio para quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras observo como destruyen a mis dos mejores amigos.

Me quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta de mi amiga. No le importa que la maten, ella estará incondicionalmente con nosotros. Pero yo, no puedo permitirme exponerla más. No quiero cargar con las muertes de las personas que amo. Pero tiene razon, apartarla no serviría de nada. Es demasiado tarde, ya está expuesta.

-Gracias por tu amistad e incondicionalidad. –Le contesto. –Siempre fuimos tú y yo ¿no?

-Sí, y eso no cambiará ahora.

Cambiamos de tema y ella me dice después de unos minutos:

-Respecto a lo que me preguntaron el otro día tú y Peeta. No estaban tan alejados en sus suposiciones. Rye me invitó a salir el día que les traje la carta.

Sonrío imaginándolo juntos. Harían una hermosa pareja.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque me daba vergüenza. Rye siempre parece encontrar una excusa para cruzarse conmigo casualmente. Y ese fue un día fue a llevar un pedido que hizo mi padre a mi casa, yo lo fui a recibir y le abrí la puerta. El entró a mi casa y dejó el gran pedido en la mesa del living. Mi madre fue por el dinero y le pagó. Y yo busqué la correspondencia que llegó el día antes directamente del Capitolio y le dije a mi madre que iría a la Villa de los Vencedores. Apenas lo dije, Rye se ofreció acompañarme. Mi madre me dijo que fue muy amable de su parte el haberse ofrecido, porque siempre se queda intranquila cuando me voy sola tan lejos. No me quedó otra que aceptar. Así que vinimos juntos y hablamos todo el camino, cuando llegamos él se fue al saber que aún estaban durmiendo y yo me quedé. Pero antes de irse, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me puse nerviosa. Después tomó mi mano y dejó un sobre mediano en mi mano con una hoja doblada en dos dentro, que hasta el momento no había notado que llevaba en los bolsillos. Me dijo que quería dármela antes pero ante la llegada de mi madre no pudo. Cuando estuve sola en el despacho la abrí y la leí.

Madge me pasa una hoja y es la nota de la que habla.

* * *

" _ **Madge,**_

 _ **No sé cómo hacer esto de la forma correcta, ni como te lo tomes. Te podría decir mil cosas pero preferiría decírtelas en persona. Me conformo con que sepas que me gustas mucho y nunca sentí nada similar en mi vida. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**_

 _ **Si la respuesta sí, te espero en la plaza a las once en punto este sábado.**_

 _ **Si la respuesta en no, solo escríbeme una carta avisándome que no irás.**_

 _ **Pero eso no significa que me rendiré, a no ser que tú me lo pidas. Porque en este tiempo que te pude conocer un poco más, he comprendido que eres la chica más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo y que no te puedo dejar ir tan fácilmente.**_

 _ **Rye."**_

* * *

-Tienes que ir. –Murmuro apenas termino de leer.

-¿Qué dices? –Murmura completamente roja e igual de incómoda que el otro día

-Que él te gusta también. No hace falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Tan evidente fui?

-Eres tan mala mentirosa como yo. –Le contesto. -¿La más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo?

Digo releyendo la carta.

-Al parecer es muy de los Mellark el romanticismo. Y eso lo debieron sacar del padre.

-Sí, porque su madre es todo lo contrario. –Coincide. –Dudo que les haya demostrado amor maternal alguna vez. Las malas lenguas dicen que se embarazaba para retener al esposo únicamente, no porque deseara tener hijos. Y sé que era William quien se encargaba de cuidar a los hijos y cumplía todos los roles que debían ocupar ambos.

-Eso me dijo, Peeta. Pero no le gusta hablar de su madre demasiado y lo respeto. Ella era muy abusiva y supongo que él, al igual que sus hermanos, prefiere olvidar su niñez. ¿De verdad dicen eso sobre ella?

-Desde hace años, me sorprende que nunca lo hayas escuchado, con lo pendiente que siempre estuviste de Peeta.

Ahora es mi turno de ruborizarme, puedo decir mil cosas de Peeta antes de los juegos, sin embargo, al parecer nunca presté a atención a lo que decían de sus padres. Sólo me importaba lo que hacía Peeta, los momentos en que lo veía con sus hermanos, o él me observaba en la panadería mientras su padre me atendía. Por otro lado, mi madre nunca mencionó que estaba comprometida con otra persona antes de mi padre.

-No tenía porque saber el pasado familiar cuando como mucho lo observaba y saludaba a la distancia. Nunca escuché ese rumor. ¿Tú que piensas?

-No creo que sea mentira. Sospecho que William nunca pudo olvidar a tu madre y su esposa encontró una forma de atarlo a ella por medio de Alex, Rye y Peeta. Mamá me comentó una vez que él la amaba demasiado, sólo que tu madre nunca se interesó en chicos particularmente hasta que conoció a tu padre y decidió abandonar todo por él, incluso el matrimonio arreglado con el señor Mellark.

-Entonces, ¿por qué él se casó?

-Él ya había perdido las oportunidades con tu madre y lo obligaron a casarse contra su voluntad con otra persona. ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso? –Pregunta.

-Unos que no quieren nada a sus hijos y les importa el dinero.

-Afortunadamente, el señor Mellark después de todo lo vivido, jamás hubiera permitido que sus hijos se casaran con alguien que no amarán. Él no es malo, como su mujer.

Las palabras me hacen reflexionar sobre algo a lo que no presté atención hasta entonces.

¿William seguirá amando a mi madre? Y si es así ¿qué supondría? ¿Qué consecuencias traería? ¿Peeta sabrá algo al respecto? ¿Debería preguntarle?

Tal vez lo haga cuando él vuelva de la excursión.

Por lo pronto hago algo que nunca pensé que haría, hasta que volví del Capitolio con novio. Iniciar una conversación de mujer a mujer con mi amiga sobre chicos y citas. Porque por primera vez tenemos a personas que nos interesan. Además, nos sirve como distracción ante los problemas y preocupaciones actuales.


	33. CAPÍTULO 22: SÓLO TÚ Y YO

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 _ **Inspirada en parte en la canción "ANTES DE DORMIR" de Chayanne.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: SÓLO TÚ Y YO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Peeta entra a nuestra habitación tras llegar de su quinta salida al bosque con su familia. Dice que han podido limpiar todo, cambiar las cerraduras de las puertas, quitar definitivamente otras puertas, como la de una habitación, por el mal estado en el que se encontraba, deshacerse de lo inservible enterrándolo, cambiar los vidrios rotos de las ventanas nuevos. Aunque faltan muchas cosas más, van avanzando.

Él se dirige al baño sin saludarme porque cree que estoy dormida, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Amor. –Le aviso que su presencia no fue ignorada. –Volviste.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, y de espaldas a él, escucho como él se detiene en seco. Yo me doy vuelta y le sonrío. Su rostro se transforma mostrándome una mueca de pena.

-Hola, amor. Perdón por despertarte.

-No me despertaste. No podía dormir. No puedo dormir si tú estás allí. Me quedo todo el tiempo esperando escuchar tu voz a través de esto. –Muestro el intercomunicador que tengo en la mano. – ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-Lo tengo guardado en la mochila y la olvidé en la cabaña. Lo siento.

-Está bien. No pasa nada. Pero me preocupé.

-Eso imaginé. Me voy a bañar y vuelvo contigo. Espera, primero salúdame como corresponde.

-Estoy todo sucio y transpirado, Kat. No creo que quieras eso.

-No digas tonterías, te he visto más que lleno de tierra en los juegos y no me he quejado. ¿Debo recordarte quien curo tus heridas y aún así te besaba y dormía a tu lado?

-Tú. –Peeta se acerca a mí sonriendo y se agacha para besa mis labios con ternura. Te eché de menos. –Reconoce. –Lo único que me consuela es que estoy haciendo esto por ti y que poco a poco vamos resolviendo todo en la cabaña.

-Yo también te eché de menos. Pero, no digas que haces esto por mí, es por nosotros. Tú y yo. Quiero tener un lugar donde poder estar contigo en paz, lejos de todo, los dos solos.

-¿Solos? ¿Y que planea hacer durante ese tiempo, señorita Everdeen?

-No sé, ¿alguna idea?

-Tengo muchas en mente… Tal vez… cuando estemos preparados claro. –Y se ruboriza. Es tan extraño que algo lo incomode, pero cuando se trata de mí reacciona así.

Parece que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho y moriré de vergüenza pero lo digo.

-¿Estás proponiéndome lo que yo creo?

Solamente es una idea. Es que pensé… que sería un buen lugar para nosotros y… cuando… lo decidamos… podría significar algo especial.

-Ya me dijiste eso esa noche.

-Lo sé. Aún contaba con algo de razonamiento. No quería que te arrepintieras o que nuestra primera vez fuera en esas condiciones. Te amo, y por eso mismo también te respeto.

-Aunque hubiera pasado, no me hubiera arrepentido, porque yo también te amo.

-Me gusta que me digas que me amas.

-¿Cómo no amarte? Eres todo para mí. Pero tienes razon. Debe ser especial para ambos… aunque no soy buena con esas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Románticas. Detalles…

Peeta sonríe y besa mis labios. Rápidamente yo se lo devuelvo, arrastrándolo conmigo a la cama. Él no opone resistencia, hasta que separa su boca de la mía a duras penas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Después se para y se dirige al baño.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, Katniss. Algo se me ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento. Esto es nuevo para mí también… recuérdalo. Lo único que nos diferencia es que yo acepté hace mucho que te amaba.

-Me alegra que también sea nuevo para ti.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que siempre tuve miedo de que te fijarás en alguien.

-Lo hice. –Empiezo. Peeta me mira sorprendido. –Me fijé en ti. Siempre me gustaste, aunque me lo haya negado a mí misma. –Eso lo relaja y lo hace sonreír. –Ve a bañarte si quieres. Estaré esperándote aquí. Podrás descansar un rato, y bajaremos a cenar los dos solos ¿Te parece? Prim y mi madre ya comieron y deben estar en sus habitaciones.

-¿Y tú no?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Les dije que lo haría cuando llegarás. Sólo comí la mitad de uno de tus panecillos.

-Debes tener mucha hambre. No debiste esperarme.

-Creí que llegarías más temprano. Me quede dormida esperándote.

-La próxima vez si demoraremos más de la cuenta. Ya sabes que estamos tratando de dejar la cabaña lista lo más pronto posible.

-También me parece lo mejor. –Coincido. –Sólo asegúrense de volver antes que oscurezca. O si es necesario quédense a dormir allí hasta el día siguiente. Jamás me gusto estar el bosque de noche, me siento más insegura. La visión es limitada y los animales…

-Entiendo tu punto. Tomamos las precauciones necesarias, cariño. El día que nos quedemos te mantendré informada.

-Peeta… me… gustaría acompañarlos algunas veces. Te prometo que no me volveré a poner a llorar. Ni deprimirme como ese día.

-¿Estás segura?

\- Creo que podré tolerarlo. –Respondo. –Ese día al ver tan… abandonado el lugar, recordé todos los momentos que vivimos ahí, y como él cuidaba que la cabaña estuviera en condiciones para que yo me sintiera cómoda o no nos encontráramos con arañas y otros animales que atentarán contra nosotros. He estado pensando varios días en esto. Y no es justo que tú y tus hermanos deban hacer todo. Yo también quiero ayudar.

-Si tú lo soportas, está bien por mí. Además no nos vendría mal tu opinión de vez en cuando.

Sonrío y él hace lo mismo.

-No demoraré. –Me dice entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Y no lo hace. Veinte minutos después está bañado con el cabello mojado y con ropa limpia. Un jean clásico y una camiseta gris.

* * *

Me tiende la mano y la acepto. Ambos bajamos a la cocina y yo caliento la comida en el microondas. Peeta busca las bebidas y los vasos. Sirvo una porción generosa de comida en el plato de Peeta. Sé muy bien que estas salidas lo dejan agotado, porque no para de hacer el trabajo pesado en la cabaña. Recuerdo haber conseguido unas bebidas energéticas hoy. Mi madre debió haberlas guardado en la despensa. Dejo los dos platos de comida en la mesa y voy por ellos.

Conseguí de manzana y frutos rojos en un local de comerciantes. Espero que le gusten.

Dejo ambas latas frente a él.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bebidas energizantes. Tal vez te ayude las bebidas comunes, incluso pueden mantenerlas en la cabaña he comprado un caja entera.

-Oh sí. Probé de estás en el Capitolio antes de los juegos. Al principio me negué porque cuando ofreció Haymitch pensé que era alcohol. Después me dijo que me ayudaría a estar más atento y despierto en los entrenamientos… porque ni dormía por las pesadillas sobre ti.

-No te culpo por dudar de Haymitch. ¿Y te gustó?

-Es diferente. No es tan malo.

-¿Tenías pesadillas desde antes de los juegos?

-Sí, sobre todo desde que salimos cosechados. Mi miedo era que murieras. ¿Recuerdas el día en el tejado?

-No podría olvidarlo.

-Te mentí. No pude volver a dormir a causa de una pesadilla en la que todos los tributos rodeaban nos rodeaban y te mataban y yo pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Habías muerto entre mis brazos. Desperté sudoroso y asustado. Intenté convencerme de que tú estabas a salvo aún. Me di una ducha y aunque intenté volver a dormir no pude. Necesitaba despejarme y subí al tejado. Al poco tiempo llegaste tú y me alegré tanto. Era una confirmación de que mi pesadilla no había sido real.

-Y acabamos peleando… -Le recuerdo.

-Tú no ayudaste mucho, Preciosa. Supongo que ambos fuimos duros el uno con el otro. A veces chocamos por ser diferentes ¿no?

-Estábamos nerviosos. –Le digo. –Cualquier cosa nos la íbamos a tomar mal. Además… no te comprendía… no te creía. Pensé que dejarías de ser tan noble y elevado en cuanto tu vida estuviera en riesgo. Que te convertirías en un ser bestial, metafóricamente hablando.

Peeta me mira con interés, escuchándome y tratando de entenderme.

-No podría haberme convertido en eso. Me sentí mal por cada muerte que provoqué. Aún me culpo, pero me digo que lo hice en defensa propia o por ti, para alivianar ese sentimiento. Sé que no es motivo suficiente. Tu vida y la mía no valían más que los demás tributos. Yo lo veía de ese modo porque te amo y quería salvarte a mi modo.

-Y decidiste unirte a los profesionales.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que te aceptarán?

-Uno ellos me vio, quería darme caza, empezamos a pelear y lo acabé matando con su propia arma. Era él, o yo. De cierta forma, creo que eso impresionó al resto de sus aliados y me aceptaron al grupo. Al parecer no les importó perder a un miembro del grupo. Se mostraban demasiado duros e imperturbables. Pero había algo entre Cato y Clove. Los vi besándose algunas veces y se mostraban más cariñosos entre ellos. Se amaban, estoy seguro. Jamás hablaron sobre esto, pero es posible que se hayan conocido antes de los juegos incluso.

Abro la boca y después la cierro. Ahora entiendo porque Cato reaccionó como lo hizo. Llorando y gritando sobre el cadáver de Clove y pidiendo que no lo dejara. También fue a darle a caza a Thresh, en vez de ir por mí. Cobró venganza porque le arrebataron a la mujer que amaba. Hasta Peeta y yo reaccionaríamos igual si matarán al otro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Peeta dejando de comer para mirarme a mí.

Le cuento lo que sucedió cuando Clove fue asesinada y la reacción de Cato.

Peeta luce apenado, a pesar de que Cato casi lo mata dos veces, todavía tiene ese don de no odiar ferozmente a quien le hizo daño, y hasta perdonar esas acciones.

-Tal vez se hayan reencontrado en el cielo.

-Ningún tributo iría al cielo, Peeta. Ni nosotros.

-No concuerdo con eso. Ningún tributo tiene opción en la arena, somos obligados a matarnos entre nosotros. Nos hacen creer que somos rivales, pero todos somos víctimas. Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos habría matado a nadie si no fuera porque eso dependía su supervivencia. ¿Tú matarías a alguien por placer personal, por el gusto particular de acabar con la vida de una persona?

-No. –Niego con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hablo. –No le veo nada divertido... o hermoso como el Capitolio.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso lo digo.

-¿Volverías a matar?

-Espero no tener que hacerlo. Lo seguiría haciendo si de eso depende mi vida, o la de las personas que quiero. En otras circunstancias no.

-Pensamos igual. ¿Si en vez de Cato y Clove hubiéramos sido tú y yo?

-Hubiera reaccionado igual que Cato, pero después me hubiera suicidado. Jamás fue mi idea salir vivo de la arena, menos sin ti. Sólo contigo. Tal vez no sea tan noble cuando se trata de ti. ¿Por qué preguntas? –Me sorprende su franqueza. Pero esperaba que dijera eso.

-Quería confirmar que actuaríamos igual en una situación así.

-¿Y lo hacemos?

-En un cien por ciento.

Peeta toma mi mano por encima de la mesa…

-Tal vez tengas razon… y Cato y Clove estén juntos después de todo lo que pasaron. –Digo. –No sabía que eran una pareja más en la arena… ¿Habrán sido apoyados?

-No tanto como nosotros. O al menos no muy significativamente o más que costumbre por ser profesionales. –Responde Peeta.

-No escuché a nadie hablando de ellos en el Capitolio después de ganar.

-Ni yo.

* * *

Después de la cena, volvemos a nuestra habitación. Si podemos decir que es nuestra dado que dormimos juntos y casi no entró a la que era originalmente mía.

Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos acostamos juntos en la cama Peeta me atrae hacia y nos quedamos abrazados durmiendo con la cabeza en la misma almohada.

-Antes de que me olvide. Mañana tendremos una cita diferente. –Empieza Peeta. Y yo estoy sin entender nada.

¿Que ha planeado para mañana sábado? Me dijo que en estos días saldríamos a un lugar que él eligiera, pero no a donde, ni que día exactamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir diferente?

-Una cita de seis…

-¿Qué?

-Tú, yo, Lizzy, Alex, Madge y Rye. Vamos a salir a divertirnos. Mi sobrino será cuidado por mis padres, así que Alex y su esposa tienen el día libre.

Madge y Rye ya han formalizado su relación. A estas alturas ya se declararon que se aman y él le propuso que fuera su novia. Madge por supuesto aceptó. Son muy adorables.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A cenar. Hay un bar a unas cuadras de la casa de nuestros padres y nunca he ido allí, pero Alex si y su esposa sí. Por cuestiones de seguridad, no dejan a entrar a niños allí en la noche, sólo durante el día. Hay música, bebidas y comida… Fue idea de Alex, lo hablamos ayer y Rye estuvo de acuerdo. Yo lo estuve dudando y hoy les dije que lo discutiría contigo. Pero si tú no quieres ir, lo entiendo, podemos hacer otra cosa. Tal vez no me arriesgaría a ir sólo contigo a ese lugar, pero estaremos acompañados. No pasará nada malo.

-¿Estas queriendo que es un lugar para adultos?

-Durante las noches, sí.

-¿Dónde se ligan a la primera persona que se cruzan y beben hasta caerse?

-Algunos. Pero nosotros seis vamos con las personas que amamos.

-Somos menores de edad, Peeta. Y Madge también.

-Somos vencedores, y Madge es hija del alcalde. Nos dejarán pasar. Tenemos cierta influencia. Créeme yo también tengo ciertas dudas para aceptar.

-Lo único que sé es que tendré que apartar a todas las arpías que pretendan algo contigo.

-No te detendría. Asegúrate de llevar tu arco y tu carcaj bien cargado, porque creo que yo podría utilizarlo para apartar a cualquier desgraciado que pretenda algo contigo. Ya tengo ganas de poner en práctica lo que me enseñaste de arquería.

-¿No alcanza con animales, o los arboles?

-No. –Dice serio. –Me gustaría practicar con humanos como ellos.

-Creo que soy mala influencia para ti.

-Tal vez me gusten las malas influencias, si tú eres una de ellas.

-Entonces Señor Mellark ¿Qué tanto le gustan las malas influencias? –Digo en tono ¿coqueto? ¿Seductor? Ni siquiera sabía que podía hablar así.

-No creo que quiera saberlo, señorita Everdeen.

Peeta continúa el juego y se coloca encima de mí cuidando de no aplastarme. Rápidamente rodeo su cuello con mis manos y después mis brazos atrayéndolo hacía mí.

-Sí, quiero. Tiendo a enamorarme cada día más de alguien que es eso… bueno sólo hay una chica con esa característica. Se llama Katniss Camille Everdeen Greenwood. ¿La conoce?

-Me temo que sí, vivo con ella todo el tiempo.

-También yo.

Ambos reímos ruborizados.

-Y la amo desde la primera vez que la vi. Fue algo difícil que ella me aceptara y fuera amable conmigo, tiene un carácter especial, pero finalmente, ella también reconoció que me ama del mismo modo. Y sé que lo hace, lo veo en sus ojos ahora mismo y en la manera que se preocupa por mí, como me busca constantemente para que estar a mí lado y es un poco celosa, pero no tiene motivo para serlo, porque tengo ojos para ella exclusivamente.

-Debería demostrarle que la ama. Ahora mismo.

Propongo

Ansío el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel.

Lo deseo.

Puede que no hagamos el amor hasta dentro de un tiempo y en un lugar en el que estemos tranquilos y solos. Y que haya aceptado que él se encargue de hacer ese momento especial, porque yo no tengo ni idea como manejar un momento romántico. Sin embargo, no soporto pasar más de dos días sin sus labios y manos.

-Estoy segura de que se sentirá muy afortunada.

Apoyo mi frente en la suya y lo observo expectante.

-Hazlo, cariño. Ámame como lo haces cada día. –Continúo.

Peeta acaricia mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos y de pronto sus labios se encuentran con los míos. Lo amo tanto, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo hasta que acabaron los juegos. Supongo que eso me enseñó a valorar la vida del chico que tengo encima de mi cuerpo besándome y acariciándome, entregándose a mí, del mismo modo que yo a él. Estuve tan cerca de perderlo tantas veces que no quiero desperdiciar ni un día que pueda estar a su lado.

Detrás de su dulzura, hay un chico muy pasional que poco o poco va saliendo a la superficie cada día que pasa. Incluso yo ya no me incomodó tanto como me pasaba al comienzo. He empezado a disfrutar de esto, verlo como algo natural entre las parejas. Besarnos y tocarnos como si no hubiera un mañana se va volviendo menos extraño en mi cabeza…

Lo que pasa es que antes era tan nuevo para ambos. No sabíamos que hacer, ni como. Ahora ambos ganamos confianza en nosotros mismos y en el otro.

Si mi madre nos viera en una situación como está, todo se arruinaría. Por eso aún ahora estamos durmiendo en el piso inferior y ante mi familia nos comportamos de forma decente…

Si, definitivamente iré a esa cita de seis, pero vigilaré que ninguna mujer se acerque a Peeta, excepto su cuñada y Madge… porque son las únicas en las cuales confío. Y temo que también se haya ganado fanáticas locas en nuestro distrito, o si no chicas que estarían encantadas de obtener beneficios estando con un vencedor, y considerando esto los únicos vencedores jóvenes y deseables somos Peeta y yo.

Creo que será una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a todos los que duden de nuestro amor, que de verdad somos una pareja. Eso quiere Snow, después de todo.

La verdad, por lo que veo ahora no nos supone ningún sacrificio demostrarnos amor donde sea, en algunos lugares somos más precavidos que en otros, la excepción fue la fiesta en nuestro honor tras ser entrevistados y coronados. No estábamos del todo en nuestros cabales por el licor. Ese día nos excedimos. Eso no volverá a pasar en público.

Me concentro en este momento, disfrutándolo, saboreándolo, sabiendo que pronto deberemos parar si no queremos que pase nada más.

Desde que mandé al diablo la regla de no enamorarme, todo se salió de control. La vieja Katniss, no reconoce a la nueva, pero tampoco emite queja alguna.

¿Para qué?

Estoy complacida de haber cambiado de opinión respecto al amor y de haberme topado con el chico más perfecto del universo.

Muchas veces los cambios no tienen por qué ser malos.

Él y yo estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa.


	34. CAPÍTULO 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: RETO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Rye y Alexander están en el comedor de mi casa de visita explicándole a mi madre a donde pensamos ir al día siguiente. Mi mamá parece poco convencida, de que yo me adapte a un lugar así. Y tiene razón, no soy tan sociable y no me gusta el descontrol.

-Hija, jamás te imaginé en un lugar de esos… -Confiesa mi madre. –Ni que me pidieras permiso para ir a un bar.

-Yo tampoco pero estaré con Peeta y los chicos, nos cuidaremos entre nosotros. No nos excederemos. –Prometo.

-Tampoco parece un lugar para tu novio y Madge.

-Lo sé. Si algo no nos agrada prometo que volveremos. –Digo.

-¿De verdad lo quieres?

Asiento.

-Vale, puedes ir. Pero llevarás tu teléfono y si pasa algo me informarás.

-Gracias, mamá.

Peeta vuelve con nosotros y se sienta a mi lado después de dejar una bandeja con té, café y cosas dulces y saladas que horneo.

-¿De qué hablaban mientras yo no estuve? –me sienta en su regazo y besa mi mejilla consiguiendo que me ruborice.

-Podemos ir. –Respondo.

-Perfecto –me sonríe y toma mi mano entre la suya. Después mira a mi madre.

-Prometo que la cuidaré y defenderé… aunque ya lo sabes por todo lo sucedido. No dejaré a Katniss sola en toda la noche.

-Lo sé, Peeta. Me lo has demostrado en los juegos. Confío en ti. Eso sí, vayan con cuidado.

-Lo haremos –promete Peeta y sus hermanos lo respaldan.

-Como el mayor de mi familia me comprometo a cuidar de las cinco personas que irán conmigo. Y si la situación se pone fea le avisaremos y volveremos aquí.

-Te lo agradecería. –Contesta mi madre sonriéndole a Alexander.

-Bien, en ese caso… si no tienen nada más para decirme, iré a trabajar, disfruten de su desayuno.

-¿Trabajo a esta hora? –pregunto.

-Iré al hospital del distrito, llamaron diciéndome que necesitaban un refuerzo

-¿No vas a desayunar? –pregunta Peeta amable como de costumbre.

-Ya comí antes de que ustedes se despertaran.

-En ese caso, está bien –sonríe Peeta y después habló yo

-¿Estarás para el almuerzo?

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué?

-Voy a cocinar.

-¿No será Peeta el que cocine? –bromea mi madre.

-La idea es que yo haga todo o la mayoría del trabajo. Forma parte de las clases de cocina que él me ha dado. Decidió que era hora de obligarme a lanzarme a nadar casi sin ayuda.

-En ese caso, guárdenme un poco para cuando llegue.

-Eso haremos –responde Peeta.

-Salvo que la comida se convierta en algo toxico –Digo avergonzada.

-Oye, Kitten. No dejaré que llegue a tanto.

Mi madre se va de la casa riendo y deseándome suerte. Cuando la puerta se cierra, los hermanos de Peeta hablan

-No, hermanito. Déjala sola en ese asunto. Será divertido viéndola equivocarse en algo. –Dice Rye.

-¿Qué dijiste? –suelto enojada.

-Oh, nada chica en llamas. Sólo que nosotros nos quedaremos a almorzar. –dice Alex, que también parece reírse de un chiste privado, seguramente respecto a mi mala experiencia en la cocina.

-Si se van a burlar de mí, no. Peeta di algo, eres mi novio.

-No se burlen de ella. Solo harán que se sienta más presionada y nerviosa.

-Casualmente durante los juegos tomaba las mejores decisiones para ustedes durante esos momentos, Peeta.

-Esto es diferente.

-Está bien. Quédense. Haré una lasaña ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

-Debes hacer la pasta. –Responde Peeta. –Pero supongo que en eso te puedo ayudar.

-¡No quiero que me ayudes!

-Que carácter –responde Peeta. -Vamos Kat necesitas utilizar una maquina especial para que la masa hecha quede fina, en la panadería de mis padres hay una… –Mira a sus hermanos y pregunta. -¿Saben si mamá está allí?

-Creo que por la mañana dijo algo como que iba a salir con amigas… pero creo que se refiere a salir a comprar con tu dinero. Ni siquiera sé porque le diste dinero, Peeta. Lo utilizara para ella y para enrostrarles a sus "amigas" que su hijo es rico.

Rye está molesto.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Para eso lo hice... ese dinero es solo para ella. Pensé que podía mantenerla a raya si le daba dinero.

-¿Estás diciendo que es una forma de sobornarla? –Alex luce sorprendido.

-Puse como condición que no estorbara en mi relación con Katniss y la dejará en paz. De hecho en la habitación tengo el contrato que le hice firmar.

-¿Contrato escrito? –Alex parece sorprendido.

-Tal vez sea exagerado, pero es para que ella después no me diga que no me lo prometió. Desgraciadamente esa mujer es impredecible. –Peeta suspira.

-No me parece mala idea.

-Sabemos que estuvo hablando mal de ella y diciendo que la relación era falsa, o que no cree que duremos tanto. Hasta ustedes me dijeron que se le acercaron mujeres ofreciendo a sus hijas de carnadas para atraparme. Pero como yo evito a toda costa cruzarme con ella, ir a la panadería, y siempre que me encuentro con ustedes, o papá es en lugares neutrales, o aquí no tuvo oportunidades de presentarme a las hijas de esas víboras, que deben ser iguales que las madres.

-Víboras… agregaré ese adjetivo para la cantidad de mujeres cincuentonas y jóvenes que vinieron a la panadería a hablar con nuestra madre sobre el asunto, o esperando encontrarte… Se llevaban decepciones cuando los hombres Mellark les decíamos que tú nunca trabajarías en la panadería nuevamente y que estabas felizmente conviviendo con tu novia vencedora bajo el mismo techo. Mamá se mostraba muy enojada ¿No, Alex?

Mi hermano mayor rompe a carcajadas.

-Lo más gracioso es que como último intento, algunas de esas hijas, intentaban seducirnos a Rye y a mí… Ilusas. Como si fuéramos a dejar a nuestras novias o esposas por una interesada en el dinero.

-Personalmente nunca dejaría Madge. –Dice Rye. –Ella es mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de ella? –Me sorprende su declaración. Habla como Peeta.

-Peeta se enamoró de ti a los cinco años, y me enamoré de Madge a los doce años. Al no ir al mismo curso no la conocía mucho de antes, el día que conmemoraron a tu padre, fui con mi familia a la plaza, menos mi madre, papá, Rye y yo fuimos para acompañar a Peeta en realidad. El quería verte aunque fuera de lejos. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Madge… su padre siempre la trató de mantener lejos de foco de atención por seguridad, pero ese día ella no te quiso dejar sola, estuvo contigo antes y después de la entrega de las cenizas y todo lo que correspondía por protocolo, recuerdo que ambas lloraban y se abrazaban, ella trataba de consolarte. Me conmovió ese gesto suyo. No sólo tenía aspecto de Ángel, con su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules, si no que también lo era. Como las diferencias de clases no les importaba a ninguna de las dos… desde entonces las observe, sobre todo a ella, demoré más meses en comprender que ese sentimiento iba más allá de gustarme, me fui enamorando. Aprovechaba a hablarle cuando venía a la panadería para hablar con Peeta, o recibir lo que él le entregaba para ti. Pero nunca tuve una verdadera oportunidad hasta ahora. Me temo que Peeta y yo salimos igual de tímidos en cuanto a mujeres, más bien tú y Madge.

Miro a Peeta aún sorprendida.

-Pasó así, Kitten. Nos criticábamos mutuamente por lo mismo, pero a los dos nos daba miedo dar el paso.

Peeta me atrae hacia él y me sienta en su regazo. Besa mi frente cuando yo rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y miro a mi "cuñado".

-En ese caso, creo que dijiste todo lo que necesita saber una chica para no poner ninguna traba en la relación entre su mejor amiga y un chico. ¿La cuidarás?

-Con mi vida. No te preocupes, Peeta ya se encargó de amenazarme de muerte si la lastimo –Rye habla con tanta soltura o seguridad que me sorprende. –Pero le dije que era innecesario.

-Más te vale, porque en caso contrario súmale un par de flechas, a lo que sea que te haya dicho Peeta. Y has visto que tengo buena puntería.

-Ustedes dos juntos dan miedo. –Simula estremecerse.

Trabajamos en conjunto. –Responde Peeta.

-Somos un equipo.

Sonrío y le doy un corto beso.

-¿Es seguro ir a la panadería?

-Ahora sí. Debemos aprovechar cuando el lobo feroz no está. ¿No te parece? Papá estará encantado de recibirte.

-Después de desayunar. –Prometo. –Pero si vuelve tu madre nos vamos.

-Podemos empezarlo allí y volver aquí para terminarlo, amor. No hace falta que nos quedemos más de dos o tres horas.

-Me parece más seguro.

Peeta me abraza más fuerte antes dejarme libre para comer mi desayuno.

-Pero lo haré yo.

-Hecho. Sólo te daré indicaciones para eso. En lo demás puedes apañártelas ¿no?

-¿Acaso lo dudas, Peeta?

-Después de las largas clases personalizadas creo que algo debió quedarte grabado en la mente.

Eso espero yo. Porque las clases también incluían besos, abrazos que hacían que me distrajera. Creo que Peeta me ponía nerviosa apropósito, disfrutaba de alargar las "clases" más de la cuenta y ser el causante de romper con mi normal autocontrol de emociones y acciones. Él dijo que un verdadero cocinero no se distraería con nada. ¡Idiota! Un día, cuando yo tenga más práctica y Peeta esté cocinando solo y "tranquilo" le demostraré lo contrario. Hasta alguien como él puede tener sus fisuras si se trata de mí. Será una dulce venganza.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?

-Exacto.

Me aseguraré que salga mejor de los hermanos Mellark creen.


	35. CAPÍTULO 24: CASA MELLARK

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 24: CASA MELLARK**

 **POV KATNISS**

Peeta me aprieta la cintura cuando llegamos a la puerta de la panadería.

-Ustedes entren primero, -pide a sus hermanos. –Si está nuestra madre, Katniss y yo volveremos a la Aldea de los Vencedores. En caso contrario, hágannos una seña.

Aún recuerdo el encuentro con la señora Mellark en la fiesta. No fue nada agradable, a pesar de que frente a las cámaras no dejó de alabar a su hijo y su nuera, en privado cuando se aseguró que nadie la miraba nos dijo todo tipo de insultos a ambos. Ella no sólo me desprecia a mí, ella también odia a su hijo menor, lo que es aún peor. El apodo que todo el distrito le puso le queda bien.

Bruja.

No sé como el señor Mellark tolera estar con esa mujer. Existe el divorcio. Lo que me recuerda que debo preguntarle a Peeta algo que me está rondando por la mente desde mi charla con Madge.

Peeta me saca de mis propios pensamientos con un beso en los labios.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Asiento y le devuelvo el beso.

-Si pasa algo, te sacare de allí ¿vale? Mientras no esté ella no pasará nada.

-¿Tú tampoco quieres cruzártela, verdad?

-Nunca –contesta. –Desde la última vez que hablamos sobre el asunto, le hago llegar el dinero a través de mi padre, él sabe que algo pasa entre madre e hijo, más allá de lo obvio, pero no pregunta.

-Mejor.

No conviene que nadie sepa que esto es un "soborno" porque Snow nos tiene amenazados de muerte si no obedecemos sus reglas.

Observamos por los vidrios donde se pueden ver los pasteles, a William hablando con sus hijos, Él se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos sonríe mientras que Alex pide que entremos.

-Paso liberado. –Murmura Peeta relajando sus hombros antes tensos. –Kitten, entremos.

-Apenas ponemos un pie dentro de la panadería. William viene a recibirnos a ambos con un abrazo.

-He pasado tiempo ya que nos los veía a ambos. No he podido ir a verlos. Se ven mucho mejor

-Gracias, -contesto.

-Katniss y yo no hubiéramos si venido si mis hermanos decían que mamá estaba aquí. Pero está fuera ¿no?

-Salió a comprar y comer con amigas. No creo que vuelva hasta la noche. Pero por favor pasen, lleva a Katniss arriba para que conozca la casa. Yo enseguida cerraré cuando termine de atender a estos clientes y estaré libre.

Hay diez personas esperando por ser atendidas y varios nos están mirando. Esto no pasaría si no fuéramos vencedores. O tal vez si, está mal visto que comerciantes y gente de La Veta sean pareja.

-Vamos, amor. –Me dice Peeta viendo lo mismo que yo. Con la urgencia de alguien que quiere escapar de la atención, me guía por un costado libre del mostrador y nos adentramos en el pasillo que lleva al piso superior.

-No te olvides de mostrarle tu cuarto a tu novia. –Grita Rye, sin importarle que la gente puede escuchar.

-Espero que lo hayas cuidado, Rye. En caso contrario, te mataré.

-Que miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo. –Bromea mi novio.

-Descuida, está todo en orden. Hay cosas tuyas aún. Te darás cuenta que no moví nada de lugar, en realidad casi nada.

Peeta se adelanta y yo lo sigo.

-Se que son muy apasionados, pero, no hagan nada indebido ahí arriba ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres muy molesto ¿lo sabes? –Le grita Peeta.

-No hace falta que lo digas, hermanito.

Peeta lo mira amenazante y continúa camino conmigo, no miro atrás para confirmar mis sospechas de que los clientes nos están mirando. Es muy vergonzoso que Rye nos diga esas cosas frente a tanta gente.

¿Por qué lo hace?

Peeta se detiene en un descanso y abre la puerta frente a él. Cuando estamos adentro de lo que propiamente seria la casa se da vuelta para mirarme.

-Bienvenida a mi familia. Rye siempre dirá cosas para incomodarnos y si hay gente con más razon.

-Además él te encuentra particularmente vulnerable.

Me cruzo de brazos.

-¡No soy vulnerable!

-¿En serio? –El tono de voz de Peeta se vuelve seductor y se acerca a mí, haciendo que él espacio entre nuestros rostros sea escaso. Dejo de respirar momentáneamente y mi corazón late fuerte tan solo de imaginarme sus labios en los míos. Con una intensidad pocas veces vista me toma de la cintura fuertemente con sus brazos y me atrae hacia él. Apoyándome contra la puerta sujetándome por debajo de mi cola, me obliga a rodear su cintura con mis piernas para no caerme y sujetarme de sus hombros.

-Peeta… -Murmuro. Siento mi rostro ardiendo.

-Mmm…

Peeta besa mi frente, los parpados de mis ojos cerrados y va bajando entre besos y lamidas por mi piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja. Lo muerde y tironea un poco de él.

-Entonces supongo que no te importaría ir a mi habitación para continuar esto.

Con sus labios sobre mi piel me resulta difícil pensar… sin embargo las palabras de su hermano se repiten en mi mente.

Esto es precisamente lo que dijo que no hiciéramos.

-¡No! Hay mucha gente. –Me tenso entre sus brazos –Tu familia está abajo.

Peeta abriendo los ojos se aleja y se ríe al notar mi reacción. Sin soltarme acaricia con su nariz una de mis mejillas.

-Eres la persona más adorable, e inocente del planeta en estos asuntos. Tan vulnerable.

Besa mis labios unos segundos antes de que yo pueda insultarlo.

-¿Esto fue una trampa, Peeta?

Ahora estoy enojada.

-Era para demostrarte lo vulnerable que eres.

Debí imaginarlo, Peeta no suele actuar tan impulsivo en lugares públicos o mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. No se arriesgaría a que nos descubrieran, excepto esa vez que nos emborrachamos, o en los juegos. Además él quiere que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable y especial y su casa con gente alrededor, no entraría en esa categoría. Peeta solo me estaba tomando el pelo al igual que su hermano. Golpeo fuerte su espalda.

-Te odio –grito.

-Oh, vamos. Yo sé que me amas –Peeta se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con la escena. –Lo dices hasta en sueños.

-¡Déjame en el suelo, Mellark! Es una orden.

-No.

Aún sosteniéndome me guía por un pasillo, me quiero liberar pero Peeta me sostiene con mucha fuerza.

-Amor, se una niña buena y quédate quieta. No quiero que te caigas.

Rindiéndome y malhumorada dejo caer mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio. Él es tan terco como yo.

-¿Por qué me tratas como a un bebé? –me quejo.

-No creo que te haya tratado como bebé mientras te besaba. En cualquier otro caso, me divierte, tus reacciones incluso cuando te enojas o finges hacerlo. Eres muy tierna.

Mmm… cierro los ojos.

-Nadie me ha dicho eso antes.

-Porque nadie conoce ese lado tuyo. Y te amo.

Me gustaría decirle lo mismo, pero sigo enojada por lo que me hizo.

-¿Sin respuesta? –continua.

-Debes hacer muchas cosas para que te perdone lo que acabas de hacerme. Burlarte de mí. Sé mi esclavo.

-De acuerdo, amada tirana. ¿Dónde la llevo?

-A sus aposentos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero conocer tu antigua habitación, simple curiosidad. Yo te llevé a mi casa.

-Ni siquiera sé en qué estado está.

-Mi esclavo debe ser obediente y fiel.

Escondo una sonrisa contra su hombro. Ahora soy yo quien va a vengarse.

-Parece que no tengo opción.

-No la tienes –coincido.

Peeta sigue caminando conmigo en sus brazos. Se detiene en una puerta y me baja al suelo.

Al fin.

Aunque por otro lado mi cuerpo me pide estar cerca de él nuevamente, trato ignorar ese impulso.

Peeta busca un las llaves en su bolsillo, colocadas en un llavero de plata muy delicado, que seguramente fue regalo de alguien de nuestro equipo, con una de ellas abre la puerta de lo supongo es su habitación.

-¿Por qué tienes llave?

-Todas las habitaciones tienen puerta con cerradura. Es una cuestión de seguridad y privacidad. Cuando me mude a la Aldea de los Vencedores traje una de las copias conmigo. Si me pides una razon, créeme que ningún hijo quería a su madre metiéndose donde no le concernía, menos yo.

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué sobre todo tú?

-Porque hay cosas que no quería que ella viera o encontrara. Sobre ti.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma? Ahora buscare todo y lo llevaré a tu casa. Nunca he venido por mis cosas y me tomo que ni mis hermanos saben mis escondites porque no me trajeron nada de lo que realmente me gustaría conservar conmigo.

Me río ante la idea de un pequeño Peeta o un Peeta adolescente escondiendo cosas como si él fuera un pirata protegiendo sus tesoros más preciados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú y tus tesoros escondidos.

-Tú eres mi tesoro y ya no estás escondido.

Me hace pasar a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

La manera dulce en la que me mira, hace que cualquier enojo que sienta por él por la broma que me hizo, se vaya. Antes de que me cuenta él me atrae hacia su cuerpo y besa mi frente.

-Perdóname por lo que hice recién. Sinceramente también creí que era una buena excusa para besarte. Pero te prometo que me controlaré estando aquí. La regla de mi padre es nada de chicas en la casa. Mi hermano mayor lo sabe muy bien. No es como si a Rye y a mí nos hiciera falta… tú y Madge son nuestras primeras novias.

-¿Tu hermano también?

Asiente.

-Papá siempre insistió en que nos tomáramos una relación seriamente. Dijo que no importaba cuanto tuviéramos que esperar por la indicada, ella llegaría y la reconoceríamos. Debíamos luchar por ese amor, no perder el tiempo con quien no nos conviniera… y que sobretodo siguiéramos a nuestros corazones y no escucháramos a nuestra madre. A mí me decía que no importaba lo que yo le dijera a ella, mi madre no iba a entender nunca mi amor por ti, porque ella nunca lo sintió y valoraba otras cosas. Sin embargo podía luchar contra ella y seguir fiel a mis sentimientos por ti. Papá quiso que priorizáramos el amor verdadero antes que la ambición o libertinaje.

-Parece que tú padre luchó muy duro para que no se convirtieran en alguien como tu madre.

-No, él luchó para que no cometiéramos sus mismos errores. Por esa razon me apoyó cuando le dije que yo te amaba a ti aún siendo un niño. Él no quería que yo me dejará influenciar por nadie incorrecto, ni que me arrepintiera de nada. Además, es fácil cuando el único que te da cariño es tu amoroso padre… De cierta forma creo que los tres nos hemos aferrado a él para vivir y lo hemos tomado como modelo a seguir.

-¿Y te arrepientes de algo?

-Tal vez no haberte hablado cuando tenía cinco. Quiero decir, algo más allá de saludos o miradas. Tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos al comienzo… como se espera de niños de cinco años. Pero ahora…

-¿Ahora qué?

-No me imagino una vida sin besarte, ni sin dormir o despertar a tu lado. Definitivamente no me conformaría con una amistad.

-Por eso somos novios.

-Sí. Supongo que esta realidad es mejor.

Peeta sonríe, atrapa mis labios con los suyos, me dirige hacia atrás tomándome de la cintura y antes de darme cuenta ambos caemos sobre algo suave y mullido. La calidez de su cuerpo me reconforta. Pero sus manos paseando sobre cuerpo hacen que me estremezca y desee mucho más de él. Olvidándome de todo beso a Peeta con la misma intensidad y acaricio su espalda con mis manos. Peeta baja a mi mandíbula y muerde levemente allí.

-Al diablo las reglas. Nadie podrá entrar a vernos.

-Pee…ta.

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero besarte y sentirte cerca.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda dibujan los contornos de mi rostro, incluyendo mi boca, nariz y ojos.

Su mirada está fija en mi rostro, y me estudia con mucho detenimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Shh. No hables. –Obedezco, y me besa con adoración antes de volver a poner distancia entre nuestros rostros. –Mi próximo cuadro será este.

Eso es romántico. Sonrío pero no digo nada. Solo me quedo allí unos segundos más deseando acercarme a él y volverme a besar como tanto anhelo por unos largos minutos.

-¿Harás uno de nosotros dos? –pregunto cuando finalmente me recuesto sobre su cuerpo

-¿Hacer qué?

-Un cuadro.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Sería lindo. Podríamos tomarnos una foto en el lago con la cámara que nos regaló Effie a nosotros dos y luego tú la usas como guía para pintarnos. O en la pradera.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Peeta besa mi coronilla y sonríe.

-Bien, haremos eso.

-Será nuestro secreto. Nadie de Panem podrá verlo.

-Lo dices porque unos meses deberé presentar mis trabajos en televisión nacional ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-No te preocupes, voy a presentar otros. No serán de nuestra vida intima. No incluiré ni siquiera a tu madre y hermana, o mi familia.

-Son esos que están ocultos por mantas en un costado de la habitación.

-Sí, te los mostraré cuando esté conforme con el resultado, he tenido que tirar algunos por mi poca experiencia sobre lienzos. Me frustraba al comienzo, pero mi profesor dice que estoy mejorando considerablemente en comparación con las primeras semanas.

Sé que lo lograrás. Te he visto en acción pintando y estudiando mucho.

Peeta no se va a la cama sin antes leer alguno de sus libros de arte. Y yo aprovecho para aprender sobre música, sobre todo sobre piano, conciertos y etapas históricas de la música. Effie me envía el material desde el Capitolio, y Madge y yo nos lo repartimos para irlos leyendo a medida que me enseña. Claro, también tengo un profesor de piano especializado, el mejor de Panem, pero Madge también es de ayuda para mí, cuando pierdo el control porque algo no me sale, ella me serena.

-Deberíamos buscar mis cosas y salir. Antes de que alguien suba.

Resignada me siento en la antigua cama de Peeta donde me sentía tan a gusto.

Pero al ver toda la habitación mi curiosidad se activa.

Nunca he estado en la habitación de un chico. Pero la antigua habitación de Peeta no difiere mucho de la mía. Excepto por adornos y luces. Posters de grupos de música antiguos, de gente que ya murió hace siglos al parecer.

-¿Qué es eso, Peeta?

-¿The Beatles?

Asiento.

-Fueron una banda de rock, de antes del segundo milenio, sus canciones son muy buenas. Le gusta a Rye, y él hizo que empezara a escucharlos yo también.

-Mucho antes de los días oscuros.

Murmuro.

-Cuando la gente era libre supongo. Aunque según nos cuentan en la escuela, se comportaban como barbaros, egoístas, que abusaron de su libertad, sin valores que con sus guerras y ansias de poder, fueron destruyendo el mundo y sus habitantes y las guerras eran más frecuentes que antes. ¿Pero sabes? No pienso que todos fueran así. Pienso que una gran parte fueron víctimas como nosotros. Víctimas inocentes que pagaron por la ambición de gente poderosa, del gobierno y las fuerzas armadas.

-¿Y ahora no es muy diferente verdad? Los pocos sobrevivientes vivimos encerados en una burbuja, sin libertad de nada, mientras el gobierno nos castiga, nos mata de hambre, nos esclaviza y nos mata.

Entiendo a que quiere llegar Peeta y me parece horrible.

-Sí, es diferente. Antes las personas podían pensar por sí mismas, expresarse libremente, y ser libres. Ahora hasta eso nos niegan. Snow nos tiene en la mira desde que declaré mi amor por ti. Los tributos no pueden amarse, deben odiarse hasta el punto de provocar o desear la muerte del otro. Esas son las reglas del juego.

Peeta abre la puerta de un armario y tira la ropa vieja al suelo.

-Me pregunto se esa situación algún día cambiara. Pero hasta pensar eso es demasiado idealista.

Me siento a su lado.

-Tienes razon. Pero sería agradable vivir de una mejor forma. ¿Te puedo preguntar que haces?

-Busco unas cajas con pertenencias mías. Peeta rebusca una navaja de bolsillo que hay en un rincón y yo lo miro sorprendida.

-Peeta…

¿Si, amor?

-¿Qué haces con una navaja escondida?

-No es una navaja, es multiuso.

Peeta me deja observar todo lo que tiene, un abridor de botella de vino, o licores, otro para latas, un puntero y un untador y también la navaja.

-¿Pero porque la tienes acá?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a mi hermano, la dejó aquí sin darse cuenta entre su ropa.

Peeta escoge el puntero para colocar sobre un tornillo. En cuanto saca el tornilla un cajón interior del costado derecho se abre y Peeta saca tres cajas de madera poco profundas de allí, después vuelve a colocar el tornillo en su lugar. Me pide que las agarre y lo hago.

-Las veremos en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Por ahora déjalas en la cama.

Asiento y obedezco.

-¿Quieres que las vea?

-Lo mío, es tuyo.

-No estamos casados.

-Pero lo estaremos algún día –Peeta acaba de confesar que quiere casarse conmigo en algún momento, eso me hace sentir. No soy un juego para él. Sin embargo aunque la idea no me desagrada, me asusta lo que podría venir después, como le reconocí a Cinna. No quiero ser madre, para después perder a mis hijos. -De todas formas, mucho de lo que está dentro de esas cajas es sobre ti. Esperaba mostrártelas en algún momento que no se dio hasta los juegos.

Me alegra que Peeta cambié de tema. Me avergonzaría demasiado reconocer que tal vez no soy la mejor opción para él y que él merece alguien que le dé hijos sin temor al futuro.

-Salgamos, no hay nada más aquí. Mi familia llevó todo lo mío a la casa

Eso se nota. No hay nada más que ropa y objetos al azar en la habitacion, ni siquera al abrir los armarios por m cuenta sentí la presencia de Peeta allí.

Excepto…

Hay dibujos pegados en una pizarra ubicada en la pared.

Leo el nombre garabateado de Peeta allí y personas dibujadas con crayones, es del primer año escolar, reconozco la firma de la profesora y el nombre. Peeta fue calificado con un "Excelente"

-Oh, esos dibujos –Peeta suspira. –No los mires. Era muy malo en esa época. Me deja muy mal parado.

-Pero quiero verlo, lo hiciste tú después de todo.

Me acerco más para quitar el papel que lo cubre a medias. Y Peeta toma mi mano entre la suya y la besa antes de quitarlo el misma y me los pasa.

El primero es un dibujo de él, sus hermanos y sus padres hecho con forma y no con las típicas rayitas esperables en un niño pequeño. Peeta dice que era muy malo, pero no diría eso si viera como dibujaba yo cuando era niña.

-Fue en nuestra primera semana de clases. ¿Recuerdas? La maestra nos pidió que dibujáramos a nuestras familias enteras a modo de presentación.

Noto la presencia de una patineta en la mano del que sería Alexander.

-A Alex ese año le regalaron una patineta, los golpes que se daba y las numerosas caídas no cesaban. A Rye y a mí nos prohibieron andar con ella, tras ver los fracasos de mi hermano, mi padre no quería que sus hijos más pequeños acabaran igual de lastimados, entonces nos limitábamos a verlo, mientras nos descostillábamos de risa al verlo tropezarse y caer. Después aprendió a hacer algunas piruetas y se volvió en alguien relativamente bueno. Pero como venganza por habernos burlado de él por meses, nunca nos dejó usar su patineta. A mí no me interesaba realmente, pero Rye se la robaba a escondidas para practicar y después la devolvía al lugar para que no lo notara.

-¿Y fue descubierto?

-infraganti.

-Mala suerte.

Se llevaron como perro y gato lo siguientes meses debido a ese evento. Y competían todo el tiempo para ver quién era mejor.

Me empiezo a reír. Por lo visto Peeta, tuvo una linda y divertida infancia debido a sus hermanos.

-Me gustaría saber más sobre la vida con tus hermanos. ¿Tienes más anécdotas divertidas?

-Y otras muy vergonzosas. ¿Cuáles prefieres que te cuente?

-¿Ambas?

-Las seleccionaré cuidadosamente entonces.

-De acuerdo.

-Hay otro dibujo más –me recuerda.

El otro me sorprende aún más.

-También lo dibuje en la misma clase, la consigna creo que era dibujar algo que nos haya impactado en los últimos meses.

No dejaba de mirarte a ti a hurtadillas mientras lo dibujaba, me ruborizaba pensando en el miedo que sentía que descubrieras que eras tú la protagonista del dibujo, más porque tú también me mirabas de a ratos.

En el dibujo estoy yo parada sobre un taburete custodiada por una mujer mirándolo; él sentado frente a mí, lo recocí por los toques de de niño rubio de ojos celestes que era y los sinsajos fuera de la habitación. Y también pupitres vacios y sin alumnos a su alrededor. Cerca de mi dibujo notas musicales, mientras los sinsajos fuera mantenían silencio.

El dibujo no estaba perfectamente hecho, pero recordaba tan bien ese día, que capté el mensaje al instante.

-Me impactaste tanto, que el resto que ignoré al resto del mundo, mientras tú cantaba, hasta olvide que habían más alumnos en el salón.

Una lagrima cae sobre mi mano y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando conmivida por el detalle de Peeta, de dibujarme cuando solo habían pasado unos días de conocerme.

-Cuando la maestra lo vio, me sonrío, acaricio el rostro muy maternalmente y me susurró al oído que había notado que yo había quedado prendado de ti desde que te vi y que le parecía un detalle muy romántico, me dijo que tal vez debía dártelo en persona y hablar contigo para que fuéramos amigos. O algo así. Pero la vergüenza era más fuerte y nunca te lo di. Nuestra maestra fue la primera en notar que yo estaba interesado en ti, después de ver ese dibujo.

Más lágrimas caen de mis ojos mojando mis labios y mi pera.

-Y yo nunca me di cuenta de eso… lo siento, Peeta. Estaba tan ciega que hasta mi hermanita ato cabos antes que yo.

-Yo tampoco sospeché que tú sintieras algo por mí, aunque no le habías puesto nombre aún. Estamos a mano.

-Me siento una estúpida por no saber leer a las personas.

-Eso es porque nunca te interesó ser una persona social… siempre estabas con Madge en la escuela. Nunca te juntaste con nadie más, salvo que fuera obligatorio. Pero creo que tus habilidades sociales han mejorado desde que pisamos el Capitolio.

-Tal vez…

Cierro los ojos y Peeta me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me arrincona en la pared.

-Quiero pensar que no son lágrimas de tristeza las tuyas.

-No lo son.

Al notar sus manos recorriendo mi rostro y mi cabello, vuelvo a abrir los ojos al tiempo que rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos.

Sus ojos me observan con un amor desbordante.

-Te amo –murmuro sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Lo sé. También yo. ¿Puedo besarte, niña del dibujo?

-Todas las veces que quieras.

-Eso suena perfecto.

Su cuerpo se amolda al mío, y nuestros labios también como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se unen para formar un todo. Y unos minutos me siento en las nubes completamente feliz y capaz de olvidar nuestra dura realidad. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es disfrutar de su compañía todo el tiempo que pueda. No sabemos que planea Snow para nosotros en el futuro, o con que "sorpresa" nos puede venir. Nuestros momentos juntos, son muy valiosos como para desperdiciarlos. Por otro lado, sus labios, su cuerpo se han vuelto una adicción para mí, me resulta imposible ignorar las sensaciones que Peeta me provoca, sin desear mucho más. Para mi fortuna, ese deseo es mutuo.


	36. CAPÍTULO 25: SECRETO

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 25: SECRETO**

 **POV PEETA**

Llevo a Katniss a la cocina para buscar comida. Ella se queda mirando todo con cierta sorpresa. Por fortuna mis hermanos no subieron aún para darse cuenta que salimos de la habitación. Me acerco a mi novia y peino su cabello con mis dedos. Viéndola así me da más ganas de besarla, pero eso puede esperar a la noche o cuando estemos solos.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?

-Nada –sonrío al ver su adorable sonrojo. Es tan perfecta. –Solo que no queremos que los demás noten lo que hicimos ¿verdad?

Katniss se avergüenza aún más.

-¿Qué hicimos? –pregunta como si no supiera de que hablo.

-Exactamente eso, no hicimos nada.

Ambos reímos. Estamos jugando con fuego y no nos importa.

Beso sus labios unos segundos y me aparto.

-Ve al baño, y arréglate un poco. Pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Te darás cuenta porque es la única puerta blanca. Te amo.

Katniss obedece y se va por donde le indique. Mientras busco las cosas necesarias en la heladera y la alacena no dejo de sonreír. Katniss es mi novia desde hace un par de meses y eso fue todo lo que yo siempre quise. Katniss me ama y cada día que pasa siento me gano un poco más su amor y confianza. Si tan solo no estuviéramos constantemente amenazados por Snow, tal vez podríamos una vida más relajada y una relación privada y sin tantas responsabilidades sobre nosotros dos, sin tener que tocar temas que no son normales entre novios, como muertes de familiares y de las amenazas de muerte directas hacia nosotros. Sin fingir ante las cámaras que estamos felices de hacer público nuestro amor, cuando desearíamos mantenerlo en privado como dos personas normales.

-¿Hermano?

La voz de mi Alex interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Alex? ¿Ya se fueron los clientes?

-Solo algunos y menos mal que ustedes subieron, porque hay mucho cotilleo por la presencia de los dos vencedores aquí. Además vino la madre de una de esas chicas que mamá te quería presentar antes de que la sobornarás.

-¿No es una familia que conocemos?

-No, pero son de los más "ricos" entre los comerciantes. Definiciones de nuestra insensible madre. Como sea, te perdiste el espectáculo de de ver a esa arrastrada serpiente insultándote a ti y Katniss mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga, una mujer igual de desagradable.

-¿Insultándonos? Me dan vergüenza ajena.

-Lo mismo digo, pero el hecho de que el joven más rico del distrito se haya fijado desde siempre en alguien de la Veta y no en alguien de su misma clase, les parece un insulto.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar los estúpidos prejuicios de lado? Por dios, Alex. Hasta la gente del Capitolio nos trata mejor a pesar de venir de un origen pobre. Nos mandan a la arena, disfrutan vernos matarnos, si, pero no todos son así. Nuestro equipo no es así, en ningún momento nos hicieron sentir menos que ellos. En los distritos todos somos pobres, a todos nos falta algo, y para colmo nos peleamos entre nosotros, discriminamos y prejuzgamos. Mientras en el Capitolio, cual sea tu origen deja de importar porque mientras des un buen show, no les importará el resto. ¿Sabes? Aquí Katniss no es nadie, no importa cuán valiente y atrevida sea para luchar por alimentar honestamente a su familia, mientras que en el Capitolio la aman. Y curiosamente pensé que eso cambiaría cuando volviera como vencedora, pero me equivoqué, hasta mi madre la sigue odiando. Parece que jamás podré hacer nada para que la acepte. Renuncié a la idea de la familia unida hace mucho. Pero esperaba que Katniss no fuera atacada aún más por ser mi novia. Y jamás voy a dejar a Katniss por un capricho de mi madre, ya que al parecer también odia verme feliz.

-Pretender que las personas cambien, es un caso perdido, Peeta. Mamá nunca va cambiar, nunca luchó por ser nuestra madre, es egoísta y mala. Quiere hacernos sentir mal y que todo gire a su alrededor. Papá tuvo mucha mala suerte con la mujer a la que sus padres lo ataron.

Nuestro padre dejó ir a la mujer a amaba, y quedó perdido, permitiendo que sus padres lo comprometieran con una mujer que nunca valió la pena, porque ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Y el Distrito Doce lamentablemente funciona así.

-Pero no está bien. Deberíamos tratar de ser más unidos entre nosotros. Al ir al Capitolio comprendí aún más que el gobierno de Panem nos considera títeres con los puede jugar, pero nos infunden miedo, para que no hagamos nada contra ellos, para hacernos sentir acorralados. Panem no es un lugar seguro ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para las personas que amamos, ni para nadie.

-¿Por qué siento que esto lo dices por algo personal?

Me doy vuelta dándome cuenta el error que cometí.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa, Peeta?

-No puedo. De verdad no puedo decírtelo.

-Eres menor de edad, Peeta –mi hermano entrecierra los ojos mirándome especulativamente. –Eres mi responsabilidad ¿no lo sabías? Así que abre la boca.

Alexander se pasa la mano por su cabello y se sienta en un banco.

-No me hagas esto, Alex.

-Tú no me hagas esto a mí, yo siempre estuve para protegerlos a ti y Rye. Y les enseñe lo básico para sobrevivir y defenderse en un mundo tan cruel.

-No necesito que me protejas.

 _Yo debo protegerte._

-El haber ganado Los Juegos del Hambre no te hace autosuficiente, hermanito. Y te conozco desde que eras un bebé de cuna. Soy el hermano mayor. Sé leerte entre líneas, me doy cuenta cuando estás triste, feliz o algo te preocupa. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta lo extraño que tú y tu novia actúan casi todo el tiempo? Incluso dentro la mansión de Katniss actúan como si el enemigo pudiera estar dentro. Lo que me pregunto es ¿a que le temen tanto?

-¿Por qué subiste?

-Porque pensé que nuestra casa es el único lugar donde podrías sentirte libre de hablar de lo que les preocupa a ustedes. Hay muchos clientes aún, pero le dije a papá que subiría para ayudarte con la masa y le pedí a Rye que se quedara atendiendo clientes. De modo que… estamos solos. Tú, Katniss y yo. Si no tocabas el tema, lo iba a tocar yo. Me ahorraste la introducción que había planeado en mi mente.

Palidezco completamente y Katniss entra con timidez a la cocina, con el cabello, peinado y sujeto en una prolija trenza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Peeta porque estás tan pálido? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Alex?

Katniss nos mira a ambos.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Katniss, tenemos que hablar. Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño –contesta mi novia y me rodea toda la cintura con sus brazos. – ¿Peeta?

Con ella a mi lado, me siento mejor y le beso la frente mientras la acerco más a mí, encerrándola en un abrazo

-Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

-Sí, pasa. Ustedes dos nos ocultan cosas importantes y quiero saberlas. Si me lo dicen les prometo que no le diré a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi padre. Me da la impresión que están metidos en un lío gordo y quiero ayudarlos, y saber a que nos enfrentamos. Porque si tanto les afecta, supongo que involucra a las personas que conocen ¿no?

Katniss y yo nos miramos. Parece que no hay modo de engañar a mi hermano. ¿Pero qué pasaría si él lo supiera? No quiero que él sufra las consecuencias por mi culpa.

-¿Prefieren que lo hablemos en otro lugar y momento?

-Snow nos tiene amenazados de muerte –empiezo a hablar. –Nos obliga a hacer de nuestra relación un espectáculo, porque piensa que así calmará a las masas y aplacará una posible rebelión. El convivir juntos en una misma casa también colabora a que crean que lo que pasó en la arena fue por amor y desesperación. Que de hecho fue así, pero los distritos no lo tomaron de la misma forma, lo tomaron como...

-¿Una señal de superioridad ante el Capitolio? ¿Una forma de burlar a su sistema y rebelarse?

-Exacto. Y si no hacemos todo lo que él nos pide, matará a nuestros seres queridos, y los que se interpongan entre Katniss y yo. He ahí el porqué, le prometí dinero a nuestra madre para que no complicará las cosas más de lo que estaban. Eso es todo, en forma resumida.

La historia completa es mucho más larga, y no quiero que llegue alguien más y nos escuche.

-¿Y los teléfonos móviles?

-No fueron un regalo para que se entretengan, fueron para que en caso de una emergencia, todos estemos comunicados entre nosotros. Tienen un sistema de alarma, si cualquiera de ustedes presiona el botón rojo de la aplicación que les indiqué y está anclada en la pantalla de inicio y notificaciones, o incluso ese reloj digital que se conecta al teléfono por red inalámbrica los demás sabremos que esa persona está en problemas, e indicará la ubicación.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, sabía que habían razones de peso detrás de cada decisión que tomaron. ¿Quién más sabe?

-Solo Madge –responde Katniss. –Por favor, no le digas a nadie esto. Si el Presidente descubre que más personas lo saben, no sé qué pasaría y temo por la seguridad de todos. –Katniss se acerca a mi hermano, con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Katniss suplicando? Es un acontecimiento muy raro de ver. Este tema la afecta demasiado.

-Por favor, hermano, promételo. Te dije la verdad, pero esto no puede salir de aquí. Muchas vidas dependen de nosotros. –Yo también estoy suplicando.

-Está bien, prometo por mi hijo y mi esposa que mantendré esta conversación en secreto. Pero con una condición.

Alexander toma las manos de Katniss con cuidado y le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

-¿Cuál? –pregunta ella.

-A partir de ahora, no habrán secretos entre nosotros tres. Quiero saber todo, yo también tengo mi propia familia y si ustedes me ponen al corriente podré mantener mi vista fija en todos y ser sus ojos en el pueblo. Nos les preguntaré nada ahora, porque en cualquier momento subirán los demás, pero me deben una buena explicación, no resúmenes de la situación. Lo que les está pasando es muy grave, para que lo enfrenten solos.

Los dos aceptamos, porque ya no tenemos otra opción, ahora que mi hermano nos puso entre la espada y la pared para hacer esta confesión.

-Bien… empecemos con nuestra tarea. ¿Tienes todo, Peeta?

-¿Eh?

Olvidé por completo lo que teníamos que hacer. Miro los ingredientes en la mesada y asiento. Debemos hacer la masa para la lasaña, que Katniss prometió preparar para el almuerzo.

-¿Preparada, Katniss?

-No lo sé.

-Es fácil, solo debes seguir nuestras indicaciones y observar lo que hacemos para guiarte.

En esta casa, nuestra forma de relajarnos, siempre fue preparando comidas y horneando panes, galletas, tortas y lo que fuera, porque nos ayudaba a no pensar en nuestros propios problemas.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste, bebé? –Le digo en tono burlón y con un apodo que sé que la molestará lo suficiente para ponerse en marcha.

Ella observa con determinación cada ingrediente, y después me dedica una mirada realmente hostil, como si olvidará que yo soy su novio y me viera simplemente como un chico que no cree que ella sea capaz de hacer una comida decente y comestible y se está burlando.

 _Ay, amor, eres tan predecible. ¿O será que te conozco demasiado?_

Me río para mí mismo y Katniss se enoja aún más está bien con ambos.

-Ustedes tres se tragarán sus palabras. Recuérdenlo –su voz suena colérica.

Ella agarra algunos ingredientes y los traslada a la mesa grande del comedor, ya que allí tendremos más espacio para trabajar los tres.

Yo la imito pero mi hermano me detiene a medio camino.

-Su disfraz de Halloween debería ser el del diablo. En momentos como esté va acorde a su personalidad.

-No seas malo –río. –Aunque le quedaría bien el traje.

Lo considero unos instantes y sonrío imaginándola. Vi unas revistas de moda del Capitolio, mientras pasaba tiempo con Cinna y Portia durante las pruebas de vestuario. Una revista era exclusivamente de disfraces para Halloween que usaban en el Capitolio. Vampiros, zombis, diablos femeninos y masculinos, La Muerte, y muchos más. Ahora que mi hermano lo mencionó, la imagen de mi novia utilizando uno de esos modelos lleno mi mente.

-Mi hermano pensando cosas indebidas. ¿Acaso crees que vería muy sexy con un traje de diablita? Puede ser, tiene un buen físico, aunque es muy pequeña y más baja que tú, Dale un par de años, pegará repentinamente un estirón y será toda una mujer. Aunque imagino que disfrutarías más sacándoselo ¿no?

-Si no quieres que te golpee por imaginar a mi novia de esa forma, será mejor que te calles ahora. Ella es mía.

-Oye, tú sacaste el tema. Solamente te seguí la corriente.

-No me la sigas. Sólo yo tengo derecho a imaginarlo ¿entendido?

-Auxilio, auxilio. Mi hermano fue abducido por Katniss, quien al parecer le pegó la escases de buen humor, e irritabilidad después compartir tanto tiempo juntos y también se ha vuelto peligrosamente posesivo con ella. Devuélvanme a mi hermano menor.

-Ya cállate. –Me río de ridículo que suena su chiste. –Y lleva lo que lo que falta. O será Katniss quien se la agarre contra ti al escucharte hablando de esta forma.

-No, gracias. No quiero que me clave una flecha, su puntería perfecta me da escalofríos e impresiona al mismo tiempo. Me portaré como angelito.

-Ya la vas conociendo. Estás advertido –ahora soy yo quien se burla de él, a modo de una pequeña venganza merecida.

Dejo a mi hermano atrás y me voy con Katniss sin dejar de sonreír.


End file.
